Forever Mine
by Angie-san
Summary: Kenshin has waited over a hundred years to be reunited with Kaoru, but when he finally finds her he will discover that it will not be so easy to claim the one he lost. Jinchuu spoilers. Complete.
1. Fated Dreams

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

Well here is the first chapter of another fic that has been driving me crazy since the early chapters of Bloodline. I wrote this fic assuming Enishi really did kill Kaoru instead of leaving the corpse doll, hence this fic is set in modern day Tokyo and basically everyone is reincarnated except for Kenshin and the secret behind his long life will be revealed in later chapters. Also this fic is probably not a good one for Enishi fans, although I'm a big fan of his I'm not going to be very nice to him this fic.

Also please do not expect Kenshin to be the same as he was in the anime/manga, because if you do you will end up being disappointed. The main reason I say this is because in this story Kenshin has been alive for over a hundred years and that would change anyone, including Kenshin. Of course this would also mean his combat/strategy skills since he has had no reason to use them for that same one hundred plus years. Do to this he will, of course, become rusty in their usage. I'm sorry if you don't agree but I honestly can't see anyone who has wandered and suffered for so long to retain his earlier... superhero-ism, if you will. He is human after all.

So with all that said onto the chapter, please read with an open mind and review if you wish. I love to know what people think.

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 1 - Fated dreams

_Hot kisses played across her overly sensitive skin lighting a fire deep in her belly that threatened to devour her from the inside out leaving her an empty shell aching for him to fill. The feel of his tongue tickling across her skin caused a shiver to vibrate through her body, the sensation driving her desire to new heights. Suddenly a trail of fire shot down her spine as he nuzzled her neck lovingly._

_"Open your eyes Kaoru" he breathed softly into her ear, nibbling the lobe, gently grazing his teeth along the soft flesh._

_Shaking her head she refused. Her body ached for his, wanting to feel him pressed hard against her so badly she was afraid she would die from the want but she knew if she opened her eyes he would vanish like he had every other night._

_"Who are you?" she asked quietly desperately needing to know who this phantom was who visited her in her dreams. _

_"You know who I am" he purred against her cheek, brushing his lips lightly against her heated skin. _

**beep, beep, beep, beep, beep**

Kaoru's hand shot out and slammed the alarm clock knocking it to the floor. Sitting up slowly she scowled at the thin coating of sticky sweat covering her entire body as she tried without much success to lock down the ache raging through her belly. It had been the same every morning for the last week and it was starting to drive her mad. He would slip into her dreams and taunt her never fulfilling the promise his hands made leaving her a twisted mess upon waking, aching for his touch all day until she couldn't wait for night to fall.

"Damn I wish he'd stop doing that" she grumbled to herself rising from bed. Grabbing a change of clothes she headed into the bathroom and stripped down throwing her sweat soaked yukata into the laundry.

Stepping into the shower she stood under the blast of cold water, the heat in her veins slowly dying away as the frigid water pounded against her skin. Leaning her head against the cool tile she closed her eyes and tried to envision the one in her dreams. All she really had was an impression of him, a faint glimpse of fiery red hair and amber eyes almost like molten gold threatening to swallow her whole. Shivering from the desire evident in those eyes she slammed the shower off and got out trying to shove the promise they held into the farthest corners of her mind.

Toweling off quickly she threw on a pair of jeans and an old black t-shirt and headed back into her bedroom. Shrugging off making the bed she instead made a beeline straight for the kitchen area and set the teapot to heating, she needed tea more than she needed a made bed. Wandering out into the livingroom she opened the blinds hiding her apartment from prying eyes and sighed softly when she saw the rain splattering against the sliding glass doors leading out onto the balcony. It looked like it was going to be another rainy dreary day, it seemed like it had been days since the sun had peeked through the clouds. Well at least she didn't have to work today, dodging raindrops was not one of her favorite past times and of course she'd forgotten her umbrella at work the last time it had threatened to rain so she would have most definitely gotten soaked.

Shrugging she wandered back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter waiting impatiently for the water to heat. Tying her hair up she shifted her mind to the most recent night of torture and tried to figure out what the hell her tormentor had meant. "You know who I am" ...how was she supposed to know a figment of her imagination? He couldn't be real, if he was she was pretty sure she would remember those glowing amber eyes if she'd ever seen them before. What really confused her was that last night had been the first time he'd ever spoken to her. Usually he would slip into her dreams and use his magic hands to turn her into a big pile of quivering flesh then vanish leaving her to try to quell the desire he set rushing through her veins.

Scowling at the heat that built in her again she shoved away the images the memory conjured as the teapot whistled and poured the steaming hot water into the tea cup, she'd have to figure it out some other day she already had enough problems to deal with. Unconsciously dunking the tea bag she tried to fight down the surge of guilt that pushed it's way to the surface. She shouldn't be feeling things like she did with this figment of her seriously overactive imagination, but for the first time in her life she felt like she'd finally found her soulmate even if he wasn't real.

Up until a few months ago she'd been sure that Yukishiro Enishi was the missing piece in her life, the one who would fill the black hole in her heart that seemed to be swallowing her a little more each day, but recently things had begun to change. He wasn't the same man she'd first fallen in love with, he was starting to scare her with his almost obsessed attention. She'd been surprised when he'd said he was going to Beijing for business and hadn't demanded she come with him but then she'd found out that he'd had one of his thugs following her every move. She'd quit leaving the apartment unless she had to work or go shopping, she felt trapped, a prisoner in her own home.

Shaking her head she pushed away the depressing thoughts and made her way out into the livingroom, curling up on the sofa she sipped at the tea and glanced at the paintings lining the wall. It was bad enough that Enishi had her trapped in her own home but now her amber eyed tormentor had managed to invade her one outlet from the dark and lonely world. She used to paint landscapes, she'd done one of Mt. Fuji as the sun first kissed the peak at the very break of dawn and another of the rolling waves just off Okinawa as the sun set into the ocean. But now every single one she'd done over the last week always had his golden gaze staring back at her, the only part of him she could vividly see. If he kept this up much longer he was gonna put her into the nuthouse pretty damn soon.

Sighing she unfolded from the sofa and set down the lukewarm tea, maybe she should just commit herself it would make life a whole lot easier. Stretching she made her way over to the corner where she'd set up her studio and picked up the easel moving it over in front of the large bay windows facing the Tokyo skyline. Maybe today she would be able to finish one without the ever present amber eyes looking out from somewhere in the landscape. 'One can only hope' she thought wryly fetching the stool. Settling down she mixed the colors on the palette and set to work. Losing herself in the familiar motions she fell into her own private world completely forgetting about her entrapment and the tormentor haunting her dreams.

All of a sudden the door slammed knocking her out of the happy stupor she'd fallen into. "Hey Kaoru, did you see the babe moving in next door, man if I didn't have Aoshi I'd jump on him in a minute."

Startled, Kaoru dropped the brush splashing paint all over her jeans. Swinging around she pierced Misao with a murderous glare, "Don't you ever knock!"

Misao shrugged "I did knock but you didn't answer so I dug out the key you gave me and came in in case you were dead or something, so did you see the new guy?" Peeking over Kaoru's shoulder her eyes grew wide, "Wow you must have but this guy's got violet eyes instead of gold."

Kaoru gave her an odd look and glanced over her shoulder at the painting she'd just done. The blood drained from her face as her eyes fell on the impossible. Before her was the portrait of a man with fiery red hair and burning amber eyes, a slight smirk turning up the corners of his mouth with the Tokyo skyline in the shadows behind him.

Without warning her world suddenly shift sideways as her eyes locked with the amber gaze staring out from the canvas. The room faded around her and she saw him flying through the air a katana held above his head, his eyes glowing in the darkness as he bore down on another man who also held a katana.

The ringing of the phone jarred her back into reality. Shaking her head she jumped up from the stool and dove for the phone, slamming the talk button she collapsed on the sofa, "Hello?"

"Hey babe did ya miss me?"

The color drained from her cheeks again. "Enishi, wh..when did you get back?"

"Just got in, sorry I've been gone so long but I had alot of things to settle, I'll be over in about an hour."

"O..Ok see you then." Pushing the off button she dropped the phone on the sofa and leaned heavily against the soft support. She wanted to see him, she really did, but after a month without him she'd had a lot of time to think about their relationship. She loved him but there was something that continued to nag at her, something she couldn't quite explain. Sighing she shoved away the dreary thoughts and glanced around the room. Her heart plummeted to her feet as she gazed at all the paintings, every last one with amber eyes staring out from the canvas pinning her with their molten gaze.

Jumping up she grabbed a painting and headed towards her room. "Misao help me put these away before Enishi gets here, he'll flip if he sees these."

"Kaoru why did you agree to marry him, he gives me the creeps and all he does is treat you like a possession!" Misao asked grabbing a painting and following her into the bedroom.

Sighing she glanced at Misao, "He's not a bad man Misao, it's just...ever since his sister was killed he's been a little bit...he's been worried that something might happen to me."

"He ought to be, it was his fault she was killed." Misao stopped and grabbed Kaoru's arm, a twinge of fear tightening in her chest, "He's the head of the Yakuza Kaoru, you might be killed too if you're not careful."

"He won't let that happen. He's had Gein watching my every move since he left." Kaoru sighed again and loosened Misao's hold, "He loves me Misao, that's something I haven't had in a long time."

Misao eyed her suspiciously, "Do you love him Kaoru?"

Kaoru hesitated, pushing past Misao she made her way back out into the livingroom and collapsed on the sofa. Rubbing her forehead she glanced up as Misao stepped in front of her, hands on her hips with a hard look in her eyes. "So do you love him?"

Kaoru opened her mouth to answer but hesitated again as amber eyes flashed through her mind. Pushing away the image she answered resolutely "Yes Misao, I love him."

Misao sighed and shrugged, "Alright just be careful, I won't lose you to some psycho who's trying to get back at him."

Shaking her head Misao turned to collect another painting when her eyes fell on the freshly painted portrait, "What are you going to do about this one it's not dry yet."

Rising from the sofa Kaoru paled as she glanced at what Misao was looking at, she couldn't put that one away yet but if Enishi saw it he'd kill her. Tearing her gaze from the painted amber eyes she asked "Will you take that one to your apartment, I'll get it back later."

"Are you going to put it in the show? You should it's the best one so far...kami he's a babe."

Kaoru shook her head vehemently. "No if I did Enishi would see it and who knows what he'd do. Just take it to your place until I can come get it."

Misao flung her hands up in defeat yet there was a slight twinkle in her eye. "Ok, Ok I'll take it, I better get it over there before he gets here."

"Alright, see you later then." Kaoru threw over her shoulder as she collected another painting and headed towards her room.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kenshin dropped the last box and leaned against the wall staring at the mess before him. It was good thing the place was huge. Over the many years he'd wandered this earth he'd managed to collect all sorts of items from all over the world and he'd decided to finally display them as they should be. Most had been in storage for the last several years, him being too busy searching for the one that had been stolen from him to settle down in one place.

A slight smirk tickled his lips as a heady warmth filled his entire being. He still couldn't quite believe he'd finally found her. He had known for the last twenty five years that she was alive again but it had taken him all those years to finally track her down. That had been the twist in the gift that had given him a second chance, he would know when she was born but not where. If he'd only stayed right here in Tokyo he might have found her sooner but he'd never thought she would be reborn right here where it had all ended.

Wandering over to the far wall he laid his hand flat against the cool surface and smiled. She was there just beyond this very wall, living her life oblivious to the storm that was about to rock her world. He chuckled lightly as the last seven nights flickered through his mind. Well maybe not completely ignorant he'd had quite an enjoyable time playing in her dreams. That little perk had been something he hadn't realized he'd be able to do until the first night. The night after he had seen her beautiful sapphire eyes staring out at him from a poster in a small art gallery window, the glowing smile on her face the exact same one he remembered from so long ago.

Closing his eyes he leaned his head against the smooth surface and fought down the overpowering urge to bust through the wall. That smile had haunted him for so long now that having her so close was about driving him over the edge. Spinning on his heel he headed for the door. He had to get out he had to get away from her long enough to lock down the emotions threatening to tear him apart.

Slipping out the door he headed down the hallway but paused just outside her door, reaching out a hand he stopped himself just before making contact with the wood. She was so close, just within his reach. Fisting his hand he turned forcing himself to put as much distance between them as he could. He would have to take it slow but very soon he would have her in his arms again and this time nothing and no one was going to stop him from claiming what was his.


	2. Friends and Enemies

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

I'm so sorry I haven't been able to reply to any of the great reviews you all have left for this fic. Things are a little insane around my house right now but I do want to let you know that I really do appreciate the kind words and constructive criticism. They really are an inspiration so please keep 'em coming.

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 2 - Friends and Enemies

Kaoru sighed and collapsed on the sofa rubbing her forehead trying to dispel the growing ache blossoming just above her eyes. All the paintings were finally hidden in her closet now all she had to do was keep Enishi out of it and life would be just fine. Groaning she glanced at the clock. He would be here pretty soon. She wasn't sure how it was going to be after not seeing him for so long. She_ had_ missed him but it still bugged her that he'd set a watchdog on her. The least he could have done was warn her but instead she'd spent three full days trying to ditch the one following her.

She had to admit it had scared her quite a bit. It had only been three months since his sister had been killed and being who she was to him she'd been sure that whoever had killed Tomoe had found her. By the third day of being followed she'd finally decided that enough was enough. She'd slipped into an alley and hid behind a dumpster waiting anxiously to see if she could draw out whoever was following her. She'd heaved a sigh of relief when she'd seen Gein slip into the alley after her. Her relief had quickly turned to anger though when she'd realized it had been Enishi's right hand man all along. Spurred by her anger she'd shot out from behind the dumpster and punched him square in the face.

A rattle of keys broke into her train of thought and she tensed slightly, hearing the door open she slipped from the sofa and peeked around the corner into the foyer. Her heart sped up at the sight of him, kami she really had missed him. Padding softly to his awaiting arms, her knees weakened slightly when he flashed her the smile that had won her over in the beginning.

"Enishi", she whispered softly against his chest snuggling into his arms. She hadn't realized how lonely she'd been until he'd wrapped his arms around her.

Trailing his fingers slowly up her spine Enishi leaned in close to her ear. "You did miss me didn't you."

A delicious shiver vibrated through Kaoru's body followed by a pair of amber eyes flickering through her mind. Gasping softly she pulled out of Enishi's grasp. Shaking her head she stared at the floor. Where the hell had that come from? This was not the time to be thinking of her imaginary tormentor.

Feeling his hand grasp her chin she steeled herself for the look she knew she would see.

"What was that about?"

Kaoru shied away from his piercing turquoise eyes. Damn why now? Digging up the best smile she could she met his gaze, "Nothing, why?"

Enishi narrowed his eyes and watched her face intently, he could usually read her like a book but this time something was strange. She looked too innocent...she was definitely hiding something.

Kaoru could feel herself begin to crumble under his intense gaze, if they stayed like this much longer he would be able to see the truth in her eyes. That was his specialty, finding things out others didn't want him to know.

Pulling her face from his hand she headed back into the livingroom, "So did everything go ok in China?"

"Yes, there will be no more problems coming from _that_ front."

The tone of his voice made a shiver of dread race down Kaoru's spine. Settling down on the sofa again she burrowed deep into it's softness, she knew he killed she just wished he wouldn't be so happy about doing it. Closing her eyes she listened as he changed shoes for slippers and came into the livingroom, unbidden her amber eyed tormentor's face flashed across her closed lids. With a hiss she popped them open again only to be met by Enishi's piercing gaze. Damn she couldn't win either way.

Settling into the chair Enishi continued to watch Kaoru intently. She was nervous about something. The abuse she was inflicting on her bottom lip paid testament to just how uneasy she was. The only other time she'd acted like this was when he'd caught her having lunch with a man who she claimed was an old friend from high school.

He couldn't help but smirk at the memory. It had only taken a piercing glare and a promise that should this friend ever find himself in Kaoru's company again there would be a bullet with his name on it to chase him away. Kaoru was his and no other man was going to come within a hundred feet of her without his permission. He'd already lost one important woman in his life he wasn't going to lose the other.

Staring right into the turquoise gaze fixed on her Kaoru fought down the panic that started to rise. Now she remembered why she didn't keep secrets from Enishi, there was no way she could under those eyes. Shifting nervously she rose and padded into the kitchen, "Do you want something to eat?"

Enishi let her escape. He knew she hadn't been near any other man. Gein had kept him well informed on everything she did, so what was making her so nervous? Following her into the kitchen he leveled one last piercing gaze on her then shrugged, he would let it slide for now, she would break eventually...he could wait.

Wrapping himself around her from the back, he took a deep breath inhaling the gentle scent of her jasmine body wash, "Not really, unless it's you."

Kaoru felt a deep blush creep up her neck, "You know you're not getting that until we're married."

Turning her in his arms a small smile played across Enishi's lips, "I think I might be able to persuade you."

Kaoru's knees weakened at the seductive tone of his voice the smile tickling his lips nearly making her lose her resolve. Damn she'd also managed to forget just how powerful that smile was.

The ringing of his cellphone broke the silence freeing her from his spell. She gratefully slipped out of his arms as he dug the phone out of his pocket and flicked his wrist to answer the call. "What?"

She watched as a frown grew on his lips his turquoise eyes turning icy. Whatever it was wasn't making him very happy. Without another word to the person on the other end he flicked his wrist to close the phone and leveled a piercing gaze on her, "It seems you're going to have company."

Kaoru eyed him confused, how would he know that and then it hit her. Gein must still be downstairs watching her apartment building. A surge of anger ripped through her veins. Meeting his gaze she glared at him, "Maybe it's time you sent your watchdog home."

Enishi couldn't stop the grin that blossomed on his lips. He'd known she'd be angry about that but he'd had no choice he wasn't going to lose her too. He'd personally wiped out every last member of the Triad organization that had killed Tomoe hence the reason he'd been gone in the first place, but he knew there were others out there who would target her and he wasn't going to take that chance.

"He's not going anywhere. He will continue to watch you until you finally agree to move in with me." Ignoring her glare he spun on his heel and headed for the door, "It's either him or me it's up to you."

Kaoru glared at his back fuming. What right did he have to keep her a prisoner in her own home, or his for that matter. Misao was right he only thought of her as a possession. She was just about to voice her opinion on moving in with him when a knock echoed through the apartment.

Sending one last glare at him she walked past him to the door and flung it open. Her anger vanished as her eyes fell on the man outside her door. "Sano!" she squealed throwing herself into her adopted brother's arms.

Sano chuckled hugging her tight, "Hey jou-chan, how've you been?"

Pulling back a little Kaoru smiled, "I've been ok, how about-" she stopped when she noticed the glare he was sending over her head. Oh damn here we go again.

"Yukishiro."

Enishi scowled. This was the last person he wanted to see right now. If it wasn't for the fact that Kaoru loved this man like a brother he would have already killed him. This man had been the one obstacle in their relationship he hadn't been able to overcome yet. Narrowing his eyes he glared at the black-haired fighter, if this man had come to try to get in between him and Kaoru again nothing would stop him from putting a bullet in his head.

Kaoru could feel the tension beginning to fill the air around her, if she didn't stop this soon she was going to have to explain to the superintendent why there were blood stains on the carpet in front of her door. Trying to pull out of Sano's arms she sighed when all she got for her effort was a tightening of his grip, "Sano let me go."

"What the hell is he doing here Kaoru?"

"He-"

"That's really none of your business Sagara." Enishi answered for her as he slipped past them into the hall. Turning he leveled a hard look on his enemy, "Don't overstay your welcome."

With the veiled threat hanging in the air between them Enishi spun on his heel and left the two of them standing in the hall. He didn't have time to deal with this right now, he'd been gone too long and now he had to remind of few of his miscreants that he was back.

Sano watched Enishi until he was out of sight then leveled a piercing brown gaze on Kaoru, "What the hell was he doing here Kaoru?"

Pulling out of his arms Kaoru padded back into the apartment, she really didn't want to deal with this right now. Slipping the ring from her finger she tucked it safely into her pocket. "He just stopped by to say hi."

"Don't lie to me I saw the ring."

Sano saw her shoulders tense at the statement. Grabbing his bag he followed her into the apartment flinging the door close behind him. Kicking off his shoes he came up behind her and grabbed her arm, "What the hell is wrong with you? You were supposed to dump him the last time I was here and now you're engaged to him!"

Kaoru yanked her arm out of his hand and spun on him her eyes snapping in fury, "Why do you hate him so much! Ever since the first time you two met you've hated him! What is it about him you don't like!"

Sano's anger faded as he watched her eyes begin to water. Gathering her in his arms he held her tight as she fought to break free, "There's just something about you two being together that isn't right. I can't explain it but for some reason the thought of you in love with him turns my stomach."

Loosening his hold on her he pulled back enough to look into her eyes, "He's not the one for you Kaoru."

Kaoru yanked out of his arms and made her way into the livingroom. Collapsing on the sofa she growled. They'd had this fight so many times now that it was almost expected. "Then who is Sano? You? We already tried that, remember, that definitely didn't work."

A small chuckle escaped Sano's lips, flopping down beside her he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "That's because I knew I wasn't the right one for you unlike that Yukishiro bastard." Leaning over he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and sighed, "I don't know who's the one for you jou-chan but you'll know when you meet him, I'm sure of it."

Kaoru just shook her head. There was no one else she'd already accepted that, she just wished Sano would too. Sighing she decided it was time to change the subject, she would never get it through his thick head that she had chosen Enishi and nothing was going to change that.

Pulling away from him she settled against the arm of the sofa with her knees tucked up to her chin. Wrapping her arms around them she eyed him suspiciously, "What are you doing here Sano? You're suppose to be training in Okinawa."

A sheepish smile came to Sano's lips, "I kinda went awol." When a shocked look instantly materialized on her face he quickly added, "They told me I couldn't come to your opening so I told them to shove it and left."

Kaoru could only stare at him. Narrowing her eyes she pierced him with a hard glare, "So you're telling me that you left off training for your biggest fight to come to my measly little opening. What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Hey jou-chan there is nothing measly about your opening. You've painted some of the most beautiful landscapes I've ever seen and I wanted to be here to see all those people who said you'd never make it eat their words."

Rubbing her forehead Kaoru sighed in exasperation. The headache that had been teasing her for so long finally decided at that moment to spring fully to the surface. "None of those people will be there Sano, they were in high school with us and we've been out of school for the past seven years."

Sano dug up his most winning smile and winked at her, "I doesn't matter I still wanted to be here for your big day, I'll go back after that ok?"

Kaoru couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her throat. Shaking her head she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight, kami she really did love this big lug. "Fine but I expect you to still win you got that!"

"Was there ever any question that I wouldn't beat the broomhead?" Sano asked in mock anger.

"No my great roosterhead, there was never a question" she chuckled pulling out of his arms. "So where are you staying?"

Sano flashed her an impish grin, she was gonna kill him but what else could he do. "Well ya see jou-chan I kinda didn't grab enough money for the plane ticket _and_ a hotel and if I call Katsu he's gonna know where I am sooo...can I stay here?"

Rolling her eyes Kaoru shook her head, she should've known. "What makes you think I want to suffer your presence for the next two days, hmm?"

"Ah jou-chan you know you love me."

Looking at him from beneath her bangs she secretly smiled. He did have a point she wouldn't know what to do without him. "Fine you can stay here but on one condition."

Sano gave her a skeptical look, he knew he wasn't going to like this. "And that would be?"

"No more thoughts of killing Enishi ok. He just got back and we haven't seen each other in a month."

Sano scowled, "I can't guarantee anything but I'll try ok?"

Kaoru sighed, she knew that was the best she was going to get out of him. Rising from the sofa she headed into the kitchen, "I guess that will have to do, so are you hungry?"

Sano eyed her retreating form with something akin to horror, "You're not cooking are you?" Ducking out of the way of the pan that suddenly came flying around the corner towards his head he laughed, "Ok, ok I get it but can't we get takeout or something?"

Kaoru laughed, she had to admit she didn't like her own cooking either. Digging into her wallet she dug out some money and tossed it at him, "Fine but you have to go get it."

With a twinkle in his eye Sano grabbed the money out of the air and headed towards the door, "Sushi it is then, be back in a minute."

Kaoru just shook her head. Reaching for the Tylenol on the counter she popped the much needed relief and wandered back into the livingroom as the door closed behind him. Collapsing into the chair Enishi had vacated not too long ago she stared at the rain drops falling from the sky. How was she going to explain this to Enishi? He was not going to be happy about Sano staying with her for the next two days. It was bad enough when Sano came to visit for an afternoon but this was definitely going to do more than just irritate him.

Tucking her knees up under her chin she wrapped her arms around them and settled in waiting for the inevitable phone call. It shouldn't be long considering her watchdog would more than likely let Enishi know that Sano hadn't left after a couple of hours like he usually did.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kenshin stared blindly at the concrete passing under his feet as he made his way back to the apartment his arms loaded with enough groceries to last him for a couple of days. He'd finally managed to calm himself enough to return to the apartment building, but now that his head was cleared he was having a hard time figuring out how to go about approaching Kaoru. He didn't want to frighten her but he wasn't sure if he would be able to just walk up to her and not want to grab ahold of her right then and there.

So far the only idea he'd been able to come up with was to show up at her opening and casually introduce himself to see what kind of reaction he got and then go from there. At least amidst all those people he'd have a better chance of controlling himself. Hopefully his little excursions into her dreams wouldn't cause him any problems but once he'd found out that he could be that close to her he hadn't been able to stop. He'd done everything he could to keep his identity hidden...well up until last night. Last night he'd been driven by an overpowering need to see the sapphire eyes that had taunted him in his dreams for so long. It had been foolish but at that moment he'd been willing to throw it all away just to have those eyes look on him again. Sighing he shook his head. Maybe he should stay out of her dreams from now on, it was only going to be two more days until he saw her again he could wait that long.

Pulling his attention from the sidewalk he was surprised to find himself in front of the apartment complex. Heading into the building he stepped into the elevator and elbowed the button for the tenth floor. Leaning against the wall he let his eyes fall closed as a wave of exhaustion swept over him, he was completely drained from the move. It would have helped if he'd had some help but he didn't know anyone except the old man who ran the Myojin dojo for him. Shrugging he smiled, then again it had been over a hundred years since he'd lived here so it was understandable.

As the bell dinged to announce his arrival on the tenth floor he pushed off the wall and stepped out of the elevator only to stop dead in his tracks and stare at the man walking towards him. It couldn't be, but from the looks of him it was, but how?

Shaking his head he chuckled lightly, who would have thought he'd be reunited with more than just Kaoru. He should have expected it though considering the current heir to the local dojo he owned was none other than an eleven year old kid named Yahiko who looked almost exactly like his namesake. Not to mention he could have sworn he'd seen Misao entering Kaoru's apartment earlier this afternoon.

Shaking his head at the strangeness of it all he continued on his way to his apartment. Just as he came up beside Sano he glanced up and for a split second violet locked with chocolate brown. A flicker of recognition passed through the tall man's eyes before he shook his head and continued on his way. Smirking slightly Kenshin wondered if his old friend would remember him in this lifetime, it would be rather interesting to see.

Sano stepped into the elevator and turned to see the man slip into the apartment next door to Kaoru's. Shaking his head he saw again the scene that had flashed before his eyes when he'd met that violet gaze, his own voice echoing in his ears,

_"So do we kill him?"_

_A slight man kneeling before a newly made headstone turned his head just enough to pierce him with glowing amber eyes beneath a shock of fiery red hair, "Hai Sano we kill him."_


	3. Hidden Memories

Disclaimer - I don't own RK or House of Flying Daggers

Happy New Year everyone! I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to any of them again but now that my life has settled down a bit I should be able to from here on out. I really do appreciate every last one. If you feel uncomfortable receiving a reply simply write no at the end of your review and I won't reply.

**Spoiler Warning** - If you've seen House of Flying Daggers this will mean nothing to you but for those of you who have not and intend on watching it sometime you will want to skip the first six 'paragraphs' of the second Sano/Kaoru part. There is a big spoiler for the ending at that point.

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 3 - Hidden Memories

"Hey jou-chan where are all your paintings?"

Kaoru looked up from the delectable sushi sitting before her and shrugged, "I already took most of them to the gallery and the ones not in the show are in my closet."

Sano scowled, "What do you mean in your closet why would you just stuff them in there? They deserve better than that, besides I want to see the new stuff, I haven't seen any since the one you painted in Okinawa."

Kaoru ducked her head. Yes why would she feel the need to hide them. Well there was the fact that all the recent ones had those damn amber eyes lurking in the background somewhere, jeez maybe that was it but she couldn't tell _him_ that. Suddenly she was struck by an idea. Glancing at him through her lashes she asked, "Do you remember ever meeting anyone with bright red hair and golden eyes?"

Startled, Sano just stared at her as the scene from earlier flickered through his mind again. Gazing at her suspiciously he asked "Why?"

Kaoru shrugged dropping her eyes back to the food, "No reason." How could she tell him about the mysterious man in her dreams without sounding like a complete nutcase? She should have just kept her mouth shut now he would pester her until she finally cracked.

Sano eyed her not quite believing her easy dismissal, it was just a little strange that she asked _that_ particular question today of all days. He was just about to ask her why again when suddenly the phone rang. He scowled as he watched the look of relief pass across her features. She wasn't going to get off the hook that easy.

Kaoru gratefully jumped up and grabbed the phone. Her relief was short-lived when she heard the voice on the other end.

"So when is he leaving?"

Damn she'd forgotten about him. "Well hello to you too Enishi." she growled.

Sano's scowl deepened as he watched Kaoru head into her bedroom. That bastard was really starting to annoy him. It seemed the longer Kaoru was with him the more control he tried to take of her life. Christ when she'd come to Okinawa to visit him Enishi had called her just about every hour and then he'd shown up two days later demanding she go home with him. Oh but that had been one of the best fights he'd ever seen, Kaoru had won in the end and they'd both stayed so she could do the painting she'd wanted to do in the first place. It was shortly after that that he'd broken away from training and visited her. By the end of his visit he'd managed to finally talk her in to dumping the arrogant bastard but somehow that had backfired.

Sighing he shook his head. He really wished she would find the one worthy of her, he knew she wasn't completely happy with Enishi and it bugged him that she would settle when she deserved better. Deep down he knew there was only one man meant for her, he couldn't explain how he knew that he just did. It was a feeling he hadn't been able to shake since high school when they'd first met and because of that he'd chased away every man who had even thought of asking her out. Behind her back of course but then Enishi had somehow managed to sneak past his defenses and into Kaoru's heart. He still couldn't figure out how that had happened.

And then there was the very real possibility that staying with Enishi would get her killed. He knew all about Tomoe and where Enishi had been for the last month. One didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that the unexplained deaths of an entire Triad organization in Beijing was the work of none other than the brother of the woman those people had the audacity to kill. Maybe it was time to tell Katsu to move his training to Tokyo. He didn't want to leave her alone with him anymore, he wasn't going to lose her to someone out to get that bastard. It was bad enough she was with him in the first place.

The light padding of feet heading his way pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up. When his eyes fell on Kaoru he frowned. She looked miserable, she deserved so much better. "Why don't you just leave him Kaoru?"

Kaoru settled down at the table again and pierced him with an icy glare, "Maybe I should just kill you both instead then maybe I could live in peace."

Sano flinched, "Ouch jou-chan that was harsh, you know I just want you to be happy."

Rolling her eyes Kaoru shook her head and focused her attention on her food, "I'm sorry it's just that when you two are in the same city it's enough to drive me over the edge."

Sano hung his head, she was going to kill him if he moved back here. Inwardly shrugging he kept his attention focused on his food. If he just went ahead and moved into the complex without her knowing about it she wouldn't be able to say anything about it would she. Maybe tomorrow he'd hunt up Misao and see if there were any open apartments. Shaking his head he scratched that, maybe Aoshi would be a better candidate at least he wouldn't tell Kaoru his plans.

Settling on his plan of attack he shifted his mind back to their earlier conversation, "So why did you ask if I knew a red headed golden eyed man?"

Kaoru slowly lifted her head and eyed him suspiciously, "I didn't say man, I said anyone". Narrowing her eyes she pinned him with a knowing look, "You do know someone by that description don't you?"

Sano just stared at her. Damn he'd stuffed his foot in his mouth this time. "No, I don't."

Popping the last piece of sushi into his mouth he grabbed the empty dish and made a hasty retreat to the kitchen. That was another thing he was going to have to do, find out who the hell that man was who had just moved in next door to Kaoru. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

Finishing off her own meal Kaoru eyed him askance and followed him into the kitchen. She didn't believe him but when it came to getting information out of him it was like pulling teeth, he was the only person she knew who was as stubborn as she was.

Shaking her head she let it drop and set the dish in the sink, "So what do you want to do tonight? I just bought a couple new DVD's, do you want to watch one?"

Relieved she was going to let him off the hook Sano smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "What movies did you get?"

"Appleseed and House of Flying Daggers."

Tapping his chin as if in serious thought he grinned, "Definitely House of Flying Daggers, Ziyi Zhang is a babe."

Kaoru snorted and shook her head, "You're hopeless did you know that?" Giving him a sly look she smiled evilly, "Shall I tell Takani-san that you have eyes for another woman?"

Sano's eyes grew wide his facing paling just a little, "That's not true I only have eyes for the fox lady and she knows that!"

Chuckling lightly Kaoru waved her hand negligently and walked past him back into the livingroom, "Whatever you say roosterhead."

Setting up the movie she collapsed on the sofa beside Sano and let her mind wander over her heated conversation with Enishi. Just like she'd thought he wasn't the least bit happy. Actually that was putting it nicely he'd been so angry that he'd demanded she come stay with him until Sano left. She'd shot that idea down immediately. She wasn't ready to move in with him yet and she was sure that was his way of pushing her a little bit more towards just that.

Shaking her head she inwardly sighed. The two most important men in her life were going to put her into an early grave if they kept up this animosity between them. But then again there was still the very real threat that she would be committed due to her amber eyed tormentor before that could ever happen.

Snuggling a little further into the sofa she focused her attention on the movie and idly wondered how all of a sudden her life had managed to get so interesting.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Enishi flipped the phone closed and reclined in his chair tapping his fingernail against the smooth wood of the desk. So that man thought to come between him and Kaoru again, there was no way he was going to allow that. He'd give the fighter two days, if he hadn't left Kaoru's by the third he would personally put a bullet in his head. Then again maybe it was time to break out his long unused katana and sharpen it on that idiot's bones. Now that idea was a lot more tempting.

Smiling he shook himself out of his thoughts and finally acknowledged the man standing before his desk, "What's happened in my absence?"

"Nothing of note Oyabun. A bunch of juvenile delinquents thought to usurp the Shiba district but we took care of them easily enough and Boss Tanaka has asked for a meeting. It seems he's having trouble with the Osaka police and needs you to remind the law who really runs the streets."

Enishi nodded, he was glad to know that things could still run smoothly even without him here. "Set up the meeting for three days from now. Saitou Hajime doesn't know when to stay out of our business."

Nodding, Hei Shin pulled a large yellow envelope from his jacket and set it on the desk pushing it towards Enishi, "Also there has been activity in the apartment next door to your woman. That is the man who moved in."

Enishi quirked an eyebrow. Gein had said nothing of a new tenant in the building. Opening the envelope he slid the picture out and gazed at the red headed violet eyed man, "Who is he?"

"We haven't been able to find any information on him. The only thing we know is he owns a dojo in East Shinjuku but he doesn't run it, some old man named Myojin does."

"What's his name?"

"He goes by the name of Himura Kenshin."

Enishi narrowed his eyes and pinned Hei Shin with a hard look, "He's claimed the name of the Hitokiri Battousai from the revolution?"

Hei Shin shifted uneasily beneath the intense gaze, "Hai."

Glancing again to the picture in his hand Enishi narrowed his eyes and looked intently at the face. Who the hell was this man?

Meeting the violet gaze looking out from the photograph, he was suddenly struck by the feeling that he knew this man somehow, that for some reason he should remember him. Without warning an image flickered before his eyes, an impression of a red headed amber eyed man with a cross shaped scar on his cheek. Almost as quickly as it had come the image vanished leaving only a feeling of extreme hatred in its wake.

Shrugging off the strange occurrence he glanced back up to Hei Shin, "Continue to search for information about him. I want to know who he is."

Hei Shin nodded and spun on his heel leaving the room soundlessly. Enishi shifted his eyes back to the face staring out from the glossy paper in his hand. Looking intently at the man's cheek he could see a very faint scar but due to the position the picture was taken in that side of his face was shadowed so he couldn't tell what it was. Dropping the photo onto the desk he reclined in the chair again and rubbed his forehead. Who did this man think he was claiming such a notable name?

Closing his eyes he remembered a time long ago when his father had told him of the shadow assassin who had helped the revolutionists bring down the Tokugawa shogunate, bringing about the Meiji government. His father had been obsessed with the Bakamatsu. So much so that he'd died searching for the final resting place of the famed assassin turned wanderer. Very little was known of the man who had set aside his katana to atone for the many lives he'd taken, most just myth and legend.

And now someone thought to claim his name.

Shrugging Enishi opened his eyes and glanced at the photo one last time before sliding it back into the envelope. It didn't matter what name he went by, if he came into contact with Kaoru in any way he would die it was as simple as that.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kaoru stretched long and hard as she rose from the sofa, her muscles protesting the sudden movement. Kneeling down to stop the movie she cast a hooded glance at Sano and grinned, the look of horror on his face showed her just what he thought of the ending of the movie.

"They...they Killed her! How could they kill her!"

Rolling her eyes she couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled up and escaped her throat, "It's just a movie Sano, she's still alive and well I'm sure." Piercing him with a sly look she grinned, "But then again I didn't see a 'No Humans Were Harmed In The Making Of This Movie' label so you never know."

Sano scowled at her. He didn't find this the least bit amusing. "You knew didn't you? And you didn't tell me!"

"Now why would I want to miss the shimmering tears in the corners of your eyes? That was just beautiful."

Kaoru dove out of reach of his lightening fast grab for her. Running into her bedroom she slammed the door in his face and laughed. He was right she'd already watched the movie but had kept quiet to see what kind of reaction he would have. It was a little surprising he'd actually had a slight moistness in his eyes.

She stilled as a growl drifted to her ears from the other side of the door.

"You can't stay in there forever jou-chan, I'll get you when you come out." 

Chuckling softly she pushed off the door and opened it. With huge puppy dog eyes she met his scowl, "You wouldn't hurt a woman would you?"

"Kami woman stop doing that. Alright, alright I won't hurt you...much." With that Sano grabbed her and dragged her back into the livingroom where he set to tickling her mercilessly until she finally admitted defeat.

Exhausted from the little power play they both collapsed breathlessly onto the sofa their heavy breathing the only sound in the quiet apartment. Finally managing to catch her breath Kaoru cast a quick glance at the man beside her. "I'm glad you came, I haven't had that much fun since...since...I can't even remember the last time."

"If you're that miserable jou-chan why don't you just leave him?"

Kaoru straightened up and gazed out the window into the dark night, "It's not like that Sano, Enishi makes me happy just by being with me." Casting a hooded glance out of the corner of her eye she added, "Besides if he was like you then what would I need you for."

Sano grabbed his chest in mock pain, "Ouch! So the only reason you keep me around is for entertainment value. That's just cruel."

Kaoru chuckled and rose, "No my dear roosterhead, I keep you around because you are the only family I have left." Leaning down she kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

Smiling at the grin that came to his face she headed into her room. Changing, she slipped beneath the blankets and snuggled in. Really she wouldn't know what she would do without him. He had been there for her ever since they had met, the one constant in her ever changing world.

Slipping into the welcome darkness Kaoru forgot about the other constant that had been with her for the last week. The ever present amber eyed man of her dreams.

_oooooooooooooooooo_

_Kaoru ran down the deserted lane as fast as the constricting kimono would let her the darkness closing in on her a little bit more with each passing second. Searching the inky blackness for some sign of salvation she saw a faint glow just ahead. Putting on one last burst of speed she raced down the road towards what she hoped was a way out of this nightmare. Coming to the light her breath caught in her throat as she skidded to a halt, the cloying darkness that had been swallowing her just moments ago all but forgotten. Before her was one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen._

_Dozens of fireflies flitted through the darkness illuminating the quiet night as they danced among the river reeds, their light playing over the placid water. Mesmerized by the sight she gazed at the surrounding area and wondered where she was. Something about the scene seemed so familiar and yet the she knew she had never been to a place like this before. _

_A soft scuffling of feet drifted to her ears drawing her from her thoughts and then a familiar voice broke the silence of the night._

_"There are beautiful fireflies."_

_Startled her stomach dropped to her feet as the voice washed over, her heart pounding furiously in her chest. It couldn't be him, could it? Spinning around she watched and waited for the owner of the voice to come into the light. _

_Scanning the darkened road she gasped softly in alarm when he finally came into view. She had expected to see glowing amber eyes peeking out from beneath fiery red hair but instead she was met with a soft violet gaze shining out from the same face as her amber eyed tormentor. _

_"Wow you must have but this guy's got violet eyes instead of gold."_

Kaoru bolted awake with a start, Misao's words echoing loudly in her ears. Trembling uncontrollably she cradled her head in her hands and took several slow even breaths trying to calm her racing heart. Where the hell had that come from? Why did they have the same face? Who the hell was he!

Shaking her head to clear the swirling questions she forcefully stopped her trembling and slid off the bed. Wrapping herself up in her robe she padded quietly out of the bedroom and slipped soundlessly into the livingroom. She smiled when her eyes fell on Sano. The sofa was a little too small for him but he'd managed to overcome it by flinging one leg over the back and had the other cocked in a V shape his foot buried against the back. Chuckling softly she retrieved his discarded blanket and covered him again. He was going to be sore in the morning.

Slipping around the sofa she slid open the sliding glass door to the balcony slowly and stepped into the cool night. Closing the door behind her she settled against it and gazed at the moon hanging high in the sky.

Where the hell had that dream come from?

It had been completely different from the previous ones. Closing her eyes she saw again his face from tonight, his violet eyes gleaming with a hint of sadness, the look of regret marring his face causing a dull throb to materialize in her chest. This time the dream felt so much different. It almost felt like she had been walking through a memory and not a dream.

Placing a hand over her heart she frowned. The very real ache throbbing dully in her chest proved that it hadn't been just an ordinary dream. She knew the one she'd seen tonight in her dreams had come to say goodbye. For the life of her she couldn't figure out how she knew that but she did.

Shaking her head she opened her eyes and paced across the balcony. Leaning against the rail she looked out over the gleaming lights of the city. Why did she keep having these dreams? What were they trying to tell her? She'd never held any stock in the belief that dreams showed you the past and the future but ever since she'd started having these very vivid dreams she had begun to rethink her disbelief. Maybe they really were showing her what had been or what will be.

Shaking her head again she scoffed, there was no way that could be true. Misao must have been seeing things because there was no way that man was real, violet eyed or amber eyed he just didn't exist. It was probably what Misao had said that had sparked the change in his eye color tonight as it was, her mind had always had a knack for bringing such things to life. Nodding to herself she smiled. That must be it, her seriously overactive imagination was at work again.

Content with her rationalization she pushed off the rail and headed back inside. Maybe she should take Enishi up on his offer, at least sleeping snuggled against him would help keep her imagination at bay. She would have to think about it some more tomorrow because tonight she was just too tired.

Closing the door behind her Kaoru missed the red headed violet eyed man who stepped out onto his own balcony right next door.

Kenshin padded silently out onto the balcony and leaned against the rail taking a deep breath of the cool night air. A hint of jasmine lingered lightly in the air and he turned to look at the apartment beside his. Had she been out here? Had he just missed her?

Sighing he shook his head, it was probably just his imagination. He'd actually managed to stay out of her dreams tonight but for some reason the firefly dream had come to haunt him instead. It had been over fifty years since that dream had reminded him of what he'd turned his back on. He'd been stupid back then and by the time he'd realized she was all he ever wanted she was pinned to a wall with Enishi's blade buried in her chest. Her empty eyes staring at him accusingly with the kami forsaken cross-shaped scar marring her beautiful face.

Fisting his hand he fought down the rage that still rose up every time that memory surfaced. He had killed Enishi slowly for that but it still didn't assuage his guilt. Because of him she had died. He would not let that happen again...ever.

With one last look to the apartment next door Kenshin spun on his heel and headed back into the livingroom. He had failed to protect the one he loved that day but this time nothing was going to stop him from taking what she had been willing to give. Nothing.


	4. Chance Encounters

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

Well here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. I hope you like it.

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 4 - Chance Encounters

Kaoru groaned and burrowed deeper into the pillows trying to drown out the god awful sound floating to her from the other side of the closed door. With a growl she popped her head out from underneath the blankets long enough to take a quick peek at the clock. The glaring red numbers read 6:00 am. Burying her head again she tried to ignore the off key singing echoing around the apartment.

When a particularly high note crashed into her ears she finally admitted defeat and slipped from bed. Stomping over to the door she flung it open with a crash, "What the hell are you doing up at six o'clock in the morning!"

Sano peeked around the corner of the kitchen and grinned. "Cooking your breakfast."

Kaoru growled and spun around to collect her robe. Staying with Enishi was starting to look better and better. Heading into the kitchen she pierced him with a murderous glare, "You do know that some of us have to work for a living."

"Ah jou-chan, when was the last time you had one of my famous omelets?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and walked past him to set the teapot to heating. Ever since he'd gone to the states for a fight he'd been hooked on the American breakfast dish. Once he'd even made her eat one with tuna in it, involuntarily shivering at the memory she cast a quick glance at the pan. She sighed in relief when she saw the remains of the shiitake mushrooms she'd bought the other day on the cutting board. Well at least it didn't look like it would be tuna this time.

Taking a deep breath she had to admit they did smell delicious. Glancing sideways at him she asked, "Are both of those for me?"

Sano chuckled, "Getting greedy in your old age?"

Kaoru swung her hand out to smack him upside the head, "You're a year older than I am roosterhead and don't forget it!"

Dancing out of her reach he grinned, "Hey, hot stove. Be nice or you aren't getting either." Flipping the omelets onto the awaiting plates he walked them both out to the table, "So what are we doing today?"

Kaoru fixed her tea and followed behind with a scowl, "WE aren't doing anything today, I have to work and Megumi wouldn't be happy with me if I didn't show up because YOU are here." Settling down across from him she dug into her breakfast to keep from saying the rest of what she was thinking. Megumi was not going to be happy that Sano was back in town, the last time those two had seen each other it had been a complete disaster. Right now Megumi would just as soon kill him as look at him.

Sano secretly smiled, that was the answer he'd been hoping for. He'd been a little worried she would stay home just because he was there. He wouldn't have been able to go about collecting the information he needed if she'd decided to keep him company.

Digging into his own breakfast he ate in silence thinking over what Kaoru had said. It had been nearly seven months since he'd last seen Megumi. She couldn't still be mad at him could she? He had to admit he'd been a complete ass the last time they'd seen each other but she'd be over it by now wouldn't she? Then again...

"So the fox is still mad at me huh?"

Kaoru looked up and pierced him with a withering glare, "What do you think? You broke her brother's arm. If I were you I'd stay very far away from her for a while or she might decide to disembowel you."

Sano flinched then frowned, "How was I supposed to know he was her brother all I saw was another man laying his hands on my woman."

Kaoru just shook her head. Kami he was thick. "First of all she's not YOUR woman and second said 'man' was her fifteen year old brother! Maybe next time you should ask instead of pounding on him first."

Sano shrugged, "I didn't pound on him all I did was grab his arm, how was I to know he had weak bones." A smug grin crept across his features as an impish gleam lit up his eyes, "She'll forgive me, you know she can't resist me."

Finishing up her breakfast Kaoru rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen, "Keep thinking that and she just might kill you." Glancing over her shoulder she gave him an appraising look, "You know I just might hold you down so she can."

Sano snorted, "Like you could jou-chan you weigh what, a hundred pounds soaking wet? I think you might have a hard time."

"We'll see roosterhead", Kaoru tossed over her shoulder as she headed into her bedroom. "I have to get ready for work so make yourself useful and do the dishes."

Sano scowled at her back. Who did she think she was, his mother? Heading into the kitchen he started the hot water and set to work. She may not be his mother but her volcanic temper was touchy at best it was better not to provoke her.

_oooooooooooooooooo_

"I called Misao and asked her to drop off her key for you. She said she'd be over soon."

Sano glanced up from the magazine he'd been flipping through and checked the clock, "Leaving for work a little late aren't you?

Kaoru shrugged and pulled on her jacket. "Enishi set a watchdog on me so I figured if he was going to shadow my movements the least he could do is take me to work."

Sano dropped the magazine and scowled, "What...is he afraid you're going to find someone whose worthy of you?"

"Saannoo" Kaoru whispered in a threatening tone leveling a hard look on him. "What did I tell you."

Throwing his hands up in defeat Sano sighed, "Alright, I swear I won't say anything against the bastard but it's pretty sad when you can't leave your apartment without a babysitter."

Heading for the door Kaoru didn't say anything, he was right but there was nothing she could do about it. "See you tonight, try not to turn into a complete couch potato."

Sano held his tongue as he listened to the door close behind her. That bastard was doing more than just annoying him now. Really it was probably a good idea that Enishi had someone watching her but it sickened him that it was needed in the first place.

Shaking his head he got up and made his way out onto the balcony. The cool crisp spring air cleared his head as he watched Kaoru slip into the black Mercedes parked across the street in front of the building. A sudden movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention as the car pulled away and he snapped his head around. His eyes narrowed as he watched the tail end of a bright red ponytail vanish from sight followed by the quiet grating of the sliding glass door closing.

Confused he eyed the now vacant balcony and wondered about the man next door. Why did it feel like he knew that man? Something about him seemed familiar yet he knew he'd never met him before.

Shrugging he made his way back into the apartment. He'd figure that out later right now he had to wait for Misao then he had to see about moving back to Tokyo. At least if he was here he would be able to keep an eye on Kaoru himself and maybe if he was lucky he could convince her to drop that bastard who didn't deserve to breath the same air as she did. It was worth a try anyway.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kenshin leaned against the cool glass and tried to calm his racing heart. The blood thumping madly through his veins caused a lightheadedness he hadn't felt for decades to flood his body. Letting his head drop back onto the door he closed his eyes and smiled. She was still beautiful. Even from so far away he had seen her sapphire eyes sparkling in the morning sunshine, the gentle smile on her lips lighting up her entire face making it glow almost as bright as the sun. Everything about her was exactly as he remembered, her luscious black tresses even carried the same blue sheen he remembered from so long ago.

All of a sudden an overpowering need to wrap her in his arms drove him to push off the door and head into his bedroom to collect his jacket. The only way he could quiet the ache throbbing in his chest was to get away, to go out and let the chill morning air clear his mind. Shrugging into the jacket he headed out the door and into the elevator. One more day. He only had one more day before he would come face to face with the one stolen from him so long ago.

Closing his eyes as the elevator jumped into motion he sighed, one day seemed like such a long time and yet he still hadn't found the way to awaken her memories of him. That in itself was going to be the most difficult thing to do because if he made one mistake it could cause her more pain than he would ever wish her to endure. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain, he'd done enough of that in her previous life. Enishi had killed her before he'd gotten the chance to tell her he loved her and that's what hurt the most. She had died believing she was nothing but a friend to him, that his heart still belonged to Tomoe.

The dinging of the elevator bell drew him out of the depressing thoughts and he headed out into the bright morning sunshine. Stopping he closed his eyes and let the sun warm his face and heart. He had and still did hold a special place in his heart for Tomoe and always would, but what Enishi had done was unforgivable. He had never meant to kill Tomoe but Enishi had killed Kaoru in cold blood simply to get back at him and that one cruel act had almost broken him.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets he started down the sidewalk letting his feet carry him to some unknown destination of their own accord as his mind wandered over the past. It had been among the broken remnants of the once proud samurai class in Rakinmura that he'd been given a second chance to live and await his beloved's rebirth. If not for that chance encounter he would have died there along with the rest, a broken man forgotten by the world.

Shaking his head he chuckled. It had taken him years of investigation to discover the full name of the stooped old man who had told him the secret to immortality and the way to bind his soul to Kaoru's. When he had finally found the truth he'd almost succumbed to the overwhelming rush of guilt that had engulfed him until he realized that Tomoe's father must have known who he was helping even if he himself hadn't known who his savior was.

A small twinge of regret rose up in his chest and he smiled ruefully. Had he known that the old man was Tomoe and Enishi's father he may not have killed Enishi but by the time he had found out the truth the deed had already been done. He had truly found no pleasure in killing Enishi but the killer in him had demanded retribution for the death of the one who had not deserved to die such a cold and lonely death.

Looking back on all that had gone wrong in that time of his life he sighed. The past was said and done, there was nothing he could do about it now. It was time to move into the present and seize the chance Tomoe's father had given him.

Glancing up from the concrete he made a small change in his direction and shifted his mind back to the present and the problem that still stood before him. How to awaken Kaoru's memories. All the old man had said was that it could be anything a name, a saying or even an object that would trigger her memories, something that her soul would connect with from the past.

There were so many things that could trigger her memories but which one was the one that would allow her to remember them whole. If he chose wrong he ran the risk of losing her again. He couldn't let that happen. The only thing he feared was the memory of her death, that one memory alone could break her. He would be walking a very fine line when that one surfaced. She would have to trust him by the time he awoke her memories or that one memory could drive her over the edge.

Fighting down the knot of fear that tightened in his chest he continued deeper into the city heading for the dojo. Maybe it would be better if he simply became her friend, maybe in the end she wouldn't need her memories she would love him anyway.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kaoru slipped from the car without a backward glance at her 'chauffer' and headed into the clinic. Hopefully today they would have a light schedule but it wasn't very likely. Ever since Megumi had opened her clinic in the heart of East Shinjuku she'd been buried under patients, but seeing as it was the only clinic in the area that dealt with minor sicknesses and injuries and was open to any who walked in it was rather understandable.

Glancing around the waiting room she sighed. They already had two people waiting to be seen, there was no way it was going to be a quiet day. Heading through the door that led to the examination rooms she heard a shuffling of paper.

"G'morning Megumi, looks like another busy day," she called over her shoulder as she headed towards the broom closet she called an office.

"Hey Kaoru, got a minute?"

Kaoru stopped and back stepped to Megumi's open door. Walking into the office she settled into the chair in front of the desk, "Sure what's up?"

Megumi set the stack of papers aside and sat back eyeing the young woman in front of her, "Tomorrow's your big day right?"

Kaoru sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Yeah, I don't know why I let Enishi talk me into it." Snuggling a little further into the cushiony chair she scowled, "Maybe it's because he set the damn thing up without telling me and wouldn't take no for an answer. That could be it."

"He did it because he knows you have talent and you deserve to be recognized for it." Megumi said glancing at the painting hanging on her wall. Kaoru had done one of the clinic and the surrounding buildings but the way she'd done it set the clinic in the forefront with the rest just blurry shadows in the background. It was the most precious gift anyone had ever given her and yet this young woman couldn't see the beauty she'd created.

Shifting her attention back to Kaoru she smiled, "I'm giving you tomorrow off so you can be ready for the opening."

Kaoru sat up straight and frowned, "Why I don't need to get ready for anything it's all done. Besides I'll go stir crazy if I have to deal with Sano all day."

"It doesn't matter you're off tomorrow," Megumi answered in a tone that brooked no argument and then suddenly the rest of what Kaoru had said sank in and she scowled. "You mean to tell me nobody's killed that roosterhead yet."

Shaking her head Kaoru chuckled, she'd been right Megumi would rather see him dead. "No, actually he's quite alive and probably loafing around my apartment right now." Giving her boss a sly look she grinned, "You know he's going be there tomorrow night."

"If he comes within ten feet of me I'll kill him. Yutaro's arm still hasn't healed completely."

A bright smile lit up Kaoru's face and she shrugged, "I told him you might feel that way but you know him." Rising she headed towards the door, "I'm heading over to Tae's for a cup of tea before we get started do you want anything?"

Megumi shook her head and picked up the files for the two people out in the waiting room, "No I've got to get going or we may not get out of here early tonight, kami I would love a night off."

"Alright I'll be back in a minute."

Heading out of the clinic Kaoru stopped to bask in the bright morning sunlight. She was so happy the sun had finally decided to come out of hiding. If she'd had to suffer one more dreary day it probably would have driven her over the edge. With a spring in her step she crossed the busy street and made her way up the sidewalk. Slipping through the door of her favorite coffee shop she smiled. Even the ever present eyes following her every move couldn't dampen her spirits, today was going to be a good day.

"Good morning Tae."

A young black haired woman turned from the cappuccino machine and smiled, "Kaoru, how are you doing today?"

"Not bad but I'm dying for a cup of tea. I have a rooster who likes to crow off key at the crack of dawn invading my apartment."

Tae chuckled as she poured the cup of tea, "So Sano's in town huh. Is he here for your show?"

Kaoru nodded accepting the cup Tae held out to her, "He showed up on my doorstep yesterday afternoon so don't be surprised if he comes here begging food off of you. He's a bit short on money since he had to sneak away and I haven't gone grocery shopping lately."

Tae laughed outright as she collected the money from Kaoru's outstretched hand, "Thanks for the warning. One of these days I'm going to make him pay the tab he's run up over the past three years."

An evil little smile played across Kaoru's lips, "Either that or make him work it off, a little manual labor would do him good."

"You know I just might do that," Tae replied mirroring Kaoru's smile.

Happy that she may have made Sano's life a little more interesting Kaoru grabbed the change Tae held out and turned to leave, "I've got to get back across the street we already have patients waiting so I'll see you later."

"Alright see you later."

Waving over her shoulder Kaoru headed out the door into the light morning traffic on the sidewalk. Poor Sano was in for it if he thought he'd get away with another free meal out of Tae. Chuckling lightly she took a sip of the tea and started making her way across the sidewalk. Glancing across the street at the clinic she all of a sudden came to dead stop as an intense ray of sunlight reflected directly into her eyes from the roof of a passing car. Ducking her head to shield against the glare she blinked several times trying to clear the dots dancing before her eyes and took another step forward.

A solid wall instantly materialized right in front of her stopping her dead in her tracks again. Stumbling backwards she nearly lost her balance until a strong firm grip wrapped around her arm to steady her. A hiss of pain escaped her throat as hot tea cascaded out of the cup scalding her hand as it washed over the exposed skin.

Fighting to regain her balance Kaoru dropped the tea and shook her hand trying to alleviate the pain. She grimaced as the hand wrapped around her arm suddenly tightened nearly cutting off the circulation. Managing to finally get her feet under her she shook her arm trying to loosen the grip and slowly looked up from her burning hand, "I'm so sorry I didn't me-"

She stopped dead as her eyes met the stunned gaze of the red headed violet eyed man still holding her arm. For several seconds all she could do was stare until the throbbing pain radiating out from the grip on her arm brought her back to reality. Ripping her arm out of his grasp she backed away from him as an unexplainable fear washed over her, her breath catching painfully in her throat. She was losing it. There was no way this person could be standing before her.

Unable to believe what his eyes were telling him Kenshin could only stare as his arm fell numbly back to his side, his fingertips still tingling from the contact. Fighting to calm his racing heart he fisted his hands tight to keep from grabbing a hold of her. He had to be careful or he could screw everything up right now.

Taking a deep breath he put on the most benign smile he could and reached out towards her burnt hand, "Are you-" A knife of pain stabbed through his heart when she flinched away from his touch and took a step back. It was then that he noticed the haunted look darkening her sapphire eyes.

She was afraid of him. The realization cut him to the core, shredding his soul into tiny little pieces.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he whispered frightened by her reaction.

Struggling to breath Kaoru took another step back fighting down the panic that suddenly gripped a hold of her. That voice. She knew that voice. The blood drained from her face as he took a step towards her, the hurt look on his face pulling at something deep inside of her. All of a sudden she felt an overpowering need to touch him, to smooth away the look of pain marring his handsome face.

Startled by the feeling her breath caught in her throat. Kami she really was losing her mind. Eyes wild she frantically searched for a way out, for a way to get away from this figment of her seriously overactive imagination. How could he be here? He wasn't real, there was no way he could be real. None. And yet...and yet...here he stood not two feet away from her, his fiery red hair gleaming in the morning sun his violet eyes shadowed by a pain she wished she could erase.

Unconciously falling into those eyes Sano's words slammed into her mind, _'I don't know who's the one for you jou-chan but you'll know when you meet him. I'm sure of it.'_

And she did. This man was the missing piece in her life, the one who would make her whole.

Shaken by the realization she shook her head and shoved away the thought. There was no way that could be true. Enishi was the one wasn't he?

Confused by the conflicting emotions she steadily backed away from him trying to put as much distance between them as she could. She jumped when she all of a sudden bumped into another solid wall. Forcefully breaking eye contact she glanced over her shoulder and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Gein standing behind her.

"Everything alright Kamiya-san?"

"Y...y...yes, everything's ok. I..I have to get back to work."

With one last glance at the red headed man before her Kaoru shot around him and flew across the street back to the clinic. Flinging the door open she rushed inside and ran headlong through the clinic not stopping until she was safely barricaded in her office.

Kenshin watched Kaoru run away from him, a crushing emptiness settling over him as her raven locks vanished into the building across the street. A thousand questions crashed into his mind as the sight of her terror and confusion continued to play before his eyes, the image cutting deep into his heart.

One question screamed to the forefront aching to be answered. Why? Why did she look at him with such fear? There was no way she could know him yet, so what had caused such a violent reaction from her?

Unless...

With sudden clarity he saw his mistake as a fist of pain knotted his gut tearing his insides apart. He'd failed to keep his identity hidden, she knew him from her dreams. Grimacing at the physical pain aching in his chest he fisted his hand tight, the nails biting into his palm drawing blood. How could he think she wouldn't know him, their souls were linked. The old man had said that her soul would know him even if her mind didn't and he'd shrugged that off simply to tease and torment her in her dreams and now he would pay the price for that mistake.

Ignoring the man still standing in front of him Kenshin sidestepped around him and started walking slowly down the sidewalk towards the dojo. Now he'd have to find a way to overcome the problem he'd created. With a sinking feeling he suddenly realized another horrible truth. His tampering in her dreams may have already started the return of her memories, if that were true then he may have already lost her. Fisting his hand again he growled low in his throat, he refused to lose her again. Nothing was going to stop him from having her in his arms, not even her fear.

Suddenly a heavy hand dropped on his shoulder pulling him from his thoughts. Stopping he shifted his head just enough to glance behind him. A flash of gold flickered through his eyes as they came to rest on the man who'd allowed Kaoru to escape.

Gein smirked as he eyed the slight man before him. Hopefully Enishi would let him take this one out. "Stay away from Kamiya-san or I will kill you."

A sudden urge to tear the man limb from limb flooded through Kenshin's veins. Narrowing his eyes he pierced him with a hate filled glare, "You can try but I Will have her this time...she is _mine_."

Shrugging off the hand Kenshin turned his attention back to the sidewalk but not before he noticed the man's pinky finger. It seemed Kaoru was involved with the Yakuza somehow. Shrugging he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started down the sidewalk again, if that man tried to stop him from getting close to her he would kill him. He would cut through every last member of the Yakuza if that's what it took to get Kaoru back.

Gein watched the small red headed man wander down the sidewalk away from the clinic before he reached into his pocket and withdrew his cellphone. Flipping it open he hit the speed dial button for Enishi and waited.

Click. "What?"

"We're going to have trouble with the man who moved in next to your woman. He was here just a couple of minutes ago and scared the hell out of her. It seems he knows her somehow and he claims she's his."

Silence met his statement and then, "I'll be there to pick her up this afternoon. If he comes near her again kill him."

"Hai."

Gein smirked and flipped the phone closed. Enishi would kill that man for even thinking about Kamiya-san let alone touching her.


	5. The Past Returned

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

Quick note - One of my reviewers from the last chapter asked a very good question that I think some of you may have also wondered about. She asked why Kenshin didn't recognize Gein. In the past Gein wore a skull mask so Kenshin never saw his real face and in the present Gein doesn't wear the mask that's why Kenshin didn't recognize him. Thanks again to the one who brought that to my attention.

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 5 - The Past Returned

Kaoru collapsed in the chair and crossed her arms on the desk, laying her forehead on them she closed her eyes tight and fought to calm her racing heart. Taking several slow even breaths she finally managed to gradually bring herself back to some semblance of normalcy. It all seemed so surreal now that she was back in her office but the image of the hurt expression on his face still kept rising to the surface stabbing a knife into her heart each time it did.

Shoving the heart wrenching image away she sat back and flung her arm over her eyes. Yep, she might as well commit herself right now because she had officially lost it. There was no way he could be flesh and blood and yet she could still feel the heat of his hand warming her skin where he'd held her arm, the slight tingling of his fingers forever imprinting themselves on her flesh.

A knock on the door followed by the slight creaking as it swung open roused her from her musings and she peeked out from beneath her arm.

"Are you ok Kaoru? Ayame said you came flying through the clinic as if the devil were hot on your heels."

Dropping her arm to her lap she gave Megumi a wane smile and nodded, "Yes, I'm ok. Nothing serious."

Walking further into the small office Megumi eyed her suspiciously. Coming to a stop just in front of the desk she peered at Kaoru closely. It was then she noticed the paleness of her skin and the haunted look in her eyes. "Kami you look like you've seen a ghost, are you sure you're ok?"

Kaoru dropped her eyes and waved her negligently, "It was nothing really, I was just startled is all."

Grabbing the waving hand Megumi ignored the hiss of pain that escaped Kaoru, "How did you burn your hand?" Shifting her gaze to the desk she noticed the lack of a tea cup. "Where's your tea?"

"I spilled it when I bumped into someone and it burned my hand."

Releasing the hand Megumi grabbed her wrist instead and dragged her out of the chair, "Come on we have to get this taken care of and then maybe you should go home."

"I don't need to go home, I'm fine." Kaoru protested trying to free her wrist. When Megumi's grip tightened she gave up and stumbled after her trying to figure out how she was going to get around telling her boss what happened. That was one thing Megumi was known for, if she wanted to know something she would drag it out of you one way or another.

Leading her into one of the examinations rooms Megumi let go of her wrist and pointed to the chair. "Sit."

Kaoru reluctantly took a seat and watched Megumi warily as she collected what she needed. Shifting her gaze to her hand she grimaced. The skin was an angry red and the dull throb aching up her arm forced her to clench her teeth to keep from groaning. So much for a good day.

Hanging her hand over the arm of the chair she snuggled into the cushiony comfort and closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain. Involuntarily her thoughts drifted to the incident that had happened just moments ago. Why did she feel things for this person she didn't even know? Who the hell was he? He shouldn't exist, and yet the man conjured by her overactive imagination had stood before her not ten minutes ago. Without warning his face flashed across her closed eye lids and she noticed something she hadn't noticed until now. The man she'd seen on the street had had a cross shaped scar on his cheek, she didn't remember the one from her dreams having one.

A flush of embarrassment suddenly flooded through her body. How could she be so stupid? She'd made a complete fool of herself. Shaking her head she groaned. He may have looked similar to the one from her dreams but he wasn't, if he was he wouldn't have had that scar on his cheek. But then again that didn't explain why she felt drawn to him. Confused she shook her head, it was all too strange.

"Well I'm glad to see some color back in your cheeks."

Kaoru's eyes popped open and her cheeks flushed red again at the sardonic look on Megumi's face.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Kaoru sighed and rubbed her forehead with her good hand. How was she going to get around this? Sneaking a peek at Megumi she stifled the groan that tried to escape. By the look in her friend's eyes she wasn't going to just let it drop.

Meeting Megumi's curious gaze she shrugged and put on what she hoped was a convincing smile, "It was nothing really. I accidentally bumped into someone on the sidewalk outside of Tae's and spilled the tea all over my hand end of story."

Megumi gave her a skeptical look. She knew that wasn't the whole story, besides that weak smile wasn't hiding anything. Leveling a hard look on her friend she said "And..."

When Kaoru remained silent she shook her head, "Kaoru I know you better than that. Nothing scares you so what happened that had you running all out through the clinic?"

Kaoru sighed, she wasn't going to get away without saying something. Avoiding the incident itself she asked, "Have you ever run into someone you've never met before but felt drawn to them?"

A small smile formed slowly on Megumi's lips and she nodded, "The first time I ever met Sanosuke. Do you remember that?"

Kaoru giggled and nodded. How could she forget that. It was the same day she'd met Megumi herself. A little over two years had passed since that fateful day. Sano had been matched against Anji, the reigning kickboxing champion, at the championship fight. It had been an almost even match between the two men but after five grueling minutes of neither besting the other Anji had landed a particularly hard kick to Sano's chest and he'd flown clear out of the ring landing hard on his arm snapping the bone. Needless to say he'd hollered the whole way to the hospital about wanting a rematch and hadn't shut up until they'd reached the hospital and Megumi,a nurse in the emergency room at the time, had come out and smacked him upside the head threatening to simply amputate his arm if he didn't stop scaring the other patients. To this day if asked about that fight Sano would rant about losing but then he'd stop and smile slyly saying that if it hadn't been for Anji he would have never met _his_ woman, so his loss had been worth it in the end.

Megumi shook her head and chuckled herself, "I thought he was one of the most obnoxious jerks I had ever met and yet while I was casting his arm that day something deep inside of me felt drawn to him. It felt as if he was the one and only man for me." Shaking her head again she scoffed ignoring the slight pull throbbing in her chest, "Show's how much I know huh. He definitely isn't the one for me. There's no way he could be."

Kaoru could only stare at her friend surprised at the confession. She hadn't expected that answer at all. Maybe Sano still did have a chance, she wouldn't tell _him_ that though. She hissed as Megumi grabbed ahold of her hand and started cleaning away the sticky tea.

"Why do you ask? Is that what just happened to you?"

Kaoru felt her cheeks burn crimson again. "_No_! That's not what happened, I just bumped into someone that's all!" she lied, kami if she kept this up Megumi would have the truth out of her yet. Pursing her lips she shifted her attention to her hand. She wasn't about to tell Megumi that someone she had dreamed up had decided to become flesh and blood, she would definitely be committed then.

Megumi stifled a sigh. She didn't believe Kaoru for a minute, something must have happened that had shaken her friend and whatever it was was really bugging the young woman. Inwardly shrugging she decided to give up. She could tell by the look in Kaoru's eyes that she wasn't going to fess up about what happened, well at least not yet. Applying the burn salve to the raw skin she wrapped Kaoru's hand up and stood to put the items away, "Are you sure you don't want to go home? Enishi's back right? I can call him if you want me to."

Icy cold fear suddenly shivered down Kaoru's spine. Damn she'd forgotten about Enishi. Gein must have told him by now. This day seemed to be getting worse and worse.

Heaving a sigh Kaoru pushed out of the chair. There was nothing she could do about it now she would just have to deal with whatever happened. Heading out the door she cast a quick glance over shoulder, "I'm not going home, I'm fine. Besides I'm sure Enishi will be here soon anyway."

Confused by the last statement Megumi watched her friend leave the room. Something was definitely going on and she was going to find out what it was if it killed her.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Enishi flipped the phone closed and leaned back gazing at the set of katanas hanging on the wall. It seemed they would be drinking more than just the idiot's blood. Shifting his attention to the man standing before his desk he eyed him over the black shades perched on his nose, "You have information about this Himura Kenshin?"

Hei Shin nodded, "He arrived in Tokyo ten days ago. He was scheduled to fly out to London four days ago but he canceled his ticket and moved in next to your woman instead. The old man couldn't tell us why only that Himura had told him he'd found what he was looking for."

Enishi leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk he steepled his hands and rested his chin on them, "What was he looking for?" He didn't really need to ask in his gut he already knew the answer. For some reason this man had an interest in Kaoru and now what he needed to know was why.

"The old man didn't know but he did say that Himura has been searching all over the world for whatever it is."

Confused, Enishi leaned back again and began tapping his fingertips against the smooth wood, his irritation slowly growing into a cold anger. Why would this man be searching all over the world for Kaoru? What was she to him? How did he know her?

Turning a hard look on Hei Shin he asked, "I trust the old man is still alive?"

A sickening sweet grin came to Hei Shin's lips, "He is but the kid that lives with him has learned to regret his big mouth."

"I don't care what you did to the kid but I want you to bring the old man here. I want to see if I can persuade anymore answers out of him."

Hei Shin nodded and spun on his heel heading out the door. It wasn't very likely the old man would survive Enishi's questioning but considering the answers his boss wanted pertained to his woman it was rather understandable. When it came to her nothing stopped him.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kenshin pushed the door open and stepped into the quiet of the dojo, the image of Kaoru's ashen face still imprinted on the back of his eyes digging painfully into his heart. He couldn't shake the feeling that the mistake he'd made was going to cost him the woman he loved again. How could he have been so naive? What had made him think he could get away with tormenting her in her dreams?

Shaking his head he sighed, he knew what it was. He'd been waiting for the chance to touch her for the last one hundred and twenty eight years and having the chance to, even if it was only in her dreams, had pushed him to do it without thinking about the consequences of his actions. And now everything he'd been waiting for was about to slip through his fingers again. Somehow he had to find a way to stop that because if he lost her again it would kill him.

Heading further into the dojo a light thumping slowly penetrated the depressing thoughts. Following the sound he wandered across the empty room to the back of the dojo. Coming to the open door of the family training room his eyes widened slightly in surprise. Yahiko stood in the middle of the room moving through the ages old katas of the Kamiya Kasshin Ru, but something was seriously wrong with the familiar picture, he was doing them one-handed. His left arm hung uselessly against his chest in a sling and a blood speckled bandage decorated his forehead just over his right eye. From the looks of it he'd been in some kind of fight.

Confused, Kenshin continued to watch for a minute before he called out. "Yahiko?"

Yahiko started at the voice. Stopping mid swing he swung his head around, "Himura-san, when did you get here?"

Ignoring the question Kenshin walked further into the room eyeing the boy in front of him, "What happened to you?"

"He and I had a late night visit last night."

Startled, Kenshin and Yahiko both swung their heads around at the gravelly voice, "Ojiisan!"

A short man about sixty years old stood in the doorway Kenshin had just vacated. The slight smile on his face belied the hard edge in his nearly black eyes and the rigid stance he still held even at his age. Walking further into the room he pinned Yahiko with a hard look, "Didn't I tell you not to push yourself, your head is bleeding again."

Yahiko ducked his head trying to avoid the angry eyes, "I'm not pushing myself ojiisan, I'm fine."

The old man snorted in disbelief, "Put the bokken away and go take care of your head before you bleed to death. Himura-san and I have to talk."

Yahiko scowled and stole an angry glance at his grandfather. Kenshin couldn't hide the grin that surfaced as Yahiko passed him mumbling something about being treated like a baby. It was scary how much he resembled his namesake in looks and attitude. Shifting his attention to the old man the smile fell away, "What happened?"

Satoshi waved him into the office and closed the door. Taking a seat behind the desk he looked him square in the eye, "You have made some very powerful enemies already."

Taken aback Kenshin gave him a questioning look, "Who?"

"Last night two members of the Yakuza came here looking for information about you. For some reason you have caught the eye of their boss and he wants to know who you are."

Confused, Kenshin just stared at him. How would the boss of the Yakuza have known about him yesterday? He hadn't met any of them until today. Taking a seat he asked, "How would they know about me?"

The old man shrugged and leaned back in the chair, "I don't know but they were adamant about finding out about you as you can tell by Yahiko."

"So they did that to him" Kenshin growled. How dare they come here and hurt a boy simply to get information. Standing, he leaned on the desk and capture the old man's gaze, "Who are they?"

"I don't know who the men were who came here last night but their boss is Yuk-..." A sudden knock on the door followed by Yahiko throwing it open stopped him mid sentence.

"Ojiisan, they're back!"

Surprised Kenshin and Satoshi exchanged a quick glance before heading out to the main training room. Coming to the door that split the two rooms Kenshin hung back as Satoshi and Yahiko went on ahead. Taking the chance to sum up the enemy he eyed the two men standing just inside the door. Neither looked very imposing. The tall one was the image of a typical thug, black hair, black suit and black sunglasses and the other was a weasely little man with shifty eyes who obviously thought quite highly of himself if the smug grin plastered on his face said anything about his character. Kenshin remained where he was as weasel face stepped further into the dojo and sketched an insulting bow.

"Myojin-san the boss would like to have a few words with you."

Satoshi stood his ground and stared him down, "Why, I've told him everything I know."

A sly look came to the short one's face, one that had Kenshin's hand itching for his sakabatou. "The boss seems to think you may be hiding information about Himura-san and he is rather anxious to find out more about this mysterious man claiming the name of the infamous Hitokiri Battousai."

"What is it he wants to know about me?" Kenshin asked taking the opportunity to make his presence known. Stepping into the room he leveled a hard look on the weasely little man.

Startled Hei Shin slid his eyes from the old man to the red headed violet eyed one who now stood behind him. A flicker of unease shivered down his spine at the look in the small man's eyes, "Ah Himura-san so nice to see you, I don't believe we've met. My name is Wu Hei Shin."

Kenshin simply continued to stare at him as he stepped up to stand beside Satoshi, "Why is your boss interested in me?"

Hei Shin involuntarily took a step back then stopped when he remembered he wasn't alone in the presence of this man. Bolstered by the presence of his associate he met the intense gaze leveled on him, "He would like to know why it is you decided to stay in Tokyo and move in next to _his_ woman."

Confused, Kenshin narrowed his eyes. His woman? What did he mean his woman? And then it struck him like a bolt of lightening. This little weasel meant Kaoru. A sudden surge of jealous rage exploded in his limbs. Flying at the unsuspecting little man his eyes immediately took on their amber hue as he wrapped his hand around Hei Shin's pencil thin neck and picked him up slamming him against the wall. He felt more than heard the other one move towards him, "Come any closer and I'll snap his neck."

All movement stopped in the dojo and then out of the corner of his eye he saw Satoshi come up to stand between him and the man in black. Assured that he wouldn't be interrupted Kenshin shifted his full attention to the deathly pale man hanging from his fist. "Who is your boss?"

Hei Shin blanched at the glowing amber eyes leveled on him. Trying to swallow he sneered, "You have no need to know him or his woman."

Kenshin tightened his hold and slammed him against the wall again, "What's his name?"

From behind him Satoshi spoke up, "Yukishiro Enishi is the name of the Yakuza's current boss Himura-san."

Kenshin's body went rigid as the name crashed into his ears, his fist involuntarily tightening even more. Images of the destruction and agony that man had caused in his previous life crashed into his mind, the past making an all out assault on his sanity. It couldn't be him could it? Deep down he knew it was. In all the years he'd walked this earth that one name had been the one he'd hoped he would never cross again but it looked like fate was against him yet again. His vision began to bleed red as the full implications of what had been said finally clicked together in his head. In this lifetime Kaoru was with Enishi. His fist tightened even more at the thought of Enishi touching Kaoru with the same bloodstained hands he'd used to thrust the blade through her chest so long ago.

A choking gag pulled him back from the edge and his eyes slowly refocused on the man beginning to turn blue in his hand. Releasing him he grabbed ahold of Hei Shin's collar as he fell and dragged him to within inches of his face, "Tell Yukishiro that if he wants to know who I am he can come find me himself." With that he threw him against the wall and spun on is heel heading back across the room. "Also tell him that if he sends anymore of his miscreants here I will hunt him down and kill him."

Hei Shin coughed and rubbed his bruised neck. Picking himself up off the floor he choked out, "You have just signed your death warrant Himura. Enishi will kill you."

Kenshin stopped mid step and glanced over his shoulder. He smirked as the little weasel take a step back shying away from his piercing amber gaze, "He can try but he will not succeed. I have waited too long for him to rip everything out from underneath me again. This time I will have what is mine and he cannot stop me." With that said he headed back into the family dojo the rage pulsing through his veins nearly uncontrollable. Grabbing the bokken reserved for his practices from the wall he settled himself and began to move fighting against the overpowering urge to hunt down Enishi and kill him right now.

Falling into the familiar dance of death of the Hiten Misturugi Ru one thought continuously hammered through his head feeding his rage. By what sick twist of fate did Kaoru end up being with the man who had killed her in her last life? How the hell could something like that happen?

So lost in his own thoughts and the familiar movements Kenshin didn't notice the audience watching him from the other room. Hei Shin's eyes widened as he watched the small man execute flawless parry and slash techniques, each one more intricate and deadly than the last. Forcefully pulling his attention from the sight he cast a quick glance to his associate and saw the same sense of awe written on Genbu's face.

Enishi was an expert swordsman but the small man in the next room surpassed him by miles. Should their boss ever face off with Himura Hei Shin doubted Enishi would survive the confrontation. Now he could see why he claimed the name of the infamous Hitokiri Battousai, he must be the man reincarnated.

Shaking his head he caught Genbu's attention and nodded towards the door. Turning to leave Hei Shin cast one last look over his shoulder. Watching again the ease and grace with which the man in the next room moved he was suddenly struck by the feeling that a war was about to start. One that no one would come out of unscathed.

No one.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.  



	6. Life Debts

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 6 - Life Debts

Enishi sifted through the documents littering the desk trying to make some sense of the paperwork that had collected during his absence. Picking out one of the letters he shuffled the rest together and pushed them aside. Scanning the contents of the one he'd held out he frowned, it seemed there were some problems with his employees at one of the clubs Shishio oversaw for him. He was slightly surprised to find the ones in question still alive, normally Shishio would kill them first and ask questions later but for some reason he'd left them alive to face him instead.

Sighing he leaned back and closed his eyes. He really didn't want to deal with a bunch of miscreants right now. Shishio should have just killed them and been done with it. He had bigger fish to fry than a bunch of lowlifes who thought they could skim off the top of the club's profits.

Reaching into the desk drawer he withdrew the yellow envelope and slid out the picture of the new thorn in his side. This red headed man was proving to be a bigger problem than he'd originally thought. The more he thought of the man coming into contact with _his_ Kaoru the more his blood boiled, there was more to this chance encounter than he could immediately see and it bugged him that he couldn't figure out what it was.

His fist tightened suddenly wrinkling the glossy paper. What was it about this man that the mere thought of him coming near Kaoru caused an almost uncontainable anger to ignite in his veins? Narrowing his eyes he glared at the face staring out at him. Who was this man? How did he know Kaoru? He wanted answers to those questions and he wanted them Now!

Shaking his head he fought to quiet the nearly overpowering urge to hunt the man down and put a bullet in his head. Maybe he should just have Gein take him out, it really wasn't worth his time to hunt down information about this mysterious man...once he was dead it really didn't matter anymore anyway.

A quiet knock on the door broke through the murderous thoughts and he glanced up from the photograph. "What?"

Hei Shin slid the door open and stepped into the office. Sketching a shaky bow he avoided the hard look in Enishi's eyes, "We were unable to retrieve Myojin-san. Himura was at the dojo."

At the news Enishi slid the photo back into the envelope and leaned forward focusing his undivided attention on the man in front of his desk, "Was he now? And why didn't you bring _him_ to me?"

Hei Shin cleared his throat. He really didn't want to be the one to tell Enishi that he'd met his match. Hesitating he took a step back from the piercing turquoise gaze leveled on him. "He will not be so easy to persuade."

"Is that so" Enishi purred sitting back with a smile that would stop even the most hardened of hearts. "Did he do that?" he asked eyeing the clear finger bruises on the man's neck.

Hei Shin nodded unconsciously rubbing the abused flesh.

"And how did he manage that?"

Hei Shin just shook his head, he couldn't figure that out either. "I don't know. One minute he was across the room and the next he had me pinned against the wall. But that wasn't the strangest thing..." shaking his head again he tried to push the image out of his mind, "...when he pinned me against the wall his eyes were no longer violet... they were gold."

Enishi sat up at the admission his body suddenly rigid, "They what?"

"They were gold."

Enishi just stared at him. It couldn't be the same person could it? "Does he have a cross shaped scar on his cheek?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

Hei Shin took a step back from the instantly icy look in Enishi's eyes. Swallowing he grimaced as his stomach curled into a knot, he hadn't told him everything yet and Enishi looked about ready to kill. Clearing his throat he added, "There's one more thing, he said he would have what was his this time and you wouldn't be able to stop him."

Enishi closed his eyes and took a deep breath fighting against the sudden surge of unbridled rage threatening to swallow him. Did this man actually think he could take Kaoru away from him? A malicious smirk curled the corner of his lip, not in this lifetime.

Finally getting ahold of himself he glanced at Hei Shin and smiled, "Go to the clinic and send Gein here, you stay there until I come collect Kaoru this afternoon."

Hei Shin bowed and back stepped out of the room quickly. Sliding the door closed he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Himura was a dead man, Enishi didn't call out Gein unless he wanted someone wiped completely from the face of the earth. The man didn't stand a chance.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Sano shuffled tiredly down the hallway and unlocked the door to Kaoru's apartment. Slipping inside he flung the door closed. How could it be so damn difficult to get an apartment in this damn complex? Kicking off his shoes he wandered into the livingroom and flopped down on the sofa, flinging an arm over his eyes he sighed. Unfortunately Aoshi wasn't in town so he'd had to track down the rental agency that owned the building on his own and then when he'd finally found their office he'd had to deal with a flighty middle aged woman who couldn't seem to keep a single thought in her head for more than thirty seconds. It'd seemed like hours had past before he'd finally managed to get the key for an apartment two floors down. It wasn't as close as he would have liked but at least he was back in Tokyo.

Surprising enough Katsu hadn't given him a hard time about moving back, even after he'd ditched him to come to the opening. But then again Katsu knew better than to come between him and Kaoru. Nothing stopped him when she needed him, although most of the time she would argue when he tried to help he knew she appreciated it. Rubbing his forehead he sighed. This time she might not appreciate it though, for some reason she wanted to be with that lowlife Enishi. It was going to take a lot to get her to break it off with him.

A sudden loud grumbling from the vicinity of his stomach pulled him from his thoughts reminding him that he hadn't had anything to eat since early this morning. Pushing off the sofa he headed into the kitchen and stopped, well he knew there was nothing in the fridge. He'd been surprised to see eggs in there this morning and the really shocking thing was that they hadn't been outdated. That was one of the great mysteries about Kaoru...what did she eat. Every time he visited her fridge was empty, she had to eat something.

Eyeing the cupboards he flipped the closest one open and scowled. The only things in it were spices, flour, rice and a rather sick looking loaf of bread. Wrinkling his nose at the sight he flung it closed, maybe it would be safer to go bug Tae for some food. No that wasn't a good idea, she'd probably want him to pay up his tab and after three years it would more than likely take what little money he had. Steeling himself he opened the next cupboard, he grinned when he spied two cups of ramen. Figures she'd have that, now he was going to have to bust her about not eating right.

Grabbing the instant meal he filled the teapot and set it to heating as he mentally went over his to do list. So far he'd gotten the key from Misao, called Katsu and managed to get an apartment. That only left one more thing to do. Find out who the hell that man was next door. Ever since their meeting in the hallway he hadn't been able to shake the feeling that he knew him somehow. Not to mention he was sure he was the same person Kaoru had asked him about. But what was strange was that Kaoru had asked about an amber eyed man like the one in the vision not a violet eyed one like her new neighbor. That was something he couldn't figure out, how could they both know someone with golden eyes without actually ever meeting them? And why had that red headed man's eyes been gold in the vision but violet in real life?

Shaking his head as the teapot whistled he shut it off and poured the hot water over the noodles. It was all too strange, it was time to find out the answers. Wandering back out into the livingroom he settled down onto the sofa and dug in. Glancing at the clock he frowned, it was only three thirty the man next door might not even be home but he had to do it before Kaoru got home. It would be kind of hard to explain why he all of a sudden had an interest in her new neighbor. Making up his mind he slurped up the last of the noodles and headed back into the kitchen, chucking the empty cup into the trash he headed for the door.

It was now or never, he needed to know the truth.

_oooooooooooooooooo_

Kenshin entered the apartment complex with a heavy heart, his legs aching from the walk he'd taken in an attempt to quiet the beast threatening to tear him apart. The aimless wandering had done nothing to temper the rage still eddying just below the surface. He'd managed to settle down some after the intense workout at the dojo but that had only lasted for a short while. Every time he thought of Enishi touching Kaoru the control he'd managed to achieve would shatter, his blood instantly boiling. He didn't deserve to be near her, he didn't deserve to breathe the same air as she did.

Slipping into the elevator he leaned heavily against the wall and stared at the floor. If he'd only found her sooner he may been able to stop something like this, but for some reason fate had been against him from the very beginning. The twist in the gift had been the fact that he'd needed an ounce of her blood to make it work completely, that one minor detail had kept him from creating a complete bond between them. Shaking his head he sighed, by the time he'd met the old man Kaoru had already been buried for a month so he hadn't been able to get the amount of blood he'd needed. All he'd had was the blood staining his gi. He'd feared that that little bit wouldn't be enough to form the bond but thankfully it had.

Smiling to himself he closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the day twenty five years ago when he'd felt her birth. It had happened so fast that he hadn't been completely sure that's what it was. That day he'd been taking a rest on a sandy beach in Italy the overcast sky casting a pall over the countryside, the continuous crash of the waves against the shore lulling him into a much needed nap. He'd been on the verge of sleep when all of a sudden he'd been engulfed in what he could only explain as a ray of sunlight, although the sun hadn't been seen at all that day. He could still feel the intense heat playing across his bare chest, the feeling of fulfillment sweeping through his body. It had only lasted a second but ever pore of his body would forever tingle from the sensation.

At first he'd tried to focus his attention on the feeling to see if he could track her through it but all that remained was the sense of completeness. From then on the hunt had been on to find her. He'd been everywhere from small remote towns in the highlands of Scotland to the bustling cities of New York, Sydney and Hong Kong. He'd started to lose hope after twenty years had passed. The world was so big that he'd been sure it would be an impossible task to find her amidst the billions of people roaming the earth. Who would have thought she would be right here under his nose. He couldn't even count the amount of times he'd come to Tokyo to take a rest before setting out again and she'd been here the whole time.

The elevator came to a stop and Kenshin pushed off the wall. It didn't matter anymore that she'd been here all along, what mattered was that he'd made a huge mistake and now he had to find a way to fix it. Unfortunately he had no idea how he was going to do that but he had to. He hadn't waited all these years to let her slip through his fingers again and there was no way in hell he was going to let her stay with Enishi. He would rather she was still dead than with that man.

Fighting against the growing surge of anger bubbling up in his chest he fisted his hand and stepped from the elevator. Glancing up he came to a dead stop as a small smile tickled the corner of his lips, his anger cooling instantly. Sano stood staring at him, his fist poised to knock on his door. It seemed his old friend did have an interest in him.

Heading down the hall his smile widened as he watched Sano's eyes narrow in suspicion. Stopping a few feet away he just stared at his old friend waiting to see what he would say.

Sano scowled and dropped his hand. His eyes narrowed even more as a vision of this man kneeling before an old wash basin flickered before his eyes. Shoving the image out of his mind he growled, "Who the hell are you?"

Shaking his head Kenshin's smile widened, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Taking a step towards Sano he asked, "Would you like to come in?"

Sano nodded and moved away from the door to allow the small man access to his apartment. Staring at the back of the redhead's head his brows furrowed. What the hell was going on? This time he'd looked exactly as he did now even down to the violet eyes. Following him in he eyed the small man suspiciously, something very strange was going on. The feeling that he should know this man continued to grow as he took off his shoes and followed him into the livingroom.

"Please forgive the mess, I just finished moving in yesterday and I haven't had a chance to finish unpacking." The small man tossed over his shoulder as he shrugged out of his jacket and headed into his bedroom.

Sano just nodded and scanned the room. There really wasn't all that many boxes still packed, what there was though was a room that would have fit better in a museum. Every open space he could see held some type of knick knack from what looked like every country in the world. He could tell that many were from India, Egypt, and a couple even looked to be from Greece. But that isn't what caught his attention, what did was the wall of weapons off to his left. Walking slowly across the room he stopped and just stared at the assortment of daggers, katanas, battle axes and long swords. This collection would rival even the most avid of collectors, two he could tell were very old their sheaths dulled and worn by age. One even had an old rust colored spot on it that he had sneaking suspicion was dried blood The rest of the blades decorating the wall were just shiny replicas of ancient weapons.

Hesitantly he reached out a hand towards the oldest looking katana but stopped just before coming into contact with the well worn sheath. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to touch something that was obviously cherished.

Kenshin watched from the shadows of his room as Sano reached out for his sakabatou. Narrowing his eyes he wondered if the part about memories being awakened would hold true with anyone besides Kaoru. It would certainly make things alot easier between them if Sano remembered instead of him trying to explain.

Shrugging he decided to give it a test. Stepping into the room he spoke up, "That one's been in my family for over a hundred years, you can take it down if you'd like."

Sano started and spun around, his eyes narrowed at the knowing look in the redheaded man's eyes. "Who exactly are you?"

Kenshin just smiled, maybe his name would do it instead. Bowing slightly he never took his eyes off Sano, "My name is Himura Kenshin." Watching his friend closely he waited for some kind of reaction. He shrugged when all Sano did was stare at him, well that didn't work.

"Sa-"

"Sagara Sanosuke I know." Ignoring the shocked look on Sano's face he turned towards the kitchen, "Would you like something to drink?"

Sano just stared at him, how the hell did he know his name? Scowling he gave Kenshin a small nod, this was starting to get creepy. Turning his attention back to the wall of weapons he eyed the blade he'd been reaching for earlier. Making up his mind he gently lifted the blade from the wall and slowly slid it out of the sheath.

He inhaled sharply as the blade came into view, it wasn't a katana it was a sakabatou.

Watching the sunlight play over the reverse-bladed sword Sano's world suddenly shifted sideways and then the floodgate holding back his previous life burst open, the past making an all out assault on his mind. The blade fell from his numb fingers as thousands of images flashed before his eyes. Images of a childhood he didn't remember yet deep in his soul he knew had happened. Of he and Katsu as children standing and fighting beside a tall man with a red bandana wrapped around his forehead. Without warning the man's name slammed into his head and his breath caught as an overwhelming feeling of sadness ripped through his body... Sagara Souzou, Captain of the Sekihoutai..._his_ captain. His throat clenched as the image of Captain Sagara's head on display crashed in his mind, the cheer's of the people around him ringing hollowly in his ears.

Trying to stop the pain the memories invoked Sano clutched his head as more images ruthlessly ripped through his mind. Memories of his aimless wandering, the seemingly unending search to find the next fight. Of the battle with Kenshin, the crack of steel suddenly resounding in his ears as the small man split his zanbattou in half. Of teasing Kaoru her shrieks following him as he bolted from the dojo. The battle with Saitou. Learning Futae no Kiwami with Anji. Kenshin battling Shishio. The scrape of steel against stone echoing in his mind as Shishio lit the blade and drove it through his shoulder. The destruction of the Akebeko. The battles with Enishi's henchmen. So many images crashed into his mind that it took everything he had to remain standing.

His knees buckled as the next one hit him square in the chest. Kaoru, pinned to a wall with a blade driven through her chest and a bloody cross shaped scar carved into her cheek. Kenshin kneeling before her broken form in a battered heap. Hitting the floor Sano caught himself from falling forward and closed his eyes trying to stop the onslaught, but it wasn't to be as more images crashed through his mind. Images of Kaoru's funeral, his visit to his family, Kenshin sitting broken in Rakinmura, the bloody battle between Kenshin and Enishi. And then one memory locked him as his own voice suddenly filled his ears,

_"What are you doing Kenshin?" he asked eyeing the bowl of water with a gi soaking in it sitting before his friend._

_Kenshin looked up and smiled, "I'm forming a bond so I will know when Kaoru is reborn." he answered in a quiet voice before fixing his attention once again on wringing the gi clear of water._

_Sano quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean when she's reborn, how can you do that?"_

_"With this" the small man said holding up a small bag of what looked to be red tinged powder._

_"What is that?"_

_"A gift given to me to allow me the chance to wait for Kaoru to be reborn and fix the mistakes I made."_

_Sano just stared at him as if he was insane, "Are you telling me that that will let you live...forever?"_

_Kenshin nodded and dumped the contents of the bag into the red tinged water. Sano heard him whisper, "I hope it's enough" before he picked up the bowl and drank the contents down in one gulp. And then something strange happened, for a split second Kenshin glowed and then it was gone._

_When he'd emptied the bowl of every last drop Kenshin set it down and looked up at him with the most intense gaze he'd ever seen, "I need you to do me a favor. If you find Kaoru before I do watch out for her for me. I will come for her I promise you that."_

_Sano continued to stare at him confused, "But how will I find her?"_

_Kenshin shrugged, "I don't know. I don't even know if you will but if you do watch out for her for me." At that the small man rose from the ground and headed for the dojo gate._

_"Where are you going?"_

_Kenshin stopped and glanced over his shoulder, "I can no longer stay here. I've given the dojo to Yahiko, he and his family will run it for me while I watch and wait for Kaoru to return."_

_And with that the small man walked out the gate never to be seen again by those he'd once called friends._

Sano's chest constricted as the memory finally let him loose. The full truth of everything he'd just seen hit him square between the eyes as the rest of the memories of a life he now knew filtered into his mind and sorted themselves out, settling quietly among the memories of this life.

Getting control of himself he took a deep breath and leaned back resting on his heels. Now he knew why he hated Enishi so much and who this mysterious man was. His gut twisted at the thought of Kaoru being engaged to the man who had ruthlessly stolen her life so long ago.

"I tried Kenshin, I tried." he whispered to himself as he picked up the sakabatou and sheathed the blade. Standing, he set it back in its place among the rest and glanced over his shoulder. He scowled at Kenshin who stood staring at him with a knowing smile on his lips.

Turning around he leveled a hard glare on his old friend, "What the hell took you so long?"

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kaoru settled into one of the cushiony chairs in the waiting room and rotated her ankles trying to alleviate the pain throbbing dully in her legs. Heaving a sigh she stretched her arms straight out and grimaced when the bones in her back made a sickening pop. It had been a hellishly long day even though it was only four in the afternoon. It most likely only felt that way because she'd been on pins and needles all day waiting for Enishi to show up. Surprising enough he never did come to the clinic, she was partly relieved by that but still a little anxious, there was no way Gein hadn't told him what had happened. She was sure the entire month Enishi had been gone he'd received daily reports of everything she'd done right down to what time she'd gone to bed, why would it stop now?

"I can't believe we're actually going to have an early night."

Glancing up at Megumi she smiled, "It's nice isn't it." Pushing out of the chair she stretched one last time and shrugged on her jacket, "I'm ready to go home, maybe Sano and I can go out to eat. I haven't been able to do that since Enishi left."

Megumi frowned and leveled a hard look on Kaoru, "Do me a favor and push him off a bridge somewhere. I really don't want to see him tomorrow."

Kaoru chuckled and shook her head. Sano might be in over his head if he decided to press his luck with Megumi. He may not make it back to Okinawa, at least not in one piece.

"So what does Enishi think of Sano staying with you?"

Kaoru's mirth vanished as a great weight settled on her shoulders, sighing she headed towards the door, "You already know what he thinks." Pushing the door open she stopped just before stepping out and cast an inquiring look over her shoulder, "Sure you don't want me to come in tomorrow?"

Megumi smiled and shook her head, "No I'll see you tomorrow night." Eyeing the slump of her friend's shoulders and the tinge of sadness darkening her features she added, "You know Kaoru if you're not happy with Enishi you can leave him, there are plenty of men out there."

Kaoru shook her head, "It's not that easy Megumi. I owe him, I can't just leave him." Ignoring the worried look on Megumi's face she stepped out into the late afternoon sunshine before anymore could be said. Neither Megumi nor Sano understood that if it hadn't been for Enishi suddenly stepping into her life and paying off her family's debt when her parents had died she would more than likely be penniless and living on the streets by now.

"You can't leave who?"

Startled by the unexpected voice Kaoru snapped her head around. The blood drained from her cheeks as her eyes clashed with the icy gaze leveled on her, "E..Enishi!"

Flinching away from the hard look she fought down the knot of fear tightening in her gut. How much did he hear? By the looks of it he'd heard it all. Ignoring the sinking feeling that she was in serious trouble she dug up the best smile she could and forced herself to take a step towards him, "What are you doing here?"

Eyeing her ashen face Enishi scowled at the fake smile decorating her face. Taking the last couple of steps separating them he grabbed her hand, "What happened to your hand?"

Kaoru hissed as his hand wrapped around her burned one, glancing up she shied away from the knowing look in his eyes. He already knew. Swallowing she tried to pull her hand away. "I bumped into someone this morning and spilled my tea all over." She grimaced as his hold tightened, "It's nothing really."

"Is that so? And who was it you bumped into?" he purred, the undisguised malevolence in his voice sending a shiver of dread down her spine. Meeting his eyes she tried to swallow around the lump in her throat. He already knew who it was she could see the truth reflecting in his turquoise gaze. He probably knew more than she did about this mysterious man.

"I...I really don't know who he was" she lied. It really wasn't a complete lie but she couldn't tell him the truth, if she did who knows what he'd do.

Enishi narrowed his eyes and looked deep into hers for some hint that she was lying. Not seeing anything but confusion he released her hand and spun on his heel heading towards the car. Maybe she really didn't know who he was, but how could he know her and she not know him. Glancing over his shoulder to see if she was following he smirked. It really didn't matter if she knew him or not, tonight he was a dead man.

Kaoru followed behind Enishi, a growing sense of unease slowing her footsteps. Something was different about him today. She hadn't missed the look in his eyes when he'd glanced over his shoulder at her, it was almost feral. This was a whole lot worse than the time he'd caught her having lunch with Shinji and this time she didn't even know the red headed man.

Getting control of herself she slipped into the car and tucked herself securely in the seat. He also hadn't answered why he'd come to pick her up, he hadn't done that for nearly a year now. Something strange was definitely going on.

Glancing at him as he started the car and pulled out in traffic she asked, "Why did you come to pick me up?"

"We have reservations for dinner at Kyushu with Shishio Makoto."

"Oh" she muttered trying to suppress the shiver of disgust that raced through her body at the name. That man was one she would rather not come into contact with if she could at all help it. She'd only met him twice but those two times had been enough for her. He was the one who oversaw Enishi's two clubs in the Roppongi district and to put it bluntly he gave her the creeps. It wasn't just the bandages covering him from head to toe that unnerved her, it was also his hard black eyes that seemed to burn with an inner fire devouring everyone he look at. Shivering again she eyed Enishi, "What do you need me to go for? Sano's at home waiting for me."

Enishi's hands tightened on the wheel, "Sagara can go without you for one night. Yumi will be attending the dinner so your presence is required."

Kaoru sighed and gave up, if that was the case then there was no way he was going to let her off the hook. Snuggling into the seat she tried one last thing to get out of dinner, "I'm not dressed for dinner at Kyushu."

Enishi smirked, he knew she'd try that. "We will be stopping by my apartment to change."

"Oh...ok."

Heaving another sigh Kaoru shifted her attention out the window and watched the people bustling along the sidewalk. Something didn't quite ring true about him picking her up for dinner. They'd often gone to some business dinner but rarely did he come to the clinic to collect her. Usually he would call her to let her know and then pick her up at home. Shaking her head she tried to tamp down the feeling that something just wasn't right about this whole thing.

And on top of everything else she couldn't seem to rid her mind of the man she'd bumped into on the sidewalk. His face had continuously popped into her mind all day no matter how hard she tried to forget him. What really scared her was that each time it did an overpowering need to see him again would flood through her body. She would have to consciously stop herself from running out of the clinic to find him.

Hesitantly touching her arm she marveled at the fact that she could still feel his hand on her arm. It was almost as if his hand had burned into her flesh even though he hadn't actually touched her skin. Closing her eyes against the glare of the sun she fought down the sudden urge to jump from the car and find him. Kami what the hell was wrong with her!

Blindly reaching out she sought and found Enishi's hand. She smiled when his fingers wrapped around hers. The feel of his hand wasn't the same but it was enough to chase the redheaded man out of her head.

With a sigh she snuggled deeper into the seat and peeked at Enishi out of the corner of her eye. He was the one she belonged with and nothing was going to change that, not even the flesh and blood figment of her imagination.

* * *

Well that was an extremely fun chapter to write! I hope your mind didn't stumble to much at the drastic change between the Kenshin/Sano part and the Kaoru/Enishi part. I did seriously toy with the idea of cutting it there but decided to leave it whole. It just seemed to fit. 

Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Truths

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 7 - Truths

Sano rested heavily against the sofa back and sighed. Eyeing the small man sitting in the chair across from him he tried to force his already abused mind to accept all he'd just been told. "So you're telling me that it worked but not completely?"

Kenshin smiled ruefully at his old friend and nodded, "I felt her birth but the bond wasn't strong enough for me to find her." Running his fingers through his fiery hair he bit back a sigh, "I tried to track her through it but it just wasn't strong enough."

"So how did you finally find her?" Sano asked confused. It didn't make sense, out of all the millions of people in the world this man had found one single soul. That was like finding a needle in a haystack. If he hadn't been able to track her through the bond then how did he find her?

Kenshin grinned at the question. He could understand the confusion evident on Sano's face. He'd wondered that himself. Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees and shrugged. "By accident or maybe fate finally decided to smile on me. I don't really know. Four days after I got back into town I was sitting in the dojo mapping out my next move when all of a sudden I had a driving need to wander. I don't know what drove me out into the pouring rain that afternoon or how long I walked the streets but just when I'd decided I'd been out long enough I looked up and found myself in front of a small art gallery in West Shinjuku and there in the window..." Kenshin couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on his lips at the memory, "...was Kaoru."

Sano stifled the sigh that tried to escape as he contemplated the smile on his old friend's face. Obviously Kenshin didn't know about Kaoru and Enishi. His gut twisted at the thought of having to be the one to tell him that little piece of information. He was sure Kenshin wasn't going to take the news well.

Steeling himself he leaned forward and captured his old friend's gaze, "Kenshin there's something you need to know."

"Kaoru is with Enishi." Kenshin finished for him as he sat back into the chair again. "I know."

Sano just stared as a hint of gold bled into the violet gaze staring at him. So he knew. And by the looks of it he wasn't the least bit happy. "How-"

"It doesn't matter how I know. What matters now is how I'm going to get her away from him." Kenshin stated a hint of steel entering his voice. "I will _not_ lose her to him again."

Sano just shook his head and sat back again. Did Kenshin realize that he'd be fighting against more than just Enishi? But then again if anyone could get Kaoru away from that bastard it would be this man. He had a feeling that nothing was going to stop his old friend from getting what he wanted, not after he'd waited so long to be with her.

A nasty little smile came to Sano's lips as his mind pulled up the last battle between Kenshin and Enishi. The blood had flowed heavily that day, both of them intent on killing the other. The very ground had shook beneath his feet each time they'd come together, the crash of their blades cutting through the air. The two had been evenly matched but in the end Kenshin had stood over his enemy like an avenging angel, his glowing amber eyes holding nothing but contempt for the man who had stolen the most precious thing from him. Kenshin had gone easy on the bastard that time and simply drove his blade through Enishi's heart, ending it quickly. Hopefully he would draw it out a bit more this time. One could only hope.

Smirking to himself he glanced at Kenshin. "So how do you plan on getting her away from him? I've tried but for some reason she refuses to leave the bastard."

Kenshin sighed and shook his head, "I don't know. I've made a huge mistake and I don't know if I'm going to be able to fix it."

Confused Sano quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean a mistake?" And then it hit him as her question about the amber eyed man reverberated through his mind again. "She knows you already! But that should be a good thing. That's what you want isn't it?"

Kenshin shook his head again, "That was the mistake I made. For some reason the day I saw her in the window of that art gallery a link opened up between us that I didn't know existed. And because of my use of something that shouldn't have been there she knows _of_ me but not who I really am."

He scowled as the image of her ashen face surfaced again. Closing his eyes he rubbed his forehead as a small ache began pulsing dully between his eyes. "I saw her today...and she ran from me. I've managed to confuse her and now she's afraid of me."

Sano frowned at the despondency in his old friend's voice, this wasn't the man he knew. "Jou-chan might be afraid of you now but I know she's been waiting for you. Up until Enishi she wouldn't date anyone. Well anyone but me and that only lasted about two weeks" he added with a wry smile. An almost inaudible growl reached his ears and he paled at the instantly hard look leveled on him. Ok now this was the man he knew. Throwing up his hands he tried to appease the angry hitokiri, "Hey we're just friends now. Well I guess more like brother and sister but really there's nothing between us I swear."

Kenshin just shook his head and fought to contain the beast that'd suddenly reared its ugly head at the thought of _anyone_ touching Kaoru, even Sano. Taking a deep breath he settled more into the chair and tried to smile, "Sorry it's just I can't stand the thought anyone touching what is mine. I haven't waited this long to lose her now...to anyone."

"You won't lose her. Not this time." Sano stated relieved to still have his head. For a minute there he was sure Kenshin was going to take it. Leaning forward he grabbed the drink sitting on the table between them. Taking a sip he settled back, "So how are we going to get her to remember you? Her show's tomorrow night but Enishi will be there too."

"I don't know. I have a feeling her memories are already starting to come back. If that's true then all I can do now is avoid anything that might trigger the full onslaught." Sighing, Kenshin shook his head, "If I trigger them in any way it's very possible they will come back to her in a jumbled mass. I really wouldn't matter except for..." Kenshin shook his head again and trailed off unable to even voice the truth, he wasn't ready for her to remember that. Not yet. The very thought made him sick to his stomach.

Sano's eyes narrowed in confusion. Why would it matter? All that mattered was that she remembered right? And then slowly it sank in. If what Kenshin said was true and Kaoru was already starting to remember, which she must be if she knew the Battousai side of Kenshin, then it was very likely she would be hit anytime with the memory of her death. Sano's eyes widened at the thought. That could push her off the edge. And then another thought struck him like a fist in the gut. If _his_ memory could come back who's to say Enishi's wouldn't come back too.

Kenshin watched as Sano's face paled suddenly, a horrified look instantly filling his eyes. He knew exactly what his old friend was thinking. "Yes if Enishi's memory returns Kaoru could be in trouble. Especially since he seems to know something about me already."

"Oh god." Sano breathed more to himself than the man in front of him. "And he's still a cold blooded killer. He wiped out an entire Triad organization in Beijing by himself when they killed Tomoe."

Kenshin sat up straight as the name flowed from Sano's lips, his breath catching painfully in his throat. Clutching the arms of the chair he croaked "Tomoe?"

Startled Sano hissed and shied away from the intense violet gaze leveled on him. Damn how could he let that slip? Now was not the time to tell him about Tomoe, Kenshin had enough problems as it was. Leaning forward he dropped his head and stared at his hands, well there was no way around it now. Taking a deep breath he mumbled "She died four months ago." Fighting against the knot tightening in his gut he waited anxiously for Kenshin's reaction. This was a blow he really wished he didn't have to hit the man with, but it was unavoidable. He would've found out sooner or later.

Kenshin just stared stunned at Sano's bowed head trying to force his mind to digest what the ex-fighter had said. It couldn't be true could it? She'd been here? And...and she'd died? But why? Why even in this life her time had been cut too short? Shaking his head he tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, it was almost as if the past were repeating itself.

"How did she die?" he managed to choke out.

Sano sighed and met the pain filled eyes gazing at him. "She and Akira were visiting Beijing when the train they were on blew up. It seems a couple members of the Triad organization there were trying to prove themselves." Shaking his head a half smile came to his lips, "Enishi didn't take it well, he killed every last one of them himself."

Kenshin just stared blindly at Sano only half hearing what he was saying. Images of he and Tomoe assaulted his mind, playing before his eyes like some surreal tragedy on the big screen.

"She was happy Kenshin." Sano added in an attempt to ease the sorrow evident in every line of his old friend's face. "I met them once when Kaoru started dating Enishi. She and Akira were together in this lifetime and they were happy."

Kenshin latched onto that last statement like a drowning man reaching for salvation. "She and Akira were together?"

Sano nodded, "They were married in this lifetime. She may have died but they died together this time."

Kenshin sighed in relief ignoring the sudden surge of guilt running rampant through his veins. At least this time no one had stolen her happiness like he had so long ago. This time things had been set right and she'd been with the man she'd deserved to be with from the start. Silently thanking every god he could think of he smiled. He would always love her but he was here now to take back what was his and nothing could divert him from that or he might lose her again.

"I'm glad she was finally able to have the happiness she deserved, even if it was only for a short time." Kenshin said sitting back in the chair. Releasing his death-grip on the arms of the chair he flexed his hands trying to work away the dull throb aching in his palms. Smiling he glanced at Sano "Tomoe will always be a part of me but right now I have to figure how I'm going to get Kaoru back."

Sano shrugged, "You could always go with me to her show. I can introduce you to her as one of my friends from Okinawa. But that doesn't solve the problem of Enishi."

"I'm not going to worry about _him_ right now" Kenshin bit out harsher than he intended. Getting control of himself he loosened his clenched fists. "What I need is to be able to get close enough to Kaoru to see what kind of damage I've done. Once I know that then maybe I will be able to fix the problem."

"Then come to the show with me." Sano stated with a shrug. Glancing at the clock he hissed at how late it was. "Damn Kaoru's going to be home soon, I've got to go." Setting down the glass he jumped up and headed for the door. He stopped just before heading into the foyer and glanced over his shoulder, "So you coming with me tomorrow?"

Kenshin grinned at the tall man. "Yes. What time?"

"It starts at seven."

"Where should I meet you?"

Sano smiled sheepishly, "I'm staying with Kaoru so I'll come get you after she leaves." He stepped back as an instantly hard look filled his old friend's eyes.

"I'll be waiting."

Sano inwardly smiled. How he actually managed to keep from hunting down Enishi and killing the man right now was beyond him. It was pretty bad when the mere mention of _himself_ staying with Kaoru was enough to have gold flickering through the ex-hitokiri eyes. Shaking his head he continued on his way to the door, "Alright see you tomorrow."

Kenshin listened as the door closed behind Sano. Unclenching his fists he walked over to the sliding glass doors and stepped out into the late afternoon sunshine. What the hell was wrong with him? It was only Sano, he and Kaoru were only friends. Christ he'd asked Sano to watch over her if he happened to find her before he himself did.

Walking across the balcony he leaned against the rail and took a deep breath letting it out slowly to calm himself. He had to keep it together, tomorrow he would likely come face to face with Enishi. That in itself was going to be a trial. He would have to be careful not to make a wrong step with him or Kaoru or he might set into motion something he wouldn't be able to stop.

He would have to step lightly or everything could blow up in his face again.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kaoru slipped from the car and gazed with trepidation at the four story glass faced building standing proudly in front of her. A small knot of fear tightened in her gut as she gazed at Enishi's seat of power. She was always a little nervous when she came to Enishi's apartment. This was his domain, he was master here and it unnerved her to be at his mercy. Deep down she knew he would never do anything to hurt her, but here under the watchful eyes of his entire organization she felt just a little bit trapped. Most of the time they spent time together at her apartment because he knew she didn't like to be surrounded by so many killers.

She jumped as he grasped her arm and led her towards the large double doors leading into the building. Getting control of herself she pushed away the feeling of being trapped and tried to calm her nerves. They were only here to change and then they would be gone to dinner, after that he would drop her off at home and everything would be alright. And yet for some reason she didn't think it was going to be that easy. Something was up, she could feel it in her gut.

Enishi hid a smirk as he watched Kaoru fight with herself out of the corner of his eye. He still found it amusing that after two years she still paled at the sight of the building that housed his entire organization. Truthfully he was surprised she hadn't demanded he take her home to change but then again she most likely knew that it was probably in Sagara's best interest if the two of them didn't meet again anytime soon.

Leading her to the elevator he punched in the access code and stepped in. Releasing her arm he leaned back against the wall and watched her carefully. She wasn't going to be happy about the fact that tonight she wouldn't be going home. That fight he was going to win whether she liked it or not. Gein had business with the man next door and he didn't want her there in case there was a problem. Besides it was time she got used to being here because as soon as they were married this would be her home.

Pushing off the wall as the elevator started to move he slipped behind Kaoru. Wrapping his arms around her slight form he leaned down to kiss the shell of her ear lightly. "What are you afraid of my dear? This is the safest place you could be."

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat at the feel of his breath brushing across her cheek. Fighting down a blush she ducked her head. "I'm not afraid of anything."

His arms tightened around her and she felt the strong muscles of his chest mold into her back. "You're lying. I can tell."

Kaoru just shook her head. What was she supposed to say? It's not like she could tell him that it made her feel dirty to be in the presence of so many cold blooded killers? She didn't think he would take that well considering they were all his. Sighing she loosened his arms and turned around, slipping her arms around him she looked him dead in the eye. "I'm not afraid of anything. Sometimes I just wish it could be you and me instead of you, me and your whole organization." There that should appease him.

A small smile turned up the corners of his lips and before she even knew what was happening Enishi leaned down capturing her lips in a gentle yet demanding kiss. Kaoru's knees weakened as his tongue traveled along her bottom lip. Opening for him she fell into the overwhelming sensations running through her body. Too soon he broke the kiss and leaned back with a smile that made it even harder for her to keep standing. "It will always be just you and me. The others are only there to make sure we aren't interrupted."

The elevator came to a slow stop and Enishi released his hold on her. Kaoru caught herself on the wall to steady herself and watched as he stepped gracefully from the elevator. God now she remembered why she stayed with him, the feelings he sent rushing through her body were damn near addicting. And yet... no she couldn't think things like that, not in Enishi's presence. Pushing away the image of the redheaded violet eyed man lingering in her mind she stepped from the elevator into the spacious livingroom of his apartment. Now was not the time to be thinking of _him._

Scowling to herself she slipped her shoes and socks off and stepped onto the plush black carpet wiggling her toes appreciatively. Slowly her frown disappeared under a grin. Oh now this was a little slice of heaven, if there was anything she liked about being here it was the cushiony softness of his carpet. Glancing up she smiled sheepishly at the look on Enishi's face.

"Are you done? We need to get ready. The reservation is set for six.

Kaoru could feel her face heating up at the smirk on his face. Ducking her head she ambled further into the room and headed towards the room Enishi had designated as hers. After only two steps towards the door she suddenly came to stop as a huge black ball of fur wrapped himself around her ankles doing his level best to trip her up. Chuckling she reached down and hefted the big purring lump into her arms.

"He missed you. He hasn't come near me since I came back because I didn't bring you home with me."

Kaoru chuckled again and hugged the black cat tucked in her arms, "I missed you too Raijin. Did that little weasel Hei Shin take good care of you?"

The purring immediately stopped and Raijin gave her a look that said it all. Smiling she leaned in and whispered, "I know I don't like him either." She giggled as Raijin rubbed his face against her cheek and started purring again. Enishi cleared his throat behind her and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "Alright, alright I'm going."

Setting Raijin down she headed into the bedroom and closed the door. Glancing around she sighed and leaned against the door, it was still weird having a place of her own here. It was a beautiful room really. Enishi had had it done in varying shades of blue. The plush carpet along with the curtains hanging in the windows were a deep midnight blue and the coverlet and pillows on the bed were a shade lighter, almost the same color as her eyes. The walls had been done in an even lighter shade, the perfect backdrop for the paintings of Mt. Fuji she'd done that hung on the wall. The dark mahogany tone of the dressing table, nightstand and bed finished off the effect leaving her feeling like a princess.

Sad thing was she never really used the room although Enishi had it fully stocked with everything she needed when she stayed. Most times if she spent the night here she slept snuggled against him and not in the huge four poster bed in here.

Heading further into the room she marveled at the fact that even though they slept together he never pressured into making love with him. Even after two years he still didn't try to make her do something she wasn't comfortable doing. Well most of the time. There were times he would try but he never pushed too hard. She didn't know why she was like that, she loved to kiss and snuggle with him but whenever she tried to move it to a higher level something always stopped her. What it was she couldn't say. Many nights she'd lain awake searching her soul trying to figure it out but whatever it was always managed to evade her. Sighing again she made her way to the closet and slid it open. Eyeing all the brand new clothes hanging unused she smiled half-heartedly. Maybe when they were married she would be able to overcome whatever it was, kami knew he loved her.

Shaking her head she shoved away the depressing thoughts and flipped through the dresses and kimonos hanging in the closet. Well seeing as they were going to Kyushu she should probably wear a kimono. It was one of the few places in West Shinjuku that the required attire was a kimono.

Selecting a white one with a small silver dragon embroidered over the left breast she slipped the matching midnight blue obi and hair tie off it's hanger and set them on the bed. Well at least she would finally be able to wear this. Tomoe had bought the formal kimono for her when she and Akira had taken a trip to Kyoto. She smiled at the memory of what Tomoe had said when she'd given it to her... 'A gift for the sister I never had'.

She half smiled as she ran her fingers over the soft fabric, the feeling had been mutual. Brushing away the tear that escaped her eye she undressed and slipped into the beautiful garment. It hurt to think that someone could so callously take Tomoe's life without a second thought. The selfish side of her was happy Enishi had gotten back at the ones who had stolen her life too soon. They had deserved to die.

Tying the obi she drifted over to the dressing table and gazed at herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened in surprise at the reflection looking back at her. She'd never in her life looked so...so...regal. Blushing at the thought she nervously smoothed the silky soft fabric over her hips. Knowing her luck she would dump wine or food down the front of her ruining the beautiful kimono, she'd never be able to keep something so beautiful clean.

A soft knock startled her from her thoughts and she turned to see Enishi enter the room his tall lithe frame wrapped in a black. Meeting his gaze her blush deepened at the open appreciation in his eyes. Rubbing the fabric one last time she grabbed the hair tie and spun on her heel facing the mirror again.

Focusing her undivided attention on putting her hair up she tried without much success to fight down the butterflies suddenly dancing around in her belly. So intent on trying to get herself back under control she didn't see Enishi come up behind her. She jumped when his hands wrapped around hers and he leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder. "You look absolutely beautiful."

The butterflies in her belly multiplied at the desire evident in the turquoise gaze leveled on her through the mirror. Kami what this man could do to her with just a look. Tearing her eyes from his she wiggled her hands out from underneath his and finished tying up her hair.

"Don't we have to go soon?" she asked innocently trying to break the spell he'd cast over her.

Enishi smirked at her in the mirror, "I could always cancel for tonight. I'm sure we could have a lot more fun here."

Kaoru shivered at the seductive tone of his voice. Closing her eyes against his hungry gaze she shivered again as his hands drifted down her side and came to rest on her hips. All of a sudden an image of her amber eyed tormenter lodged in her mind, the smirk on his face an almost mirror image of the one on Enishi's face. Startled she jerked away from Enishi and opened her eyes willing the image away. Oh god why now!

Hesitantly looking up she cringed when her eyes clashed with Enishi's in the mirror. The anger evident on his face set her heart to thumping madly against her ribs.

"What the hell was that about?"

Fighting down the growing knot of fear in her belly she slipped away from him. Hurrying over to the bed she mumbled, "N...nothing."

Grabbing her blouse she focused her undivided attention on folding it and tried to push the image of _his_ face from her mind. All of a sudden she was hit with an almost overpowering drive to hunt down the violet eyed man again. Fisting her hands around the freshly folded blouse she nearly whimpered from the effort it took to keep herself where she was.

Enishi's eyes narrowed suspiciously as her hands fisted into the soft material of her blouse. Something was going on with her and he was going to find out what it was if it killed him. Slowly the feeling that it had something to do with her new neighbor filtered through his veins igniting the anger he was already having a hard time keeping contained. Striding across the room he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "You're lying. I want to know what the hell is going on with you. Ever since I got back you've been acting strange."

Kaoru just stared at him. God what was she supposed to tell him? Swallowing around the lump in her throat she pulled her face from his hand. "There's nothing wrong." Glancing at the clock on the nightstand she had to stifle the sigh that tried to escape. "We have to go."

Slipping around him she headed for the phone resting on the nightstand beside the clock. Picking it up she dialed her home number.

"What are you doing?"

Settling on the bed she glanced quickly at Enishi before turning her attention to the billowing sleeve of the kimono. "I have to call Sano and tell him I won't be home until later. I'm sure he's wondering where I am by now."

"You're not going home tonight." Enishi stated with a smirk as he headed for the door. She would be lucky if she went home at all. He was tempted to keep her here until she finally fessed up to what the hell was bothering her.

"What!" Kaoru spit out without thinking.

Enishi stopped just inside the door and glanced over his shoulder, "You're not going home tonight. You'll be staying here with me."

Kaoru just stared at him. That was it. That the last straw. She couldn't take anymore from him or that goddamned man with shifting colored eyes. Slamming the off button she shot to her feet and strode towards him. "I _am_ going home tonight if I have to walk out of here right now to do it! You can't make me stay here!"

Enishi turned back around and took the last few steps separating them. Pinning her with a icy cold look he purred, "And how do you plan on doing that my dear?"

Kaoru continued to stare at him, the blood suddenly draining from her cheeks. He was right there was no way she could leave without him, she didn't know the code for the elevator. God this was too much.

Getting ahold of herself she met his glare with one of her own, "You can't keep me here! I'll-"

"You'll what?" Enishi asked cutting her off. When she didn't answer he smirked and leaned in until his nose was almost touching hers, "I _can_ make you stay here my dear. You are _mine_...never forget it."

With that he spun on his heel and headed for the door, "Call Sagara and tell him you won't be home tonight, then get ready to go. Shishio is waiting for us."

Kaoru just stared at his back until he was out of sight. Slowly the feeling of chains wrapping around her in an iron fist whispered over her skin stealing away any fight she'd had. Sagging to the floor she hung her head and fought back the tears burning her eyes. Kami this was starting to get out of hand, he couldn't keep her here against her will. But the sad thing was is that he could. Once she was here she had no way of getting out. She was truly trapped.

Numbly lifting the phone she dialed in her home number again and put it to her ear. She should have listened to Sano and left Enishi months ago. But instead she'd allowed her guilt at his paying of her family's debt keep her here and now she was in too deep. If this kept up she would never get away from him and that thought truly scared her.

"Hello?"

Sano's voice startled her out of her thoughts. Taking a deep breath she tried to settle her nerves, "Hi Sano." she chirped trying to sound cheerful. She couldn't let him know how upset she was. If he knew he would likely come here and demand she go home with him. She was sure if he did that Enishi would simply kill him. She couldn't allow that.

"Jou-chan! Where are you?"

"I'm at Enishi's. We have a business dinner to go to. I...I won't be home tonight." Kaoru scowled at the shakiness of her voice.

A pause met her statement before Sano answered. "Are you alright Kaoru? You don't sound so good."

Kaoru fought back the tears burning behind her eyes again. The concern in his voice cut her to the core. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly, "Yes, I'm ok. I'll be home tomorrow ok? I'm not sure when yet since I don't have to work but it should be sometime in the morning."

"Ok..." There was another pause and then, "Are you sure you're ok? You do know I'll kill him if he hurts you don't you?"

Kaoru couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on her lips at the fierceness in his voice. "Yes I do. He isn't hurting me, it's just that dinner will probably run late and it would be better if I just stayed here tonight." she lied. She couldn't get him involved, she'd managed to get herself in this predicament and she would get herself out of it one way or another.

"Ok. If you say so. But if you're not home by noon I'm coming to get you got it!"

Kaoru chuckled, "Yes I got it. I'll be home before noon ok?"

There was another pause before she heard Sano again, "Alright then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Stifling a sigh she smiled, "Yes, you'll definitely see me tomorrow. Goodnight Sano."

"G'night jou-chan."

Kaoru dropped her arm into her lap as he hung up and sighed. There it was done, now all she had to do was make it through the night and everything would be alright.

* * *

Well there you have it. Kenshin now has an accomplice and Enishi has managed to drive a rather big nail into his coffin. Sorry if this chap was a bit boring but these two things needed to happen for the rest to flow smoothly. I'm really hoping to get the next chapter out quicker but every time I get that in my head it always seems to work against me. But again I will do my best.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Hunted

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

Hi all. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I did my best but no matter how hard I try it winds up being about three weeks in between updates, guess that's going to be the norm. Well at least it's a long chapter for your enjoyment. Also just a quick note, the end of this chap is a bit violent. Ok on with the chapter...

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 8 - Hunted

Sano woke with a start, a steady banging beating a hollow tattoo in his ears. Growling at the intrusion he rolled over and covered his head trying to drown out the annoying sound and recapture the beautiful memory he'd been reliving of he and Megumi in their previous life. The last few tendrils of the dream blew away as the banging became more insistent and slowly his sluggish mind finally registered the fact that it seemed to be coming from the front door.

Giving in he growled again and rolled off the sofa just as the banging stopped. Glancing at the clock another growl erupted from his throat. Who the hell would be banging on Kaoru's door at ten thirty at night? Stumbling blindly into the foyer, a hiss of pain ripped from his throat as his big toe connected with the small table Kaoru had just inside the door. Oh someone was going to die for this.

Another round of banging started as he flicked on the light. Flinging the door open he suddenly back stepped as a small black haired woman pushed past him without some much as a by your leave. "What the hell..?" he managed as he watched Misao disappear into the apartment.

"Sagara-san is Kamiya-san home?"

Startled Sano swung his head back around and stared at the man still standing in the hallway, "Aoshi!"

Getting a hold of himself he tried valiantly to contain the smirk tickling the edge of his lips as he eyed the tall government agent. In all the years he'd known the stoic icy eyed man he'd never seen anything remotely close to the near scowl now decorating the normally stone faced man. It was quite obvious he didn't want to be here so this little visit must have been Misao's idea.

Motioning Aoshi into the apartment he peeked out into the hallway to see if the pounding had roused any of Kaoru's neighbors. The smirk finally won out when he saw a hint of red disappear into the apartment next door followed by the sound of a door closing. He wasn't the least bit surprised to see Kenshin interested. It had been a touchy thing earlier when he'd told him about Kaoru spending the night with Enishi. The ex-hitikori had actually gone full Battousai for a minute until he'd managed to get a hold of himself. But then again it could've been a hell of a lot worse if he'd told him about the fear evident in her voice when he'd talked to her, he'd prudently left that part out.

"Hey roosterhead, where's Kaoru?"

Scowling Sano flung the door closed and spun on her. "At Enishi's. What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Misao's eyes suddenly grew wide and she stalked up to him to poke him in the chest, "You've got to call her!"

Sano's scowl deepened as he shook his head and pushed past her heading back into the living room. Christ it was too late to be dealing with spastic females. "What the hell for? She's at Enishi's."

Flopping down on the sofa he flung an arm over his eyes and tried to dig up the will power to get through this conversation. Misao wasn't one who would let anything drop until she got her point across. Listening as she stalked in and settled into the chair across from him he asked, "Why do you want me to call her? What the hell are you doing here this late at night?"

"Kaoru's in trouble is why I'm here roosterhead!"

Dropping his arm to his lap his brow furrowed, "What do you mean 'in trouble'?"

Misao scowled at him. She knew he wouldn't believe her if she told him, "Aoshi tell him!"

A barely audible sigh sounded from behind him and Sano turned to look over his shoulder. "There has been some new information about the Triad organization Enishi wiped out." Stepping into the room Aoshi came to stand behind Misao, "He didn't get them all."

Sano's eyes narrowed in confusion, "What do you mean he didn't get them all?"

"There were two of them in Los Angeles setting up a new distribution line for the drugs they traffic. They didn't get back until two days ago."

"They're going to come after Kaoru I know it!" Misao screeched suddenly. "I told her she'd be killed if she stayed with him. You have to call her and tell her!"

Sano flung up his hands to ward off any more outbursts, "Whoa, wait a minute. Why would they come after Kaoru? She had nothing to do with it. Besides if Aoshi knows about them I'm sure Enishi does too."

Sano nearly smiled at the slight nod Aoshi gave him. Must be these two had already had this conversation. "Are they even in Tokyo Misao?"

Misao scowled at him and settled deeper into the chair. "No Aoshi says they haven't left Beijing."

"Then what are you so worried about? Kaoru's fine...trust me Kaoru will be _just_ fine." he added more to himself than them. If these losers were stupid enough to come after Kaoru they would have more than just Enishi to deal with. Kenshin would more than likely paint Tokyo red with their blood should they even think of harming one hair on her head.

"But we still have to tell her." Misao added resolutely in one last attempt to get them to see the danger she was in.

Sano shook his head and pinned her with a hard look. "I'm not telling her. She already has enough problems as it is. Besides I'm here to keep an eye on her. Trust me she has more than enough bodyguards, some she doesn't even know about."

Misao's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What do you mean 'some she doesn't even know about'?"

Sano stifled a groan. He shouldn't have let that slip. Rising from the sofa he head towards the door in an effort to end the conversation. "It doesn't matter. Right now she's at Enishi's surrounded by dozens of killers and when she comes home I'll be here so don't worry about her. She'll be fine."

He nearly sighed in relief when he heard her and Aoshi following. Now maybe he could get back to the dream they had so rudely interrupted. Opening the door he leaned against it as Misao and Aoshi walked out into the hallway. "See you guys later."

Starting to close the door it suddenly stopped and he peeked back out into the hallway. A almost inaudible groan rolled from his throat, "What?"

"Sano we _have_ to tell Kaoru. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it."

Shaking his head he gave her a half smile, "Trust me she is going to be alright. I promise you that."

Misao gave him a skeptical look and shook her head letting go of the door. "We'll see," she muttered as she headed down the hallway, with a nod Aoshi followed behind. Sano watched them until they reached the elevator then slipped back into the apartment closing the door soundly behind him. Rubbing his forehead he sighed, things were starting to get out of hand. First Enishi forces Kaoru to stay with him and now there was the possibility she'd be hunted by these dirtbags Enishi had missed. Could it get any worse?

With another sigh he pushed off the door and headed back out to the livingroom. Yes it would be worse if he told Kenshin. If he did that then the two who had survived Enishi's wrath would likely find themselves hunted by a force even they wouldn't be able to escape. He was sure Battousai would hunt them down and kill them simply to protect Kaoru. But that would be a very bad thing because right now Kaoru needed him here. More than anything Kaoru needed Kenshin here.

Settling back down on the sofa he flung his arm over his eyes. Enishi had crossed the line tonight and if this kept up it was very likely Kaoru would need protection from more than just two drug dealers and he couldn't do it all by himself. He had a feeling Enishi wasn't going to give up Kaoru easily.

Kenshin needed to be here.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kaoru yawned and slipped from the elevator without even a sideways glance at Enishi and headed straight for her room. Closing and locking the door behind her she leaned against it and sighed. She'd tried in vain to get him to take her home the whole way back from the club. She'd even seriously toyed with the idea of jumping out of the car and walking home but she'd scratched that idea immediately. He would just send someone after her so what was the sense. What really confused her was that he wouldn't tell her why she couldn't go home. He simply said it was for her own good that she had to stay tonight. Something was seriously wrong with that, there was nothing that could hurt her at home especially with Sano there. Another thing that worried her was that she hadn't seen Gein all night. He was always one of the men who accompanied them whenever they were in public but for some reason he'd been absent tonight and that she knew was not a good thing.

And then it hit her, the thought sending a sliver of fear whispering down her spine. Enishi wouldn't do that would he? But that might explain why he wouldn't let her go home. Pushing off the door she flew across the room to the phone. Flicking on the light she dialed in her home number and waited impatiently for Sano to answer. She would never forgive him if he hurt Sano, never. Fighting back the tears burning her eyes she counted the rings. One... two... three... her heart fell to her feet as the phone rang two more times and then finally Sano's sleep scratchy voice filled the earpiece.

"Hello?"

A great weight lifted from her shoulders as one lone tear escaped the corner of her eye, "Sano?"

"Kaoru? Where are you? What time is it?"

Brushing the wetness from her cheek Kaoru chuckled at his confusion. Maybe she should have just left him alone. "I'm at Enishi's and it's eleven thirty."

"Oh.." there was a long pause and then he came back on his voice much more alert, "Why are you calling so late? Is everything ok?"

"Yes...yes everything's ok. I just...I wanted to make sure everything was ok there." Kaoru said in a small voice. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea. She was proven right when Sano answered suspiciously, "Why wouldn't it be ok?

"No reason." She answered distantly. Damn she should have known better, Enishi wouldn't hurt him if only because she would never forgive him. "I'm sorry for waking you up. I just had this feeling something was wrong there but I should have known better." She added lightly hoping he would give up. Unfortunately she wasn't that lucky.

"You're lying Kaoru I can tell. You've always sucked at lying."

Kaoru sighed, "It's nothing really, just my overactive imagination again." Yawning she fought the overwhelming rush of exhaustion that swept over her. "I have to go. I'll see you in the morning ok?"

A pause met her statement and then, "Alright... but I still don't believe you."

"Whatever roosterhead," she chuckled. "Goodnight Sano."

"G'night."

Kaoru hit the off button and dropped the phone on the bed. She should have known better, Enishi may be a killer but he would never hurt someone she loved, of that she was sure. Shaking her head at her overactive imagination she rose and slipped off the kimono. Gently laying it on the chair before the dressing table she opened the top draw and withdrew a sleeping yukata.

Slipping into it she let down her hair and shuffled back over to the bed. With a sigh she dropped into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Well she had made it through dinner and the club, it actually hadn't been too bad except for the obvious rift between her and Enishi. That and the fact that he wouldn't leave her alone for a minute. He'd even had one of his thugs follow her whenever she was going to be out of his sight tonight. Sighing again she reached over and flicked off the light then snuggled deeper into the blankets. Kami what had happened between them? She missed the old Enishi. He used to be so much different a year ago.

Everything had been almost fairytale like between them the first year they'd been together. So much had changed in such a short time. When she'd worked at Tae's those first few months they'd been together he would stop by almost every day for a late morning breakfast and then kiss her about senseless just before leaving. Then he would turn around and be right back in the afternoon to pick her up to take her out to some small out of the way restaurant for dinner before dropping her off at home only to repeat the ritual the next day. As the days had passed she'd lost more and more of her heart to him.

For the longest time she'd been able to forget that he was head of the yakuza and simply see him as the man behind the title but then things had slowly begun to change. At first it had been little things, like the time he'd come to Okinawa and demanded she come home with him. That time she'd chalked up to his dislike of Sano but then came the day he'd threatened to kill Shinji for simply having lunch with her. That had been the day she'd realized that he didn't want her near anyone other than himself or his lackeys.

Then the unthinkable had happened, Tomoe had been killed. Ever since that day he was always there watching her. If not him then Gein or that little weasel Hei Shin shadowed her never leaving her alone. He had successfully stolen her freedom.

Shaking her head she felt the chains wrap around her again. This was getting to be too much, maybe it was time to break away from him. But would he let her leave? She was starting to think he wouldn't, not now. Misao was right he truly thought of her as a possession, one he could keep chained no matter how she felt about it. It hurt to think he saw her as one of his pawns, to be used and displayed as he saw fit yet never completely free.

Closing her eyes she shoved the depressing thoughts from her mind. That couldn't be true, he couldn't be that heartless. Maybe tomorrow things would look different, maybe tonight had simply been him overreacting to something she didn't know about. Nodding to herself she tried to force her mind to accept the rationalization but deep down she knew it wasn't that easy. Nothing ever was. Rolling to her other side she grabbed the other pillow and buried her face in it. Tomorrow would be a better day...it had to be.

Slowly everything faded as she finally succumbed to the exhaustion pulling her down into sleep. Slipping peacefully into her dreams one last image flashed before her eyes before fading into the darkness. An image of the man with fiery red hair, the scent of sakura blossoms filling her nose.

_A gentle breeze blew across the meadow picking up the clean scent of the river as it passed to playfully tug at her hair. Several strands pulled loose from the blue hair ribbon to tickle her nose causing a sneeze to bubble up and escape. Tucking the wayward locks behind her ear she continued to watch the_ _water pass sluggishly the air filled with the scent of newly growing grass and blooming sakura trees._

_Glancing around Kaoru marveled at the peacefulness of the scene. The meadow beyond the river swayed in the warm air, the river moving slowly towards some unknown destination. The world around her was empty except for the few birds twirling playfully in the updrafts just above her head, their music calling to something deep in her soul. Turning her face up into the sunlight she closed her eyes and smiled. Here she could forget about Enishi and the rest of the world and simply enjoy being alive. If only life could be this peaceful._

_Suddenly a shadow fall over her blocking out the warm rays. Slowly sliding her eyes open her breath caught as she met the curious violet gaze of the red headed man of her dreams._

_"Kaoru-dono?... Why are you here? I told you I would be back when I finished with Jin'e."_

_Kaoru just stared, his voice hitting a chord deep in her soul, the sound sending shivers along every nerve in her body. Trying valiantly to ignore the increase in her heartbeat she nearly groaned as she was once again hit with the almost overpowering need to touch him. _

_Fisting her hands to keep from reaching out she took a deep breath to settle herself and tilted her head curiously, "How do you know my name?...Who _are_ you?" _

_oooooooooooooooooo_

_Kenshin could only stare at her confused, the breeze catching his fiery locks and tossing them across his face. What did she mean? She knew him. And then slowly it dawned on him, this wasn't a memory...this was really her. Could it be true, was she here of her own free will?_

_Reaching out he gently brushed his fingertips against her soft skin and smiled. Yes she really was here and yet she wasn't afraid of him. A heady lightness filled his entire being at the open curiosity in her gaze. She truly wanted to know him._

_Leaning down he watched her eyes grow wide as he neared her lips. Stopping just before they met he whispered, "I know all about you my sweet Kaoru and soon you will know me." Leaning even closer his lips barely touched hers, "Can you feel it. Deep down we are connected. Let that feeling guide you to me."_

_Kissing her lightly he straightened back up and smiled at the blush creeping up her neck. Fighting the desire to grab a hold of her he started to turn away. He stopped when a small hand wrapped around his wrist. _

_"Don't leave...not yet." _

_Startled Kenshin glanced over his shoulder. His heart squeezed at the curious yet saddened look darkening the sapphire eyes he loved so much. Fighting the nearly overpowering urge to touch her he shook his head, "I can't stay...not yet."_

_A sudden crash echoed through the dreamscape and Kenshin frowned as everything began to fade. Loosening her grip he twined his fingers with hers in hopes of keeping her here for just a few moments more. But unfortunately it wasn't to be as he watched her shimmer and fade. Tightening his hold he strengthened the bond through the contact as he drifted up out of sleep. _

Opening his eyes to the darkened livingroom he couldn't stop the smile blossoming on his lips, his fingers tingling slightly from the contact. He hadn't caused as much damage as he'd thought. He still had a chance, he would have her in the end. Not even Enishi could stop him now.

Shaking off the last vestiges of the dream he glanced around searching for the source of the loud crash. Not seeing anything at first glance he pushed off the sofa and froze as his eyes fixed on the shattered vase in front of the partially open sliding glass door, the small shards glittering in the moonlight. And then he heard it, the ever so slight sound of someone breathing and then a dull thud as the bullet left the silencer.

Diving to the side he hissed as the bullet grazed his arm, instant fire burning down his arm. Rolling to his feet he ducked behind the chair searching the darkness for his attacker. Scanning the shadows he finally saw the outline of a figure in front of the wall of weapons but as soon as he saw the shadow it was gone. Closing his eyes he opened up all the rest of his senses to locate his enemy.

There, three feet to the left.

With godlike speed he flew out from behind the chair towards his sakabatou. Another thud thumped in his ears and then a burst of pain exploded in his right shoulder. Grabbing a blade from the wall he hit the floor and shook off the sheath. Falling into a crouch he leaned heavily against the wall and clenched his teeth. How the hell did he manage to get hit? Was he getting slow in his old age? Stifling a groan he gripped the wound and took stock of the situation.

Right now his enemy had the advantage due to the darkness and his gun but if he were able to get the light on the odds would even out, at least somewhat. Yes, what he needed right now was light. Both of them would be temporarily blinded but if he could incapacitate his enemy at the same time then he would have the precious seconds he would need for his eyes to adjust to the light.

But how could he incapacitate him? And then it dawned on him, well he was sitting in front of a wall of weapons. Mentally taking inventory of what he had and where it was placed a plan slowly started to form in his mind. Working out the last details Kenshin wiped the blood from his hand and reached up to grab a dagger from the wall. Twisting the hilt in his hand he estimated the distance to the light switch. Six feet dead ahead, but where was his enemy?

Scanning the room he saw a slight shadow moving against the wall off to the left. So he thought to come up behind him did he? Smirking Kenshin closed his eyes and listened for the light footsteps of his enemy.

Fixing the location and speed of motion in his mind he sprang for the light switch and simultaneously flung the dagger at his attacker. Another thud sounded in the quiet of the apartment and Kenshin heard the hiss as the bullet passed his head and then a grunt of pain came from across the room. Grinning he hit the switch with his fist and fell into a crouch behind the sofa, well at least he hadn't lost his touch. Blinking his eyes several times the room slowly began to come into focus. Now all he had to do was get to his enemy. So far he'd used three bullets that meant he likely only had three more left.

Rolling his abused shoulder trying to ease the pain he inwardly shrugged, it really didn't matter how many his attacker had left as long as he didn't hit him in the head or the heart, only that would kill him. Glancing around the edge of the sofa to locate his enemy he was taken aback when his eyes lit on the person who seemed to want him dead.

Narrowing his eyes he stood and advanced on the man kneeling on the floor trying to pull out the dagger embedded in his thigh. "Why are you here?"

Gein scowled and gave one final tug wrenching the blade from the bone as he brought the gun up. Flinging the blade away he stood and met his target head on, "The boss wants you dead. I'm here to do the job." Smirking he added, "I told you I would kill you."

Kenshin's fist tightened around the hilt of his sakabatou, his shoulder throbbing to the beat of his heart. Taking another step forward he watched as the man aimed dead for his head. "You can try but you will not succeed."

Gein's smirk turned into a half smile and he pulled the trigger.

Kenshin ducked and dove at him slamming the edge of his blade hard into his chest, the scent of blood suddenly filling his nose. Sliding it down to move the blade out of the way he let his momentum continue to carry him forward and he slammed his abused shoulder dead in the middle of his attacker's chest. With a crash both of them went down the gun hitting the floor skidding out of reach.

Picking himself up he grimaced as a fresh shot of pain ripped down his arm, his shoulder objecting to the added abuse. Glancing at his enemy his eyes suddenly widened in surprise when he saw the gash cut across his chest. Glancing at the bloody blade in his hand he almost laughed at the complete irony of the situation. He hadn't grabbed his sakabatou, he'd instead grabbed the blade that had killed Enishi so long ago.

Kenshin's smile faded away as he slid his eyes back to the man on the floor. Leveling the dripping blade at the man's neck he asked, "Why does Enishi want me dead?"

Gein ignored the threat and shoved the blade away. Pushing to his feet he clenched his teeth as a wave of nausea washed over him. In all the years he'd worked for Enishi neither bullet nor blade had ever touched him but somehow this little man had managed to hit him. Glaring at the man before him he smirked, "You touched his woman. He doesn't take kindly to those who think to take what is his."

Kenshin's vision flashed red, his eyes immediately taking on their amber hue. Taking a step towards his enemy he brought the blade back up. "She is not his and never will be. He killed her once I will _not_ let him do it again." With that he sprang at the grinning man, aiming straight for his heart. He growled when the man dove to the side.

Landing, he spun just in time to see the gun come up. Another dull thud rang through the apartment and Kenshin twisted to the side to avoid the bullet but it wasn't enough. A grunt of pain ripped from his throat as the bullet pierced his flesh just above his heart. Stumbling back he slammed hard against the sliding glass door and slid down it, the pain nearly driving him into unconsciousness. Damn if this kept up he really would die. It was ironic really, after all these years he'd be killed by none other than one Enishi's henchman. Scowling he dug up his last reserve of energy and used the blade to lever himself up. Settling himself he readied for one last attack. He couldn't die, not now. Not when he'd finally found her.

Gein just shook his head as he watched his target get back on his feet. Jesus this man didn't know when to die. Smiling he took dead aim at his head, this would be the last. He only had one bullet left but that was all it was going to take. This man was dead he just didn't know it yet. Pulling the trigger his eyes widened as the redhead vanished and then he felt a blade pierce shoulder. Instant fire exploded down his arm forcing him to drop the gun as the blade was driven its full length into his flesh.

Kenshin yanked the blade from his enemy and tossed it away. Fisting his hand as they both crumbled to the floor he drove it into his enemy's temple successfully knocking him out. With a sigh he fell to the side and collapsed on the floor. God Enishi must have sent his best, for a minute there he was sure it was all over. A sudden pounding on the door rumbled into his pain hazed mind. Rolling his head to the side he nearly laughed when the door suddenly burst open, a very ragged looking Sano filling the opening.

Levering himself up as Sano came into the apartment he stumbled to the sofa and collapsed, "You're a little late."

Sano just scowled at him. Giving him the once over her reached out to grab his arm. "Jesus you have to get to the hospital, you look like a piece of Swiss cheese."

Kenshin shook his head and waved off the hand. "No, I'll be fine."

Ignoring the skeptical look Sano gave him Kenshin tugged his shirt over his head. Biting back a groan he used the cloth to wipe away the blood coating his chest and checked his wounds. Thankfully the one bullet had gone clean through his shoulder but unfortunately it looked like the other had lodged in his chest. Taking a deep breath he cleared away the blood around the hole and poked at the wound. Steeling himself he dug his fingers into the hole, feeling for the bullet. Fighting to keep himself conscious he dug deeper, he had to find it or the wound wouldn't heal. Finally his fingers brushed against the annoying piece of metal. Gripping a hold of it he pulled it out and tossed it on the table. With a sigh he settled back into the sofa and flung an arm over his eyes.

Sano looked away from the gruesome sight, his stomach threatening to empty itself out on the floor. "Did you have to do that?" he choked out between clenched teeth.

Dropping his arm Kenshin shrugged, "Yes. Now the wound will heal." He chuckled at the look of horror on his old friend's face, "Trust me it had to be done."

Sano shook his head and glanced back to the bloodied man on the sofa out of the corner of his eye, "Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

"No, I'll be like new by morning." Pushing off the sofa Kenshin fought back a wave of nausea and glanced at the man on the floor. "Will you do me a favor? Get rid of him. I don't have the energy."

Sano gave him an odd look, "What do you mean you'll be like new by morning?"

Kenshin smiled, "Not much can kill me. These won't. Because of the gift I will be healed by morning." He smirked at the silent 'oh' Sano gave him. Glancing down at the man on the floor he asked again, "So will you do something about him for me?"

Finally taking the time to glance at the man on the floor Sano's eyes widened in surprise. "Enishi sent _him_ after you." Prodding him with his foot he asked "Is he dead?"

Kenshin shook his head, "No, he's just knocked out."

An evil little smile blossomed on Sano's lips. "Yeah I'll take care of him. I know just what to do with him." Reaching down he hefted the dead weight over his shoulder and headed for the door. "What did you do to have Enishi send his best after you?"

"I don't know. I just hope this doesn't mean his memory has returned."

Sano stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "I don't think it has. Kaoru called earlier and she sounded fine."

Kenshin stifled a sigh, "I hope that's true. I don't want her with him when or if that happens."

"Don't worry once she's home tomorrow I'm not going let her go back to him. She may not like it but I'll keep her away from him one way or another."

Kenshin smiled and headed towards his room, "Thanks. See you tomorrow."

Listening as the door closed behind Sano he made his way into the bathroom and started to wash away the streaks of blood painting his chest. Looking at the wounds in the mirror he frowned as he watched the new skin slowly form. For the first time in over a hundred years he'd actually come close to dying. It was only by a stroke of pure luck the one shot missed his heart. He couldn't take chances like that again. He hadn't waited this long to have her only to die before he could claim what was his.

Fisting his hand around the washcloth he met the gold tinged violet gaze looking at him from the mirror. He had to get her away from him. And he had to do it now before anything happened to either one of them.

A smile slowly formed on his lips as he loosened his grip and resumed cleaning the blood away. Thankfully that wasn't going to prove as hard as he had originally thought. Her reaction to him in the dream proved she wanted to know him, that she wanted to be with him. Now all he had to do was convince her conscious self that she belonged with him.

And tomorrow night he would start doing just that.

* * *

I know, I know you're probably staring at the screen thinking, 'Is tomorrow _ever_ going to come!' and with all honesty I can say... Yes. Next chapter tomorrow will finally come as will the art show and Kenshin, Kaoru and Enishi meeting face to face. I will do my best to get it out quickly.

Also please review. I love to know what my readers think.


	9. Chained Flower

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

Well here it is, the chapter that many if not all of you have been waiting for. I hope it lives up to your expectations. One quick note, this chapter contains a bit of strong language.

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 9 - Chained Flower

Kaoru woke slowly, the sounds of the city below intruding into the peaceful darkness surrounding her fogged mind. Burrowing deeper into the pillows she tried to hold onto the last few tendrils of sleep as she tried without success to recapture the sense of contentment she'd felt while in the dream with the redheaded man. A warm feeling flooded through her veins at the thought of him, the feel of his skin still tingling across her fingertips. Last night had seemed so real. She could have sworn she'd really been there so close to him. Her heart picked up pace as his whispered words filtered into her mind again '..._deep down we are connected. Let that feeling guide you to me'. _Was that true? Was that why she found herself so often with him in her dreams? Was he really... real?

Rolling onto her back she slowly slid her eyes open to the brightening room. Lifting her hand she gently trailed her pinky over her bottom lip, a small smile forming as she once again felt his lips against hers. He must be real because last night he had looked exactly like the man she'd bumped into on the sidewalk. Right down to the cross shaped scar on his cheek. And she _could_ feel it, deep down in her soul there was something there. Something calling her to him.

A pathetic mewl from the door pulled her from her thoughts and she sighed, it didn't matter if they were connected or not. Right now she had more important things to deal with.

A heavy weight settled on her shoulders as a dull throb started to ache in the vicinity of her heart. Throwing back the blankets she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Hopefully today things would be different. Maybe it was time to have a talk with Enishi and find out exactly what she was to him. She had to know because she couldn't live like this anymore.

Another mewl came from the door. With a sigh she pushed off the bed and wandered over to unlock it, opening it enough for Raijin to slip through. Peeking out into the livingroom her heart skipped a beat when her eyes lit on Enishi standing in the kitchen fixing tea. Transfixed she watched as his skin rippled over the taut muscles of his chest, the tiger tattooed over his shoulder moving with its master. Kami it had been a long time since she'd seen him like this.

"Tea will be ready soon."

Shocked out of her perusal she let her eyes drift up from the tattoo to his face. Her cheeks pinked at the smirk on his lips, "O..ok. I'll be out in a minute."

Hastily closing the door she leaned against it and took a deep breath. God it had been too long. Glancing down at the kitty curling himself around her ankles she reached down and lifted him to look him square in the eyes. "Why is it every time I see him my heart speeds up Raijin?"

Raijin just stared at her then let out a soft meow as if to say he didn't know. Chuckling she snuggled him into her arms and absently began petting his soft coat. Slowly the smile fell away as sense of emptiness filtered through her body, "And yet it doesn't feel like he loves me."

Blinking back the tears suddenly burning her eyes she hugged him close and buried her face in his fur, "I used to see love in his eyes a long time ago but now there's nothing but desire tinged with a stifling possessiveness... What happened to us Raijin?"

Raijin just continued to purr, the rumble against her chest soothing the ache in her heart. Sighing, she gave him one last hug and set him down. Today she would have to find out the answer to that question. Find out if he really did love her or if he only wanted her as one more person he could control. Scowling she rubbed her forehead, really it was too early in the morning to be worrying about this.

Shoving the thoughts from her mind she wandered over to the dressing table and collected everything she needed to begin the day. Heading into the bathroom she stripped and started the shower. Stepping into the warm water she set to washing away the sleepiness still lingering then lathered up her hair with the jasmine scented shampoo Enishi always kept in here for her. Closing her eyes to keep the suds out of them she lost herself in the scent, the aroma soothing her confused soul. Unbidden an image of her fiery haired visitor floated to the surface, a feeling of love whispering over her skin.

Gasping she popped her eyes open but not before she saw again the love swirling his violet gaze. Shaking her head she tried to push the image away but this time it wouldn't go. It remained imprinted on her eyes, the feeling of love strengthening even more the harder she tried to push it way. A scowl on her face, she quickly rinsed her hair and shut off the shower. Stepping out into the fogged bathroom she dried and dressed in the black jeans and tanktop she'd grabbed trying desperately to push the feeling away. Kami if this kept up she _would_ go insane... and yet for the first time in a long time she felt... loved.

Shaking her head again she wiped the mirror and started drying her hair. Maybe someday she would see him again and see if what she felt was real. Until then she had Enishi, he was here and he was real. But would she ever feel this way with Enishi? Deep down she didn't think so. She'd never felt like this before. Not even when she'd first started dating him.

Sighing she combed her hair out and made her way back into the bedroom. This was too much to deal with right now. What she needed to do was go and find out what she was to Enishi. That's all that really mattered right now.

Tossing her sleeping yukata on the bed she headed for the door. She hesitated as her hand wrapped around the knob. Was she ready for this? Up until today she had never questioned him like this. What would he do? What would he say?

Taking a deep breath she steeled herself and opened the door. She stopped dead when her eyes met the intense turquoise gaze leveled on her, her heart threatening to pound its way out of her chest. Still shirtless he sat in the deep black chair facing her door, the look in his eyes enough to make her blood run hot through her veins. Getting a hold of herself she searched for some sign that he really did love her. Her blood cooled when all she saw was desire.

Unconsciously wrapping her arms around herself she walked into the livingroom and settled onto the sofa in front of the tea set on the table. Pouring herself a cup she curled up on the sofa trying to make herself as small as possible. She jumped when Enishi rose and made his way over to her. Settling down beside her he gathered her to his chest.

"I missed you last night. Did you sleep well in that bed?"

Kaoru fought down the blush creeping up her neck at the feel of his warm skin against her exposed arm. Tongue-tied all she could do was nod. Kami, how was she going to do this?

Shifting nervously she froze when Enishi's arms tightened around her. Slowly lifting her eyes to meet his she shied away from the possessiveness buried deep in them. Trying to pull away from him she stopped when all he did was tighten his hold.

"Where are you going?"

Kaoru just shook her head and shifted her eyes to her twisting hands. Damn, how was she going to do this? Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly and shifted enough to look him dead in the eye, "What am I to you, Enishi?"

Enishi's eyes narrowed, a small frown growing on his lips. Kaoru fought down the sudden nervous butterflies dancing in her belly as a hint of steel entered his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Kaoru took a deep breath and steeled herself. "Do you love me or am I just another person you wish to control?" she blurted out as the butterflies intensified. There she'd said it, now it was up to him.

Watching him closely she was taken off guard when he leaned in and captured her lips, the gentleness of the kiss nearly bringing tears to her eyes. Falling into the warmth he offered she lifted her hand and buried it deep in his hair, holding him to her. Too soon he leaned back breaking the kiss. Coming back to her senses she met his eyes and blanched at the cold look swimming in their depths, the warmth instantly dying away.

"You are mine... now and forever. That's all you need to know."

With that Enishi released his hold on her and stood grabbing his shirt of the back of the sofa. Throwing it over his shoulders he started buttoning it up as he made his way to the elevator. Stunned all Kaoru could do was watch as he punched in the code and stepped in. A sudden surge of anger bubbled up and she shot off the sofa but stopped dead when her eyes met the icy gaze leveled on her, the smirk on his face cutting her to the core.

"I'll be back later."

Kaoru crumbled to the floor as she watched the doors slide shut with a thud. Hanging her head she let the tears come, no longer able to hold them back. Curling into herself she clutched her middle and rested her forehead on the soft carpet, her tears soaking into the black material unnoticed. How did she let it get this far? What had happened to them?

Falling to the side she curled up trying to hide from the truth of his words. She was nothing to him. Nothing but an ornament to be worn around his neck. Seen but never truly appreciated. Slowly out of the deepest recesses of her soul something rose up and balked at the treatment. An almost overpowering anger grew as she lay there motionless, the rage healing the wound in her heart. He couldn't do this to her. If he didn't want her as anything more than a trinket then it was time to leave. She deserved better than this.

Angrily wiping the tears away she sat up and glared at the closed doors. He had no right to treat her like this. This was it. She wasn't going to live like this anymore. When he took her home she wouldn't be coming back.

Ever.

**_oooooooooooooooooo_**

Enishi just stared at Hei Shin as the information he'd just imparted slowly sank in. Gein had been bested by this so called Hitokiri Battousai? How the hell could that happen? Gein was the best in all of Japan. How the hell could he lose? Leaning back he closed his eyes and fought to control the nearly overpowering urge to kill something. It seemed this redheaded demon wanted a fight. No one left one of his men to die on his front step. No one.

Sliding his eyes back open he glared at the deathly pale man in front of him, his fingers tapping an angry tattoo on the desk. Taking a deep breath he tried valiantly to contain the urge to grab one of the katanas from the wall and drive it through his worthless subordinate's chest. "When did you find him?"

Hei Shin dropped his eyes to the floor and mumbled, "Three this morning." Wiping his sweaty palms on his pants he tried to shove the gruesome image out of his mind. He'd been doing the rounds when he'd come to the front doors and seen someone propped up against them in an awkward position. Surprised he'd immediately investigated and found a sight he thought he would never see. Gein had been sitting in a pool of his own blood, his chest sliced open, a huge gaping hole bleeding sluggishly in his shoulder, and the kanji for 'evil' carved into the untouched skin of his stomach. He'd left out that little part about the kanji when he'd told Enishi of his find. More than likely Enishi would kill _him_ in his rage if he knew about the desecration of his best.

"Why wasn't I told until now?"

Enishi's growl knocked him out of his thoughts. Lifting his eyes he fought down the sudden knot tightening in his gut. "You said never to interrupt you when your woman is here." He answered taking a step back. The instantly icy look leveled on him made his blood run cold and he readied himself for a hasty retreat.

Enishi nearly snarled at the idiocy of the statement. Taking a deep breath he rubbed the bridge of his nose and fought for control. "Don't you think the near death of one of my men would warrant the interruption?"

Hei Shin paled even more and nodded. Enishi almost snorted at the look of abject terror on his face. "Where is he?"

"I called the ambulance as soon as I found him. He's at University Hospital."

Sitting back he pinned Hei Shin with a hard look, "I -" He was suddenly cut off when the phone rang. Scowling he grabbed it and hit the talk button, "What?"

The unexpected voice of one of his men in Osaka filled the earpiece, "Boss Tanaka's been arrested."

"What!" Enishi spit out, his hand tightening around the phone, the device creaking from the pressure.

"Last night Saitou Hajime raided the warehouse. Tanaka happened to be there checking over the latest shipment. He and all who were there were arrested. What do you want us to do?"

The phone groaned as Enishi's fist tightened even more. God could this day get any worse! "Don't do anything. I'll deal with Saitou myself."

"Hai"

As the man hung up Enishi's fist tightened even more, the phone bursting into tiny little bits. Tossing the pieces on the desk he stood and turned to the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city. Saitou had gone too far this time. Who the hell did he think he was going up against them? He'd never killed a cop before but Saitou was walking a very fine line right now. One more misstep and Saitou would find himself with a katana through the heart or a bullet in the head.

Getting a hold of himself he glanced over his shoulder. A smirk tickled the corner of his lips at the terrified look on Hei Shin's face. The man looked about ready to wet himself. "Change my flight. I will be leaving as soon as the opening is over. You will remain here with Kaoru." Grabbing the back of the chair he settled back down into it and pushed the shattered remnants of his phone into the garbage. "Due to this new development she will not be leaving the building. While I am gone she is not to leave the apartment. Do you understand?"

Hei Shin nodded, a rush of relief flooding through his body. He would take being a babysitter over death any day. Turning to leave he was almost to the door when Enishi spoke up again.

"Where's Genbu?"

Hei Shin turned back around, "He arrived in Beijing early this morning. He's currently hunting them down. They will not live the day."

Enishi nodded and waved him out. Settling back into the chair he swung it around to face the windows. Well at least one thing was going right. He still couldn't believe he'd missed those two but really it didn't matter. What mattered was they would be dead. His revenge for Tomoe and Akira's death would be complete.

Sighing he reached behind him and withdrew the battered photo tucked in his top drawer. Glaring at the face of his new enemy he smirked. As soon as he returned from Osaka this man was going to have his undivided attention. It was too bad he couldn't go and slice him into tiny bits right now but unfortunately there were others who needed his attention. But soon, very soon this man would feel the full brunt of his anger.

Smiling he swung back around and dropped the photo on the desk. Pushing out of the chair he headed for the door. It was time to go tell his princess that she wouldn't be going home today or anytime soon for that matter. She was going to remain here until this so called assassin was dead. It seemed the one this man was truly after was Kaoru. There was no way in hell he was going to let him have her.

_oooooooooooooooooo_

Kaoru paced the apartment for what felt like the hundredth time. Glancing at the clock again she groaned. Eleven-thirty. Where the hell was Enishi? He knew she wanted to go home so what the hell was taking him so long. Shaking her head she sighed, she knew what it was. He didn't care if she wanted to go home or not, he would only take her when _he_ deemed it was time.

Scowling she wandered over to the black chair Enishi had vacated hours ago and collapsed. Snuggling deep into it's softness she focused her attention on the object in her fingers and sighed. This was it. When Enishi dropped her off today she was going to return the ring to him and tell him it was over. It was time to break the chains he had somehow managed to wrap around her. The only thing that worried her was would he let her leave? Scrunching her nose she scowled, probably not that's why she had to wait until she was home. He wouldn't be able to make her stay if she was home with Sano.

A block of lead settled in her belly at the thought of bringing Sano into this mess. She didn't want to put him in danger. Enishi already hated him, who knew what he would do to Sano now. But there was no other way that she could see to get away from him. Brushing away the tear sliding down her cheek she pulled her legs up against her chest and rested her chin on them. Why hadn't she listened to Sano and broken away from Enishi a long time ago? Debt or not she didn't deserve to be treated like this.

The quiet hiss of the elevator coming to a stop snapped her out of her thoughts and she slipped the ring back on her finger. Pushing out of the chair she grabbed her clothes from the day before and headed for the elevator. She stopped dead when the doors slid open and Enishi stepped out into the livingroom, the look on his face screaming trouble. Taking another step she stopped again when a malicious smirk formed on his lips.

"Where do you think you're going my dear?"

Kaoru stood her ground and tried to ignore the tingle of fear whispering down her spine. Something was seriously wrong. "You're taking me home."

Enishi shook his head and continued into the apartment ignoring the glare slowly forming in her eyes. "No I'm not. You'll be staying here for a while."

Kaoru went rigid, all fear quickly burning away under an intense anger. Oh this was _not_ happening. "No I'm not! You _are_ going to take me home. You cannot keep me here against my will. I won't let you!" Shying away from the sudden rage snapping through Enishi's eyes, she took a step back as he came up to stand right in front of her. Maybe this time she'd gone too far.

"I can and will do whatever I wish with you. Didn't I tell you, _you_ are mine."

Leaning in Enishi pinned her to the spot with an icy glare, "You will be staying here until I tell you you can go home. Which will not be until I return from Osaka. Do you understand?"

Kaoru just stared at him the rage ripping through her veins flaring even higher. He couldn't do this! She wasn't his slave! "You can't keep me here! I _will_ get out of here one way or another! I'm not your goddamned slave!"

Enishi smirked and trailed his finger down her cheek. His smirk turned into a full blown smile when she flinched away from his touch. "How do you plan on getting out of here?"

When she didn't answer he leaned in even more and trailed his finger under her chin, lifting her face he nearly laughed at the death glare she was leveling on him, "There is no way for you to leave unless I leave with you. And don't think your precious friend Sagara will be able to 'rescue' you. If he comes within a hundred feet of this place I'll kill him, so I suggest you call him and tell him you've decided to stay here."

The block of lead weighed even more as Kaoru stared at him horrified. He wouldn't. And yet as she looked deep into the predatory gaze leveled on her she saw the truth. He would. He would kill Sano without a second thought if he came here to get her. Jerking away from him she fisted her hands and fought to keep from slamming them into his face. "You son of a bitch! You don't own me!"

"Ah but I do my dear. Never forget it." Enishi whispered leaning in to kiss her cheek. Turning on his heel he headed back to the elevator. Punching in the code he stepped in and turned to look at his sweet princess. The fire swirling in her sapphire eyes set his heart to pounding madly against his ribs. Too bad he had business to attend to, it would be much more fun to continue this conversation. He had never seen her like this before, she was virtually radiating rage.

Reaching out he stopped the door from closing, "I'll be back in time to take you to the opening. Wait here like a good little girl until then, ok."

Kaoru's eyes widened at his tone and she reached for her tea cup sitting innocently on the table beside her. Wrapping her hand around it she flung it at the closing doors with everything she had. The cup connected with the doors just as they slide closed, the crash resounding around the empty apartment. A knot tightened in her gut and she collapsed to the floor hugging her middle. Never in a million years did she think he would use the debt against her. God what had happened to the Enishi she used to love?

Taking a deep breath she pushed off the floor and glanced at the clock. A quarter to twelve. She had fifteen minutes to get herself together and call Sano. There was no way in hell she was going to let him come here. She would get out of this mess one way or another on her own. She wasn't going to let him die because of her stupidity.

Reaching for the phone she counted to ten and did her best to settle herself. Now was the test, would she able to lie well enough to keep him away. She had to, if she didn't he would be killed for no reason other than the fact that he wanted to protect her. She couldn't let that happen.

She could do this. She could make him believe.

**_oooooooooooooooooo_**

Kenshin paced the livingroom like a caged animal, his nerves fraying a little bit more with each passing minute. Glancing again at the clock on the wall he sighed. 6:10pm. Less than an hour to go. Brushing his hand over his face he sighed again and settled on the sofa. Pacing wasn't going to do anything for the almost overpowering sense of urgency pulsing through his veins.

It had been an extremely long day. Ever since Sano had come to tell him Kaoru wouldn't be coming home he'd been on edge. For some reason he didn't think her staying at Enishi's was by her choice no matter what Sano said. Something just wasn't right about that. Sano had sworn that she'd sounded fine and she'd assured him that she was only staying because she and Enishi needed to catch up on lost time. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that that had been nothing but a lie to keep Sano from going there to get her himself. Something was going on, he could feel it.

Shaking his head he stared at floor. Another thing that had him on edge was the fact that he couldn't quite figure out the nearly overpowering rage that had gripped a hold of him even before Sano had come to tell him. It had been such a powerful feeling that he'd broken the tea cup he'd been holding at the time. He could still feel the shards biting into his palm where his hand had suddenly tightened shattering it into tiny pieces, although all evidence had long since vanished. There were still a few small pieces of the cup lying at his feet that he must have missed when he'd cleaned the mess up.

Reaching down to pick them up he stopped as a knock came from the door. Smiling he pushed off the sofa he glanced at the clock. It was time.

Grabbing his jacket he headed for the door, taking a deep breath to settle his nerves he swung it open.

"You ready?"

Kenshin smirked at the smile on Sano's face, "Yes, I've been ready."

Sano's smile widened. Giving his old friend a sly look he asked, "You sure you're ready to face them?"

Kenshin's smirk blossomed into a full blown smile, his eyes flickering gold for a split second before settling back to their customary violet, "Yes."

Nodding Sano had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Spinning on his heel he headed for the elevator. One didn't need to be a rocket scientist to see that the former assassin was on edge. The gleam in his eyes said it all.

Tonight was going to be very interesting.

**_oooooooooooooooooo_**

Kaoru stepped from the car and smoothed the front of her black dress nervously. Breathing deeply she tried to get a hold of herself, the nearly suffocating presence of Enishi on one side of her and Hei Shin on the other making it hard to get enough air into her deprived lungs. Ever since their argument this afternoon she'd had to suffer Hei Shin's presence. Shortly after Enishi had left the little weasel had shown up staying the whole afternoon while Enishi had been gone. It was bad enough he had her trapped but now it seemed he wasn't going to leave her alone. Not even in an apartment she couldn't get out of.

"Are you ready my dear?"

Kaoru jumped as Enishi's voice suddenly cut through her thoughts. Sending a glare at him she nodded and without a word headed for the door. Might as well get this night over with.

Enishi smirked as he watched her head for the door, her ramrod straight back screaming her irritation. Shifting his eyes to Hei Shin he pinned the man with a hard look, "You will stay here. Notify me if you receive any information from Genbu." Not waiting for an affirmation he strode towards Kaoru and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Smile my dear. Tonight is your night."

Kaoru just glared at him and moved to the door. Stepping into the gallery she did smile when she saw all of her hard work displayed for all to see along the wall, the quiet broken only by the whispers of the people wandering through the gallery. A sudden surge of pride bubbled up as her eyes drifted over all the paintings. Seeing them here she had admit they were quite beautiful. Until this moment she'd never seen them as being worthy of such a display.

"Ah, Kamiya-san. So good to see you again. Does the display please you?"

Smiling Kaoru shifted her attention to the small man weaving his way around the guests. Her smile widened as he finally reached her, dropping a bow she righted herself and accepted the hand held out to her, "Hai Takeshi-san it's more than I ever expected it would be. Thank you."

The small man blushed at the compliment and Kaoru tried with all of her might to not give him a hug. He reminded her so much of her father that it hurt sometimes.

All of a sudden he released her hand like a hot potato and blushed even deeper. Kaoru bit her tongue to keep from laughing. She still couldn't figure out how this man come to own this small gallery. He was so shy that the slightest smile sent his way had him stuttering.

She watched as he nervously shifted his attention to Enishi, "Welcome Yukishiro-san, is everything to your liking?"

When no answer came Kaoru glanced up then squeaked in shock as Enishi's arm wrapped around her back, his hand gripping her side in a vise grip. Following his line of sight she nearly choked when her eyes fell on the painting of the amber-eyed man of her dreams sitting innocently on an easel on a small raised area in the corner. Oh god she didn't...

Enishi's hand tightened even more, the pressure weakening her knees. Pulling her eyes from the painting she fixed them back on the curator avoiding Enishi's eyes all together. "Wh..Where did you get that?"

Glancing to what they were looking at he smiled, "A young black-haired woman dropped it off yesterday. I never knew you did portraits. May I ask who he is?"

Kaoru grimaced as Enishi's hand tightened even more his tone weakening her knees even more, "Yes my dear, Who.Is.He?"

God if things weren't bad enough already. Misao was going to die for this! Ignoring him she frantically searched the gallery for a way out of the questioning she knew was coming. She nearly sighed in relief when she spied Megumi heading their way. Yanking out of his hold she glanced up at him, "I don't know." Not waiting to see his reaction she made a beeline straight for her savior.

"Kaoru!" Megumi said smiling as she gave Kaoru a small hug. "You have really outdone yourself. When did you start doing portraits?" Glancing over her shoulder a sly smile came to her lips. "You have to tell me who he is. He's absolutely gorgeous."

Kaoru just shook her head. How the hell was she going to explain this? Sighing she dug up the best smile she could, "I don't -"

She stopped when she saw Megumi's attention shift behind her. "Is that him?"

Glancing over her shoulder Kaoru nearly fainted when her eyes met the violet gaze fixed on her. Her world suddenly narrowed as everything else fell away, all of her attention trapped in that intense gaze.

"What's he doing with Sano?"

Snapping back to herself Kaoru shook her head and let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Forcefully breaking eye contact with the man of her dreams she finally noticed Sano standing next to him. A sudden surge of anger ripped through her veins at the smirk on his face. So he didn't know anyone with bright red hair huh? Granted this man didn't have amber eyes but for a second she could have sworn she'd seen gold filter into his violet gaze before vanishing.

Scowling at her so called best friend she started towards them but came up short when her eyes clashed with Enishi's who stood just to the side and behind them. A cold wave of fear slid through her veins as he shifted his eyes to the redheaded man, a look of pure hatred marring his features. God, could this get any worse?

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru jumped as the squeal suddenly broke the tension unnoticed by those around her. Glancing to the door she sighed when she saw Misao and Aoshi heading her way. Ignoring everyone else she leveled a hard glare on her friend. "Why is that painting here?"

Misao came to a sudden halt with a sheepish grin on her face. "I brought it because it's one of the best you've ever done." Shying away from the hard look leveled on her she added, "Who cares what Enishi thinks. It deserves to be here!"

Kaoru just shook her head. Misao just didn't understand. Taking a deep breath she tried to settle her nerves and smile. "Next time do me a favor and ask me first ok?"

Misao sighed in relief as she grabbed a hold of Kaoru giving her a big hug. "Ok, I promise." Leaning back she fixed a serious look on her, "Is everything ok with you Kaoru? You haven't had any _problems_ have you?"

"Kamiya-san it's time for your introduction. Would you please follow me?"

Putting on what she hoped was a convincing smile Kaoru nodded, "Yes everything's ok." Turning to the curator she asked, "Where would you like me to go?"

Takeshi-san smiled and pointed towards the raised dais with the damning portrait. Ignoring the sudden butterflies dancing around her belly she swallowed and headed toward the dais. Coming to the painting she could feel all eyes trained on her, her skin suddenly crawling from all the attention. Fixing her eyes on the golden gaze looking out from the canvas she did her best to get control of herself, the image before her settling her nerves some. Ok, now this was the real reason why she didn't want to be here. If there was anything she hated it was being the center of attention.

Well, it had to be done so she might as well get it over with. Taking a deep breath she stepped onto the platform and turned. Immediately her eyes found the redheaded man, her face flushed a deep red at the look on his face. She blushed even deeper when his eyes moved from her to the painting beside her, the smile blossoming on his lips setting her heart thumping against her ribs. She ducked her head as his eyes once again shifted to her a new light gleaming in their violet depths. Ignoring everything but the grains of wood beneath her feet she jumped when Takeshi-san cleared his throat right beside her. She forced herself to look up as a hush fell over the room, extremely self conscious of all the eyes trained on her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to take this opportunity to introduce you to the young woman who has brightened this world with the beautiful pieces of art now gracing the walls of this humble gallery. Please welcome Kamiya Kaoru."

Kaoru bowed and flushed even deeper as applause filled the small gallery, a few people coming up to the dais to bow and whisper how much they enjoyed her work. Swallowing around the lump in her throat she tried to get control of herself and stepped from the dais to mingle with the people coming to surround her answering their questions and smiling, doing her level best not to pass out.

Her heart jumped when a hand grabbed her arm and then Sano's voice came from just behind her. "Excuse me but I need to speak with this young lady for a moment."

Kaoru sighed in relief, leave it up to Sano to rescue her. Turning around she nearly choked when her eyes clashed with violet again.

"Kaoru, this is a friend of mine from Okinawa, Himura Ke -"

"Shinta... my name is Himura Shinta."

Startled Sano cocked an eyebrow and eyed Kenshin. He finally understood when his old friend shot a quick glance at him. He couldn't use his other name, not yet at least. Checking Kaoru's reaction he smirked when he noticed she could care less if he was there. Giving Kenshin a small nod he quickly scanned the gallery for Enishi. He smiled when he didn't find him. Well at least they would have a few minutes before Enishi found them.

Staying close enough to stop anything that might happen should Enishi find them he moved far enough away to allow them the privacy he knew Kenshin wanted. Spying Megumi only a few feet away he sauntered over to her with a smile. His smile widened when she noticed him and leveled a glare on him that would kill most men in their tracks. Chuckling to himself he continued anyway. Oh this was going to be fun. She was his, she just didn't remember it yet.

_oooooooooooooooooo_

Kaoru just stared at the redheaded man as Sano walked away. The room slowly fading around her again, leaving the two of them in a space without time. Unable to do anything but stare into the violet eyes that had haunted her in her dreams one thought slowly penetrated her fogged mind, now was her chance. Now was her chance to find out if he really _was_ the person from her dreams or just someone who looked exactly like him.

Hesitantly reaching out she traced the cross shaped scar on his cheek with a shaking finger. "Are you really...real?"

He smiled at her question and her heart swelled, the sight bringing a smile to her own lips. Trailing her finger along the scar again she felt an unexplainable heat spread through her entire body at the contact. Blushing she started to pull away but stopped when his hand covered hers holding her palm against his cheek. "Yes, I'm real," he whispered his voice resonating through her entire body. Her eyes widened when he leaned in to mere inches of her face, his breath whispering across her lips, "Can you feel it now that we are so close?"

Kaoru just stared at him and then she felt it, a sudden feeling of love wrapping around her like a soft blanket, caressing her very soul. Her eyes widened when she felt a strong sense of completeness flow through her body, every pore in her body suddenly tingling with the sensation.

"Y..yes I can," she breathed barely able to put voice to words. Cocking her head to the side she whispered, "What is it?"

Her breath caught as his smile widened. "Its how I feel about you, my sweet Kaoru. This is us linked forever."

Kaoru just looked at him confused, "What do yo-"

She was cut off when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder, the grip biting into her flesh. Knocked out of the spell cast over her she glanced over her shoulder and paled. Enishi stood behind her, his hate-filled gaze leveled on the man currently holding her hand. Wrenching her hand away she tried to turn but Enishi's grip tightened even more, the scowl on his face deepening. The air thickened suddenly, the heaviness making it very hard to breathe.

"Yukishiro, let her go."

"Shut up Sagara" Enishi bit out barely able to stop himself from driving his fist into the idiot's face. Continuing to stare at the supposed hitokiri before him he pulled Kaoru away, "Touch her again and I will kill you."

Kenshin just smiled his eyes flickering gold. His smile widened as he watched Enishi's eyes narrow dangerously, "You cannot stop what is coming. Not this time."

Enishi's grip tightened and a small squeak of pain escaped Kaoru. Loosening his hold slightly he pulled her further away and turned her towards the door. "We're leaving."

"She's not leaving with you Yukishiro. She's coming home." Sano growled.

Shifting his attention to Sano, Enishi smirked. "She will not be going home anytime soon. You may go back to where ever you came from. I will take care of her."

Kaoru flinched, the words cutting deep into her soul. Glancing around she paled even more when she noticed the gallery had gone completely quiet, everyone's attention trained on them. Kami, she had to stop this before it got out of hand. Reaching out she touched Sano's arm to catch his attention "I'm going to go home with him ok? I'm sorry I didn't get to visit with you longer." Wrenching her shoulder out Enishi's hand she hugged Sano tight fighting back the tears burning her eyes, "Have a safe trip home. I'll talk to you again soon."

With one last look to the man she now knew was her soulmate she spun on her heel and headed for the door, the tears burning her eyes making it hard to see. Stepping out into the cool night air she took a deep breath, the fresh air settling her nerves and got control of herself. Kami, that had been too close. Heading to the car she slipped into the back seat ignoring Hei Shin all together.

Scowling Enishi glared at the small redheaded man one last time and turned to follow Kaoru. Taking one step he stopped when he felt an almost overpowering anger brush against his skin, the feeling suddenly igniting the rage he tried to keep buried. Turning back around the world suddenly vanished as his eyes clashed with the gold tinged violet gaze leveled on him. His breath caught as an image of this man holding Tomoe's broken form in his arms flickered before his eyes, her life's blood seeping sluggishly out of the wound in her shoulder. He watched transfixed as she whispered something to him then lifted a blade to cut his cheek before she took her last breath.

Snapping out of the vision Enishi just stared at the man before him, a hatred unlike anything he'd ever felt before pounding through his veins. Taking the one step back towards his nemesis he growled, "Who _are_ you?"

"Y..Yukishiro-san, is everything ok?" Takeshi-san asked from right beside him. Pulling his attention away he glanced at the curator, the look of fear in the man's eyes cooling his blood some. Ignoring the question he fixed his attention back on the object of his hate and whispered, "I will be seeing you again."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, a sliver of fear shivering down his spine. What had just happened? Searching the turquoise gaze leveled on him he nearly sighed when all he saw was an irritated confusion. Smirking he nodded, "Yes, we will be seeing each other again."

Enishi just nodded and spun on his heel heading for the door. If only he had the time tonight, he would finish this thorn in his side. He didn't like the fact that this man was going to be in the same city as Kaoru without him here. For that reason alone he was tempted to take her with him but he couldn't because he wasn't exactly sure what he'd be facing in Osaka.

Scowling he strode out the door and headed straight for the car. Slipping in beside Kaoru he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, the scowl fell away under a smile at the defeated look on her face. By the looks of it he didn't need to worry, she wouldn't try anything while has was gone. The little spitfire he'd seen this afternoon had been tamed. Settling into the seat he waved to Hei Shin to start the car and leave.

"That was very smart of you my dear."

Kaoru just shook her head and glanced out the window. Her heart sped up as her eyes settled on Shinta standing just inside the door. She fought back the tears again as the feeling of completeness melted away to be replaced by an almost unbearable sadness. She had found him, she had found the other half of her soul but to pursue that meant putting him in danger and she couldn't do that. It would be better if she just forgot about him. He would be safer that way.

A lead weight settled in the vicinity of her heart at the thought and she leaned her forehead against the cool glass as the car pulled away. How could her life have gotten so screwed up? What had she done to warrant Enishi's obsessed attention?

_oooooooooooooooooo_

Kenshin watched the car pull away, the look of utter loss on Kaoru's face cutting him to the core. Fisting his hand he tried to fight down the rage still pulsing through his veins. So he'd been right. She wasn't staying with Enishi of her own free will.

"So what are you going to do?"

Desperately needing to clear his head Kenshin shook his head and stepped out into the crisp night air, "I don't know. I will have her, but I will not put her in danger again."

Shaking his head again he sighed, "At least it doesn't look like either of them have had their memories return yet." Stepping further out onto the sidewalk Kenshin ran his fingers through his bangs and stared down the street in the direction they had left. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't he simply take the one he had longed for for so long into his arms and tell her the one thing he had waited so long to tell her?

Sighing again he pushed the unanswerable questions from his mind and reached into his pocket. Removing his wallet he flicked it open and handed Sano a wad of bills. "Will you do me a favor and go buy that portrait for me. I don't care what it costs, I want it."

Sano nodded and collected the money from his outstretched hand. "What will you do now?"

Not taking his attention from the deserted street Kenshin shrugged. "Go home. That's all I can do right now."

Ignoring the concerned look on Sano's face Kenshin turned on his heel and started walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction, his heart getting heavier with each step away from Kaoru. Now he knew she wanted to be with him but how to get her away from Enishi? That was the question. There had to be a way without putting her in danger, he had to find the answer and he had to find it soon before anything more happened. He couldn't risk the possibility that her memories would return before she truly trusted him. Not to mention Enishi. Tonight he had seen it, the slight flicker of recognition that had danced in his enemy's eyes. He now knew that it was very good possibility Enishi _would_ remember.

It had become a race against time now. But would he win or would Enishi repeat the same mistake he'd made so long ago?

All he could do was hope he would be fast enough.

* * *

Sorry for yet another cliffy, I'm really trying to stop that.

Also please review, I love to know what my readers think be it good, bad or indifferent.


	10. Under Lock and Key

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

It seems like I've said this just about every chapter, but sorry for it's lateness. Life and such decided to invade my 'me' time. Not to mention the muse decided to act up because I overworked her by writing OSN, I swear she can be so finicky sometimes. Again I'm sorry for it's lateness, I hope you will find it was worth the wait.

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 10 - Under Lock and Key

Kaoru finished tying up her hair and gave herself the once over one last time in the mirror. Smoothing the imaginary wrinkles in the knee length dark blue skirt she scowled. One week. She was trapped in this prison for one week... one week that was going to feel like a lifetime.

Shaking her head she sighed and fixed the collar of her favorite cream colored blouse, the midnight blue tiger embroidered over her shoulder reminiscent of the one tattooed over Enishi's shoulder. At the thought of him she sighed again, really she shouldn't be all that upset about being trapped here, after all it could have been a lot worse. After the interrogation he'd put her through in the car on the way back from the opening last night she'd been sure he was going to demand she go with him to Osaka. He'd come close. She'd seen it in his eyes, he didn't want to leave her here alone. Thanks to that damn painting he was now convinced she knew this Himura Shinta somehow. That there was something between them. She'd tried to reassure him that the painting had nothing to do with him but he hadn't believe her, of course it hadn't helped that he'd caught her only inches away from this same man she claimed to not know. Thankfully in the end he'd only dropped her off at his building with the promise that he would only be gone for a week at the most.

At first she'd been relieved that he hadn't tried to force her to go with him but then he'd committed the ultimate insult, he'd ordered Hei Shin to stay with her the entire time he was gone. The bastard had done it, he'd taken what little freedom she had left and stolen it. Christ she couldn't even get out of the damn apartment on her own what the hell did he think she was going to do up here by herself anyway!

A sudden surge of anger exploded in her veins at the futility of the situation and she slammed her palms flat against the dressing table, staring straight into the furious gaze reflecting back at her from the mirror she scowled. Sad thing was she'd done this to herself. She hadn't argued with him when he'd ordered Shinji to stay away from her, with her inaction she'd inadvertently allowed him control. She should have never done that. She'd dug her own grave with that one incident, and yet there was one thing he didn't seem to know about her... she was never one to just give up. Given enough time she would figure out a way to get away from him even if she had to disappear to do it. No matter how long it took her she would get away from him, until then she would have to smile and accept his rules as if she were a child. It was the only way to ensure he loosened his hold.

Shaking her head at the thought she sighed and straightened, grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair she headed towards the door. Well at least Enishi was allowing her to go to work. That argument she'd won, how she'd managed to do that she didn't know but in the end he'd caved and told her as long as she was accompanied by Hei Shin and two others she was allowed to go but she wasn't to leave the clinic under any circumstances unless Hei Shin was with her. Enishi had wrapped a collar around her neck and then he'd gleefully handed the leash to that annoying little weasel, knowing full well she didn't like the little man.

Another surge of anger rose up as she reached the door, fighting the urge to slam her fist into the hard wood she grabbed the handle and flung it open. Striding out into the livingroom where Hei Shin sat waiting she scowled at him and headed into the kitchen to make some tea. Tossing her jacket over the chair she dug out the lemon flavored green tea leaves and set them on the counter. God it was bad enough to be stuck here but having to see his face first thing in the morning was enough to push anyone over the edge.

"Kamiya-san it's time to leave."

Kaoru nearly growled, she could almost feel him yanking the leash. Lifting her eyes from the task at hand she fixed her full attention on the little weasel as a malicious grin slowly blossomed on her lips, "I need tea. You will wait until I have a cup to take with me. Do you understand?"

She almost snorted when he paled slightly and nodded. Sprinkling the tea into the pot she set it heating. Maybe she would be able to find a way to ditch him today, it was at least worth a try. Since it was only him and not Gein she might actually have a chance, but then again there was supposed to be two others she didn't know watching her today too. If that was the case then it wasn't likely she'd be able to get away. Sighing she turned her back to him and leaned against the counter. It really didn't matter, he knew where she lived, he could just come there and haul her back if that's what Enishi wanted.

The whistling of the teapot knocked her out of her thoughts and she grabbed it, filling the travel cup set out on the counter. Not thinking she took a sip and hissed as the hot liquid burned her tongue. Well that was smart Kaoru, what a way to start the day. Scowling at herself she set the cup down and grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair. Well, might as well get the day started, at least she would have some semblance of freedom while she was at the clinic. But then again she really wasn't looking forward to the questions she knew Megumi had waiting. She had no idea how she was going to explain last night.

Rubbing her forehead she started rethinking her decision to go to work, maybe it would be better if she just stayed here away from everyone until this mess was sorted out. Catching sight of Hei Shin heading towards the elevator she tossed the jacket over her shoulders, no she was going to work if only to get away from that annoying little man. At least that was one place she could forget, at least for a time, that her life was a complete mess. Heading towards the elevator herself she came up behind him and peeked over his shoulder in an effort to get the code. She smiled ruefully as she watched him hit the enter button. It really didn't matter anyway, if he knew she'd found out he'd more than likely have it changed.

With a hiss the elevator doors slid open and she stepped in. Leaning against the wall she closed her eyes as they slid closed, the elevator smoothly beginning it's descent to the bottom floor. Unbidden an image of Himura Shinta floated up from the depths of her mind, his smiling face playing across her closed lids. All of a sudden an almost overpowering need to see him gripped a hold of her, wrapping her in an iron fist. Clutching the cup in her hand she whimpered softly and fought to keep herself upright, the need nearly driving her to her knees. Fighting the tears suddenly burning her eyes she focused all of her attention on trying to quell the feeling. God if this kept up it was going to kill her.

"Are you ok Kamiya-san?"

Hei Shin's voice brought her back from the edge and she took a deep breath, trying to pull herself together. "Hai, I'm fine."

Hei Shin opened his mouth to say something else but stopped as the elevator came to a stop. Relieved Kaoru stepped out but came to a dead stop as her eyes fell on the other two that would be 'escorting' her to work. Any hopes of ditching them flew out of her head as she stared at the two men standing just inside the front doors. The twins. Why would Enishi set the twins on her? Actually there were four of them, two sets of twins but they all looked alike to her. The only way to truly tell them apart was by the small kanji tattooed on their foreheads, for some reason each one of them was named for one of the Shijin... the guardian beasts of Chinese mythology. They were Enishi's brute squad, huge hulking men with absolutely nothing between the ears, they weren't quite as dangerous as Gein but they were still a menace. She should have known it would be these guys who would be the others, not only were they Enishi's brute squad but they were also Hei Shin's pets. He was never seen outside of the building without at least one of them.

Glancing to the kanji on their heads she scowled, today it looked like she would have the honor of being escorted by Seiryu and Byakko, guardians of the east and west. Ignoring them completely she pushed past them into the bright morning sunlight. Jesus what did Enishi think she was going to do. It's not like she could run, he'd only find her if she did. Heading straight for the car she slipped in and settled into the cushiony seat. This was too much, there had to be a way to get away from him. Somehow there had to be a way.

**_oooooooooooooooooo_**

Sano stretched and leaned against the rail of Kaoru's balcony, the scent of spring hanging heavily in the cool morning air. Taking a deep breath he rubbed his temples in frustration, things had gotten way out of hand last night. Now he knew Kaoru had been lying to him about staying with Enishi. She wasn't doing it because she wanted to, she was there because she had to be. God, how could things have gotten so screwed up, it should have been easy from the start. Kenshin didn't deserve this. He should have been able to simply find her and be happy, not have to fight against the one who stole her in the first place. What had his old friend done to have fate play such a nasty trick on him?

Shaking his head he pushed off the rail and headed back into the apartment. As far as he could tell nothing, the rurouni had done nothing but find her just a little bit too late. If only he'd known just a little bit sooner he would have done a better job at keeping Kaoru away from Enishi. Not that he hadn't tried already but kami that woman could be hard headed when she wanted to be.

Shaking his head again he grabbed his jacket and tossed it over his shoulders as he headed for the door, well it was time to go and find out just exactly what Enishi was holding over Kaoru's head to keep her there when he knew she didn't want to be. She was going to be just a little bit surprised to see him still in town. That's one thing he hadn't been able to tell her yet, maybe now she wouldn't have such a problem with it. Really didn't matter anyway, he was here to stay whether she liked it or not for two reasons now, her _and_ Megumi. He wasn't about to let the fox get away, not now. Not when he knew they definitely belonged together, his memories said so.

Smirking he turned the doorknob and swung the door open, taking a step into the hallway he came up short when he almost crashed into the small man standing in front of him. "What the ..." He managed as he stumbled back, catching his balance he glared at Kenshin, "What the hell are you doing?"

Kenshin smirked, "Coming to see if you have the painting."

"Oh... yeah I got it, but it took all three million yen to get it," Sano said as he headed back into the apartment for the painting resting against the wall in the livingroom. When all remained quiet behind him he stopped and glanced over his shoulder. He almost laughed at the look on Kenshin's face. It seemed the ex-hitokiri was having a hard time being so close to the scent of Kaoru. He knew the apartment smelled of jasmine, Kaoru had several jasmine scented candles she lit regularly. Thanks to that the scent had been embedded into everything in the apartment. Truth be told it wouldn't feel like Kaoru's home without that scent, and now he understood why. It was the same one she had loved so many years ago.

Heading towards the painting again he grabbed it and gave Kenshin a sly look, "You can come in if you want."

Kenshin just stared at Sano for a minute trying to get control of himself, hesitantly stepping over the threshold he took a deep breath and closed the door behind him. Closing his eyes he let the scent of jasmine wrap around him, the feel of her presence tingling across his skin. Here within her own private sanctuary he could feel her very essence caress his skin with loving fingers. It had been so long since he'd felt this... too long. A light chuckle snapped him back into reality and he popped his eyes back open. He smiled sheepishly at the lopsided grin on Sano's face, the painting floating in the space between them.

"Here."

Accepting the portrait he held it out and gave it his undivided attention for the first time since he'd glimpsed it in the gallery. Eyeing the detail with which she'd captured his likeness he shook his head, he was still having a hard time seeing his fiery Kaoru sitting before an empty canvas contemplating what to put to the creamy surface... least of all this. It was really amazing how well she'd portrayed him, the only thing missing was the cross shaped scar. If it hadn't been for that and the amber eyes staring back at him he could have sworn he was looking into a mirror. He really had made a mess of things if she could see him this clearly, no wonder she'd been afraid of him.

Sano watched the half smile blossom on Kenshin's lips as he gazed at the picture. "Once you and jou-chan are finally together you'll have to have her add the scar."

Kenshin shook his head, "No it's perfect just like this. I don't want her to change a thing." The truth was he liked it this way. After all these years he could finally see himself as she did. Here captured within this portrait he was no longer the Hitokiri Battousai, he was simply a man with golden eyes.

"Whatever you say," Sano said with a shrug. Heading towards the door he asked, "Do you want to come with me? I'm heading to the clinic to talk to Kaoru."

Kenshin looked up from the canvas and shook his head, "I don't think that would be a good idea right now. The reason Enishi is keeping her with him is because he wants to keep her away from me. I don't want to put her in a position that may cause her harm."

Sano quirked an eyebrow and stared at him as if he was insane, "You want to see her right?" When Kenshin didn't answer he added, "No one can stop you from going to the clinic. It's open to the public."

Kenshin sighed, Sano was right, he really did want to see her. He wanted to make sure that she was alright. For some reason he had the feeling that something was about to happen, that this was only the quiet before the storm. It had him so on edge that he was sure it would only take the slightest provocation to set him off. He needed to see her, he needed to reassure himself that she was safe even in the hands of his enemy.

"Alright, let me drop this off in my apartment and then we can head to the clinic."

Sano smirked and opened the door for him. He knew Kenshin wouldn't be able to resist, not after last night. Soon he would be able to leave Kaoru in Kenshin's capable hands and pursue the object of _his_ obsession. The poor fox didn't stand a chance.

**_oooooooooooooooooo_**

Megumi scowled and eyed Kaoru as she bustled around the examination room refilling the supply cabinets, doing her level best to ignore the question she'd just asked. Sick of waiting for an answer she reached out and grabbed her friends shoulder pulling her to a stop. "Kaoru, why won't you answer my question? What is going on between you and Enishi?"

When all Kaoru did was stare at her Megumi let her go, "Kaoru you can't hide the fact that there are three thugs out in front of the clinic watching you or the fact that you're miserable. What happened?"

Kaoru sighed and went back to putting the bandages into the cabinet. She should have listened to her inner voice and just stayed home today. "It's nothing really, he left for Osaka last night and he just wants to make sure I'm ok while he's gone," she answered distantly without sparing a glance for Megumi. She couldn't look at her, not without either exploding or crying. It had all become too much, she couldn't stand to see the open concern in her friend's eyes. There was nothing Megumi could do anyway, she had to get out of this herself.

A sigh was her only answer and then she heard Megumi walk out of the room. Focusing her attention on the task at hand she jumped when all of a sudden she heard the door to the clinic slam and then, "Hey jou-chan you here?"

Kaoru nearly groaned, she really should have stayed at Enishi's today. Scowling she decided to ignore the question and continued to fill the cabinet and then slowly it dawned on her, what was Sano still doing in town? He was supposed to be on his way home. Shoving the last of the bandages into the cabinet she spun on her heel and headed into the waiting room. She nearly tripped over her own feet when she saw Himura-san standing beside him, a slight smile gracing his handsome features. Ignoring the sudden increase in her heartbeat she quickly glanced out the door behind them and paled when she saw Hei Shin and one of the twins staring into the clinic. Oh god could this day get any worse?

Sliding her eyes back to Sano she pinned him with an icy glare and strode up to him grabbing the front of his shirt, "Could you excuse us for a minute Himura-san? I need to speak to this idiot in private." Not waiting for an answer she yanked Sano towards the door leading to the examination rooms, shoving him into the first room she slammed the door and spun on him. "What the hell are you doing here! You're supposed to be on your way to Okinawa!"

When all he did was stare at her Kaoru took a deep breath and started pacing the small room trying to settle her nerves. Didn't he understand that Enishi would love to kill him, all he needed was excuse and on top of that he had to bring the other person Enishi seemed to despise with him. Glancing at him she nearly slapped him across the face when she saw the smirk painted across his features. Trying to keep her temper she bit her tongue and continued to pace in an effort to calm down.

"What's wrong jou-chan? You haven't been this tense in years." Sano asked reaching out and stopping her in her tracks.

Piercing him with a withering glare she shook her head, "Sano why are you still here? You're supposed to be going home."

Sano smiled sheepishly and let her go, leaning against the wall he grabbed a wooden handled q-tip and broke the head off. Popping the stick into his mouth he started chewing. "Well ya see jou-chan I am home. I moved back to Tokyo a couple of days ago. Katsu's flying over day after tomorrow with all our stuff. We both have an apartment in your building, two floors below yours."

Surprised Kaoru could only stare at him, a mixture of anger and relief flooding through her veins. Shaking her head she dropped her eyes to the floor and whispered, "You shouldn't have done that Sano. You should have left."

"Well ya see I can't do that, because I'm not leaving while Enishi is holding you hostage." Sano stated with a shrug. "Besides Ke- Shinta needed someone here to act as a go between." Pushing off the wall Sano took the two steps separating them, placing a finger under her chin he lifted her face to meet his, "So are you going to go out there and say hi to the man who came all the way down here to see you?"

Kaoru fought the blush instantly burning her cheeks and shook her head, "I can't. Didn't you see Hei Shin out there? And he's not alone. You two shouldn't have come down here."

Sano snorted, "What, you think I can't take him?" he asked trying to lighten the mood, when all she did was frown he sighed, "Jou-chan what does Enishi have on you that has you chained to him?"

Kaoru shrugged and dropped her eyes, spinning on her heel she headed for the door but stopped just before opening it, "He doesn't have anything on me. Just...leave this up to me. When he gets back I plan on leaving him ok."

Sano quirked an eyebrow, "Enishi's not here?"

Kaoru shook her head and turned back to him, "No he left for Osaka last night. He said he'd be back in a week. Until then I'm staying at his apartment."

"But why?" Sano asked confused, "Why won't he let you come home Kaoru?"

Kaoru finally snapped, "I don't know why he won't let me go home! I don't know what happened that has him wrapping a leash around my neck! I don't know why he thinks I need three goddamned babysitters! I don't know anything anymore!" she screamed forgetting the fact that she wasn't home but in the clinic. Fuming she went back to pacing, the repetitive motion calming her frazzled nerves, and then it all clicked together in her head, the sudden clarity bring a new light to the whole situation. Maybe the reason why Enishi wouldn't let her go home was because Misao had been right. The new guy who had moved in next door to her was none other than the man currently standing out in the waiting room. The thought was like a bucket of cold water splashed in her face. Losing all her fight she sagged into the chair in the corner and shook her head, "Sano who is that man out there?"

Surprised by her sudden mood swing Sano just stared at her and then he smiled, "That jou-chan is something you need to find out for yourself. All I can tell you is that he's waited a long time to meet you."

Confused Kaoru just shook her head, "I can't do that Sano. If he comes near me or if I go near him Enishi will kill him. I can't let that happen."

"Is that why Enishi won't let you come home?" Sano asked more to himself than her as he suddenly saw the truth. Well that would explain why she hadn't come home yesterday like she'd said she would. Gein had failed to kill his target. So it was true, Enishi was keeping her with him to keep her and Kenshin apart.

A knock on the door broke into the quiet that had fallen and Kaoru watched as the door swung open to reveal Megumi standing in the doorway. A small smile crept across her lips at the glare Megumi sent at Sano. "Are you two done, our first patient is here."

Kaoru rose and headed towards the open door, "Ye-"

"Hey fox, you got a backdoor to this place?" Sano asked suddenly cutting her off, startled Kaoru stopped and eyed him. Her eyes narrowed at the lopsided grin forming on his face.

Megumi eyed him suspiciously, "Yes... why?"

Sano smirked and cast a quick glance at Kaoru, "It seems jou-chan here has a lunch date and she needs to be able to leave without her pet dogs trailing behind. Do you think it can be managed?" Eyeing the startled look on Kaoru's face his smirk widened into a full blown smile. Well, if they weren't going to do something about seeing each other then he would do it for them.

Shifting his attention back to Megumi he watched her eyes narrow even more. "What are you up to, roosterhead?"

Putting on the most innocent look he could dig up he smiled, "Nothing. So is it possible?"

Kaoru just stood quietly staring at the two people planning out her afternoon. What was it with people and their need to control her life, "Wait a minute, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to work."

"Jou-chan, he didn't come all the way here for you to ignore him. Besides I know you want to talk to him as much as he wants to talk to you."

Kaoru opened her mouth to deny the statement but Sano cut her off.

"Don't deny it Kaoru, it was written all over your face last night and it's still there today. Why don't you do something for yourself for a change instead of worrying about everyone else?"

Scowling at him Kaoru sighed, he was right, she couldn't deny it. She did want to talk to him, to see him, to know him. No matter how hard she tried to forget him she knew he wasn't going to just go away. Besides Enishi wasn't here, as long as Hei Shin and the twins didn't see her it would be ok, wouldn't it.

Sano smirked as he watched Kaoru fight with herself. Seeing a small spark of hope ignite in her eyes he decided to give her a nudge over the edge, "There's no way those guys will know if you leave and come back through the back door. I'll come around the front when you two leave, that way they'll keep an eye on me and won't even notice you leaving." His smirk widened into a triumphant smile as he watched her fall.

"I guess that would be ok, if it's ok with Megumi," Kaoru whispered ignoring the sudden surge of anticipation running rampant through her veins.

Sano nodded and glanced at Megumi, "So fox, think you can spare jou-chan for a while this afternoon?"

Megumi just glared at him, "You better not be doing something that will get her in trouble. Something's already going on that she won't talk about." Striding across the room she poked Sano in the chest, "So help me if anything happens to her because of you or that person out in the waiting room I will personally amputate that thing you call a head."

Sano smiled and grabbed the hand poking him, pulling her to his chest he leaned in until his nose was almost touching hers, "If I let anything happen to jou-chan I will _let_ you take my head ok?" With that he dropped a light kiss on her slightly parted lips and let her go. Glancing at Kaoru he smiled, "I'll let Shinta know ok. He'll meet you at noon out back."

Kaoru just nodded and watched him leave the room, shifting her attention back to Megumi she almost busted out laughing. The look on her boss' face said it all, she could threaten and say she hated him but the emotions written on her face said a totally different thing.

"What!" Megumi growled catching the smirk on Kaoru's face.

A small chuckle did escape and Kaoru shook her head, "You two really are meant for each other, why don't you just accept it."

Megumi snorted, "That will never happen, I would rather die an old maid than tether myself to that man!" And with that she spun on her heel and stalked from the room.

Kaoru finally let the laughter roll from her throat, it was going to be fun to watch those two. Sano hadn't stayed just for her, she was sure of it. Megumi may be a strong woman but she didn't stand a chance against Sano. Continuing to chuckle Kaoru stepped from the room and set about getting the day started. Glancing at her watch a gaggle of nervous butterflies came to life in her belly... four hours. She only had four hours until she and Himura-san had lunch. A heady lightness flooded through her body at the thought of being alone with him. Her breath caught in her throat as a tingle of anticipation whispered through her body, the feeling of completeness suddenly returning. Four hours might seem like a long time right now, but if she kept herself busy it would fly by if she was lucky.

Scowling at her eagerness to throw herself at a complete stranger she headed into the broom closet she called an office and threw on her lab coat, Soulmate or not she shouldn't be acting like some lovesick teenager, she should be wary of this Himura Shinta's sudden interest in her. And yet for some reason she felt comfortable around him. Blushing at the memory of their nearness at the show last night she had to admit she felt _very_ comfortable around him. But why? Why did it feel like she had known him all her life even though last night had been the first time they'd ever met? Well except for the sidewalk incident, but still...

Shaking her head she pushed the thoughts from her mind and headed out to the waiting room to collect their first patient. Maybe at lunch she would be able to figure out what the hell was going on, until then she had work to do.

**_oooooooooooooooooo_**

Kenshin stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk and just stared at Sano in shock, "What did you just say?"

"I said, you and jou-chan have a lunch date this afternoon so you better figure out where you're going to take her. I would suggest a nice little out of the way restaurant if you know what I mean." Sano drawled as he continued down the sidewalk ignoring the fact that he was leaving his friend behind. Spitting out the mangled stick he glanced over his shoulder at Kenshin. The look of hope tinged with worry on the redhead's face caused a smile to start itching at the corners of his lips. This was the first time in the last two days he'd 'known' his old friend that he'd seen the rurouni side of him come out.

"Sano, I don't think that's a good idea, she's being watched by Enishi's thugs. Didn't you see the three men stationed in front of the clinic? If Enishi finds out about this it could cause her trouble. I don't want to put her in danger... not again."

Sano just shook his head, "Enishi isn't going to find out, he's not even in town right now, he went to Osaka for some reason. Besides don't you want to spend a little time alone with her? How are you going to get her to trust you if you don't spend any time with her?"

Kenshin sighed and started walking down the sidewalk again giving his full attention to the concrete passing under his feet. Sano did have a point, how was he supposed to get close to her if Enishi had her under lock and key. This may be the only way for her to get to know him especially since Enishi wasn't even here right now. The chance had to be taken. It was the only way for her to come to trust him.

"Alright, what time am I supposed to meet her?" He asked glancing up from the concrete.

Sano smiled, he'd known there was no way Kenshin would be able to ignore this opportunity. No matter what the ex-hitokiri said, he hadn't waited this long simply to watch her from the sidelines. "She'll meet you behind the clinic at noon. I'm going to go in the front door to keep Enishi's dogs from noticing you two."

Nodding Kenshin glanced at his watch and sighed, four hours. What was he going to do for the next four hours? Smiling he shook his head, and he thought yesterday had been a long day, these four hours were going to prove to be the longest in his life. But in the end it was going to be worth it, after one hundred and twenty eight years he would finally be able to be with the one stolen from him, even if it was only for a short time.

**_

* * *

_**

Well there you have it. Hope it wasn't too boring but as you can see there will be plenty of KK interaction next chapter. Hopefully I'll get it out quicker but I can't promise anything, especially with summer just around the corner. But honestly I will try.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	11. A Little Slice of Heaven

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

Well here it is. The long awaited fluff chapter... kinda. Hope you like it.

Also for any and all who are interested in seeing what Enishi looks like in this fic pop over to my profile page when you're done and follow the link in the fanart part. MelyCat at devART drew a gorgeous picture of him for me that will have your jaw dropping. Ok, now that I've piqued your interest on with the chapter...

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 11 - A Little Slice of Heaven

Kaoru sighed and flexed her hands in an effort to alleviate the tingling prickling through her fingers. The dull ache pulsing up her arms was a constant reminder that she'd been a complete idiot to volunteer for this job. Glaring at the computer screen she scowled, if she had to enter one more person into this god forsaken database she was going to lose it. The new Sony VAIO sitting on her desk was the first and only computer in the clinic. Up until a couple of weeks ago Megumi had been operating the clinic purely on paperwork which unfortunately meant that she had almost two years worth of information to enter into the database. Sighing she glanced at the little clock in the corner of the screen. 10:32 am. Well at least this little nightmare was good for something, the time was passing quickly. Only an hour and a half left to go.

Shaking her head she tried to keep the butterflies from breaking out in her belly again. Who was she kidding, for the last two hours she'd had to convince herself over and over again that going to lunch with him was a good idea. Deep down she really did want to spend the afternoon with him but she also knew that no matter what Sano said those thugs out front would know. Somehow they always knew what she was doing and with who. How they knew she didn't know but they always did and unfortunately she hadn't been able to figure out a fool proof way to escape them yet.

A light knocking on the door roused her from her musings and she looked up to see Megumi standing in the doorway. "Kaoru, there's a man out in the waiting room asking to see you. I think it's the curator from the gallery."

Confused Kaoru quirked an eyebrow. Why would he be here? Her paintings were supposed to be on display for the next month. Shrugging to herself she rose and walked passed Megumi, "Thanks."

Heading out into the waiting room she smiled at the sight of the small man eyeing the painting of Tokyo Tower hanging on the wall. "Takeshi-san?"

The small man spun around as if caught doing something he shouldn't be. She watched amused as a light blush instantly blossomed on his cheeks and then he smiled sheepishly. "Is that one of your works?" he asked nodding towards the painting. Kaoru smiled and shook her head, "No Takani-san purchased that at a small shop in Ginza. I wish I could paint as well as that, I've never been able to blend the colors that seamlessly."

Takeshi-san snorted and shook his head. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock at the show of something besides his shy side. "You, my dear, do far better than that." Reaching into his pocket he withdrew a small bank envelope and handed it to her. "This is proof."

Confused Kaoru took the envelope from his outstretched hand. Flipping it open her eyes widened in surprise, reaching in she withdrew a large wad of yen. "Where did this come from?" she asked confused.

"A young man bought the portrait of the redheaded man last night after you left. I know none of them were supposed to be for sale but he was adamant, he paid three million yen for it." Gesturing at the money in her hand he added, "I withdrew a small commission fee as stipulated in standard agreements, but that still leaves you with about two million two hundred and thirty thousand yen."

Shocked Kaoru just stared at the curator, then glanced to the money in her hand. Who would spend so much money on a simple portrait? Unless...

"Was the person who bought it the redheaded man I was speaking to just before I left?"

Takeshi-san shook his head. "No, it was the tall man you seemed to know well."

Surprised Kaoru quirked an eyebrow. Sano? Why would he buy the portrait? What would he do with it? And where the hell did he get so much money? Confused she shook her head, tucking the money back into the envelope she smiled and bowed to the small man in front of her, "Thank you, Takeshi-san."

The curator nodded and spun on his heel to leave. Just before he reached the door he turned back to her. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to sell more of them. I did have a few others interested last night."

Surprised yet again Kaoru just stared at him as a surge of pride blossomed in her chest. "I... I guess it would be alright to sell them. I truthfully never thought anyone would want to buy them, that's why I decided not to before."

Takeshi-san smiled. "You my dear are one of the finest landscape artists I've seen in a while, of course there are people who would like to own one of your pieces." Bowing he pushed the door open, "I will let it be known that they are indeed for sale. Would you like me to bring you the money or should I hold onto it until the end of the month?"

"Um... just hold onto it until the end of the showing. I'll pick it up then." Takeshi-san nodded and stepped from the clinic. Kaoru just watched the door close behind him, still not fully comprehending what had just happened.

"Why does the roosterhead want that painting?"

Kaoru jumped as Megumi's question broke into her thoughts, turning she scowled, "I don't know but I'm going to find out this afternoon." With that she headed back to her office, in an hour and a half she would have the answer to that question even if she had to beat it out of him.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Sano smirked as he eyed his best friend out of the corner of his eye. The look of determination mixed with trepidation made the man look as if he were heading towards his wedding... or his funeral. Stifling the chuckle that tried to escape he shook his head. Well, considering Kenshin had waited for over a hundred years for this moment it was understandable. But then again this little excursion almost hadn't happened, for some reason by the time he'd gone to get Kenshin at his apartment his old friend had changed his mind. It had taken him almost a half an hour to convince the redhead that this was what needed to be done and there was no reason why he shouldn't use the fact that Enishi wasn't in town to his advantage.

Sighing Sano shook his head. These two were going to drive him over the edge yet. Hopefully Kaoru hadn't had similar issues because by the look on Kenshin's face she wasn't going to get off so easily. Now that he was on his way, there was no way the ex-hitokiri was going to let her back out.

Smirking he shifted his attention back in front of him and glanced around. His eyes widened when he realized they were only a short way away from their destination... and they had missed the alley Kenshin needed. Reaching out to pull Kenshin to a stop he was surprised to find himself alone. Glancing back over his shoulder he found the ex-hitokiri stopped a few feet behind him his attention fixed on the alleyway that would lead him to Kaoru. Smiling to himself Sano took a minute to scan the area for Kaoru's watchdogs, he almost laughed when he spied the little weasel and both of the thugs sitting in a black Mercedes across the street from the clinic. Stifling a chuckle he shook his head, these guys didn't know anything about how to stake a place out. Well at least they were far enough away that none of them would be able to recognize him and Kenshin.

Satisfied they were safely out of clear view he turned and headed back to where his old friend stood mesmerized, "This is where we have to split. Go to the end of that alley and take a left, the back door to the clinic should be down there somewhere. I'll go in the front and make sure her thugs don't pay any attention to you." Giving Kenshin a sly look he added, "You'll be lucky if she's there. You're late and jou-chan doesn't like to wait for anyone."

Kenshin just smiled and continued to stare down the clean swept alley, the small eateries filling the narrow walkway hitting him full in the nose. He didn't have anything to worry about, she was there, he could feel it. Taking a deep breath he nodded and headed down the alley without sparing a glance for Sano. This was it... this was what he'd been waiting so long for, and yet even after a hundred and twenty eight years he was still as nervous as a schoolboy. Would she accept him? Or would she push him away like he'd done to her so long ago? Scowling at his worry he tightened his fist and made his way down the alley towards the one and only person who had ever made him feel whole. It was now or never, he'd come this far it was too late to turn back now.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kaoru paced the small alcove and glanced at her watch again. 12:18 pm. Maybe he wasn't coming. A sudden surge of anxiety bubbled to life in her belly at the thought. Scowling she did her best to quash the feeling. Why would it matter if he didn't come? It was probably better if he didn't. Her life was already a mess, she really didn't need to add to it. Besides it was probably better for both of them if they didn't see each other. Who knew what Enishi would do if he found out. And she was sure he would, she wasn't lucky enough to have this meeting go off without a hitch.

But then again...

Rubbing her forehead in frustration she snorted, she could stand here all day and try to rationalize the need to stay away from him but the fact of the matter was she was still here waiting. Against her better judgment she was still here eagerly awaiting the sight of his fiery red hair.

Sighing at her lovesick thoughts she shook her head and peeked out into the small alleyway where the local sushi bars and ramen-ya filled the warm afternoon air with a myriad of scents. Taking a deep breath she scowled at the sudden loud rumbling of her belly, if he didn't come soon she was going to have to go visit Matsumoto-san at the end of the alley. His ramen soup was hands down one of the best she'd ever had, if she tried hard enough she could actually pick out the unique scent among the many tickling her nose.

Fighting down the urge to head down the alleyway she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. How was it she'd been talked into this insanity again? Oh that's right Sano hadn't given her much of a choice. Damn roosterhead. He really needed to stop meddling in her life. He just didn't understand the implications of what she was about to do. A small sliver of fear whispered down her spine at the thought of what Enishi would do if he found out about this little excursion. She knew without a doubt he'd kill Himura-san if he knew.

That thought was all it took to make her lose her nerve, she couldn't do this, not right now. She didn't want to be the cause of anyone's death. Least of all his. Maybe when she'd finally managed to break away from Enishi she could find him if he was still here. All of a sudden an almost overwhelming urge to see him gripped a hold of her at the thought. Fighting against the feeling with every last bit of willpower she had she turned towards the door leading back into the clinic. Reaching for the handle a sudden rustling from the other side of the door stopped her and she waited for the door to swing open fully.

"Hey jou-chan you ready?"

Expecting to see Megumi Kaoru jumped at the unexpected voice. Watching Sano peek out from behind the door she scowled and shook her head, "No, I'm not going." Taking a step towards him she took the door from his hands and tried to walk past him, "Why did you buy that painting last night? Where the hell did you get the money anyway?"

Sano closed off her escape route and she leveled a hard glare on him. She almost laughed at the sudden fear in his eyes. He should be afraid... very afraid.

"I -"

"He bought it for me."

Kaoru jumped again startled by the voice suddenly washing over her, his presence instantly tingling over her skin. He was right behind her, she could feel it along every nerve in her body. Stifling a groan she took a deep breath and did her best to compose herself, her hand all of a sudden itching to wipe off the smirk growing on Sano's lips. Slowly turning around she dreaded yet craved the sight of the man behind her. Her breath hitched as her eyes settled on the fiery haired man standing in the alleyway, his violet eyes shimmering in the bright afternoon sun. Why was it the very sight of this man was enough to set her heart pounding against her ribs?

Kenshin just smiled as she turned to face him, he could feel her distress at finding him so close behind her. It seemed the bond had taken on a new form, at least for him. Filing away that little piece of information for future inspection he instead focused his full attention on drinking in the sight of her. The cream colored blouse and dark blue skirt set she had on accented her creamy ivory skin and glimmering sapphire eyes, the image making his fingers twitch ever so slightly with the need to feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips again.

"Are you two going to leave or are you going to just stand there staring at each other?"

Kenshin's smile widened as instant color blossomed on Kaoru's cheeks, the sight only enhancing her beauty. Reaching out a hand he asked, "Shall we go?"

Kaoru just stared at his hand and then she hesitantly reached out and placed her palm against his. Instant warmth flooded through her body as she twined her fingers through his, startled by the feeling she tried to remove her hand but found it suddenly trapped in his. Looking up into his eyes she was surprised to see what looked like fear swirling in his violet eyes. What was he afraid of?

Inwardly shrugging she wrapped her fingers back around his again, well it was too late to turn back now. All she could do was hope that for once her luck would hold out and Enishi wouldn't find out about this. Sighing she shoved the thought from her mind and nodded, trying to contain the smile tickling her lips. "Hai, lets go."

The smile won out at the grin that tugged at his lips, the sight making her heart beat just a little bit faster. Relishing the feel of his warm flesh against hers she unconsciously gave his hand a squeeze. Her eyes widened suddenly in embarrassment when she realized what she'd just done. Horrified by her brashness she ducked her head to avoid the surprised look he suddenly flashed at her. A light tugging on her hand drew her attention back to him and she blushed when she met the smiling gaze he had fixed on her.

"Do you have anywhere special you would like to go for lunch Kamiya-san?"

Fighting down the blush that continued to deepen Kaoru shook her head, "Anywhere is fine."

Her heart sped up when he smiled and nodded. Smiling back at him she made to step down to the walkway when to her great horror, her stomach decided at that very moment to grumble loudly in anticipation. Horrified she yanked her hand out of his and took a step back as the blush won out, her face so hot she was sure she was blazing as bright as the sun. Ducking her head she begged every god she could think of to open up the ground at her feet, the need to disappear overcoming all else. Unfortunately she wasn't that lucky. A light chuckle drifted to her ears and she tried to sink even further into herself. What had she done to deserve this?

And then to her great dismay Sano spoke up from behind her, "Hungry jou-chan?"

Kaoru felt the blood drain from her face and then return hot and angry, good god why did he have to still be here! Spinning on him she fisted her hand in an effort to keep from slapping him and leveled a glare on him that if she was lucky would kill him right then and there. She smirked as his face turned deathly pale and then he stuttered, "I-I have to go now... you two have fun." With that he spun around and headed back into the clinic. Steeling herself Kaoru sighed and turned back around. "Himura-san, can we forget these last few minutes happened and try this again?"

Kenshin couldn't help but smile at her obvious distress and the display of what could only be called sibling love. Nodding he reached for her hand again and almost sighed when she didn't pull away, leading her down the alley towards the busy street he asked, "Would you like to get something from here and take it to the park?"

Kaoru's face lit up at the suggestion and she nodded leading him towards a small ramen-ya on the corner of the alley and the busy street beyond. "Matsumoto-san has the best ramen this side of Tokyo, would you like to try some?"

Kenshin stifled the chuckle that tried to escape at her enthusiasm, now this was the Kaoru he remembered and loved. The look of absolute joy on her face lightened his heart and he followed behind her, simply enjoying being this close to her after so many years of separation. "Sounds good, do you have any suggestions?"

The glance she threw over her shoulder had his heart all of a sudden thundering in his chest, grinning she nodded, "His Curry Chicken ramen is hands down the best in all of Tokyo. Would you like to try that one?"

Tongue-tied all Kenshin could do was nod. The smile she flashed him had his heart coming to a dead stop before it came back to life beating even faster than before. Coming to the stand he just watched as she ordered their lunch, doing his level best to get himself back under control. She had no idea what she did to him, kami if this kept up he was going to slip up and he couldn't do that. He couldn't trigger her memories... not yet. She wasn't ready for that and truthfully neither was he.

Kaoru watched the man of her dreams out of the corner of her eye as he stood behind her waiting patiently for their lunch to be made and packed. Taking the chance to really look at him she had to fight down the sudden desire to reach out and touch the dark blue silk shirt peeking out from underneath his jacket, the material shimmering in the sunshine giving her the impression of a gentle breeze blowing across a clear blue lake. Fisting her hand in an effort to keep from embarrassing herself she pulled her attention from his chest and let her eyes wander up to his mane of fiery red hair. Marveling at the way the sunlight danced over the crimson strands she wondered what he would look like with his hair hanging loose instead of pulled back in the low ponytail he always seemed to wear it in.

Startled by the direction her thoughts were wandering her cheeks instantly blazed to life. She started to look away but stopped when all of a sudden his violet gaze caught hers, and she watched as a flicker of something she could only call fear pass quickly though his eyes again. Confused she shifted her attention back to the counter and waited for their meal. That was the second time she'd seen a hint of fear in his eyes. What could he be afraid of?

Shaking her head she shrugged, maybe she was just seeing things. Besides it really wasn't any of her business anyway, what was though was what he'd said last night. Today she planned on getting answers to a few questions that had been nagging her all morning. Like who exactly was he and how did he know her? What did he mean by they're linked forever? How did he manage to invade her dreams? And the biggest one, why was it every time she touched him it was like she was touching her own soul?

"Kamiya-san you're meal is ready."

The sound of Matsumoto-san's voice snapped her out of the questions suddenly swirling in her mind and she shook her head. "Oh... thank you. How much do we owe you?"

The tall dark-haired man just smiled, "Nothing, the young man behind you already took care of the bill."

"Oh..." Kaoru mumbled grabbing the bag. Ignoring the indulgent smile on Matsumoto-san's face she turned and followed as Shinta led the way to the street. Still ill at ease at the way her thoughts had been wandering she shied away from his hand when he reached for hers again. A ghost of a frown played across his lips before it vanished to be replaced by a sad smile.

"Are you ready Kamiya-san?"

Kaoru nodded and without waiting for him she headed into the early afternoon traffic filling the sidewalk. The aroma of her favorite ramen ruthlessly assaulted her nose and she had to use all of her willpower to prevent her stomach from putting on a repeat performance of its earlier transgression. Granted he probably wouldn't hear it, but still she didn't think she could take that kind of embarrassment again... at least not today.

Sighting the entrance to the small park just ahead she smiled and turned to glance over her shoulder. She nearly tripped over her own feet when she found Shinta walking right beside her. When did he manage to get so close?

Shaking off her surprise at his nearness she smiled and stepped into the park, "Is there anywhere special you would like to eat lunch?"

Kenshin stopped and gazed around the small park for the first time since Sano had told him it existed. Up until this morning he hadn't even known this little slice of beauty sat here amidst the busy streets of Tokyo. His knowledge of this area was limited to the area around the dojo due to his never staying in Tokyo for more than a couple of days at a time. At first he'd left because Tokyo held too many memories even as it changed and grew over the many years, and then once he'd felt Kaoru's birth he'd only stopped by to refresh himself because he'd never thought she'd be reborn right here. Due to this fact he knew very little of the modern Tokyo surrounding him.

Taking a moment to truly appreciate the sight before him he let his eyes drift over the sakura trees outlining its circular shape, their limbs heavy with sweet smelling blossoms. At the center of the perfectly manicured lawn stood a mid sized koi pond with two bamboo fountains tapping out their hollow tattoo at each end. A few small wooden benches littered the open areas, inviting passersby to stop and rest. The very beauty of the scene was enough to lull one into a feeling of utter contentment.

Spying an empty area underneath the lone sakura tree beside the pond he smiled and motioned towards the lush green lawn beneath, "How about there?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded, heading into the park she bowed to the few people she passed and made her way to their shaded destination. Glancing around she noticed that there were only a few people enjoying the peaceful scene. Sighing she shook her head, most of the time the park remained quiet because it seemed these days everyone was in too much of a rush to simply sit and enjoy this little slice of heaven amidst the busy streets of Tokyo.

Shaking her head she continued on, well at least that left them with ample places to settle. Reaching their destination Kaoru jumped when Shinta came up beside her and laid his jacket on the ground at her feet. Startled she gave him a puzzled look.

"It's for you to sit on. I don't want you to dirty your skirt."

With that he walked past her a few steps and settled down on the lush lawn in front of her. Blushing deeply Kaoru just nodded tongue-tied. Why did this man have to be so perfect? But then again she knew if she were here with Enishi he would have done the same thing. Sobered by the thought she felt the heat die away from her cheeks and she set their lunch down between them. "Thank you," she whispered as she settled down on his jacket and set about unpacking their lunch.

Handing him his bowl of ramen she blushed again as their fingertips brushed against each other, the contact heating her skin. Quickly letting go she avoided his eyes and handed him his set of chopsticks then set about getting her own meal open. Kami what was wrong with her! She was acting like a teenage schoolgirl.

Giving herself a mental shake she scowled at her childishness and dug into the delicious meal resting in her lap. Losing herself in the flavor she had to smile, it had been so long since she'd had Matsumoto-san's ramen. Thanks to Enishi and his watchdogs she usually just stayed at the clinic to avoid having to see them anymore than she had to. Hopefully Sano's idea worked and they wouldn't realize she'd left. She knew if they happened to find her gone things could get very ugly when Enishi came back. A small knot of fear tightened in her gut at the thought and she fought against the urge to rise and go right back to the clinic. Taking a deep breath she unknotted her belly and went back to eating. If she kept this up she was going to make herself sick, Enishi or no Enishi she had every right to do as she pleased just like everyone else. No matter what he said he didn't own her, not now or ever.

Kenshin ate in silence as he watched Kaoru intrigued by all the emotions passing across her downcast face. She really was almost exactly the same as she had been so long ago. Smiling to himself he stifled a sigh of contentment. To be honest that one question had haunted him down through the decades... would she still be the same Kaoru he loved? Today had proven that she was indeed still the same Kaoru he knew and loved. She still had her fiery temper and she still wore her emotions on her shirtsleeve. He did have to admit though that it hurt to be this close to her and yet know she didn't know him, at least not the real him.

Shifting his attention back to his bowl a glimmer caught his eye and he glanced at the ring twinkling on Kaoru's ring finger. His stomach knotted at the sight, there was the proof that he still had a long way to go before she was his again. It still sickened him to think Enishi touched her with the hands that had so coldly stolen her previous life. Shoving the thought from his mind he shifted his attention to the delicious smelling ramen in his lap, doing his best to keep his voice neutral he asked, "When is the wedding Kamiya-san?"

A strangled choke met his question and he snapped his head up. Surprised by the look painted on Kaoru's face and the deathly pale tinge to her skin he pasted on the most benign smile he could and tried to put her at ease again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"N-no it's ok..." Kaoru muttered trying to pull herself back together. What was she supposed to say to that? Twirling the ring around her finger she scowled to herself. She should have taken the damn thing off, now he thought she and Enishi were going to be married. Frowning she stifled a sigh, well everyone else did why not him too. Taking a deep breath she met his eyes and smiled, "We haven't settled on a date yet. He's giving me the room I need to decide when I'm ready." Kaoru almost laughed at herself. When had she become such a talented liar?

"Ah.. I see," Kenshin whispered not quite believing her. The haunted look in her eyes called her lie. Watching as she shifted her attention to her meal in an effort to end the conversation he allowed her the respite and shifted his own back to lunch. Well at least he now knew she wasn't as happy with Enishi as he'd feared. Smiling at the thought he gave his undivided attention to the delicious ramen in his lap and let the calming rhythm of the bamboo fountains chase away the lingering doubts in his mind.

"Himura-san why did you buy that painting?"

Kenshin cringed at the formal use of his name, the honorific sounding alien especially from her lips. "Kaoru please don't call me that, my name is..."and then he stopped shocked by what he'd just done.

Startled at the familiar way he'd said her name Kaoru just stared at him as something stirred deep inside of her. It felt as if she'd been waiting a hundred years to hear her name uttered from his lips. Blushing at the thought she almost laughed when a look of horror suddenly slid across his features. Must be he didn't mean to call her by name but she had to admit the blush lighting up his cheeks was very handsome. Chuckling she decided to ease his pain, "Alright I'll call you Shinta as long as you call me Kaoru. Deal?"

"Deal." Kenshin said with a smile stifling the sigh that tried to escape. Turning his attention back to his lunch he scowled, another slip like that could cause him serious problems if he wasn't careful.

Kaoru smiled and turned her attention to finishing off her noodles as he dropped eyes to his meal. Watching him out of the corner of her eye she asked her question again, "Shinta...why did you buy that portrait?"

Kenshin nearly choked on his last mouthful of his noodles. Swallowing he sighed and set the empty bowl down beside him, damn, he'd hoped she'd forgotten about that. When he'd decided to buy that painting it hadn't occurred to him that she would likely find out it was him who bought it. Taking a deep breath he met her curious sapphire gaze and sighed, "I guess I wanted it because it looks a lot like me." Shifting his attention to the koi swimming lazily among the reeds he waited to see what she'd have to say about that. He knew this was only the beginning, he almost regretted all he'd said to her last night. More than likely he had just managed to confuse her more and unfortunately there was very little he could say if she questioned him about it.

"Oh... I guess it does." Kaoru whispered knowing full well it did because it _was_ him, at least in a way. Tilting her head sideways she gazed at his profile as his words from last night rang in her ears again. "Shinta...what did you mean when you said we are linked forever?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and sighed. He should have kept his mouth shut last night. Taking a deep breath he decided it was time to jump of the cliff, she would either think he was insane or humor him, either way this was the only way he knew to answer this question without the risk of awakening her memories. Turning his attention back to her his heart squeezed at the clear confusion in her eyes, "Do you believe in reincarnation Kaoru?"

Kaoru just gazed at him startled by the question, "I guess, I never really thought about it. Why?"

Kenshin gave her a sad smile and shifted his attention back to the pond, "It is said that if two people love each other enough in one life they will be drawn to each other repeatedly throughout time. Each time they are born into the world they would be forever drawn to one other." As the words fell from his lips he suddenly saw the truth. Was that how he'd found her? Could it be that simple?

Kaoru just continued to stare at him trying to understand the meaning of what he'd just said and then it all clicked together and she gazed at him surprised. "Do you mean that you believe we were together in a previous life and we have been brought together by some force because of it?"

Kenshin nodded never taking his eyes from the pond. He didn't want to see the disbelief in her eyes, he didn't think he could take that, not now. He was startled when he heard Kaoru whisper, "It couldn't be that easy could it?" Swinging his head around he just stared at her. He nearly laughed at the blush that instantly blossomed on her cheeks.

Kaoru felt her face heat up suddenly. Did she just say that out loud? By the look on Shinta's face she must have. Embarrassed she ducked her head but not before she saw the look of hope cross his features. Did he really believe that? Shaking her head she secretly smiled, well if that was true then at least she knew she wasn't going insane.

Taking a deep breath Kaoru did her best to get herself back together. Well he'd definitely given her something to think about. Glancing at her watch her stomach suddenly knotted into a tight knot, how could it have gotten so late! She was supposed to have been back to the clinic a half an hour ago. Jumping to her feet she reached down and retrieved Shinta's jacket from the ground, thrusting it at him she bowed, "I'm sorry but I have to get back to the clinic. Thank you very much for lunch."

Not waiting for an answer Kaoru spun on her heel and started heading towards the park entrance, she shouldn't have been gone so long. The longer she was gone the more likely it was that Hei Shin or one of his lackeys would find her missing. She was startled when a firm grip suddenly wrapped around her wrist pulling her to a halt only steps away from the entrance.

"Can we do this again sometime Kaoru?"

Her heart came to a stop as his voice hit her dead in the chest, glancing over her shoulder she smiled and turned, "Y..yes. I would like to very much." Suddenly shy she shifted her gaze to the ground all her attention fixed on the wrist he held, the heat she'd come to expect at his touch flooding through her entire body.

"Would tomorrow be alright?" Kenshin asked stifling the sigh of relief tickling the back of his throat.

Surprised Kaoru looked back up at him, "Tomorrow?... I ... I guess that would be alright... but don't come to the clinic. I'll meet you here ok?"

Kenshin nodded fully understanding, without thinking he leaned in and brushed his lips gently against the smooth skin of her forehead. Surprised by his brazenness he leaned back and whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean -"

Kaoru blushed and smiled, "It's ok... so I guess we'll see each other tomorrow."

Kenshin nodded releasing her wrist, taking her hand he lead her the last few steps to the entrance. Reluctantly he let her hand drop from his, "I guess this is goodbye... at least until tomorrow."

Kaoru nodded, "Until tomorrow." With that she turned and started making her way up the busy sidewalk back towards the clinic. Casting a glance over shoulder she watched as he vanished into the crowd going in the opposite direction. Shifting her attention back in front of her she suddenly came to a halt when she almost crashed into one of the twins who stood only inches before her, his attention fixed over her head. And then she heard Hei Shin's voice sound from behind her.

"Did you have a nice lunch Kamiya-san?"

Kaoru felt the blood drain from her face, she didn't even need to see him to know that he knew. Somehow the little weasel had found out. Suddenly sick to her stomach she slowly turned around and glared into the knowing look leveled on her, "It's really none of your business."

"Ah but it is Kamiya-san. Everything you do is my business, at least until Enishi returns. I'm sure he will be very upset to find you having lunch with a stranger again."

A sudden surge of anger exploded in her veins at the veiled threat. Striding up to him she stared him dead in the eye and growled, "It's none of his goddamned business what I do with my time. He can go to hell for all I care." With that she spun on her heel and headed back to the clinic ignoring the fact that she now was flanked by the two brutes.

Weaving her way through the tight crowd flowing both ways along the sidewalk her anger slowly fell away under an icy fear as the full implications of what had just happened hit her, the knot in her gut tightening even more. What had she done? Because of this little excursion she'd just done the one thing she hadn't wanted to do. She'd set Enishi on Shinta. Fighting back the tears burning her eyes she fisted her hand, the pain of her nails biting into her flesh welcome.

She would _not_ let Enishi kill him, she would rather die then let that bastard kill anyone because of his obsession. She had one week to find some way to keep him from targeting Himura-san.

One week that was going to go too fast.

* * *

:evil smirk: Didn't think I was going to make it easy for her did you? I'll try to get the next chapter out soon but again summer is finally here so it may take just a bit longer. 

Please review and let me know what you think.


	12. The Last Straw

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 12 - The Last Straw

Sano smiled as Megumi paced the small waiting room for the fourth time. So far she'd done everything short of physically throwing him out the door to get him to leave, and yet she hadn't really put any force into the threats of death and dismemberment today like she had last night. It seemed he was starting to wear down her defenses. It wouldn't be too much longer before she accepted her fate. Tucking himself further into the chair his smile widened at the glare she threw at him.

"What are grinning at roosterhead? And where the hell is Kaoru! She should have been back by now." Striding across the room she came to stop right in front of him, "I swear if she isn't back in the next fifteen minutes I _am_ going to take your head."

Sano just continued to smile at her, "I'm sure she and Shinta are fine. Quit worrying about them." When all she did was glare at him he added, "Trust me, she will be just fine."

Megumi snorted and glanced out the door to where the black Mercedes sat in the afternoon sun. A sudden wave of fear slid through her veins at the sight of the obviously empty car. Snapping her eyes back to Sano she reached down and grabbed his shirt hauling him to his feet, "Then tell me where her watchdogs are?"

Sano eyes widened at what she implied and he yanked himself out of her hand. Spinning around he just stared at the empty Mercedes across the street, his stomach instantly knotting. Oh, this was not happening. Vaulting over the chair he threw open the door and scanned the sidewalk for any sight of Kaoru's dogs. Not seeing them he took off in a sprint towards the park, a hundred possibilities flying through his head and none of them good. He came up short when he saw Kaoru walking slowly towards him with her head down, Enishi's dogs following just behind. A smug grin twitched the corner of Hei Shin's lips as he slid his eyes from him to Kaoru and back.

Taking a step forward Sano fisted his hand and weighed the possibility of taking the little weasel and his brute squad out. Smiling he saw that indeed it would be quite possible. He wasn't the reigning kickboxing champion for nothing. He could do it. Cracking his knuckles he readied himself and settled on his plan of attack. Brute one first then brute two followed by the little weasel, shouldn't take him more than a minute. Smirking he took a step forward. He stopped short as Kaoru looked up, the look of angry determination lingering in the depths of her eyes making him hesitate. The slight shaking of her head kept him where he was and he just stared into her sapphire gaze as she slowly made her way towards him.

"Don't Sano."

"But -"

"No!" Kaoru growled walking past him towards the clinic, "Just leave it to me."

Reaching out he grabbed her shoulder before she was fully past him, "What about Shinta?"

Kaoru sighed and pulled away from his grip, "He left before they found me... but they know." Not waiting for his reply she continued past him and headed into the clinic, her shoulders drooping under the incredible strain of trying to keep her temper. That little bastard would be on the phone to Enishi within the hour, she was sure of it.

Sickened by the thought she silently walked past Megumi and headed into her office. Collapsing bonelessly into the chair she leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. She'd been right. There was no way today could go off without a hitch. The real question was how the hell did they know she was gone? How could they? Sighing she flung her arm over her eyes. What did it matter? All that mattered was that they had. Now all hell was going to break loose. Enishi wasn't going to let this slide. She knew him too well to think he would simply turn a blind eye to her infraction, especially since he seemed to think he owned her.

Thank god he was in Osaka. She didn't think he would come back early just for this, but who knew what he would do when he did get back. Christ he'd already stolen what little freedom she had, what more could he do? Sighing she smiled ruefully, oh there was more. He could simply lock her up in the apartment like some princess. Shaking her head at the thought she tried to convince herself that he wouldn't do that. But the sad thing was, she could now see him doing it.

Swallowing around the lump suddenly lodged in her throat she realized that the idea she'd been toying with for the last month might be her only way to get out of this mess. But to do that meant to leave everything behind; she would have to leave her entire life behind in order to get away from him.

Sickened by the thought she angrily wiped away the tear that spilled from the corner of her eye. No, she wasn't going to do that unless he didn't give her any other choice. She wasn't going to let Enishi steal her life. She would find another way. She still had time, she would find another way to leave him.

_oooooooooooooooooo_

Sano scowled and glared at the little weasel smirking in front of him as Kaoru quietly walked past him into the clinic, his fist itching to plant itself into the little man's smug grin. Taking a deep breath he took one menacing step towards Enishi's head dog. He almost laughed at the look of fear that slid across his enemy's face. Leaning in he stopped when he was within inches of the little weasel, "It would be in your best interest not to tell Yukishiro about this. Should anything happen to Kaoru I will personally rip you apart... with my bare hands. Do you understand?"

Hei Shin just stared at him and then grinned. "Enishi will know of this. She is his woman after all. I suggest you stay out of this, he's already a bit tense. I would hate to see him have to dirty his hands on the likes of you." With that the little man pushed passed him and headed towards the Mercedes. Sano glared after him and took a deep breath in an effort to calm the beast aching to rip the little son of a bitch apart.

Spinning on his heel Sano tried to swallow around the lump in his throat and slowly made his way to the clinic. This wouldn't have happened if he'd kept a closer eye on her watchdogs. But no, instead he'd decided to chase the fox leaving the weasel ample time to nose around.

Opening the door he stepped into the clinic and came to a dead stop as his eyes fell on Megumi, the frown on her face enough to make him take a step back. Crossing her arms Megumi stalked up to him and just glared at him, "I think you should leave, you've done enough already don't you think?"

"But -"

Megumi shook her head and took another step towards him, "No. Leave her alone right now."

Sano sighed and nodded. "Tell her I'll be back tomorrow and tell her if anything happens I'm at her apartment if she needs me, ok?"

When Megumi nodded he turned and headed back out into the late afternoon sun. Glaring at the now full Mercedes he shoved his hands into his pockets and started weaving his way down the crowded sidewalk, dreading what he had to do now. Kenshin wasn't going to take this news well, of that he was sure.

Megumi watched Sano leave then made her way to Kaoru's office. Thank god she didn't have any patients this afternoon; she didn't think Kaoru would be up to dealing with people. Knocking lightly on the door she stepped into the dimly lit office, "Kaoru?"

A soft sigh was her only answer as Kaoru dropped her arm and looked at her with worn eyes. Whatever was going on was starting to take its toll on her friend. If this kept up Kaoru wouldn't be an assistant, she'd be a patient. Stepping further into the office she stopped right in front of the paper littered desk, "Why don't you go home. It's quiet today so I really don't need you."

Kaoru gave her a half smile and shook her head as she leaned forward to shuffle the completed documents into a neat pile. Setting them aside she grabbed the next patient's records and started entering the data, "No, I would much rather stay right here. Hei Shin is staying in the apartment with me and I would rather stay here entering all this than spend one minute more than I have to with that little weasel."

"Kaoru what's going on? Why aren't you at home?"

Kaoru just shook her head and continued typing, "It's a long story."

Megumi shrugged, "I've got -" She stopped short as the front door opened the sniffling of a child drifting down the hallway.

Megumi scowled as Kaoru chuckled, "You were saying..."

Sighing in defeat Megumi turned and headed out, stopping just inside the door she glanced back over her shoulder, "This isn't over. You're going to tell me one way or the other."

Kaoru just smiled and turned her attention back to the computer screen, "I know I will."

As Megumi headed out into the waiting room Kaoru gave herself fully to the task of getting the last few files entered. She had to get this done; she'd promised Megumi she'd get these all in. She wasn't going to leave her friend in a bind if Enishi did what she feared he would.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Enishi paced the small office, the cloying scent of stale cigarette smoke catching in his throat. Making another circuit around the room he stopped before the window and glared into the late afternoon sun falling over downtown Osaka. Scowling, he threw open the window in an effort to get some fresh air into his lungs. For the last hour he'd been made to cool his heels in this little spit of an office, waiting for the so called Wolf of Osaka to grace him with his presence. The photo of the smug looking black haired man staring back at him from the wall was starting to get on his nerves just a little. Today would be the first time he'd ever had to personally deal with the man known as the Wolf.

Up until six months ago the Osaka police had been under his thumb, along with all the stations in Tokyo and Kyoto. But then this man named Saitou Hajime had been transferred in and it seemed his only reason for living was to be a thorn in Tanaka's side. Unfortunately while Tanaka brought most of it on himself that didn't mean he could turn a blind eye on one his grandfather, the first Yukishiro Boss, had sworn to protect.

The sudden ringing of his cell phone snapped him back to the present and he reached into his pocket. Withdrawing it he glanced at the number. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw that it was Hei Shin again. What did he want? He'd already called once to inform him that Genbu had come back from Beijing empty-handed. It seemed the two remaining Triad men were the head's second in command and his brother. Unfortunately Genbu hadn't been enough to keep track of them once they'd realized they'd been targeted. It seemed he would have to track them himself after he finished with the other thorn in his side.

The phone trilled again and he flipped it open, hitting the talk button he asked, "What?"

Hei Shin's voice filled the ear piece. "We've got a problem."

Enishi smirked at the obvious distress in his second's voice. Whatever it was, it seemed Hei Shin really didn't want to tell him. "Really? What is it this time?"

A pause met his question and then, "Kamiya-san was found in the small park near the clinic having lunch with Himura Kenshin."

The smirk slowly fell from his lips as what Hei Shin had said slowly sank in. Stunned, Enishi's fist tightened and he fought the urge to drive it into the wall. "What did you just say?" he purred as an almost uncontainable rage flooded his veins.

"Kamiya-san left the clinic and met this Himura Kenshin for lunch in the park."

Enishi closed is eyes and focused all his attention on trying to keep himself calm. This was not the place to lose his temper. Taking a deep breath he went back to pacing the small office, "How did she manage to leave the clinic without you knowing?"

An audible swallow was his only answer then after several seconds of silence Hei Shin answered, "She left through the back door."

Enishi took a deep breath in a vain effort to cool his now boiling blood. He was surrounded by idiots. "Are you telling me that you and the twins didn't keep watch on the back door?"

He could almost see Hei Shin pale as a whispered "Hai" reached his ears. Stifling a sigh he rubbed his forehead and did his best to get himself back under control. Obviously he couldn't trust anyone but Gein to keep a close eye on Kaoru, which meant that her privileges would now have to be revoked.

"After today she is not to go to work. She will remain in the apartment until I get back. Do you understand?"

A relieved "Hai" sounded in the earpiece and he scowled. Must be Hei Shin thought himself off the hook. A malicious smirk tickled the edge of Enishi's lips, not likely; he would save _his_ punishment until he got back. The little weasel would pay for his incompetence. But then again, living day in and day out with Kaoru after she was told she couldn't leave the apartment might just be enough.

"Do you want me to let her know of your decision?"

Enishi's smirk widened into a smile, "Don't tell her. I'll call her myself this evening." Now that would be an interesting conversation. He almost wished he could be there in person to witness her rage. Another "Hai" sounded and then a click as Hei Shin hung up. Hitting the off button he flicked his wrist to close the phone and settled into the chair behind the desk. It seemed his princess wasn't as cowed as he'd originally believed, that would have to be remedied once he returned. It wouldn't do to have his soon to be wife entertaining other men, especially when said other man was already on his hit list.

Kicking his feet up on the desk he reclined in the chair and tapped his fingers against the arm. He really needed to finish his business here so he could go home. This Himura person needed to be taken care of and he needed to be taken care of now. He was almost tempted to call out Shishio. Next to Gein, Makoto was the second best assassin in all of Japan. The biggest difference between them was Gein could simply take out his target without leaving a trail. Shishio on the other hand wasn't as clean. He enjoyed the killing too much which usually left a big mess for him to clean up. And that really wasn't something he needed right now.

The slight creaking of the door swinging open snapped Enishi out of his thoughts. Glancing at the door he almost laughed when he saw the so called Wolf of Osaka standing in the doorway with a look that screamed his irritation at finding his chair occupied. A small smile tickled the corner of lips as the tall black haired man slammed the door and strode across the office to stand right in front of the desk.

"Get up."

Eyeing the man in front of him Enishi kicked his feet off the desk and slowly rose. Striding around the desk he dropped an insulting bow, "You must be the Wolf."

A small smirk tickled the corner of Saitou's lips and Enishi had to fight to keep his temper. He was in no mood to deal with some cop who thought himself indestructible. Saitou snorted in his face and walked around the desk to settle into the chair Enishi had just vacated. Scowling Enishi settled into the chair right in front and just stared at the man who had decided to make Tanaka's life hell.

Saitou glared at the so called Boss in front of him as he settled back and kicked his feet up onto the desk. Fishing out a cigarette he lit it and blew the smoke into the little upstart's face. "What do you want, Yukishiro?"

"Tanaka's release." Enishi stated in a tone that brooked no argument. He could already tell he and this cop were not going to get along. It was better to get this over and done with.

"And why would I do that? He's been arrested for the trafficking of illegal firearms."

Enishi fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead just stared at the man before him, "Because if you don't you may find yourself in a situation you won't be able to get out of."

Taking a drag of his cigarette Saitou dropped his feet on the floor and leaned forward, letting the smoke out slowly into his visitor's face he asked, "Is that a threat Yukishiro?"

Enishi fought the urge to wave the cloying smoke out of his face and smiled, "No. It's a promise."

Scowling, Saitou snorted and butted out the cigarette, "I suggest you leave and don't come back. Forget about Tanaka and stay out of Osaka or you will be joining him."

Enishi coughed to cover the laugh that tried to escape. Who the hell did this cop think he was? Fighting the urge to shake his head he pushed out of the chair, obviously this cop still had a lot to learn when it came to his territory. Tanaka was under his protection and even though he knew Tanaka had brought it on himself, Enishi would do anything for one of his own.

Leaning on the desk Enishi smiled into the face of his newest enemy, "Trust me, Tanaka will be released." With that he spun on his heel and headed for the door. What this cop didn't know was that his grandfather had built one of the best legal agencies in this part of Japan. Tanaka would be out by the end of the week. Sooner if he was lucky, he was really looking forward to getting back home.

It wouldn't be too much longer before he would have the pleasure of taking his frustrations out on a certain redhead. Not even this so called Wolf was going to keep him from his entertainment.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kenshin wiped the sweat from his brow and walked to the wall to deposit his bokken in the wall mount; grabbing a towel he mopped the sweat from his face. Glancing over his shoulder he had to smile at Yahiko who sat in the middle of the training room. For the last hour he'd been putting the boy through the moves of the last few katas of the Kamiya Kasshin Ru. Surprising enough, at eleven years old Yahiko was going to be the first in his family to master the Kamiya Kasshin Ru fully since his namesake over a hundred years ago. Smirking to himself he shrugged, but then again it shouldn't be all that surprising seeing as he _was_ Yahiko's reincarnation.

Grabbing another towel he turned back around and threw it at the exhausted boy, "You did good. You only need to work on the last one."

A tired grunt was his only answer as Yahiko levered himself off the floor. Shuffling over to the wall he dropped his bokken in the holder and smiled, "Thanks Himura-san. Once I finish learning the Kamiya Kasshin Ru will you teach me your style?"

A shadow passed over Kenshin's face before he smiled his rurouni smile, "No. There is no longer any need for my style in this day and age. All you need to know is the Kamiya Kasshin Ru." With that he headed towards the main room leaving a very disappointed young man behind him. Ever since Yahiko was old enough to hold a bokken he'd asked to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi Ru, but Kenshin had vowed long ago that he would never teach anyone that style. Ever.

Wandering into the main room he stopped to watch the students walk through the early stages of the Kamiya Kasshin Ru, Satoshi at the front leading them through the elementary steps. If there was anything he was proud of in his life it was the fact that he'd managed to keep the Kamiya Kasshin Ru alive for the last one hundred and twenty eight years. It had been the one thing he would not let disappear. He wanted Kaoru to have this one thing to come back to. He knew when her memories returned she would once again be the master she had been when she'd died. She deserved to see her family's style live on.

The tinkle of the bell over the door brought him back from the past and he shifted his attention to the man striding into the dojo. He quirked an eyebrow as Sano walked straight to him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"We have to talk." Sano stated when he finally closed the distance between them. Kenshin's skin crawled at the tone with which he'd spoken. Something had happened and whatever it was, wasn't good.

With a nod he motioned Sano into the family training room. Spying Yahiko still in the room he waved him into the office and closed the door. Grabbing the chair behind the desk he settled into it and gave Sano his undivided attention. "What is it?"

Sano took a deep breath and settled into the chair across from him. Rubbing his forehead he blurted out, "Kaoru got caught."

Confused, Kenshin just stared at him and then slowly what he'd said became clear. Shocked, he flew out of the chair and headed for the door, his gut knotting into a tight fist. If Enishi knew... no this was not happening. Enishi couldn't find out about this. Inches from the door he was yanked to a halt when a strong hand locked on his shoulder in a vice grip, pulling him to a stop.

"What are you doing?" Sano asked as he pulled him away from the still closed door.

"I'm going to go get her." Kenshin bit out, yanking his shoulder from Sano's hand.

Sano shook his head, grabbing a hold of him again he stared straight into the now gold tinged violet eyes of his best friend. "No you're not. How are you going to explain to her why you're kidnapping her, hmm? Not to mention even if you managed to get her to come, you would have Enishi's entire organization after you with no hope of relief from the cops. You might want to think this through a bit more. "

Watching the gold slowly seep out of Kenshin's eyes he released the ex-hitokiri and settled back down into the chair. Watching as Kenshin did the same, he frowned at the horror tinged gaze fixed on him. He knew exactly how Kenshin felt. The very thought of what could happen should Enishi remember or even just find out about this sickened him. They had both believed they could get away with this. They should have known better.

Shoving the thought from his mind he settled back into the chair, "So now we need a plan. Jou-chan said he wouldn't be back for a week so that gives us a little time." Smirking he added, "I doubt he'll come back just because Kaoru's been a bad girl."

Kenshin tried to meet Sano's smile with one of his own but failed miserably. Sighing he rubbed his forehead in frustration, "I don't think he'll come back either. Not yet, at least. But then again that could change if he finds out she's planning on meeting me tomorrow." Feeling as if his hands were tied Kenshin slammed his fist into the desk, the wood creaking slightly under the pressure. The steady throb pounding through his hand helped to clear his head of the images of Kaoru's lifeless eyes staring accusingly at him. Images that had decided to swim up from the darkest reaches of his mind. Not again, that was _not_ going to happen again.

"I want her away from Enishi this week. No matter what it takes I want her away from him." Kenshin stated knowing what he wanted was easier said than done. But there had to be a way, even if there wasn't he would make it happen. He had to.

Sano gave him a lopsided smile, "That's easier said than done. For one thing there's no way for her to come home without them coming to her apartment and taking her back... and there's no way just you and me could stop them. There's only two of us and hundreds of them. For another the apartment she is currently calling home is at the top of the building that houses Enishi's entire organization, not to mention the only way to get in is by an elevator with a special code."

Kenshin scowled as Sano listed off all the obstacles they would have to overcome to get her back. It didn't matter; he wasn't going to take any chances this time. If it came right down to it he would find the trigger to awaken her memories and use it. If she knew what Enishi had done in their previous life he seriously doubted she would stay with him. But the pain it would cause her...

Taking a deep breath he shoved the thought from his mind, no he wasn't going to do that unless he absolutely had to.

Settling back in the chair Kenshin closed his eyes and emptied his mind in an effort to come up with some other idea that would work. There had to be some way to get her back without starting a war with Enishi or triggering her memories. Taking several slow even breaths he was rewarded as slowly, out of the depths of his mind an idea started to form. A crazy and yet very tempting possibility rose to the surface. He could always kidnap her and disappear. Oh she would be angry at first but he knew she wouldn't fight him for long, of that he was sure.

Looking at the idea from all angles he couldn't see any holes. No one said they had to stay in Tokyo or Japan for that matter. The world was huge, he aught to know he'd been from one end of it to the other several times over the last one hundred and twenty eight years. A smile slowly slid across his lips as the plan gained strength. He could do this... _they_ could do this. This was the answer he'd needed. Now all he had to do was make all the arrangements for the two of them to fall off the face of the earth. He knew it could be done, he'd done it enough over the years.

Sano watched quietly as the frown on Kenshin's face slowly turned up into a smile. "You've got a plan, don't you?"

Kenshin opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes, but I'm going to need your help." Glancing at the clock his smile widened, by this time tomorrow he and Kaoru would be gone. Enishi would never find them. Shifting his attention back to Sano he got up, "I need you to come with me to my apartment and then when I've given you everything you need I want you to go buy two plane tickets."

Sano quirked an eyebrow in confusion until what Kenshin had asked for slowly sank in and then he smiled, "You're going to disappear, aren't you? Not a bad idea, but what are you going to do about the dojo?"

Kenshin's eyes widened at the oversight and he deflated slightly at the obvious hole in his plan. If he left more than likely Enishi's thugs would come here and threaten his surrogate family. That was something he couldn't allow. Settling back in the chair he mentally went over what he could do, well he could ask Sano to watch the dojo for him but that would pit Sano against Enishi and his whole organization. Smiling ruefully he sighed, he couldn't do that. There was no way Sano could take them all and that left only one other option, close the dojo.

His gut tightened at the thought, he really didn't want to do that. For the last one hundred and twenty eight years he'd watched this dojo, taking care of it and the family that ran it. But that wasn't all, he knew there was no way Satoshi would let him close it. For the last forty years that short stocky man had taught the local boys and girls the secrets behind the sword that protected. Kenshin knew he wouldn't just give it up. Nothing short of death would stop him from being in that training room when class started.

Heaving a sigh he shook his head, it was either the dojo or Kaoru. For him it was no choice. "I guess I will simply leave it to Satoshi. He's a tough old man who isn't likely to let Enishi intimidate him, but would you do me a favor and take in Yahiko. I'm sure Satoshi will find it easier to take on Enishi if Yahiko isn't here to be targeted."

"Yeah, I can do that. I'm sure Katsu wouldn't mind another trainee."

Kenshin smiled, "Thanks, that'll help." Pushing out of the chair again he headed for the door, "I guess that's it. We have to get to my apartment so I can give you the necessary information for the tickets, then I'll come back here and tell Satoshi what's going on."

Sano nodded and rose, heading for the door he couldn't stop the smile growing on his lips. "I can't wait to see Enishi's face when he finds Kaoru gone. That's going to be good."

Kenshin just smirked and stepped into the family training room. Shaking his head he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Leave it up to Sano to be excited about that. Making his way out in to the main training room he stopped long enough to watch as the class finished off their last katas and separated into pairs to practice against each other. A slight twinge of regret rose as he watched a young black-haired girl no more than ten years old face off against a dark-haired boy. He really wished things could have been different, he'd always wanted to give Kaoru this dojo, but now it looked like he wouldn't be able to. At least not for the next sixty years or so.

Heaving a sigh he weaved his way to the door, pushing it open he stepped out into the late afternoon sun without a backwards glance. It didn't matter anymore. What really mattered was Kaoru and that was all. Only Kaoru.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kaoru stifled the sigh that tried to escape and followed behind Hei Shin as they headed into the glass faced building, her two other 'bodyguards' following close on her heels. Stepping into the foyer Kaoru blindly followed her keeper, trying to keep her belly from knotting into a fist. It had been an extremely long afternoon, it didn't help that she'd waited for the inevitable phone call to come. She knew Hei Shin must have informed him of her lunch date and yet she hadn't heard from Enishi at all which was strange, unless...

No. He wouldn't come all the way back here for this. At least she didn't think he would, but lately she couldn't predict him anymore. He'd changed so much in the last few days. She no longer knew him and it scared her. She grimaced as the knot of tension tightened even more. Swallowing she pushed the thought from her mind and instead came up behind Hei Shin as he punched in the code for the elevator. To her surprise she was greeted with the sight of him entering the last three numbers then he hit enter. Stepping back quickly she tried to make it seem as if she hadn't been anywhere near him. Casting a surreptitious glance over her shoulder she nearly sighed when she saw the twins stationed at the entrance. Thankfully it didn't look like either had been paying attention.

Secretly smiling she slipped into the elevator as it slide open with a hiss. Leaning against the wall she repeated the numbers in her mind as they ascended to the fourth floor. 9, 0, 7. But what was the first one? She searched her mind for some relationship between the numbers. Shrugging, she gave up and filed them away for later perusal as the elevator came to a slow stop, the doors sliding open to reveal a very empty apartment. Well at least he hadn't come home, that was something to be thankful for.

Without glancing at Hei Shin she stepped from the elevator and slipped off her shoes. Setting off into the livingroom she stopped when Hei Shin called her name.

"Kamiya-san"

Glancing over her shoulder she just stared at him as he reached out to stop the door from closing. "I have some business to take care of. I'll be back in an hour."

Kaoru scowled at him and then nodded. Well at least she would have some quiet time before she was trapped in the apartment with him again. Smiling she headed for her bedroom to change but stopped as Raijin wrapped himself around her ankles. Reaching down she hefted the big black cat into her arms and continued on into the bedroom. Absently petting his soft coat she tried to ignore the feeling that she shouldn't be here. This wasn't home. She'd never felt all that comfortable here as it was, and now being here without Enishi seemed to make her feel even less at ease.

Taking a deep breath to get a hold of herself she wandered over to the nightstand and withdrew the envelope of money from her jacket pocket. Gazing at the filled envelope she still couldn't quite believe he'd spent so much on that one painting, but she had to admit it was going to help. This was almost enough to cover what she owed Enishi. Now the question was, would he take it and let her leave. Scowling she shook her head, she seriously doubted it. Having a sigh she dropped the money on the table and set Raijin down. Shrugging out of her jacket she headed to the closet to grab a pair of jeans and t-shirt to change into.

Flexing her hands she grimaced and set about taking off her work cloths. Well, at least she'd been able to get all the files into the computer for Megumi. It had taken her almost all day to enter all the patients but thankfully it was done, she didn't have that to look forward to tomorrow when she got to work, scratch that...if she got to work. Scowling she shoved the possibility out of her mind. She _would_ be at work tomorrow and she already knew what she was going to spend the morning doing. She'd spend it counting the minutes until she saw Himura-san... no Shinta again.

Smiling shyly she blushed at the thought of him. She had to admit that even though she'd been caught, and likely her life was going to get a little bit more stressful, she wouldn't trade lunch with him for anything. She'd already caught herself counting the hours until she would see him again. Kami, she was pathetic. Scrunching her nose up at herself she turned her attention to getting out of the skirt and blouse.

She jumped as the phone rang breaking into the quiet of the room. Tossing her blouse on the bed she dove for the phone and hit the talk button. "Hello?"

"Good evening my dear. Did you have a nice lunch?"

Kaoru felt the blood drain from her face as Enishi's voice whispered into her ear, his tone sending a shiver of dread down her spine. Swallowing she stuttered, "E...Enishi..."

A humorless chuckle drifted through the earpiece. "You sound surprised to hear from me"

Kaoru tried to swallow around the lump suddenly lodged in her throat. Here it comes; she almost wished he was here instead. She'd be able to read him better if she could see him.

"Um... no, I'm not surprised." A pause met her statement and she tried to fight down the growing sense of unease filtering through her veins. This wasn't good; she could tell by his voice that he was angry.

"Good." Enishi paused again and then he came back on his voice little more than a whisper, "It seems Hei Shin isn't enough to keep you in line. Seeing as you seem to enjoy breaking my rules I've decided you will not be leaving the apartment until I get back... for anything. Do you understand?"

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat. Oh this was not happening! A sudden surge of anger exploded in her veins, her hand involuntarily tightening on the phone. "You can't stop me from going to work Enishi. I'm not your goddamned prisoner!"

"No my dear, you're my princess. I will do whatever I wish with you and what I wish is to lock you up in my castle until the object of your affection is dead."

Kaoru could only listen dumfounded as Enishi took what little freedom she still had away, and then what he'd implied slowly soaked into her stunned mind. He fully intended on killing Shinta.

A knot of fear tightened in her gut. Sickened by the thought she didn't know what to say and then, "You son of a bitch. You can't just kill people! It's not his fault, it's mine! I'm the one who went with him!"

"That really doesn't matter. He has decided to pursue what is mine and he will die for it. So until I can take care of him you will not leave the apartment."

Kaoru's fist tightened even more as tears of anger began to burn her eyes. Enishi had lost it, he really had. Was there no end to his possessiveness? All of a sudden a wave of icy cold determination flooded through her veins. This was it, she couldn't take anymore. She had wanted to wait to tell him this face to face when he got back, but she wasn't going to sit back and let him continue to control her. "I want out Enishi. I can't take this anymore, I'm not your pawn. This isn't a relationship anymore, it's...it's slavery!"

Another chuckle echoed through the earpiece, the sound making her skin crawl. "I'm sorry my dear, that's impossible. You are mine... bought and paid for."

Kaoru nearly choked at the callous comment, her fist tightening even more, "You... you... _son of a bitch_! I am _not_ bought and paid for!" The pain throbbing through her hand went unnoticed as she tried with all of her might to get back some semblance of calm. Taking a deep breath she added, "I have the money to pay you back. Let me go."

"No." Enishi stated in a voice that stopped her dead. And then he added, "Hei Shin has already been informed of my decision. I will be home the day after tomorrow." And with that Enishi hung up on her.

Kaoru's rage flared even higher as she brought the phone away from her ear and just stared at the hard black device, the drone of the dial tone starting to get on her nerves. That bastard didn't have the right! He couldn't keep her locked up here! In a fit of rage she flung the phone across the room and smiled as it slammed into the wall busting into a hundred pieces.

Feeling slightly vindicated by the destruction her smile dropped into a secret grin as she angrily wiped away the tears that had managed to escape. He may think she was trapped but what he didn't know was that she now had the means to leave. All she had to do was figure out the first number and she'd be able to walk out of here without a backward glance. She would disappear, he would never find her and maybe if she disappeared he wouldn't go after Shinta.

As if a light had turned on in her mind Kaoru saw the truth. Yes, if she disappeared Enishi wouldn't have any reason to target him.

An almost unbearable emptiness flooded through her body at the thought. Fisting her hands tight she dropped her head and tried to unravel the knot tightening in her gut. She really didn't want to leave but if she stayed Enishi would kill him and she couldn't let that happen. This way they would both be safe. Glancing back up at the envelope full of yen she almost laughed at the irony of the situation. With Shinta's money she would disappear, never to see him again.

Sickened by the thought Kaoru had to cover her mouth in an effort to keep from vomiting, the knot in her stomach tightening even more. Fighting back a wave of nausea she realized that maybe it wasn't a complete loss. If what Shinta said was true they would see each other again... if not in this lifetime then maybe in the next.

That thought did nothing to alleviate the sudden feeling of utter loss that washed over her. Falling onto the bed she curled into a ball and buried her face in her knees in an effort to stem the tears burning her eyes. What the hell had she done to deserve this?

Curling even tighter she realized she'd done nothing. Nothing but give her heart to a man who didn't deserve it. And now she had to take it back...

And she would whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Yet another cliffy, sorry about that. This one isn't too bad though, at least I don't think so. Ok, now here is where I have to tell you the bad news, it doesn't look like chapter 13 will be out until mid-August. I'm going on vacation week after next so there will be no fic writing until after that but I _will_ do my best to get 13 out as soon as I can. Promise. 

Please review and let me now what you think.


	13. Even the Best Laid Plans Fall Apart

Disclaimer - I don't own RK.

Hi all, well here it is the next climactic chapter. Hope you like it.

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 13 - Even the Best Laid Plans Fall Apart

Sano stepped from the elevator and headed down the hallway, the two plane tickets Kenshin had asked for tucked safely in the pocket of his jacket. Coming to the door of the apartment he reached out to knock but stopped when all of a sudden the door swung open. Startled he took a step back and glared into the smug look painted across Kenshin's features. "Damn, I wish you'd stop doing that!" he grumbled, trying to regain his composure. Scowling he retrieved the tickets from his pocket and thrust them at the grinning man, "Here."

Kenshin just smiled and took the tickets. Stepping back to give Sano room to enter he absently fingered the rough paper and just stared at the means of their escape. This was all he needed, well these and Kaoru. Glancing at their departure time he looked back up, "This is the earliest you could get them?"

Sano just nodded and made his way into the apartment. Heading into the livingroom he settled onto the sofa and kicked his feet up on the table, "There aren't that many flights going to the Ukraine. By the way why are you going there? Do you know someone?"

Kenshin nodded, "There's a small inn there that took me in one night a couple of years ago, saved me from freezing in a blizzard. The family that runs it will let Kaoru and I stay until we can figure out where we want to go."

Mouthing a silent 'oh' Sano nodded in understanding and settled further into the sofa, "So now you have the tickets... how are you going to get Kaoru?"

Kenshin set the tickets on the table and settled down into the chair across from Sano, "She and I have a lunch date again tomorrow. Somehow I'm going to convince her to come with me. How I'm going to do that I have no idea, but she will come. Of that there is no question." No matter what she would come. There was no way he was leaving without her.

Sano smirked, Kaoru might be stubborn but there was no way she was going to win against Kenshin. He had a feeling that even if Kaoru did fight, Kenshin would simply knock her out and kidnap her anyway. He almost chuckled at the image that thought created; Kaoru bound and gagged hanging helplessly over Kenshin's shoulder. Now that would be a Polaroid moment. Snorting he shook his head in an effort to clear the image, and then another thought struck him like a fist in the gut. What if Kaoru wasn't at work tomorrow? Everything hinged on her being at the clinic but he wouldn't put it past Enishi to keep her locked up in the apartment after today.

Sobered by the thought he gave Kenshin a sideways glance and asked, "What if Kaoru isn't at the clinic tomorrow?"

Kenshin sighed. He'd already asked himself that very same question, but short of storming the building there was no way he would be able to get to her. If it came right down to it he would do just that though. They were leaving tomorrow no matter what it took.

"I'm not going to worry about that right now. I have to believe that she will be there tomorrow, because if she's not..." Trailing off he shook his head. It would be all out war with Enishi if he had to force his way into the building to get her. His carefully laid plans would all fall apart if he had to do that.

Sano just nodded in understanding. For them to disappear they would have to get Kaoru while she was out in public, because if they had to take her by force Enishi would know immediately. Shrugging Sano glanced out into the darkening night, well there was nothing they could do about it now, they would just have to wait and see. "Is there anything else you need me to do?" he asked as he yawned and stood to leave.

A small grin slid across Kenshin's lips, "Actually yes. We need to pack some of Kaoru's clothes."

"What!" Sano spat out, nearly collapsing back to the sofa.

Kenshin chuckled, "We need to pack some of her clothes. You have access to her apartment so..."

"You mean _we_ have access." Sano interrupted as a horrified look passed across his face. "_I'm_ not going through jou-chan's drawers! _You_ can!"

Pushing out of the chair Kenshin grinned and nodded, "Ok."

Heading for the door Kenshin swung it open and walked over to Kaoru's apartment completely ignoring the still horrified look painted across Sano's face. "She'll need anything we can pack for her because there isn't anything even remotely close to a clothing store where we are going."

Following behind him Sano just shook his head. The man was insane; Kaoru was _not_ going to like this one bit. Watching the ex-hitokiri out of the corner of his eye Sano unlocked and pushed the door to Kaoru's apartment open, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean maybe it would be better to let jou-chan get them herself." When all Kenshin did was smile and shake his head no he shrugged, "Alright but it's your funeral. She can be vicious when she wants to be."

Kenshin chuckled, "I think I can handle her."

Wandering into the jasmine scented apartment Kenshin made his way straight for Kaoru's bedroom. Without a second thought he flipped the light on and wandered into her private sanctuary, heading straight for the closet he pulled it open. If she had any suitcases they would be in here. Flicking on the light Kenshin scanned the closet for some type of suitcase or bag he could use, not seeing anything right away he pushed further into the closet. Spying a small bag tucked in the back he leaned in to grab it. All of a sudden he came to an abrupt stop when his eyes fell on the paintings tucked into the back corner, confused he pushed the hung clothes out of the way and stepped into the closet for a better look.

Gently lifting the first painting he couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on his lips, he must have had more of an impact on her than he'd originally thought. The amber eyes looking back at him from the shadow of a tree in the background of the painting proved she must have seen that side of him from the very beginning. He still couldn't understand why it would be the Battousai side of him she had seen and not the rurouni she had loved so much. Shrugging, he set the painting down and quickly flipped through the other five resting in the corner. He chuckled at finding them all with amber eyes looking out from somewhere in the landscape.

"So that's why Kaoru had to hide these paintings. If Enishi had seen these it could have gone bad for her much quicker than it did."

Kenshin jumped as Sano's voice sounded right behind him. Damn, he must have been so intent on the paintings that he hadn't even heard the fighter move up behind him. Grabbing the bag he shook his head and backed up, making his way out of the closet. Tossing the bag onto the bed he turned back and fingered the clothes hanging before him, "It's bad enough now, but that will soon change."

Selecting a couple of long sleeve blouses he tossed them on the bed. Turning back to gather more he was all of a sudden hit by a feeling that something wasn't right. That something big was about to happen... something he wouldn't be able to control.

Shaken and confused he shoved the feeling away and glanced over his shoulder, "Have you heard from Kaoru at all?"

Sano shook his head, "No, not since I left her at the clinic. Why?"

Kenshin just shook his head, "No reason."

Turning his attention back to collecting clothes Kenshin tried to figure out just what it was that had him so on edge. Enishi wasn't even in town and yet he felt as if something was about ready to explode. But what?

Shaking his head he gave up trying to figure it out and wandered over to the dresser against the far wall to gather the last of the clothes Kaoru would need. Whatever it was it really didn't matter because by this time tomorrow he and Kaoru would be on a plane out of here. No one would be able to find them, not even Enishi. Smiling he turned his full attention to the task at hand.

It was all coming together, now all they needed was a bit of luck and everything would go off without a hitch. Too bad he'd never been that lucky.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kaoru nervously finger-combed her hair and collected it up, tying it back in a black ribbon she gave herself the once over. A small grin blossomed on her lips as she eyed her reflection in the mirror. She looked like some hitman for the yakuza. Everything she had on was black, from the deep black t-shirt and jacket to the low heeled black boots and jeans. She even had a pair of black gloves to put on if she wanted to. Hopefully with this getup on she'd be able to vanish into the small alleyways riddling the area when she finally managed to get outside of the building.

Swallowing around the lump suddenly lodged in her throat she tried to ignore the knot fisting in her gut and went over her plan one more time. First she had to get out of the apartment and surprisingly enough she'd actually figured out the code. It had come as a complete shock when she'd finally realized what it was. Well, maybe not completely considering Enishi had loved his sister almost to distraction. If she was right the code was Tomoe's birthday, September 7th. 0,9,0,7. Hopefully she _was_ right because she only had one chance. If she didn't get it on the first try an alarm would sound and everything would fall apart.

Scowling, she shoved the possibility from her mind and grabbed the keys to the main doors on the dressing table, safely tucking them away in her jacket pocket along with the envelope full of yen. She'd managed to filch them off of a sleeping Hei Shin a couple of hours ago, thanks to his taste for sake. She'd knowingly left a fresh bottle out on the table in the livingroom before she'd locked herself in here to hash out her plan with the hopes that he wouldn't be able to resist and thankfully he hadn't.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand she sighed, 3 a.m. It was time to go. Grabbing the small bag on the bed she headed towards the door. At this time of the morning the streets should be quiet, hopefully she'd make it to the train station without anyone noticing her. At least no one that would matter. Reaching the door she glanced over her shoulder to look at the room one last time and waited for some feeling of remorse to settle over her. To her surprise she felt absolutely nothing, no remorse or sadness. Taking a deep breath she smiled and turned the knob, really she shouldn't be all that surprised, this wasn't home anyway.

Turning her back on the empty room she quietly made her way into the livingroom. She had to admit that there wasn't anything _here_ she would miss but there was something, or more importantly some_one_ she would miss with all of her being... Shinta.

Her throat tightened painfully as the image of him standing in the sunshine behind the clinic rose up to torment her again. Fighting back the tears instantly burning her eyes she continued tiptoeing into the livingroom doing her level best to shove the image out of her mind. In all the hours since she'd come to the decision to disappear she'd had to continuously convince herself that it was the only way to break away from Enishi and ensure Shinta's safety. But it hurt so much to leave and never see him again, more than anything had ever hurt before.

Taking a deep breath Kaoru took a second to get herself back together. But the truth was, this _was_ the only way to ensure their safety. If there was another way she would gleefully take it just to be able to see him again but there wasn't. This was it.

At the thought she was once again hit with a nearly overpowering urge to see him, the feeling nearly driving her to her knees. Fisting her hand tight she fought against it with everything she had, a small stream of hot tears trickling slowly from the corner of her eyes. 'Goddamn it! This is the only way!' she screamed in her mind in an effort to make the feeling go away. Damn, why did it have to be like this!

After what felt like an eternity the feeling slowly began to ebb, leaving her exhausted. Rubbing her forehead she did her best to get herself back together and stole a glance at Hei Shin. She heaved a sigh of relief at finding him still asleep on the sofa; thankfully that little episode hadn't woken him. Giving herself a mental shake she continued further into the livingroom, heading towards the elevator. Likely nothing short of an explosion would wake him out of the alcohol induced sleep he was in.

Reaching the elevator she took a minute to get full control of herself, her nerves so taut that she was sure the slightest noise would set her off. A soft meow followed by something rubbing against her leg nearly made her jump out of her skin. Stifling the scream that tried to escape she fisted her hand over her mouth and did her best to calm her now racing heart. Peeking at her feet she almost laughed.

Raijin. This cat was going to be the death of her yet.

Taking a deep breath she shifted her attention to the black cat curling around her ankles. Setting her bag down she hefted him into her arms and gave him a big hug. "I have to go Raijin. Be a good kitty for Enishi, ok?" A soft meow was her only answer as he rubbed his cheek against her chin. Feeling a tear trickle from the corner of her eye she buried her face in his soft fur and gave him one last hug, "He's really not a bad man, he just doesn't know when to let go." Sniffling, she quickly set him back down and collected her bag again. Ok maybe there was one thing she would miss, and yet deep down she knew it wasn't only Raijin.

With the back of her hand she wiped the wetness from her cheek. Why did it all of a sudden have to become so hard? Shaking her head she smiled ruefully, she knew why. She really did love him. Deep down she still loved him, even though he didn't love her back, but it wasn't enough to keep her here. Not anymore. Given enough time the love she felt for him would fade as it had for him, all she had to do was wait.

Steeling her resolve she shoved the thoughts from her mind and instead focused her attention on the keypad. Taking a deep breath she hesitantly typed in the four numbers she hoped were the code. Lifting her finger she let it hover over the enter button for a second in indecision. Well it was now or never, hopefully the code was right. Closing her eyes she hit the enter button and waited with bated breath for the alarm to sound. She almost cried in relief when the gentle hissing of the doors sliding open greeted her ears.

Quickly stepping into the elevator Kaoru turned and glanced around the apartment one last time. She smiled ruefully at Raijin who sat on the small table at the end of the sofa gazing at her with sad eyes. No doubt about it, she was going to miss him. Raijin had always been her cat, not Enishi's. Staring into his yellow eyes she wondered if maybe she should take him with her. With a sigh she shook her head. She couldn't do that, she had no idea where she was going to end up or even if she'd make it out completely. He'd be better off here.

Nodding to herself she clutched her bag and watched as the doors slowly slid closed, shutting him away from sight. Heaving a sigh she leaned against the wall as the elevator soundlessly began descending. Well she'd made it this far, now all she had to do was get out the front doors and she would be free. Well kinda... she still had to get out of Tokyo, and Japan for that matter before she'd truly feel safe.

Slowly the elevator came to a stop and she positioned herself so she was behind the wall out of sight when the doors slid open. Waiting anxiously for them to open she rubbed her stomach in an effort to settle her roiling belly. If she kept this up she was going to get sick, it would be pretty bad if she was found simply because she couldn't hold her dinner.

With a slight hiss the doors finally slid open and she peeked out into the lobby. She stifled a great sigh of relief at finding the room completely empty, the only illumination coming from a room on the far right side of the lobby. That was where the night guard stayed. Usually it would be Hei Shin but since he'd been given babysitting duty she'd assumed his position had been taken by one of the twins. Hopefully that was the case; all four of them were a little light between the ears.

Steeling herself she quietly stepped from the elevator and tiptoed across the lobby, counting each step to keep herself from losing her nerve. Coming to the halfway mark she all of a sudden came to a dead stop as a sneeze echoed through the extremely open space. Holding her breath she had to focus all of her will on staying right where she was. She couldn't be caught now, not when she was this close.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime without another sneeze or anyone coming into the lobby she started to make her way towards the door again. Removing the keys from her jacket she hissed when they made a loud clanking sound. Kami! Everything was out to get her tonight.

Stilling she waited again to see if the noise would draw any attention. When no one came to investigate she let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and made her way the last few feet to the door. Reaching the last barricade to her freedom she eyed the key ring and tried to figure out which key it might be. There were four silver keys hanging from the ring but she had no idea which one it was. Hopefully, if she was lucky this lock wouldn't have an alarm on it.

With shaking fingers she settled her nerves and tried the first one to no avail. It didn't fit but thankfully no alarm had sounded. Heartened by the knowledge that all she had to do was get the right key she tried another two. A slight clicking sounded into the quiet of the lobby as the third key slid effortlessly to the left. Consciously stopping herself from squealing in delight she stuffed the keys back into her pocket and slowly pushed the door open. Tears of relief started to slip from her eyes as she slowly stepped out into the cool night air. Holding the door as it closed she waited with bated breath for someone to catch her. This had been too easy, something had to go wrong. She'd never had luck this good.

The door soundlessly slipped closed and she withdrew the keys, locking it once again. If she was really lucky they would think she hadn't left the building... at least for a little while. Tucking the keys into her jacket again she set off down the sidewalk without a backward glance, trying to contain her excitement as she picked up her pace and headed towards Shinjuku station. It wouldn't be too much longer and she would be gone. She was almost free.

And yet unknown to Kaoru two men sat in a first floor apartment window in the building across the street and watched as she made her way away from the building that had been her prison only moments ago.

_oooooooooooooooooo_

"Who's that?"

"That's Yukishiro's woman." the stocky Triad man leaning against the window sill answered. Crossing his arms he smirked, "I wonder why she's slinking away in the middle of the night."

A hollow chuckle sounded in the quiet of the empty apartment, "What does it matter, with her stupidity she has now become the perfect tool. I wonder how Yukishiro would like it if I took someone he held dear from him. My brother did not deserve to die."

"You will have his undivided attention should you touch his woman."

"Well seeing as he isn't here for my entertainment, I will simply have to occupy myself with his woman until he returns." Smiling slyly the man added, "She looks like she could be quite a bit of fun." With that the one man stepped away from the window and headed out the door, without waiting for his associate he followed in Kaoru's footsteps, slowly closing the distance between himself and his prey.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kenshin bolted awake from a dead sleep as a thin coating of sweat instantly coated his skin. Glancing at the clock he frowned, 3am. What the hell would have awoken him at this time of morning? Taking a minute to listen, his frown deepened at finding the apartment dead quiet. Rubbing his forehead he closed his eyes and tried to figure out what had woken him, and then he felt it, the almost overwhelming drive to seek and protect. And then it hit him, Kaoru was in danger.

Without another thought he flew out of bed and threw on the pair of hakama he'd had on earlier. Tucking in his sleeping yukata he hurriedly tied them up as the feeling became stronger, the need to protect hammering violently through his veins. Spurred by the feeling he bolted for the livingroom to grab his sakabatou from the wall, racing to the door he flung it open and ran down the hallway for the elevator. Jabbing the down button he waited impatiently for the doors to slide open. After what felt like an eternity the doors finally slid open to reveal a startled Sano staring at him.

"What the..." Sano managed as he stepped back, the early morning snack all but forgotten in his hand. Glancing at the blade in his friend's hand he asked, "Where are you going?"

Ignoring him Kenshin pushed his way past Sano and jabbed the button for the first floor, "Kaoru's in trouble."

Sano just stared at him, "What do you mean Kaoru's in trouble? It's three am, she should be in bed."

Kenshin just shook his head, he couldn't explain it. It was just a feeling and yet he knew it was real. "I don't know. All I know is that she's in trouble."

Still confused Sano let the doors slide closed. Settling against the wall he dropped the bag on the floor and quirked an eyebrow at the obviously wound up ex-hitokiri, "Ok... so where is she?"

"I don't know..." pausing Kenshin finally took a minute to tuck the sakabatou into his belt then he glanced back up. "You know where Enishi's building is, don't you?"

Sano nodded, "Yeah, it's in West Shinjuku. Is that where we're headed?"

Kenshin just nodded and settled against the wall. Good, that's the direction he could feel Kaoru moving in. But why was she out in the first place? West Shinjuku wasn't the best place to be out in this late at night. So what had driven her out of the safety of Enishi's building?

Shrugging he shook his head, really it didn't matter. She had just given him the chance to take her without anyone knowing. This would be the perfect opportunity to get her because even if she did fight, no one would know it.

Grinning, Kenshin closed his eyes and focused his entire being on the feeling tingling beneath his skin. This must be what it would have felt like if the bond had been full from the start. Up until this very moment he hadn't realized she was there, just below the skin, her heartbeat keeping beat with his own. The physical contact they'd had must have strengthened this part of the link somehow.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a surge of anxiety flooded through his veins, his stomach instantly knotting. Fisting his hand he did everything he could to settle the almost sickening fear raging through his veins... a fear he knew was not his.

Suddenly afraid he did his best to quiet the nearly overpowering feeling and prayed to every god he could think of that she would be safe until he found her. Because if anything happened to her nothing short of death would stop him from ripping the one who had harmed her to pieces. Nothing.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kaoru made her way through the quiet streets of Shinjuku-ku and did her best to fight down the sudden feeling that she had made a terrible mistake. Something was wrong; she could feel it along every nerve in her body. Taking a deep breath she shifted her attention from the sidewalk ahead of her and scanned the empty street. The barrenness of the scene made her skin crawl, she was completely alone, not another soul roamed the quiet streets. Maybe she should have thought this out a bit better; being alone in these streets wasn't a very good idea at three in the morning. Swallowing nervously she picked up her pace. She shouldn't be too far away from the station. Enishi's building was only a couple of blocks away... at least that's what she'd always believed.

Steeling herself she gave her undivided attention to the quiet street before her and picked up her pace even more. At her quickening she finally heard the sound she'd been dreading, the light tread of feet right behind her. Taking a deep breath to calm her jumping nerves she dug up the courage to glance over her shoulder.

Scanning the partially lit street she inhaled sharply when her eyes settled on the shadow keeping pace a hundred feet away. Scowling, she growled. How the hell had they found her already!

Looking long and hard at the man who continued to match every step she took, an almost overpowering fear exploded in her veins. Thing was, she didn't recognize this person. She knew almost all of Enishi's men. And he wasn't one of the ones she knew. But then again she didn't know them all so he very well could be one of Enishi's which meant she was caught. That realization spurred her into motion, shoving her arm through the handles of her bag she flung it up on her shoulder and took off at a dead run. If she made it to the station she'd be safe. Whoever it was behind her wouldn't be able to take her if she was in the station surrounded by security.

Racing through the empty streets she hazarded a look over her shoulder before she turned down the street that lead to the station. She nearly choked when she saw the figure running right behind her. Rounding the corner she screamed when she rammed into what felt like a brick wall. Stumbling backwards she fell on the sidewalk with a muffled 'hrmff'.

Taking only a second to shake off the shock she bolted to her feet and sprinted past the massive man standing right in front of her. Her short taste of freedom came to an abrupt halt as a hand snaked out and grabbed a hold of her ponytail. Nearly falling backwards she hissed at the pain ripping through her scalp. Yanking her hair out of his hand she swung around and slammed her fist square into his jaw, "No! I will _not_ go back to him!"

Grimacing at the instant fire burning through her hand she made to run for the station again but stopped dead in her tracks when a voice suddenly sounded from behind her.

"Whoever said we were taking you back."

A sliver of fear shivered down her spine at the undisguised malice in his voice. And then what he said slowly sank in, so they weren't Enishi's, which meant...

Swallowing nervously she scowled as the man she'd punched positioned himself between her and the station again. Slowly turning around she came face to face with a man she'd never seen before. The scar running lengthwise down his face and the icy cold look swimming in his nearly black eyes made another shiver race through her body as he took a step forward. Trying to swallow around the lump suddenly lodged in her throat she sidestepped from in between them and took a step back, "Who are you?"

"That's really not important right now. All you need to know is that you are ours now."

Confused, Kaoru just stared at him and then the blood suddenly drained from her face as what he implied slowly sank in. Oh no she wasn't, she wasn't some toy for them to play with. Spinning around she ducked out of reach of the brute's hand and bolted for the station. It was so close, only a few hundred yards away. And then she heard it, the dull thud as the bullet left the silencer. Diving to the side in an effort to avoid the bullet she screamed as it pierced her calf, instant fire exploding through her entire leg.

Rolling in to the alley to her right she bit back a groan of agony and tried to get up. She immediately crumbled back to the ground, the pain making it impossible to put any weight on it. Remaining on her hands and knees she fought down a sudden wave of nausea and started to crawl further into the alleyway. God who were these people? Why did they want to kill her? And then the truth slowly started to penetrate her pain hazed mind, if they had truly wanted to kill her they would have already. They wanted her for something else... but what? Her question was answered when she heard her attackers heavy tread echoing in the narrow alley.

"Where are you going? It wouldn't do to kill Yukishiro's woman quite yet, now would it? We need you alive so that he can watch you die."

An icy shiver of fear whispered through Kaoru's body at the cold words. Stopping she turned over and settled onto her backside, propping herself up with her arms she slowly moved backwards away from him. She scowled as he continued to advance on her with the gun pointed dead at her chest. And then all of a sudden the scene before her faded to be replaced by one of another man advancing on her with a weapon but instead of gun the weapon this man held was a sword. Pinching her eyes closed she shook her head and tried to push the images away, but not before she saw who the other man was... it was Enishi. But that couldn't be? He'd never done that. Ever.

Confused, she renewed her fight to bury the images once again in the deepest recesses of her mind. Successfully fending them off she fought back the waves of nausea washing over her and pulled herself deeper into the alleyway in an effort to get away from the man still keeping pace. And then out of nowhere a voice sounded through the narrow alleyway.

"The only one to die will be you."

Kaoru stopped as her attacker scowled and slowly turned to face the person now standing at the end of the alleyway. Shaking her head she peeked around the man who had been stalking her just moments ago in an effort to see her savior, she knew that voice and yet for some reason she couldn't place it. Gazing at the figure at the end of the alley she wished he would step forward so she could see him in the light.

And then, as if in some surreal horror movie, she watched as the second man came up behind him. Opening her mouth to shout out a warning to him she stopped dead as her savior spun around and jammed his fist into the man's jaw driving his head back with enough force to break his neck. The man bonelessly crumbled to the ground in a heap, not to move again. Shifting her eyes back to the shadowed man and all she could do was watch wide eyed as he slowly turned back around.

"Give her to me and I will spare your life."

Finally, out of the depths of her mind, that voice took on a name and she whispered, "Shinta..."

Surprised at the knowledge she started to make her way towards him. Shinta took another step further into the alleyway then stopped as another shadowed figure materialized right beside him. Shifting her attention she tried to figure out who the new person was and then a voice broke into the quiet of the night, "Looks like you found 'em, eh Kenshin?"

Kaoru stopped dead as the name filtered into her ears, her breath catching painfully in her throat. Eyes widened she whispered, "Ken...shin?". As if his name was a trigger an image floated up from the depths of her mind, an image of a redheaded man reaching out towards her with a smile that warmed her heart, the word 'Tadaima' flowing from his lips.

Shaking her head to clear the image she whispered, "Kenshin," again as she slowly swung her eyes to the man at the head of the alley. Watching as he took the step that would bring him into the light she all of a sudden found it very hard to breath... red hair... red gi... white hakama... Ken...shin.

And then it happened, the already weakened floodgate holding back her previous life burst open, her pain soaked mind suddenly assaulted by a myriad of images. Letting out an ear piercing scream Kaoru gripped her head and tried to stop the flood of images ruthlessly assaulting her mind. Images flitting between a young girl and a teenaged woman, the speed at which they were flashing before her eyes making it hard for her to piece anything together. Several times she saw this redheaded man for a split second before he vanished to be replaced by another man who looked exactly like Sano and a young black haired boy. No sooner did they come then they too were whisked away to be replace by an image of a man and a woman she somehow knew were her parents and yet they weren't the ones she knew, their kind smile hitting her square in the chest.

Trying desperately to slow the onslaught Kaoru closed her eyes and focused her entire being on trying to get control but it wasn't to be as the images continued to hammer through her mind, the speed making her dizzy. Images of time long ago where a young version of herself smiled and chased fireflies in a dusk shrouded yard. Trying to grab a hold of the serene scene she groaned as it danced away to be replaced by an image of a man with a wild look in his eyes stealing her breath. Fighting to breathe she took a great gasp of air as the image cut her loose to flash to another of a dojo training room where she stood facing off first with the tall man she knew had once been her father and then she watched entranced as he shimmered and faded to be replaced by the young black-haired boy. Beyond confused she clutched her head even tighter. Fighting for control she looked back up at the man at the end of the alley.

Kenshin cringed as the scream crashed into his ears, the sound ripping a hole in his chest. Fixing his eyes on Kaoru he searched her for some type of injury that would cause such a scream to explode from her lungs. Seeing the blood pooling beneath her leg he growled and started to turn his amber gaze to the object of his anger but stopped when Kaoru's eyes caught his and then he saw the truth.

Her memories had somehow been awakened.

A fist of fear tightened in his gut, wide eyed he shot towards her but came to a dead stop as the man between them shot a round at his chest. Skidding to a halt he drew his sakabatou and growled, "You will live if you get out of my way. If you do not, I _will_ kill you."

He smirked at the look of horror that settle on the man's face. Taking a menacing step towards the man who thought to keep him away from Kaoru he settled into his stance and readied himself. And then another scream ripped through the air.

Kaoru screamed as she lost control again, the images assaulting her mind coming hard and fast, none of them making any sense and then all of a sudden she found herself whisked away from the alley and deposited in a room of some sort. Blinking several times to try to get her bearings she slowly looked up and paled. Enishi stood over her with a long gleaming blade leveled her heart, the smile on his face making her blood run cold. Blinded to all but the scene engulfing her mind Kaoru started dragging herself backwards again in an effort to get away from this Enishi. It wasn't her Enishi and yet, it was.

Confused, she continued to back away from him but stopped as a hollow chuckle whispered into her ears. Stopping herself from breaking into tears she tried to find the will to move again but it was gone and all she could do was watch him advance.

"Are you afraid?" he asked taking a step towards her, his tone making her skin crawl. "There is nothing to be afraid of, I will make it quick." Taking another step towards her he added, "He doesn't deserve happiness. Not after he stole my sister's."

Frozen in place all Kaoru could do was stare at Enishi wide eyed as he continued to advance, each step bring him that much closer to her. What did he mean? She didn't understand. Who didn't deserve happiness? He'd already killed Tomoe's killer so who did he mean? And why did he want to kill _her_! ... _Why_!

Getting a hold of herself she finally found her will. Reaching out she shoved the blade away. The image wavered slightly at the act and she found the drive to bolt to her feet completely heedless of the pain throbbing up her leg from the bullet wound.

Enishi just smiled at her and dove driving the blade straight through her chest. Feeling the blade slide into her skin Kaoru screamed in agony and shoved against him. The image wavered again, this time almost dissolving and Kaoru took this as the chance to run.

Not feeling the pain in her leg at all Kaoru bolted blindly out of the room trying to get away from the nightmare and then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, stopping her dead in her tracks. Letting out a scream Kaoru broke into tears and fought against the arms holding her. "No! I won't let you kill me!"

Kenshin held her tight as she fought against him with every last bit of strength she had, the tears streaming from her eyes cutting him to the core. Leaning in he whispered, "It's ok now. You're safe." When she continued to fight he tightened his hold and added, "I have you now and I won't let go. Not this time."

Kaoru lost all of her fight as the soothing voice whispered into her ears. It wasn't Enishi, the one holding her wasn't Enishi. Relieved by the thought she sagged bonelessly against the one holding her and silently cried. 'It's ok now' ... yes it was ok now. She was safe with the one holding her. Comforted she finally let go and fell into the darkness tugging at the edge of her awareness, gratefully slipping away from the pain.

Kenshin heaved a sigh of relief when Kaoru stopped fighting and sagged against him. Holding her tight he buried his face in her hair and held her as he felt her fall into unconsciousness. Slowly lowering her to the ground he tugged the black ribbon from her hair and tied it around her leg in a makeshift tourniquet. Completely forgetting about the other man in the alley he turned to Sano who had come up to stand beside him, "Will you go get Megumi and meet me at her apartment. She's been shot."

"Where do you think you're taking her?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed dangerously and he shifted his amber gaze to the man who had brought this all on, "I suggest you forget about her and get out of my sight before I decide to gut you."

The man paled and nodded, without another thought he bolted from the alley leaving his friend in a heap on the ground.

Sano chuckled, "Spineless bastard." Turning his attention back to Kenshin he asked, "You sure you want to take her to her apartment. It's obvious she broke out of Enishi's so likely they will find her gone soon and come looking." And then it hit him, digging out his own keys he tossed them at Kenshin, "Use my apartment instead. It's two floors below yours, you should be safe there. Enishi doesn't know about it."

Grabbing the keys out of the air Kenshin nodded, "Alright, I'll meet you there. Hurry she's lost a lot of blood." Sano just nodded and shot past him. Turning his attention back to Kaoru, Kenshin gently lifted her into his arms. Tucking her snuggly against his chest he carefully started making his way back to the apartment building. Finally taking a few minutes to think Kenshin grimaced as a knot suddenly tightened in his gut, her memories had returned. And from the pain and confusion he'd seen in her eyes they had returned just as he'd feared they would. A jumbled heap. And he was sure the last one had been of her death.

Sickened by the thought he hugged her even tighter to his chest and picked up his pace. He almost dreaded her awakening. It hurt to think she may shove him away, but if she hadn't remembered her previous life the way it had happened then she wouldn't understand.

He was going to have to be very careful when she awoke or he could very well lose her again. He couldn't let that happen... no he _wouldn't_ let that happen. Not in this lifetime.

* * *

Now aren't you glad I didn't post _this_ chapter and vanish for a month? 

As you can tell things are moving right along now, only have a few more chapters to go. Well I'm hoping since I don't have any more vacations coming up that I can get back on my three week update schedule. At least I'm going to try.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	14. A Love Remembered

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 14 - A Love Remembered

Enishi paced the small office like a caged animal, the rage simmering just beneath his skin growing a little bit more with each passing minute. He still couldn't believe it had happened. How the hell could one woman manage to slip away unnoticed by everyone in his organization? His building was impenetrable and yet somehow this tiny little slip of a woman had managed to evade all his security and slip into the city unseen by all.

Growling to himself he ignored the fearful looks cast at him by the two men sitting patiently in the office, awaiting further instruction. Continuing to pace he growled again, oh he knew how this had happened... he'd made a huge mistake when he'd left her with Hei Shin. It had been Hei Shin's last chance to prove himself worthy of the position of second... and he'd failed miserably. The little weasel would die when he got back to Tokyo, there was no question about that but right now what he needed to know was where she was.

Somehow she had managed to fall off the face of the earth... and she wasn't alone. No, she was with _him_. Fisting his hand he did his best to contain the nearly overpowering rage that surged to the surface. The very thought of the supposed hitokiri was enough to just about send him over the edge. Doing his level best to keep himself under control Enishi ignored the throbbing pain radiating up his arm from his white knuckled hand and continued to pace, the repetitive motion helping to keep him calm.

According to what Hei Shin had managed to drag out of the recently deceased Triad boss's second, she'd been 'rescued' from him and the boss's brother by none other than a man with fiery red hair and golden eyes. Enishi knew of only one man who fit that description. A malicious smirk played across his lips, once he was back in Tokyo he'd first finish off Hei Shin and the two Triad men and then the hunt would be on. No one had ever managed to evade him when he was on the hunt... no one. This Himura Kenshin would be found and he would die, Kaoru was his and his alone. She would never be anyone else's. Ever.

Grabbing the chair behind the desk he settled down and glared at the two men watching him warily. Unfortunately before he could put anything into motion he needed to finish his business here. So far Saitou had done everything he could to stop Tanaka's release but Enishi still had one more trick up his sleeve. There was no way Saitou would be able to get around his chief and his chief was nothing but a spineless little money-grubbing bastard with a very shady history. Enishi smirked, blackmail, no better way to do business.

Turning to one of the men seated across from him he pinned him with a glare, "I want those release papers by two o'clock. Do you understand?"

The extremely pale lawyer just nodded and jumped up from his chair, "Hai, Oyabun."

Enishi just glared after the little man as he scurried from the office. One down, one to go. Shifting his attention to the other man he smiled and settled back in Tanaka's chair. "I need you to book a flight to Tokyo for me for as soon as possible. I have been assured that Tanaka will be released as soon as the papers are on that weasel, Fujiyama's, desk. I am no longer needed here."

The second man, one of Tanaka's own, rose and bowed respectfully; back-stepping out of the room. Smirking, Enishi kicked his feet up on the desk and leaned back. There, everything had been set into motion, now all he had to do was get back to Tokyo and he would be able to take care of his own problems. But then again maybe he should have someone start the hunt now. It wouldn't due to let Kaoru and her 'savior' think themselves free. At least one thing helped, it seemed the Triad men had shot Kaoru when they'd tried to take her. For that mistake they would both die a very slow and painful death, but unbeknownst to them they had actually done him a favor. There was no way she would be able to completely disappear with a wound like that.

Reaching into his pocket he withdrew his cell phone and flipped it open. Yes, he would set his best dog on the trail, Hei Shin had already covered the obvious places but Shishio had more talent in this type of hunt. Searching the numbers he found the one he needed and hit the button to place the call. Absently tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair he waited impatiently for the phone to be answered.

Finally after four rings the phone was picked up. "Oyabun?"

Enishi smirked at the smooth voice that filled the earpiece, "I need you to do something for me."

"And what would that be?" Shishio drawled with a hint of anticipation in his voice. Enishi had to suppress the chuckle suddenly tickling the back of his throat, Shishio sounded just a little bit eager.

"I need you to find Kaoru. It seems she has decided my attention is no longer needed."

A sarcastic chuckle drifted through the earpiece, "More like she decided to break her leash. I take it Hei Shin wasn't able to keep her chained? Want me to do something about him?"

Enishi scowled, Shishio was pushing it. "Leave Hei Shin to me, all you need to do is find Kaoru. She's been shot so I don't think you'll have a problem."

Silence met his statement and then Shishio came on again with a slight purr in his voice, "What should I do with her when I find her?"

Enishi smirked at the eagerness in his subordinate's voice, "Nothing. All I want you to do is find her, don't approach her or the person she's with. They are mine."

"So she's not alone?"

Enishi scowled at Shishio's tone. "No, but that is not your concern. Just find her. Got it?"

A pause met his statement, and then "Hai, Oyabun" sounded through the ear piece just before the line went dead.

Enishi flipped the phone closed and smiled as a surge of anticipation flowed through his veins. Very soon he would finally have the pleasure of tearing apart the cause of his headaches. This supposed hitokiri didn't know what he'd asked for when he'd decided to pursue Kaoru. Smirking, Enishi shoved out of the chair and headed out the door, the man had no idea what kind of beast he had awoken.

Himura Kenshin wouldn't know what hit him.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kenshin wandered back into the livingroom and headed straight for the only piece of furniture in Sano's barren apartment. Glancing at the sleeping form laid out on the sofa he sighed and set down the fresh glass of water on the floor. Lifting her just enough to sit down he laid her head in his lap again and began to finger comb her hair. A small knot of worry tightened in his gut as he gazed at her sleeping face. It had been almost seventeen hours since she'd passed out in his arms, and she had yet to regain consciousness. All his attempts to try to awaken her had failed so far, he didn't know what else to do. He'd even gone so far as to risk discovery and sent Sano to get Megumi again. All she'd said when she'd come was that Kaoru's extended sleep was most likely due to the gunshot wound and the heavy stress she'd endured the last few days and likely she would wake up soon. That had been three hours ago and there was still no sign of her waking.

Frowning, he shifted his attention out the window and continued to run his fingers softly through Kaoru's raven locks as he watched the sun dip down below the horizon. He didn't know how much more waiting he would be able to take, each passing minute tightened the knot of worry in his gut a little bit more. What if she didn't wake? That one thought had been continuously resounding in his head. What if she remained asleep locked in her own mind? Sickened by the thought he reached into his breast pocket and withdrew a small bag of red powder. He was almost tempted to give her this, if there was anything that would cure whatever was keeping her asleep, it would be this. Rolling the bag between his fingers he weighed the pros and cons of it again. Sighing he shook his head, no he couldn't do that to her, he wouldn't take the choice away.

Tucking the small bag into his pocket again he watched the last rays of sunlight fall from the sky. It didn't matter when she woke now anyway because they'd missed their flight and on top of that Sano had come by earlier to tell him that Enishi's man were crawling all over the district asking everyone they saw about a raven haired woman with a redheaded man. They'd even accosted Megumi in the clinic and harassed Satoshi at the dojo in their search for them.

Oh, but they hadn't stopped there, Enishi's men had also been in the apartment building. According to Sano they'd broken into Kaoru's apartment and turned it upside down looking for some clue to where he and Kaoru had gone. They'd even gone so far as to trash _his_ apartment in their search, but thankfully he'd sent Sano to collect the bag he'd packed for Kaoru along with his own bag and the tickets as soon as they'd come to the apartment early this morning. At the very least Enishi wouldn't know his plans to leave the country.

Shaking his head he sighed again, but the worst thing of all was the fact that Enishi was now back in Tokyo. Sano had come less than an hour ago to let him know that little piece of information. Letting his head drop to the sofa back Kenshin closed his eyes, he shouldn't be all that surprised. Enishi had never been one to just allow something to slide, in this life or the last. Scowling, he rubbed his forehead with his free hand then reached down for the water. Taking a sip he set it back down and shifted his attention to the one and only thing that really mattered right now.

Lightly tracing his fingers across her smooth cheek he let a small smile blossom on his lips. After a hundred and twenty eight years she was finally here where she belonged. The last seventeen hours had been stressful but they had also given him a lot of time to think. This time he wasn't going to screw up, this time he was going to make sure she knew she was the one and only one he wanted. He would take all the time it needed to make her understand that she was his and she always would be.

Dropping his head back again he closed his eyes again and started to drift off into a light doze. Now all he needed was for to her to wake so he could finally tell her the one thing he'd been waiting over a century to tell her.

**_oooooooooooooooooo_**

Kaoru swam up slowly out of the darkness, images of a life she didn't quite understand chasing her out of the deepest recesses of her mind. Still confused by all she'd seen and sensed she tried to hold on to the image of the one person that had brought her the most comfort while she'd been locked within her own mind. His smiling violet eyes a soothing balm to her confused soul.

Swimming further up from the darkness she scowled as the image faded more and more, in one last effort to keep him beside her she reached out and whispered, "Kenshin."

All of a sudden Kaoru felt her hand encased in warmth and then a smiling voice answered, "I'm right here." Snapping her eyes open she bolted upright and shimmied away from the person holding her hand. A groan ripped from throat as the wound in her leg protested the sudden movement. Clenching her teeth she squinted into the darkened room in an effort to see the one who had answered her, but all she could make out was a vague silhouette. All of a sudden the person dropped her hand and stood up to make his way to something on the wall. And then in a flash the darkness fell away under the light that filled the apartment.

Squinting against the bright light, Kaoru rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on the figure making his way towards her. Squishing herself further into the sofa she tried to fend of the nearly overpowering fear that gripped ahold of her as the person continued to advance. What if it was one of the men who had tried to kill her before? She couldn't fight them, not if they still had the gun.

Trying to swallow around the lump suddenly lodged in her throat she closed her eyes tight and tried to make herself as small as possible. She jumped when she felt the sofa sag as the other person sat down beside her and then she felt the light brush of fingers against her cheek. "Are you ok, Kaoru?"

Startled, Kaoru snapped her eyes back open only to close them again against the glaring brightness. That voice, she knew that voice. It was Shinta... no... his real name wasn't Shinta... it was... Kenshin.

Taking a deep breath Kaoru gave her eyes another rub and slowly slid them open to meet the smiling violet gaze fixed on her. "Kenshin?" she asked even though she already knew it to be the truth. He was the one from her memories. But how could that be?

Kenshin nodded at her question and smiled at the obvious confusion written on her face. "Yes, it's me Kaoru. Do you remember me?"

Kaoru just stared at him for a couple of seconds before she nodded, "A little." Cocking her head to the side she asked, "But how can you be here? Are you reincarnated too?"

Kenshin's smile widened, now how was he going to explain that. He wasn't sure if she was quite ready to deal with the answer to that just yet, especially since she'd just regained her memories of their time so long ago. Shaking his head no he almost laughed when she cocked an eyebrow at him. Heading off the next question he could see forming in her eyes he asked, "What do you remember?"

Kaoru dropped her eyes, suddenly nervous at the question. Most of what she remembered was still too muddled for her to fully understand. One thing she had figured out though was that she had loved this man with all of her heart but he hadn't loved her back. She grimaced as the truth of what she remembered finally hit home. He had loved someone else... not her.

Forcefully shoving the truth away she was suddenly assaulted by another face, one that had haunted her the entire time she'd slept and dreamed. Even though most everything else was still a mess in her mind there was one other thing she remembered...one thing that had continually rose up to stab a knife into her heart... Enishi. Everything he had done to her in this lifetime... and the last. Sickened by the memories Kaoru swallowed and fought back the tears suddenly burning her eyes, "What I remember most... is... Enishi."

Not looking at Kenshin she pulled her legs up to hide her face against her knees in an effort to hide from the truth of what she had relived. He had killed her. Of that there was no question. She could still feel the agony of the blade piercing her flesh; she could still hear the triumphant chuckle as the blade slid into her heart snuffing out her life. And yet she didn't know why. Why had he killed her? She still hadn't been able to figure that out.

When no answer came to her confession Kaoru looked up and frowned at the dark look shadowing Kenshin's face, the pain in his eyes hitting her square in the chest. "Kenshin?" she asked in an effort to snap him out of whatever he was thinking. When all he did was continue to stare at her she dug up the courage to ask him the one thing she was sure he knew. Shifting her attention to her lap she whispered, "Kenshin, do you know why Enishi killed me?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and sighed. Why did it have to be this? Of all the things she could have remembered the most, why did it have to be this? Pushing to his feet he settled down in front of her and reached out to gently place a finger under her chin. Lifting her tear streaked face to meet his he sighed, "I made a terrible mistake in the past that drove him to hurt me in the only way he knew how. By taking you from me."

Confused, Kaoru quirked an eyebrow. Unsettled by the intense look he had fixed on her she stood up and pushed past him, slowly hobbling her way to the window facing the city she stared blindly at the sea of lights covering the world, ignoring the dull throb aching up her leg. That couldn't be true, she'd been nothing to him... nothing but a friend and yet he made it sound like she'd been so much more.

Clenching her fists she scowled into the dark night. Why was he saying things like this? It already hurt so much to think she hadn't meant anything to him. Why did he have to make it sound like she had? A sudden surge of anger rose to the surface and she spun around, her eyes blazing with fury, "Why are you lying to me! That can't be true! I was never anything to you so why would he kill me because of you!"

Kenshin sighed and rose, turning towards her he met the furious gaze leveled on him, the ice in her sapphire eyes cutting him to the core. It was just as he'd feared; she hadn't remembered her life whole but only in pieces that she hadn't fully put together yet. This was where he would either lose her or convince her. "I'm not lying Kaoru. You are everything to me. Ever since the first day we met you have been... and you always will be."

Kaoru ignored the sincerity in his voice and shook her head in fury, "No, I'm not! You loved Tomoe not me. Why are you here! Why!" And then suddenly the truth of what she'd just said became clear. Yes, in the past it had been Tomoe he had loved... Enishi's sister, Tomoe. The very same Tomoe who had died by his hand all those years ago. Everything all of a sudden became clear and all she could do was stare horrified at him, "He really did kill me because of you. You killed his sister, and he said you didn't deserve to be happy. I remember now. He said you didn't deserve happiness after you stole his sister's."

Kenshin cringed as the words struck him dead in the chest. Taking a step towards her he stopped when she recoiled from him, the wild look in her eyes stopping him dead in his tracks. With a sigh he took a step back and dropped to the sofa, dropping his head in his hands he stared at the floor. Even now a hundred and forty years after he had committed the deed that had blackened his soul it still rose up to steal the only thing he'd ever wanted. "Yes, I killed her. And I will pay for that deed for the rest of my life but..." glancing back up he trapped her with an intense stare, "... in this lifetime she finally found the happiness I stole from her."

Kaoru just stared at him and then her eyes widened as the truth of what he said hit home. He was right, Tomoe _had_ found the happiness she had lost so long ago, she and Akira had finally been together. In this lifetime she'd been happy, Kaoru had seen it with her own eyes. Fighting back the tears suddenly burning her eyes she didn't notice as one slipped from the corner of her eye to travel unheeded down her face.

Sagging to the floor she leaned against the wall, completely worn from everything that had happened. Another tear slipped unheeded from her downcast eyes, "Why are you here Kenshin?" she whispered more to herself than him. Completely confused she shook her head and finally wiped the wetness from her cheeks, "I don't understand any of this. Why are you here... why is this happening?" When no answer came she dropped her head to her knees and tried to clear her mind. This was all too much, she couldn't take much more. She felt so alone, nothing made sense anymore, nothing.

She jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her to gather her to a hard, firm chest. Inhaling sharply at the sudden warmth flowing through her entire body she lifted her head. Her breath hitched at finding Kenshin's face only inches from hers, his breath whispering ever so softly against her lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen to you like this." Leaning in he rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "I never meant to hurt you... that was never my intention."

Kaoru could only stare into his violet eyes, her heart beating a rapid tattoo against her ribs. Closing her eyes against the sincerity in his, she felt another tear slip from the corner of her eye. Why did this have to hurt so much? Why did he have to look at her like that? Like she really did matter to him. She _knew_ she didn't, so why was he playing this game. Unwilling to rise to the bait she pulled away from him and leaned back against the wall to stare blindly across the room. "It's not your fault Kenshin," she said in an effort to end the conversation.

Kenshin nearly growled at the dead look in Kaoru's eyes. She didn't believe him, even with her memories she didn't believe him. Angered by her weak attempt to push him away he moved to kneel directly in front of her and forced her to look at him, "There's something I have been waiting to tell you for over a hundred years, something that you should have heard a long time ago..." Cupping her cheeks he held her steady so she couldn't dodge away from him and looked deep into her stunned sapphire gaze, "... I love you Kaoru. Enishi took you away from me before I could tell you that, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you and I have for the last one hundred and twenty nine years." Leaning in he pinned her with his now amber eyes, "Do you believe me now?"

Kaoru just stared into his fiery amber gaze, her breath catching painfully in her throat. "You..." she managed to choke out around the lump in her throat. It couldn't be... but ... she'd watched them change with her own eyes. And then all of a sudden everything came together. All the memories that had eluded her up until this very moment sorted themselves out and she saw her entire life clearly before her eyes. And then she felt it, the very moment her soul had been encased in a warm golden light forever connecting her to this man.

Inhaling sharply she tried to pull away from him but he kept her trapped; his grip tightening on her cheeks, holding her firmly in place. Wide eyed she watched as he leaned in to mere centimeters from her lips, "Never push me away again, my sweet Kaoru. I have waited too long to have you here in my arms. I'm not going to let anything take you away from me again."

Kaoru could only stare at him, astonished as he leaned in and brushed his lips ever so lightly against hers, the touch setting alight a white hot fire in her veins. Shivering from the sensation she leaned into his lips and hesitantly began to kiss him back. The feel of his warm lips moving against hers sending her back to the place she'd only dreamed of. Lifting her hands she loosened his hair and buried her fingers deep in his fiery locks as he deepened the kiss; holding him to her, afraid he might move away if she let him.

Kenshin smirked against her lips as he felt her hands bury themselves deep in his hair, the sensation nearly driving him over the edge. Breaking the kiss he pulled back just enough to look into her darkened sapphire eyes, "So I take it you believe me now."

Kaoru blushed suddenly shy; dropping her hands she tried to duck her head. She scowled when he kept a firm grip on her cheeks. Looking deep into his expectant gaze she finally smiled, "Yes, I believe you. Now will you let me go?" She watched as a smile blossomed on his lips, his eyes slowly turning back to the brilliant violet hue she remembered and loved. She almost whimpered as he dropped his hands and stood up, acutely aware of the loss of his touch. Sighing at herself, she shook her head and levered herself off of the floor. Hissing in pain she finally took a minute to look at her surroundings. She was shocked to see the barren apartment that was laid out just like hers.

Turning to Kenshin she jumped at finding him right beside her, back stepping she hissed again and leaned against the window sill. "Where are we Kenshin?"

Kaoru nearly choked when, instead of answering her question, Kenshin leaned over and swung her up into his arms. Blinking several times in an attempt to keep her eyes lodged in her head, all she could do was stare at him horrified. "What th-"

"Wow, not wasting any time are you Kenshin?"

The blood drained from Kaoru's face as the unexpected voice cut her off. Swinging her head around she just stared horrified at Sano who stood in the doorway with a sardonic grin plastered on his face. Instant color blossomed on her cheeks when he winked at her. Beyond embarrassed she tried to jump out of Kenshin's arms to no avail, she was completely locked in his embrace.

Kenshin just smiled into the glare she leveled on him and started walking her over to the sofa, "You shouldn't be walking on that leg."

Scowling at him she tried again to get out of his arms. "I'll walk on it if I want to, Himura!"

"Would you stop that. You're going to hurt yourself," Kenshin admonished ignoring her futile attempts to gain freedom. He almost laughed at the blush creeping up her neck. Gently setting her down on the sofa a small chuckle did escape when she immediately shimmied away from him to curl up at the other end. Ignoring the sudden temptation to chase after her he instead focused his attention on Sano, "Is something wrong?"

Sano just smiled as he took in Kenshin's loose hair and Kaoru's rosy lips. Stifling the chuckle tickling his throat he made his way into the empty livingroom and held out the reason he'd come. "I thought you might be hungry since I haven't really moved in yet, so I begged food off of Tae for you."

Smiling Kenshin reached out for the bag, "Thanks."

"This is your place?" Kaoru asked quirking an eyebrow.

Sano nodded and sat down cross legged in front of them on the floor. "Didn't I tell you Katsu and I both rented an apartment in the building?" When she nodded he added, "Well this one's mine. Katsu's is right next door."

He grinned at the silent 'oh' Kaoru gave him. Leaning back he rested himself on his arms and looked dead at Kaoru, "So what do you remember jou-chan?"

Startled by the question Kaoru set down the bento box Kenshin had handed her in her lap and met Sano's curious gaze. "Everything" Suddenly suspicious she narrowed her eyes and pinned with a hard look, "How would you know about that?" When all he did was smirk at her she suddenly she saw the truth. He must have remembered too. But how? Why?

Sano watched the spark of understanding flicker through Kaoru's eyes and smiled, "Yeah, I remember it all too. It happened a couple of days ago."

"But how? Why?" She voiced aloud, more to herself than the two men watching her intently. Glancing back to Sano she asked, "What about Megumi? Does she remember?"

Sano shook his head, "Not yet..." Glancing to Kenshin he smirked and turned his attention back to Kaoru, "... but it was a close thing this morning when she came to take care of your leg. For a minute I thought she was going to remember when she saw you and Kenshin together but instead she decided to rip Kenshin up one side and down the other for letting you get hurt. Then she vowed to disembowel Enishi for making you sneak away like that." Chuckling Sano shook his head, "I swear that woman can be almost as scary as you when she's angry."

Kenshin nodded and suppressed a shiver at the memory of a scalpel wielding Megumi looming over him, threatening to slice him into tiny little pieces should anything else happen to Kaoru. Sano was right, she could be scary.

Shaking his head he glanced at Kaoru and frowned, she looked like she'd seen a ghost; her skin was as pale as snow. Reaching out to brush his fingers against her cheek, his frown deepened when she jumped at his touch. "Are you alright Kaoru?" he asked, suddenly frightened.

Kaoru turned haunted eyes to him as Enishi's name continued to bounce around in her head, the reason why she'd been leaving in the first place rising up to slap her in the face. Suddenly sick, she fought back the tears burning her eyes. "I... I have to go..." she mumbled as she set aside the untouched meal on her lap and started to rise.

Surprised by her sudden mood shift, Kenshin reached out and stopped her. Pushing her back down, he asked "Why?"

Shaking her head Kaoru ignored the question and tried to rise again, but this time was stopped by two hands not just one.

"Kaoru you're not going anywhere in the condition you're in."

Shrugging off Kenshin's hands she swung angry eyes at him, "I have to go or he's going to kill you! He already told me he was going to kill you! I can't let that happen!"

Relieved that was all it was Kenshin just smiled into her furious gaze, "He can't hurt me Kaoru. Not in this lifetime." Setting aside his own meal he moved right beside her and tried to gather her to his chest.

Kaoru shimmied further away from him and tried to stand again, "Yes, he can! He won't stop until you're dead. I know him, he won't stop!"

Kenshin sighed and shook his head, grabbing ahold of her he tucked her into his lap, "The only way he can hurt me is if he takes you from me again, and I'm not going to let that happen."

"Kaoru, don't you remember who he is? The Hitokiri Battousai?" Sano piped up, confused by her sudden fear for Kenshin.

Turning watery eyes to Sano she sagged against Kenshin and whispered, "But his vow. I can't let him break his vow."

Sano snorted, "Didn't stop him the first time he killed Enishi."

Startled, Kaoru tried to pull away from Kenshin but found herself locked against his chest. Sighing, she sagged against him again and asked, "You killed Enishi back then?"

Kenshin cringed at Kaoru's disheartened tone. Holding her just a little bit tighter he nodded, "Yes. I couldn't stop the hitokiri in me from killing him. I didn't find any pleasure in killing him but the killer in me demanded his death after what he did to you." Closing his eyes he rested his chin on the top of her head and waited for the rejection he was sure was going to come. The one thing Kaoru had always cared about was his vow. She had done everything she could to make sure he never broke it but she hadn't been there then. No, Enishi had made sure she wasn't there again.

Kaoru listened to his heartbeat speed up slightly, the pain in his voice cutting her deep. She could hear the truth in his voice; he hadn't truly wanted to kill Enishi. Sighing she whispered, "It's ok Kenshin." Fighting back the tears burning in her eyes she wrapped her own arms around his waist and hugged him tight, "Just... don't kill him this time. Please... for me a..and Tomoe, don't kill him."

Kenshin smiled as a heady lightness flooded his body at her acceptance. Loosening his arms he pulled back far enough to look into her eyes, "I won't, I promise. I'm in full control. There is no hitokiri or rurouni... there's just me now. Only me, Kaoru."

The lighthearted smile that suddenly lit up her face had Kenshin's heart threatening to jump out of his chest. Staring into her forgiving gaze he was suddenly acutely aware of their closeness, the smell of jasmine tickling his nose.

"Um... I think it's about time I go." Sano said suddenly, feeling uncomfortable. He had the feeling that he'd just become the third wheel.

Kenshin and Kaoru both jumped as the sound of his voice broke into the silence. Smirking at the matching blushes growing on both of their faces he pushed off the floor and gave Kenshin a sly smile, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Sano!" Kaoru growled, angrily snapping her eyes to him.

Making a show of looking around the barren livingroom he slid his eyes back to her with a lascivious smirk on his face, "Jou-chan... there's only that sofa to sleep on... if you now what I mean..."

Kaoru's cheeks blazed even brighter, her eyes suddenly snapping with embarrassed fury. Jumping to her feet she hissed and fell back, right into Kenshin's arms. Horrified, she fought to break free but gave up when she found herself completely trapped by the arms wrapped tight around her.

"Sano, didn't you say you had to go?" Kenshin asked in an effort to save the fighter from a very painful death at Kaoru's hands.

Sano smirked and winked, "Yeah. I have to go make sure no one finds you, so do me a favor and stay away from the windows." Suddenly serious he pinned Kaoru with a hard stare, "I saw you from the street earlier. If I can see you so can one of Enishi's men."

Kaoru just stared at Sano, her anger cooling instantly. Sobered by the warning she sighed and pulled away from Kenshin, settling back onto the sofa she glanced at them both, "What are we going to do about Enishi? He'll find us. I know he will."

Sano looked deep into Kaoru's tired eyes then glanced at Kenshin, he smiled at the slight shaking of his friend's head. They must be thinking the same thing... now was not the time to worry about that. For now they were safe.

Kenshin reached out and took Kaoru's hand, "We'll worry about that tomorrow. We're safe here for now. Enishi doesn't know about this place so we have a day or two before we have to figure out what to do."

Kaoru just shook her head, for some reason she didn't believe that. There was no way Enishi would let them go unfound for that long... and yet she so wanted to believe they were safe. At least for a little while. Ignoring the little nagging voice that continued to say it wasn't going to be that easy, she smiled and nodded, "Ok." All of a sudden a yawn gripped a hold of her, a wave of exhaustion flooding through her body. Unable to hold her eyes open she rested heavily against the sofa back and yawned again.

"Alright. I'm out of here but I'll be back tomorrow. Is there anything you need?" Sano asked as he headed for the door.

Kenshin shook his head, "No, we should be alright until tomorrow."

Sano nodded and headed out of the apartment, "Ok. See you guys tomorrow then."

Listening as the door slipped closed behind Sano, Kenshin turned his attention to Kaoru and smiled. She was sleeping again. He couldn't really blame her though, the last few days had really taken their toll on her and unfortunately it wasn't going to get any better, for a little while at least. Standing, he gently laid her down again. He was surprised when she reached up and drew him down beside her. "You're not going to leave me are you?"

Leaning in he kissed her softly, "No, I'm not going anywhere without you."

All she did was smile as her eyes slowly drifted close again, her grip loosening in sleep. Smiling to himself Kenshin rose, collected their meals and headed into the kitchen to put them in the refrigerator. For the first time since he'd found out that Kaoru was with Enishi he was actually starting to believe everything was going to be alright. That they really would be able to live in peace. Wandering back into the livingroom he stood for several seconds and just stared at the one woman who made his world complete. Yes, all they had to do was get out of Japan and they would be safe. They could do it; together he was sure they could do it.

Grinning to himself he reached over to flick the light switch off and laid out beside her, snuggling her tight to his chest. His grin widened into a half smile when she wrapped her arm around him pulling him even closer. Sighing in contentment he tucked her head under his chin and let himself begin to drift into a light doze. It had been so long... so _very_ long since he'd felt her in his arms. Never again would he let anyone take her from him... Ever.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Shishio smirked as he watched the light disappear in the apartment on the eighth floor. It hadn't been hard to find Kamiya at all. Even Hei Shin should have been able to find her, but then again this was Hei Shin he was talking about. Shaking his head he watched as Sagara left the complex heading back into the heart of East Shinjuku. It had been a simple task to stake out the clinic Kamiya worked at. With a wound like that he'd known at some point someone would come get the doctor and sure enough Sagara had done just that a couple hours ago.

Shishio couldn't suppress the chuckle that bubbled up. So they thought to hide right here under Enishi's nose. Not a good idea. If this person was a supposed hitokiri then he should have known better. Shrugging, he started the car and headed back to his place. He'd tell Enishi of this first thing in the morning, let the lovers believe they were safe. It would make the capture that much sweeter when the time came.

Yes, it would be so much sweeter to see her completely shattered.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

Too bad Enishi wouldn't just leave them alone, neh? Not going to happen but I _am_ going to give them some alone time. Next chapter is dedicated to them and then all hell is going to break loose. Well at least I think that's how it's going to work out... we'll have to wait and see.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

Note - Hi everyone, I just wanted to let you all know that the bathroom described in this chapter is modeled after a traditional Japanese one. The style I chose has the toilet and sink in one room and the bathtub and shower in another room that is closed off by a door. Basically the bathing room is made entirely of plastic which allows the bather to rinse and shower outside of the tub before entering to enjoy a relaxing soak. I would love to have a set-up like this!

Also before I go I just want to say that this is the first time I've ever tried to write anything remotely close to a lime so please forgive me if it isn't very good.

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 15 - The Calm Before the Storm

Kaoru woke slowly, the steady thumping in her ear making it hard for her to succumb to the call of nature dragging her up from oblivion. Willing away the ache in her belly she shifted slightly and nestled her cheek into the hard surface it rested on. Settling more into the warmth beneath her it slowly started to penetrate her sleep fogged mind that she wasn't on the sofa. If she wasn't mistaken, she wasn't sleeping on some_thing_ she was sleeping on some_one_. Startled by the thought she snapped her head up and just stared at the grinning violet eyed man acting as her body pillow.

Shocked she immediately tried to jump up but was stopped by two very strong arms. Quirking an eyebrow at him she tried again to move, but found herself held quite firmly against his body. "Kenshin? What are you doing?"

Glancing out the window at the barely lit sky Kenshin smiled, "It's not time to get up yet."

Kaoru just stared at him as if he was insane and then her eyes narrowed at the smirking gaze he fixed her with. "Kenshin, I have to use the bathroom." When all he did was continue to smile she glared at him and tried to wiggle herself loose. Instantly she found herself pulled against him, her lips only a breath away from his. "Will you come back if I let you up?"

Kaoru couldn't suppress the shiver that ran the length of her spine as his voice tickled something deep inside of her. Swallowing she just nodded, not trusting her voice. When he loosened his arms she immediately bolted up, completely forgetting about the wound in her leg. She groaned as a shot of fire burst through her leg and fell back with a hiss, landing right back in his lap.

"Need some help?"

Flushing a deep red Kaoru swung her head around ready to tell him to just what she thought of his offer but stopped dead when she saw the slight glint sparkling in his violet eyes. Suddenly tongue-tied all she could do was glare at him, God why did he have to look at her like that! Growling, she turned her back on the small smirk tickling his lips and levered herself up slowly. Hobbling off to the bathroom she was so intent on keeping herself upright that she didn't see Kenshin come up behind her. All of a sudden she found herself whisked off her feet and tucked securely against a warm, firm chest.

Startled, Kaoru pinned him with a death glare and immediately tried to squirm out of his hands, "Kenshin, what are you doing! Put. Me. Down! I can walk just fine!"

Kenshin smiled and leaned in to brush his lips ever so lightly against hers, "I know you can but I like you right here." Smiling into her stunned gaze he continued on to the bathroom and set her back on her feet in the doorway. "Besides your leg won't heal if you keep opening the wound."

"But - "

Kenshin shook his head, "Just let me do this ok?"

Kaoru could only stare at him, his tone touching her soul, "O...ok." A small smile slowly lit up his handsome face as she closed the door and she had to fight the desire to throw it back open and kiss him. Leaning her head against it she sighed, it still felt so strange to have him look at her like that. Even though she could remember everything now there was nothing in her memories that could have prepared her for this. And yet she wouldn't trade this for anything, she had never felt this loved before. Not even with Enishi.

Frowning at the direction her thoughts were wandering in she hobbled her way into the bathroom and set about doing her business. Glancing down at herself for the first time since she'd awakened she was horrified to see just what a wreck she was. Her jeans were cut off at the knee to allow access to the wound and her black t-shirt looked much worse for the wear. Lifting her hair up she eyed the filthy strands and scowled, she so needed a shower. Her scowl deepened as she glanced at her leg. That was going to be impossible unless she could somehow miraculously heal her leg so she could put all of her weight on it. Glaring at the obvious obstruction to her cleanliness she contemplated the possibility of finding the jerk who'd done this and shoot _him_ in the leg. Now that was tempting, very tempting. Stifling a growl she wrinkled her nose at herself. Even if she could it wouldn't be worth the trouble, he was nothing but a two bit loser anyway.

And then suddenly it dawned on her, she _could_ get clean if she really wanted to, she could always call Megumi or Misao and ask for their help. But then again, who was to say Enishi wasn't watching both of them in hopes of her doing just that. She wouldn't put it past him to shadow them in hopes of catching her. No, she couldn't take the risk.

So that only left... Kenshin.

Shaking her head she immediately threw that idea out the window, she was _not_ going to let him see her in the buff, no way in hell... and yet... she really needed that shower. Hobbling over to the door that split the room she pushed back the door and gazed longingly at the deep tub nestled against the far wall... it would be so nice to take a long soak in the tub too. Scowling she weighed the pros and cons of the situation and then it slowly began to dawn on her that she was probably worrying for nothing. Sano hadn't moved in yet so likely there wasn't anything here to bathe with anyway. Slightly relieved, she closed the door again and nodded to herself finally accepting the fact that she wasn't going to get clean.

With that settled she set about finishing up her reason for being there in the first place. Washing her hands she finger combed her hair in an attempt to look human, too bad she didn't have a hair tie. At least she'd be able to pull it back until she could get it clean, the black one had disappeared somewhere and she had no idea where her bag had gone. Inwardly shrugging she headed for the door, nothing she could do about it now anyway, she'd just have to see if she could get to her apartment or at least have Sano pack her some clothes. Yeah, that's what she would do, have Sano pack her a bag. Smiling she pushed back the door and started to step out. She came to an abrupt halt when she nearly collided with Kenshin who stood in the doorway holding out a couple of towels with all her bathing items nestled on top.

Stunned, she shifted her eyes up to meet the smiling violet gaze fixed on her. "I thought you might like to take a bath."

Instantly blushing she just stared at him. "Um... I...I can't do that by myself," she admitted as the blush spread and deepened. Kami, if she kept this up she was going to pass out from the heat radiating out from her face. And then it dawned on her, how did he get her things. And they _were_ her things, from her own apartment. All embarrassment forgotten she pinned him with a hard glare, "Where did you get those?"

Kenshin smiled sheepishly and offered them to her. "I packed you a bag yesterday."

Narrowing her eyes even more Kaoru ignored the items hovering in the space between them, "And why did you pack me a bag yesterday? And how the hell did you get into my apartment!" As soon as the second question spilled from her lips she knew the answer, "Sano."

When he nodded she balled her fists in an effort not to slap the man in front of her. It wasn't _his_ fault the idiot had let him into her apartment, the roosterhead was in for it when she saw him again. But that still didn't answer the first question. "So Sano let you in. But _why_ did he let you in?"

Kenshin sighed, "I'll answer that once you've decided whether or not you're going to bathe. It's not good to remaining standing on that leg."

Kaoru scowled, "I can't take a bath yet, I already told you that. I need help."

Smiling, Kenshin took a step towards her forcing her to take a step back into the bathroom to avoid colliding with the items still hovering between them. "I can help you if you'd like," he whispered, his tone hitting a chord deep in her soul.

Suddenly nervous, Kaoru flushed and tried to swallow around the lump in her throat, "Are you trying to get me naked, Himura?"

"Well, there is that..." Kenshin chuckled, pushing past her to open the door separating the rooms. Wandering into the bathing room he set the towels and bathing supplies on the counter "... but really I just want you to be happy. So if you'd like a bath I will help you. Ok?"

Eyeing him suspiciously she couldn't deny the sincerity in his voice or her need to get clean. Glancing down at herself she scowled at the ruined mess of her black escape clothes. "Do I have any other clothes?

Kenshin nodded, "You do but all I could find for pants were jeans. You're not going to be able to put them on without aggravating your wound." Making his way past her he headed out of the bathroom. "Don't worry about it, I'll find you something. Just draw your bath water and undress, I'll be back in a minute."

Kaoru just watched the door close behind him, a small knot of anxiety forming deep in her belly. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. In just a few minutes she was going to be naked in front of a man she'd known for less than a day. Ok maybe she knew him a little better than that, but still she'd never been naked in front of Enishi or any man for that matter. Ever.

Scowling at her childish worry she hobbled into the bathing room and started the water flowing into the tub. Setting the water temperature to what she wanted she leaned back against the wall and started to undress. She could trust him, she knew she could. It was just a feeling but she knew deep down she could trust him not to touch her if she didn't want him to. Now all she had to do was keep her hands to _herself_ and everything would be ok.

Blushing at the thought she stripped out of her ruined jeans, t-shirt and undergarments and wrapped one of the towels around her nudity. Reaching down she shut the water off and added a couple of drops of her favorite jasmine bath oil then sat down on the edge of the tub to wait for Kenshin to return. She was almost tempted to try this herself so she wouldn't have to have his help. This really was rather embarrassing, she'd never needed help like this before. It rankled just a little bit not to be able to do this simple task herself.

A light knock came at the outer door knocking her out of her thoughts. Turning her attention to the other room she watched as a now shirtless Kenshin filled the small doorway, his jeans rolled up to the knees; a small bundle of clothes folded over his arm.

"Are you ready?"

Blushing to the roots of her hair she ducked her head but not before she had taken in every scar cut into his smooth skin. So many scars, and how many of them had he gotten just for protecting her. She remembered all the times he'd come to her rescue, taking the cuts meant for her. And she was doing it again, she was here hiding behind him when she should be facing off with Enishi. It was because of her Enishi was after him. She needed to get away from him before Enishi found them. It didn't matter that he was the Hitokiri Battousai, she wasn't going to let him fight Enishi again. Not if she could help it.

"Are you alright Kaoru?"

Startled out of her thoughts she slid her eyes up to meet his concerned gaze. "Y...yes, I'm fine."

Kenshin gave her a sideways glance, she was lying, he could tell. Laying her clean clothes on the shelf outside of the bathing room he entered and slid the door closed. "Are you sure?" he asked in an effort to get her to tell him. When all she did was nod he let it drop. He would find out later, right now was not the time to pester her, he could see the deer in the headlights look she was trying to hide. She was already a wreck, he didn't need to add to it.

Giving her the most benign smile he could dig up he asked, "So are you ready?"

Kaoru blushed to the roots of her hair again. Scowling she took a deep breath to get herself together, if he kept looking at her like that she was never going to make it through this. Closing her eyes she rubbed her forehead, come on Kaoru you can do this. Just picture _him_ naked. She nearly choked as her mind supplied the image she'd called for, oh hell no, that was definitely not a good idea.

Shoving the image into the deepest recesses of her mind she jumped when she all of a sudden felt a warm hand settle on her calf, slowly pulling the bandages away. Popping her eyes back open she had to stop herself from falling backwards into the tub, "What are you doing!"

Kenshin smirked, "The wound needs to be cleaned so I can rewrap it when you're done."

"Oh..." Kaoru managed doing her level best to get her mind off the heat building in her as his fingers delicately removed the soiled wrappings. Unable to take it any more she reached down and took the bandages from his hand, continuing to unwrap the wound herself. She couldn't take this much longer. The quicker she was done showering the quicker she could get into the tub and he could leave the room. "I think I can do everything except for my back."

Kenshin tried to hide the smile tickling the corner's of his lips. He could see her distress... and her desire. Smirking slightly he nodded, "Alright, I'll wait out in the other room until you're done, then I'll come in and wash you're back then help you into the tub ok?"

He almost laughed at the overly enthusiastic nod of agreement she gave him. "Ok, just call when you're ready." Handing her her body wash and cloth he quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. Sighing he settled against the wall and crossed his arms waiting for her call. It probably wasn't a very good time to pursue the desire pulsing through his veins anyway. She wasn't ready, he could tell she wanted him but he also knew it was too soon. Even though she had her memories back he knew there was nothing in them to explain his sudden interest. And that was his own fault, he'd never shown her how much he loved her. Not until after her death. But from here on out he would prove his love, even it took him the rest of his life to do it.

_oooooooooooooooooo_

Kaoru nearly sighed as she watched the door slide closed behind him. If he'd stayed in here much longer she didn't know if she would have been able to stop herself from attacking him. It almost hurt to have him this close. She could still see their time in the past in her mind's eye and yet she couldn't fully believe, he'd never shown any interest in her back then. Why the change all of a sudden? Not to mention the fact that he was here and yet he'd said he wasn't reincarnated. That still confused the hell out of her. No one could live that long.

Sighing, she shook her head and set to work. Now was not the time to be worrying about that, she'd figure all that out later. Now was the time to get clean. Setting the towel aside she turned on the showerhead and held it over her head, the feel of the warm water flowing over her tired bones almost to good to be true. Lathering up the washcloth, she washed all the areas she could reach being extra careful not to lather the wound. Rinsing off, she reached for her shampoo and scowled when she found it still on the counter. Figures.

Slowly rising to her feet her heart jumped into her throat as her foot slid out from underneath her, falling back down hard she grimaced as a fresh shot of pain exploded in her wounded leg. Fighting back the tears stinging her eyes she growled. Kami, could this get any worse!

With a sigh she finally accepted the fact that there was nothing else she could do, she needed his help anyway. Reaching for the towel she held it tight against her front, "Kenshin?"

The door immediately slid open at her call. "Are you ready?"

All she could do was nod as she watched him walk into the room, the catlike grace with which he moved gaining her full attention. The jeans riding low on his hips caused all kinds of dirty thoughts to emerge. Blushing she pulled her eyes from his hips and let them wander up his well muscled chest, the sight of his skin molding smoothly over his toned facade making her mouth water just a little. Damn, why did he have to look that good? Letting her eyes wander even further up his lithe frame they finally came to rest on his face, his eyes capturing hers. Continuing to watch him advance she frowned. And yet, when she tried to reconcile this man with the one she remembered from so long ago she couldn't, he just didn't fit. This was the Kenshin she knew and yet, he wasn't.

Confused, she rubbed her forehead and finally answered his expectant gaze. "Yes. I need you to help me stand please."

Kenshin just smiled and reached out taking ahold of her arm to help guide her to her feet. When she finally found purchase he released her, "Now what?"

Handing him the body wash and cloth Kaoru kept a tight hold on the towel covering her front and slowly turned around. Moving her hair over her shoulder she mumbled, "I need you to wash my back ... and ... backside ... please." She could feel the heat creeping up her neck as the last words left her mouth. God this was too much. If she ever had the chance to hunt down the bastard who'd done this to her she was going to kill him very, very slowly.

And then all thoughts of revenge flew out of her head as Kenshin started to slowly rub her back, his fingers brushing her skin ever so slightly. The sensation lit a white hot fire deep in her belly, the inferno threatening to devour her from the inside out. Stifling a groan she did her best to remain stock still to keep him from knowing what kind of effect he was having on her, but kami, she'd never felt anything like this before, this was... heaven. Swallowing around the lump suddenly lodged in her throat she did her best to remain standing as he slowly made small swirls on her back, leaving no part untouched. The soap heavy cloth slowly making it's way down her back until it reached her bottom where he made slow even passes along her entire backside. Starting to shake from the effort it took to remain standing she nearly sagged when he finally finished and set the water cascading over her heated flesh. And then before she had a chance to recover she felt his breath whisper across her sensitized skin, "Is that all you need?"

Blushing profusely she finally found her voice and whispered, "Um.. w..would y..you please wash my hair? I couldn't reach the shampoo earlier." Dammit, if this kept up she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She could feel him along every nerve in her body.

Kenshin just grinned; he could see the blush suffusing her entire body. He shouldn't be doing this to her, but it was so hard to be this close to her and not want to touch the creamy skin bared to his hungry fingers, to taste the salty sweetness of her blush kissed flesh. He was a strong man but this was torture. Taking a deep breath to get a hold of himself, he shoved the thoughts from his mind and reached for the shampoo. He needed to get out of here before this went too far. He would never forgive himself if he coerced her into doing something she might regret later.

With that last thought he poured out a small amount of shampoo and set to work lathering up her hair being careful not to get any into her eyes. Going about the task with almost clinical efficiency his blood slowly cooled and he smiled. He could wait. He'd waited this long, a little while longer wouldn't kill him. Finishing up the task he rinsed her thick raven hair and wrapped it up in the remaining towel. "There. Is there anything else before you get into the bathtub?"

Kaoru just shook her head not trusting her voice. All she wanted was to get into the tub so he could leave. "Um, would you please turn around?"

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow. "Why"

Kaoru gave him a long suffering look, "Because I have to remove the towel to get into the tub. I should be ok if you let me hold onto your shoulder to get in."

"Oh..." Kenshin whispered turning around. No, she wasn't ready yet. But what did he expect, he was still a stranger to her, she'd only known him for a short time in this life.

Kaoru smiled and dropped the towel, getting a firm grip on his shoulder she almost let go of him when a sudden wave of heat flooded through her body. Kami, she'd forgotten about that. Keeping a firm grip she cautiously made her way into the tub where it finally dawned on her, yes she could get _into_ the tub but she couldn't sit down without his help. Sighing, she shook her head, maybe she should just give up now. Scowling at herself she shook her head again, no she wasn't going to do that, she was already feeling the relaxing effects of the jasmine bath oil, she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Steeling herself she let go of him, "Kenshin?"

"Hai..."

"I..I need your help to sit down," Scowling at her shaky voice she waited for his reaction. She almost sighed when all he did was turn around and stare her straight in the eye.

"How can I help?"

"I need you to hold me here..., " she said pointing to her sides just under her arms, "...to steady me."

Keeping his eyes fixed on her face Kenshin reached out and gripped her gently where she had pointed, slowly guiding her into the tub. He almost sighed when she was completely submerged up to her shoulders. He had to get out of here and he had to do it now. Reaching down he retrieved the fallen towel and folded it to tuck it under her wounded leg. A slight hiss came as he lifted the leg. "Is that all you need for now?"

Kaoru nodded and slid just a little bit further down into the tub. She still felt extremely exposed even though she was fully covered by the warm water and he wasn't even looking at her. He really needed to leave... right now.

Kenshin rose and flicked his eyes quickly over her submerged form. He had to get out of here... right now. "Ok. Call me when you're ready to get out and I'll bring in fresh towels and help you out."

When she nodded he spun around and headed out of the room. Sliding the door closed he let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. If that had lasted any longer he would have been in that tub with her. She had no idea what she did to him. Thanks to the link he could feel her arousal just as much as his own and that definitely did not help the situation. If he thought it was more than just carnal lust he would pursue the desire running rampant through his veins, but he knew that's all it was and she deserved to have more than just sex. She deserved to be made love to... and she would be once she fully knew and accepted him. Of that there was no question.

Smirking he wandered out into the livingroom, besides with a wound like that she wouldn't be able to fully enjoy all he wanted to do to her and he wanted her to enjoy every kiss and caress he lavished on her soft skin. Every... last... one.

_oooooooooooooooooo_

Kaoru nearly sighed as she watched the door slide close behind him. Damn, she couldn't take much more, and she still needed his help to get out of the damn tub. Settling further into the soothing warmth she smiled, but then again she could probably manage that herself. It was worth a try anyway. If he touched her naked skin one more time she would likely throw all caution to the wind and jump him right then and there. She had never in her life felt like she did when he looked at her... or touched her.

She felt as if she'd finally found where she belonged, that she'd found... home.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kaoru yawned and stretched, frowning at the steadily cooling water. It hadn't been long enough... not nearly long enough. Eyeing her pruned fingers she smiled, ok maybe it had been, but now she had to get out... without Kenshin's help if possible. Steeling herself she scooted forward far enough that her injured leg was able to reach over the side of the tub. Gripping the side of the tub she laid her hand flat on the wall and pulled herself up slowly. Ever so slowly her foot made it's way towards the floor, her butt slowly coming up to rest on the edge of the tub. With a sigh she scooted herself onto the edge and brought her other leg over. Taking a minute to catch her breath she smiled at her accomplishment. She wasn't completely worthless after all. Now if only she could make her way into the other room she wouldn't need his help at all.

Grabbing the towel she tucked it snuggly around herself and eyed the wet floor. She shook her head at the sight of the slick tile, to do that would be playing with fire. Well at least she'd managed to get out of the tub on her own, the rest wouldn't be so bad now.

Grinning to herself she called out, "Kenshin?"

Kenshin's head snapped up as his name sounded into the quiet apartment. It couldn't be that time all ready could it? Snorting he shook his head, of course it was, he wasn't going to get out of this that easily. The gods loved to mess with him. Steeling himself he pushed off the floor and grabbed the clean towels, heading towards the bathroom he was only two steps away from the outer door when he was all of a sudden assaulted by an image of Kaoru naked in the bathtub, the sight reminding him of what lay just beyond the doors. Coming to an abrupt halt he immediately tamped down the desire suddenly flooding through his veins. Come on Himura, you can do this. She needs your help, not your attention. Besides she's all yours now, you have all the time in the world.

He couldn't help the smile that slowly grew on his lips... Yes, she was all his now.

With that last thought he managed to get himself back together and headed into the bathroom. Opening the door that separated the two rooms he stopped and just stared in shock at Kaoru who stood outside of the tub with a towel wrapped around her. "You got out by yourself?"

Kaoru chuckled at the open surprise on Kenshin's face, "I'm not completely worthless. If I remember correctly I was quite agile in my last life, being a kendo instructor and all."

Kenshin's face broke into a wide grin, "That you were, Kaoru, that you were. So what did you need?"

"I need you to help me across the wet floor."

"Ah..."Kenshin whispered seeing her dilemma. Making his way to her he offered her his arm and slowly guided her across the slick floor into the outer room. Dropping his arm he waved his hand at the clothes waiting for her. "The only thing I could find that wouldn't aggravate your wound was a pair of my hakama. There's also one of your sleeping yukatas and some undergarments."

Kaoru blushed and nodded, so he'd gone through _all_ of her drawers? Sano was going to die, a very slow and painful death. "Ok. Thanks."

Kenshin smiled at her blush. "I'll leave you to get dressed then and go fix something to eat."

Kaoru nodded again. Watching the door close behind him she dropped the towel and set to work. Donning her underwear and bra she slipped on her deep blue sleeping yukata, wrapping it snuggly around herself, shaking out the pair of white hakama she couldn't stop the smile blossoming on her lips. They smelled like him. Lifting them she took a deep breath inhaling his unique scent, a scent she recognized in the deepest parts of her soul.

Blushing at her childishness she leaned against the wall and pulled them on. She grimaced as the soft material brushed against her wound, he was right, the slight contact with her wound she had with these was enough to bring tears to her eyes, she couldn't imagine what jeans would have felt like. Taking a minute to let the pain fade she tucked in her yukata and tied them up. Letting down her hair she rubbed out the dampness and finger combed it in an effort to keep it from knotting completely.

All of a sudden a great grumbling noise rumbled into the room and she realized that it had been almost two days since she'd eaten anything. Her belly grumbled again in protest to make sure she fully understood its emptiness. Feeling slightly sick from the lack of food she ran her fingers through her hair one last time and headed out into the apartment, the smell of rice suddenly hitting her full in the nose as she opened the door.

Taking a deep breath she wandered out into the kitchen to find Kenshin removing one of the bento boxes from the microwave. "Mmm, that smells good. Is it ready?"

Kenshin smiled and eyed the woman before him, he had to admit she made his hakama look a lot better than he ever had. Shaking his head at himself he met her expectant gaze and nodded, "Yours is." Offering it to her he handed her a set of chopsticks, "Go eat, I'll be out in a minute."

Kaoru nodded and headed out into the livingroom, settling down on the sofa she smiled and dug in. It had been a long time since she'd had one of Tae's bento lunches. Savoring the beef and rice she wondered if Sano had had to pay his debt in order to get the food. It would serve him right if he did. Bum.

So intent on her meal Kaoru didn't notice when Kenshin came in to settle down beside her, snapping her head up she watched as he made himself comfortable and dug in. Eyeing his still bare chest out of the corner of her eye she frowned as a wave of guilt flooded through her body. So many scars. And many of them she knew he'd gotten protecting her. Swallowing, she whispered "I'm sorry Kenshin."

Surprised, Kenshin looked up from his meal, "For what?" Following her line of sight he saw what she was looking at. Shaking his head he smiled, "They're not your fault."

"But - "

"They're not your fault. If I could have, I would have taken many more if it would have kept you by my side." Kenshin whispered, the old ache of loss coming up to stab him in the chest. But it didn't matter any more, she was here now and he wasn't going to let her go again.

Touched, Kaoru fought back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Rubbing them away with the back of her hand she fixed her attention back on her meal not trusting herself to speak. Kami, he really knew how to hit her right in the heart.

Giving herself fully to the delicious meal in her lap she let her mind wander over the last few days. If anyone had told her that she would be sitting here with a man she'd loved over a hundred years ago she would have thought them insane. Things had really changed in the last few days. But there was one thing she still didn't understand, one thing Kenshin still had to explain.

Giving him a sideways glance she asked, "Kenshin, how is that you're here but not reincarnated?"

Kenshin nearly choked on his mouthful of rice; damn, he'd hoped she'd have forgotten about that. He should have known better though, this was Kaoru after all. "That's a long story." he answered distantly. He really wasn't ready to explain that, he couldn't really until she was ready to make that life changing choice.

Kaoru eyed him from beneath her bangs, "I don't think we have anything pressing to do right now do we?"

Kenshin scowled, she'd gotten sneaky in this lifetime. Fixing his attention on his food he stirred the contents in the box absently, "That's something I can't tell you right now, but trust me, when I think you're ready I'll tell you, ok?" There hopefully that would appease her.

Kaoru eyed him suspiciously, "You're not a vampire are you?"

Kenshin smirked. Setting down his food he pinned her with a feral stare and slowly slid towards her; driving her into the corner of the sofa. Leaning in, to within inches of her neck, he whispered, "If I tell you yes, will you let me suck on your neck?"

Kenshin chuckled as her breath hitched and she stopped breathing. Leaning in just enough to brush his lips against her smooth skin he whispered, "Breathe Kaoru."

Letting out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding Kaoru did her best to calm her now racing heart. God, why did he have to say things like that! Shoving against him in an effort to at least put a small space between them she scowled, "Stop making fun of me!" Glaring into his burning violet eyes she growled, "You're not going to tell me are you?"

With a sigh Kenshin settled back and smiled, "Trust me, I will tell you when the time is right."

Continuing to glare at him Kaoru gave him a small nod, "Fine. I'm going to hold you to that Himura. You will tell me someday, got it?"

Smiling, Kenshin pushed off the sofa and collected the remains of his meal. "Yes, I will. Sooner than you think," he said more to himself than her as he made his way out into the kitchen. Setting down the bento box he collected the small box of medical supplies and grabbed a water from the fridge. Heading back into the livingroom he was happy to see Kaoru had finished her meal.

Settling down in front of her, he looked up into her curious gaze, "I have to finish cleaning the wound and rewrap it ok?" When she nodded he dug out the small bottle of painkillers and shook out one.

"Before I start though take this," he said handing her the pill and water bottle. When she eyed him suspiciously he added, "It's the pain medicine Megumi left for you."

"Oh..." Kaoru muttered. Taking the medicine she sat back and braced herself. This was going to hurt.

Kenshin rolled up the wide leg of the hakama and inspected the wound, "Looks like it hasn't gotten infected. That's good." Wetting a piece of soft cloth with antiseptic he gently dabbed at the wound, a pain filled hiss sounded into the quiet of the apartment. Glancing up he asked, "Do you want me to wait until the pain medicine kicks in?"

Kaoru wiped away the one tear that had managed to escape her eye and shook her head, "Just get it done."

Kenshin nodded and without any further talk he set to work, cleaning and wrapping the wound as fast as he could. An occasional hiss of pain would sound breaking the quiet, letting him know when he was being a bit too rough. Finally finishing up the job he glanced back up and was shocked to see Kaoru's white face. Jumping to his feet, he immediately sat down next to her, "Are you ok?"

"Damn, that hurt." Kaoru whispered trying to fight off the waves of nausea still surging ruthlessly though her body. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly, the pain slowly starting to fade away. Leaning back she flung an arm over her eyes, "What do you think the chances are that I'll be able to shoot the person who put this hole in my leg?"

Kenshin smirked, "I don-"

"Not very good, Enishi already killed him."

Startled, Kenshin and Kaoru both swung their heads around at the unexpected voice coming from the doorway.

"It seems they were the two Triad men Enishi missed." Sano continued as he came into the livingroom and settled down indian style on the floor. "I'm sorry Kaoru, it's my fault you got caught by them."

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow confused, "What do you mean. How were you supposed to know about them?"

Sano smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "Actually I did know. Misao and Aoshi came and told me about them three nights ago. The first night Enishi made you stay at his apartment."

Kaoru mouthed a silent 'oh'. "Wh -"

"Why wasn't I told about them?" Kenshin asked, cutting her off, his tone deadly quiet.

Shifting his attention to Kenshin, Sano started to fidget slightly under the gold tinged violet gaze fixed on him, his old friend's tone making his skin crawl. He'd forgotten just how scary Kenshin could be, "Because they weren't in Tokyo. According to Aoshi they hadn't left Beijing at the time."

Kenshin just continued to stare at him. After what felt like an eternity he finally spoke, "Is that why they came to the apartment that night?" When he nodded Kenshin added, "Next time I expect you to tell me if it concerns Kaoru."

Sano just nodded, stifling the sigh of relief that tried to escape. Taking a second to get himself back together he finally noticed Kaoru's wet hair, and the hakama that were quite obviously not hers. Glancing at Kenshin he took in his friend's bare chest and smiled.

"So you took my advice, eh Kenshin?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Kaoru eyed him confused until it dawned on her what he was implying, "He did n -"

"I can do what I wish with her. She's mine after all." Kenshin drawled with a smile.

Kaoru's eyes grew wide at what he implied. Smacking him upside the head she growled "I'm no one's, got it!"

Startled, Kenshin rubbed his abused head and moved out of her reach. "Kami, I forgot how hard you can hit. Keep that up woman and I'll tie you up."

Kaoru sputtered as her mind immediately supplied an image of his threat. Flushing a deep red she reached over and whacked him again, "Try it Himura and you will find yourself castrated."

That was all Sano could take. Busting out laughing, he shook his head. "You two really are made for each other." He laughed even hard as they both swung angry looks at him, their faces a matching red.

"Think anyone would notice if we killed him?" Kaoru asked suddenly calm, her face a picture of innocence.

Kenshin smiled and shook his head, "No. If we cut him up into small pieces and feed him to the animals at the zoo no one would know."

Sano sputtered and tried to get a hold of himself, "Now wait, guys. You can't kill me, I'm keeping you safe."

At his words the room fell quiet, all their thoughts now focused on one thing.

Settling back into the sofa Kaoru sighed, "Enishi's back isn't he?" She really didn't need to ask, she already knew the answer.

Sano sighed, "Yeah, he came back yesterday. He has his men combing every inch of Tokyo looking for you. He also managed to find out that you're with Kenshin, I assume from the Triad men before he killed them."

Kaoru closed her eyes and sighed again. So it had begun. There was no way for them to leave now; Enishi would find them for sure. Maybe she should just go deal with him herself.

"You are _not_ going there by yourself." Kenshin stated in a voice that made her blood run cold. Surprised, Kaoru snapped her eyes open. "Did I say that out loud?"

When Sano nodded she groaned and stole a glance at Kenshin. "But I can at least try to make him understand that it's over," she mumbled. When all he did was continue to stare at her she sighed. She could tell by the fiery glint in his eye that he wasn't going to let he go no matter what she said. Narrowing her eyes she stared right back at him. He wasn't her boss any more than Enishi was, she would do what she wanted whether he liked it or not.

Kenshin watched the spark of defiance light in Kaoru's eyes. Oh no, this fight he would win, "What if Enishi's memories have returned. Do you want him to kill you again!"

He closed his eyes when she cringed and pinned him with a death glare. He knew it was a low blow, but he wasn't going to risk losing her again. She was away from Enishi now and there was no way in hell he was going to let her go back.

"Jou-chan, Kenshin is right. We can't let you go back to Enishi. Who knows what he would do to you."

Kaoru shook her head and yawned. Suddenly feeling very tired she sagged against the sofa and mumbled, "He wouldn't hurt me."

"But you don't know that for sure. And even if he didn't physically hurt you he would still probably lock you up again. Look what happened to you the last time he did."

Kaoru threw up her hands to stop him, "Fine I won't go. But then what are we going to do?" Yawning again, Kaoru all of a sudden found it very hard to keep her eyes open. Letting them drop closed she relaxed even more.

Sano watched Kaoru's eyes droop closed as she settled even further into the sofa, suddenly concerned by her exhaustion he asked, "Are you ok jou-chan?"

When all she did was nod he quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Kenshin.

"She's alright. It's the pain medicine kicking in. Megumi said it would make her very tired."

"Oh..." Sano said glancing back to Kaoru. He chuckled at finding her out cold, "Must be good stuff."

Kenshin shrugged.

Leaning back on his arms Sano asked, "So what are you going to do now? You've missed the plane. Have any other ideas?"

Kenshin sighed and glanced at Kaoru, shifting his attention back to Sano he nodded, "Yes. I need you to go down and rent me a car. Kaoru and I are going to drive to Nagoya and catch a plane from there."

"Ok, so when do you need me to do this?"

"Today. We're leaving Tokyo tonight before Enishi can find us." Kenshin smiled at the surprised 'oh' Sano mouthed. "But first I need you to stay here with Kaoru. I have to go get the money for you?"

Sano gave him a sideways glance, "Are you sure it's a good idea if you go out into public. They know about you too."

Kenshin smirked, "Trust me. I have ways of blending into a crowd." Pushing off the sofa he gently laid Kaoru down being careful not to jostle her leg too much. "I'll be back in a little while ok?"

Sano nodded, "I guess but be careful. Enishi's dogs are all over the place."

Kenshin smiled at his worry and headed out of the apartment, "I will. I'll be back soon."

**_oooooooooooooooooo_**

"Are you telling me that she's in her apartment building?"

Shishio grinned at the slight tinge of surprise in Enishi's eyes, "Hai. On the eighth floor. I think it's Sagara's apartment."

Enishi just shook his head in disbelief. Of all the places in Tokyo to disappear they go to the one place his attention would be most focused on. It didn't make sense, unless they thought themselves safe because it was the one place people who were trying to hide out would normally avoid. Smirking he shrugged, it really didn't matter, this just made his job easier.

Shoving out of the chair, he smiled. "It's time to collect my wayward princess and kill her knight in shining armor. Would you like to come?"

Shishio nodded and rose as an evil grin slid across his lips. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Now this was going to be interesting, no one had ever managed to live when Enishi had that glint in his eye.

No one.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

:paces nervously: So what did you think?

* * *


	16. Awakening the Beast

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 16 - Awakening the Beast

Sano sighed and leaned against the wall just to the side of the window, watching the people and cars pass by without interest. Kenshin better get back soon, the longer he was gone the better chance he had of being found. It didn't matter how well he could blend into a crowd, he seriously doubted Kenshin would be able to get by _all_ of Enishi's men. Shadow assassin or not, Enishi's men ran this city, they knew everything that happened... everything.

Eyeing the cars parked along both side of the streets below, he let a small smile flicker across his lips. Well, at least one thing was working for them, it didn't look like Enishi had found them yet and thankfully they didn't have anyone watching the building that he could see.

A light rustling from behind him roused him from his thoughts and he turned to look at Kaoru, missing the arrival of a black Mercedes below. Smiling at the confused look on her face he pushed off the wall and wandered over to her; settling on the floor right in front of her. "Good morning, sleepy head. Feeling better?"

Kaoru blinked owlishly at him then glance at the empty room, "Kenshin?"

"He's gone, he should be back soon."

Frowning, Kaoru levered herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes in an effort to wipe away the lingering sleepiness still weighing her down. Yawning, she settled back and fixed her attention on Sano, "Where did he go?"

"He said he needed to go get some money."

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Sano shrugged and leaned back, "He has a plan to get you two out of Tokyo and then out of Japan, so he needed money."

"Oh..." Kaoru mumbled still not fully awake. Yawning again she suddenly remembered that she was irritated with this man. Eyeing him, she frowned, "Sano, why did you let him into my apartment?"

Sano smiled sheepishly, "I told him you wouldn't be happy." Sighing, he sat up and rested his arms on his knees. "I let him in because he was going to..." Trailing off he shrugged. Maybe he shouldn't tell her the rest. She wasn't likely to take being kidnapped very well, even if it was Kenshin.

"He was going to what?" Kaoru prodded, narrowing her eyes.

Rubbing his temple Sano took a deep breath. Might as well tell her, he had a feeling if he didn't tell her she just might kill _him_ instead. Opening his mouth to answer he was just about to respond when a knock came at the door. Smirking he pushed off the floor, saved by the red head, must be Kenshin forgot the key.

Ignoring her scowl he headed into the entryway, "Why don't you ask _him_ when he comes in." Let Kenshin take the heat, it was his fault anyway.

Unlocking the door, he swung it open and smiled, "Forgot the -"

He stopped dead as his eyes lit on the two people standing in the hallway. Oh, this was not happening! Instantly trying to slam the door in their faces, he was thrown back into the apartment as the door exploded inward. Landing on his arm he groaned, his old injury screaming at the abuse.

"Now that wasn't very nice..." Shishio drawled, stepping in to the entryway, closely followed by Enishi. "...Yukishiro-sama just came to collect his princess."

"She's not his princess!" Sano growled, glaring at the mummified man before him. Levering himself off the floor he gave his arm a shake, trying to get rid of the tingling.

Kaoru frowned as the loud crash resounded through the apartment. Pushing off the sofa she hobbled slowly into the entryway trying to make out the voices, "Sano wh-" She stopped dead as she came to the door and saw who stood in the doorway. Instantly paling, she just shook her head and stared into the icy turquoise gaze fixed on, "No...you can't be here..."

Enishi smirked and pushed his way past Shishio, "You really thought you could escape me that easily? Didn't I tell you, you are mine. I will always find you... always."

Kaoru paled even more, her breath hitching painfully in her throat. Fighting back the tears burning her eyes, she steadily backed away from him as images of the past rose up to blend with the man advancing on her. Beginning to shake, she shook her head, "No, don't come any closer. Please... just stay away."

Enishi narrowed his eyes, confused by the almost crippling fear etched on her face. Continuing to advance his eyes narrowed even more and he scowled as he took a good look at her. Something about the dark blue yukata and white hakama she was wearing tugged at his memory, it felt as if he'd seen it somewhere before. But where? Trying to work it out, he continued forward driving her across the livingroom.

He came to an abrupt stop as Sagara suddenly loomed up between them. "Stay away from her, Yukishiro. You've done enough. Leave her alone."

Enishi snorted and glanced over his shoulder to Shishio, "Would you do something about him?" Sidestepping away from the so called fighter, Enishi continued towards Kaoru until a hand gripped his shoulder in a vise pulling him to stop.

"I said stay away from her!"

Scowling, he bit back a growl. This man didn't know when to back down. Shifting his attention to the fighter he calmly swung his fist up and drove it straight into Sano's face. "She is mine. I will not let you get in my way."

Sano's head snapped back, his face exploding in pain; small pinpricks of light dancing before his eyes. Stumbling back, he shook his head trying to clear his vision and reached up to gently feel his nose. A shot of pain exploded through his face at the touch.

Bringing his hand away he scowled at the blood coating his fingers, "You... you son of a bitch!" Wiping the blood on his jeans he took a step towards Enishi, "Touch her, Enishi, and I'll - " He stopped as the barrel of a gun came to rest against his temple.

"You'll what?" Shishio drawled from behind him.

Sano nearly growled at his stupidity, he'd completely forgotten about Enishi's henchman. Glaring at the white haired beast advancing on Kaoru, his vision began to bleed red. "I will gut him like the pig he is. I will not let him kill her again!"

Enishi stopped and gave Sano a confused look, "Kill her again?" Sliding his attention back to Kaoru, he eyed her from head to toe, "She looks quite alive to me Sagara." Ignoring the murderous glare Sano leveled on him, he continued to push her across the barren livingroom until she collided with the window sill. Smirking, he took one more step towards her and held out his hand. "Come, it's time to go home."

"God damn it, Yukishiro! Get away from her!"

Kaoru just stared at his outstretched hand. Shifting her eyes up to meet his, any fear she'd felt at his arrival quickly burned away under an intense surge of anger. He actually thought she was going to simply bow to his will. Glancing at her adopted brother she whispered, "Sano stop..."

Sano's eyes widened at her admonishment and he just stared at her as if she was insane, and then he noticed the sharp set of her jaw. Smiling, he gave her a slight nod. She didn't need protecting, the steel in her eyes said so. He'd let her try it her way first, although he seriously doubted Enishi would give up that easily.

Kaoru gave him a slight smile and rested against the window sill facing Enishi head on. This was it; it was time to make him see it was over. She could do this, she knew she could. Without warning the image of him looming over her with a triumphant grin rose up again, shaking her resolve. Closing her eyes she shoved it into the deepest recesses of her mind. That wasn't this Enishi, he would never do that to her, not in this life time.

Sliding them back open she looked deep into the icy turquoise eyes fixed on her, "Enishi, you don't own me. What we had is over. Let me go."

Enishi smirked and took another step towards her, "It will never be over. I will not lose you too." Trailing his fingers softly down her cheek he leaned in and smiled into her icy gaze, "You are mine. No one can stop me from taking you. Not even this supposed hitokiri you ran off with." Suddenly reminded that he hadn't seen the object of his anger he straightened back up and glanced around the empty apartment. "Where is this 'Himura Kenshin'? I need to take up a matter with him."

A sharp intake of breath came from behind him and he slid his attention back to Kaoru; he almost laughed at the death glare she leveled on him. Leaning towards her again, he smirked as she leaned away from him as far as the window would let her. "Did you think I would simply let him off the hook, my dear? He tried to steal you from me."

"He didn't steal me from you, Enishi. You did this yourself." Pushing off the window sill, Kaoru glared into his smug grin. "You think I'm nothing more than a piece of jewelry you can keep tucked in your pocket until you see fit to wear it. I deserve better than that!"

"No my dear, you're not a piece of jewelry. You're my princess, and no one touches my princess... no one... Where is he?"

Kaoru's anger flared even higher and she leveled a hate filled glare on him, "I'm not your fucking princess! Leave me -" The sudden ringing of Enishi's cell phone echoed into the apartment cutting her off. Watching as he flipped it open and answered the call, an almost overpowering feeling of dread filtered through her veins. Something was on the verge of breaking, she could feel it along every nerve in her body. The feeling was reinforced as a feral grin slid across Enishi's lips.

Without another word Enishi flipped the phone closed, his grin blossoming into a full blown smile. "Ask and you shall receive..."

Kaoru just stared at him confused and then it suddenly sank in what he meant. The feeling of dread multiplied tenfold and she grabbed his arm, suddenly sick. "Leave Kenshin out of this. He had nothing to do with me leaving you, I did _that_ on my own. You have no reason to hurt him."

Peeling her fingers off of his arm, Enishi smiled into the fearful look she had fixed on him. "Yes, I do. I will kill him for -" Enishi stopped and scowled as a sarcastic chuckle suddenly exploded into the room cutting him off.

"Do you really think you can beat Kenshin?"

Sliding his attention to the fighter, Enishi's scowl deepened as Sano chuckled again and shook his head, "You couldn't the first time. You won't be able to this time either. Trust me you should just leave, Kenshin is _not_ going let you take her with you. You might as well give up right now."

Shishio lifted the gun from his temple and slammed the butt of it into Sano's head, "Shut up or you'll be first."

Sano ducked and hissed. Clutching his now throbbing head he elbowed the bastard behind him in the gut as hard as he could and started across the floor to Enishi. "Suppose I should take care of you myself so Kenshin won't have to dirty his hands on you again. Wouldn't want him - "

All of a sudden a dull thud echoed into the room and excruciating pain exploded down Sano's arm. Stumbling from the impact he crumbled to the floor, gripping the wound in his shoulder; the ache pulsing with his heartbeat. Fighting back the waves of nausea surging through his stomach he swallowed and pushed himself back up to rest on his heels.

"Damn, I missed." Shishio whispered silkily, making his way over to his target. Coming up behind him he pointed the gun at the back of Sano's head and nudged the fighter. "Looks like you'll be first after all."

Blinking away the black dots dancing before his eyes Sano pinned Enishi with a hate filled glare, "Can't take me on yourself eh?... Spineless bastard."

Enishi just smiled and gave Shishio a small nod to continue, with a smirk Shishio started to pull the trigger back.

Stunned, Kaoru just watched the nightmare unfold before her like some surreal gangster movie until Shishio started pulling the trigger. Spurred by the sight she shoved Enishi out of her way and stumbled over to Sano.

"Stooop!"

Shoving Shishio back as hard as she could, she fell to her knees in front of Sano. "Leave him alone! He didn't do anything wrong, he just wants to protect me!"

Enishi chuckled and shook his head, "I'm sorry, that's impossible. He's been a thorn in my side ever since I met you. I'm not going to let him walk away this time."

Kaoru swung her head around and pinned Enishi with a murderous glare, "You.. you.. _son of a bitch_! You can't just kill -" She stopped suddenly as Sano took a hold of her hand.

"Jou-chan it's ok. He's not going to be able to finish me this easily. Besides Kenshin is on the way, there's no way Enishi will win. None. You're safe."

Kaoru shook her head fighting back the tears burning the back of her eyes, "But -"

"This supposed _hitokiri_ is no match for Yukishiro-sama." Shishio said from behind Sano, cutting her off. Kaoru swung her head around and paled as the bandaged wrapped man pointed the gun at Sano's head again.

"Come, my dear. It wouldn't do to have you covered in blood." Enishi whispered gripping her arm; pulling her to her feet.

"No! _Let Me Go_!" Kaoru screamed trying to wrench her arm out of his grip. Ignoring the almost crippling pain exploding through her injured leg Kaoru fought against him with everything she had but it wasn't enough and all she could do was watch as Shishio started to pull the trigger back.

"Let her go, Enishi."

Everyone in the room stopped as the menacingly quiet voice filtered into the empty apartment, all of their attention pulled to the doorway leading into the livingroom and the red headed, amber eyed man filling the empty space. For several seconds there was no sound at all and then all of a sudden Sano started to laugh. Unable to stop himself, Sano laughed even harder at all the surprised looks suddenly fixed on him. Doing his level best to get himself under control he finally managed some semblance of normalcy, between chuckles he choked out, "What the hell took you so long? I was just about to have my head blown off."

Kenshin just smiled, "I'm sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again."

Sano smiled and pushed to his feet, "Good... I guess we can talk about that later. Right now I have something I'd like to talk to mummy man here about." With that Sano took advantage of Shishio's distraction and spun on him, too late Enishi's henchman saw what was coming. Calling on the knowledge of the Futae no Kiwami Sano balled the hand of his good arm and drove it into the shocked black eyed man's chest. He grinned in satisfaction as Shishio slammed into the wall behind him, sliding down to fall into a heap. This was definitely going to come in handy in the ring.

Turning back to Kenshin he positioned himself between the fallen man and the ex-hitokiri, "There, now take care of that white haired bastard."

Kenshin gave him a half smile and nodded. Satisfied there would be no interruptions from that front, he fixed his attention on the one holding Kaoru. Staring dead into the icy turquoise gaze fixed on him, he fought down the sudden surge of dread running rampant through his veins. The sight of Kaoru in this man's hands hitting him in the gut like a fist. Not again, he wasn't going to let this happen again.

"Let her go Enishi. This is between you and me."

Enishi smirked and shoved Kaoru behind him. Her hiss of pain fell on deaf ears as he loosened his blade and readied himself, "Yes. This is just between the two of us. You should not have set your sights on my princess."

Kaoru balled her fists and hit him in the back. "God damn it! I'm not your princess!" Trying to push past him she growled, "Just leave us alone, Enishi!"

Grabbing a hold of her Enishi shoved her behind him again, this time with more force. Kaoru stumbled on her injured leg and fell against the window sill. "Stay there until we're done."

Fighting down the nausea swirling through her stomach, Kaoru just glared at Enishi's back. Trying to put weight on her now screaming leg, she gave up when she almost crumbled to the floor. Disgusted, she rested against the window sill and watched the nightmare unfold, the feeling of dread setting butterflies to dancing in her belly again.

Kenshin stood rigid, the sight of Enishi manhandling Kaoru enough to call the killer to the surface. Fighting against it with everything he had, he took a deep breath and loosened the sakabatou in it's sheath. He paused as Kaoru's pain-filled entreaty whispered through his mind again...

_Don't kill him... for me and Tomoe, don't kill him this time_.

Scowling, he took up a defensive stance and waited for the first strike. He wouldn't kill him, not this time, but he would make sure the bastard would never come after them again. Ever.

Enishi settled himself and met the burning amber gaze fixed on him. Sizing up his opponent, he was suddenly assaulted by the feeling that this had happened before. There was something eerily familiar about the way the small red head stood, something that tugged at his memory. Confused, he shook himself in an effort to rid himself of the feeling and loosened the katana at his hip.

Narrowing his eyes, he shoved the thought away and shot forward. Might as well end this quickly, no reason to play. His eyes widened suddenly as the red head vanished, skidding to a halt he spun around searching for his enemy. The slight hiss of air above his head drew his attention and he swung his blade up to connect with the blade falling towards him. Throwing Kenshin across the room he raced forward again aiming for his chest.

Kenshin just smirked as Enishi shot towards him; waiting for the second before impact he spun to the side to avoid the blade and slammed the butt of his sakabatou hard in Enishi's back. Springing back he came to rest right beside Kaoru. "Let's stop this now."

Enishi growled low in his throat, straightening he flexed his back to work out the knot and slowly turned to face his enemy, "This will not be finished until you are dead."

A black scowl darkened his face as he slid his eyes to the man standing inches away from Kaoru. Who did he think he was coming that close to _his_ princess? And then all of a sudden he watched the two of them blend together. The image of the red head dressed in a dark blue gi and white hakama suddenly floating before his eyes. An almost choking rage exploded through his veins at the sight, shaking his head he fought against the pull of the image. Shoving it into the deepest recesses of his mind he shot forward without thinking, only intent on killing the object of the intense hatred pounding through his body.

Kenshin just shook his head and stepped up to meet his opponent. He could tell by the look in Enishi's eyes this wasn't going to end until one of them was on the verge of death. Shooting forward he slammed into Enishi, flinging him back with enough force to throw him hard into the wall behind him. Landing, he stood over him with his sakabatou leveled at his throat, "Stop this now and let us leave."

Enishi shook his head, trying to rid himself of the tiny pinpricks of pain shooting out from where his head had connected hard with the wall. Sliding his eyes up, he glared into the cold gaze fixed on him. All of a sudden another image floated before his eyes, this same man dressed in a red gi instead of a dark blue one, the absolute hatred in the red head's golden eyes matching his own. And then a voice whispered into his ears the infinite pain in the voice pulling at his memory... '_why did you kill her, she didn't deserve to die._'

Confused, he shook his head and blinked a couple of times to clear the vision. Finally managing to rid himself of the image, he shoved the blade away and stood meeting his enemy head on, "I told you, we will not be finished until you are dead. I will not let you have her."

Kenshin sighed. Stepping back he shook his head, "You took her from me once, I will not let you do it again." With that Kenshin blurred and shot forward slamming the dull edge of his sakabatou hard into his enemy's chest. He smirked as a pain filled grunt filled the room, and then out of nowhere he felt a blade slide into his gut; excruciating pain exploding out from the wound to fill his entire body. Stunned, Kenshin looked down at the katana sticking out of his stomach.

Kaoru just stared at the scene before her, the sight of the blade sticking out of Kenshin's back not registering at first and then slowly the truth sank in. Stunned, she shoved off the sill and stumbled across the floor, "Kenshin!"

"Jou-chan, stop!" Sano yelled grabbing a hold of her with his injured arm.

Enishi smiled and rammed the full length of the blade through Kenshin's body. With a vicious yank he ripped it out and let the red head fall to the floor. "This is finished."

Kenshin fell to his knees and chuckled, clutching the wound, his body already heating to form the new skin to close the wound. Smiling, he looked into the triumphant gaze fixed on him, "You missed. This can't kill me."

Kaoru ripped out of Sano's hand and threw herself between them; staring dead into Enishi's cold turquoise eyes. "Stop this! Please!"

Enishi just stared into her frightened sapphire eyes and smiled, "It's -" He stopped dead as a shot of pain exploded in his head, and then he all of a sudden saw himself advancing on her with a long blade leveled at her heart. The look of fear in her eyes setting his heart to beating a rapid tattoo against his ribs. Shaken, Enishi shook his head and blinked several times to try to rid himself of the image. Confused, he shoved her to the side.

Another shot of pain exploded in his head and another image clawed its way to the surface, the coppery scent of blood suddenly filling his nose and mouth. Kaoru pinned to a wall, her dead eyes staring blankly at him, her broken form only being held up by the sword thrust through her chest. Beyond confused, he used every last bit of will power he possessed and fought against the pull of whatever was trying to break free.

Kenshin watched horrified as the flickers of recognition passed through Enishi's eyes every time he looked at Kaoru. Suddenly sick to his stomach, he pushed off the floor. No, this can't be happening. Not now... not ever! Reaching for Kaoru he was inches away from grabbing a hold of her when he was stopped as a bullet slammed into his shoulder; the pain ripping down his arm driving him back to his knees.

"Don't touch her."

Sano spun around, his fist balled to slam into Shishio again but stopped dead as a bullet cut through his stomach. With an almost inaudible hiss he crumbled to his knees and watched as the black eyed bastard pushed off the floor and started towards him. "I only fall for that once," Shishio purred, aiming dead at his head again.

"Stop!" Kaoru screamed racing at Shishio, the pain in her leg all but forgotten in her fear. Steps away from her target she was all of a sudden pulled to a stop, the bone crushing grip on her shoulder making her knees go weak. "We're leaving."

A knot of fear tightened in her gut at the ice in Enishi's voice, turning around she paled at the crazy look in his eyes, "E... Enishi, are you ok?"

Enishi scowled at her fear, the pain in his head intensifying as another image floated to the surface, fighting it off he tightened his hold and shoved her towards the door, "I'm fine. We're leaving."

"You're not going anywhere." Kenshin bit out, dropping the bullet on the floor. Levering himself up he clenched his teeth in an effort to keep from vomiting, the waves of nausea nearly driving him back to his knees. He had to stop this now before Enishi remembered it all.

Enishi shifted his attention to the supposed hitokiri and smiled, "Do you think you can stop me?"

Kenshin gave him a lazy smile, "I know I can." Readying himself, he was caught off guard when another dull thud echoed into the empty apartment. Jumping back he missed being hit by the first one but the second bullet slammed into his side, almost knocking him off his feet. With a hiss he fell to his knees again the excruciating pain ripping through his side threatening to pull him into the darkness tickling the edges of his eyes. Gripping the wound he put pressure on it in an effort to slow the blood flow and fought to remain conscious. Jesus if this kept up he'd die from the blood loss.

Ripping out of Enishi's hand Kaoru threw herself in front of the two downed men, "Stop! Leave them alone!" Meeting the cold gaze fixed on her she finally succumbed to the tears burning the backs of her eyes, "I'll go with you, just please... leave them alone."

"Jou-chan!"

"Kaoru! No! You can't go with him! He'll do it again!"

Kaoru cringed and closed her eyes, the hot tears dripping from them scorching wet trails down her cheeks, "I have to go Kenshin. To save you two, I will go. He won't hurt me. I know he won't." And yet she didn't fully believe her own words, but she couldn't let this go on. If she did they would die and she couldn't let that happen. Digging up the last bit of steel in her very being, she slid her eyes back open and met Enishi's turquoise eyes again, "Please."

Enishi just stared into her watery eyes and then nodded. They were dead men anyway, there was no way either one could live with the wounds they had. Shifting his attention to the two fallen men, a small smirk played across his lips. The pain in his head slowly intensifying to the point where he couldn't think properly. Yes, they were dead anyway.

Rubbing his head to alleviate some of the pain, Enishi met the angry amber gaze fixed on him. All of a sudden a familiar image flowed up from the depths of his mind, the one of this red headed man kneeling on the ground holding Tomoe as her life blood seeped from the wound in her shoulder. The almost overpowering hate that had gripped a hold of the first time he'd seen this flooded through his veins again. Growling he shoved the image away, the pain in his head intensifying even more. He had to get out of here now and get something to take this head splitting pain away.

Trying to shake it off he glanced at Shishio and nodded towards the door, "We're finished here." Shishio inclined his head and headed out of the apartment. Meeting the hate filled gaze fixed on him one last time Enishi smiled, "They're no longer a problem." Spinning on his heel he grabbed Kaoru again and started guiding her towards the door.

Glancing over her shoulder one last time, Kaoru almost lost her resolve at the look of utter fear in Kenshin's eyes. Taking a deep breath she turned her back on him and limped after Enishi. This was the only way, she'd get away from him again. She'd done it once, she could do it again.

Kenshin just watched horrified as Kaoru turned her back on him and followed behind Enishi, shoving to his feet he fought against the nausea rolling through his body and hung on to consciousness with every last bit of energy he had. "No!... Kaoru!... _You can't go_!"

He watched as she cringed and almost looked back over her shoulder again. Then she was gone, the click of the front door closing the only sound in the empty apartment. Losing the battle against the darkness pushing in from all sides Kenshin crumbled to the floor, the last thing to register in his mind was that it was happening again. The past was happening all over again.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kaoru collapsed into the back seat of the Mercedes and sank deep into the seat, tears now rolling freely down her cheeks. Angrily wiping them away she ignored Enishi as he slipped in beside her and motioned for them to leave. Curling up tight she tucked herself into the corner and tried to fight the feeling that this had been a terrible mistake. She shouldn't have left, something was going to break, she could feel it. And yet she couldn't figure out what.

Sneaking a peek at Enishi, the feeling intensified when she noticed the deathly pale tinge to his skin and then he slid his eyes open and met hers. The wild look in his eyes made her pause and she asked, "Are you ok?"

Enishi just nodded then slid his eyes back closed. Kaoru tried to suppress a shiver and swallowed, settling back again she fixed her attention on the cars speeding by the window. It was him, he was just about to break, she'd never seen that look in his eyes. Closing her eyes she rode in silence and tried to fight down the image of him advancing on her that rose to the surface, calling her a liar. She'd seen that look before, over a hundred years ago when he'd thrust the blade through her chest.

And then it hit her, the possibility hitting her like a fist in the gut. Had his past life been awakened? Suddenly ice cold, she fought down the almost crippling fear that gripped a hold of her. God, why didn't she think of that before she'd left with him? Why!

Pulling even further away from him, she eyed him from beneath her bangs. He wouldn't do that again. There was too much between them, they knew each other and had loved each other. He wouldn't do it again... would he? And yet she didn't feel entirely safe in his presence anymore. Not at all.

Swallowing nervously she eyed the sharp set of his jaw and the death grip he had on the katana laying across his lap, maybe this really hadn't been a good idea.

Not a good idea at all.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Enishi rested heavily against the elevator wall and took several slow even breaths in an attempt to quiet the agonizing pain pounding in his head. The images rising up from the deepest parts of his mind, driving nails into his head each time they did. God, where was this coming from? The images came so fast he couldn't even pin down what they were... all except the ones of Kaoru. Several times he'd been assaulted by the vision of Kaoru pinned against the wall with a blade buried deep into her chest, the sight both sickening and fascinating him at the same time. Deep down he knew the blade protruding from her heart had been his, how he knew that he didn't know, but he did.

Shaking off the image he slid his eyes open as the elevator came to a stop and watched Kaoru step into the livingroom. The sight of the blue yukata and white hakama pulling at his memory again. Fighting off another wave of pain, he pushed off the wall and followed behind her.

"Yukishiro-sama?"

Enishi growled and pinned Hei Shin with a murderous glare, "Get out of my sight." That was the one thing he hadn't been able to settle yet, it was first on his list though once he got rid of this headache. Smirking at the suddenly pale visage before him he was assaulted by another vision, the sight pushing past his defenses. Staring dead at Hei Shin he watched as the room faded to be replaced by another, older style room, this little weasel demanding they focus on the reason they were here instead of his Jinchuu...

Jinchuu. The word echoed through his head bringing with it a feeling of complete hatred. Yes, his... Jin... chuu... for... Tomoe...

All of a sudden a mind numbing pain ripped through Enishi's head and he had to lock his knees to keep from falling. Staring straight through Hei Shin, a life he knew deep in his soul began to flash before his eyes, the rivers of blood at his feet calling to him; the hatred he had known as a second skin wrapping him once again in it's loving embrace. Closing his eyes, he lost himself in the familiar sights and scents that enveloped his mind. One scent stood out among the rest, the delicate sweet scent of white plum... Tomoe's favorite. Opening his eyes to search for her, he watched helplessly in his mind's eye as she once again put herself between the man who had stolen her happiness and the ninja sworn to kill him, a blade raised to strike down Akira's avenger saving the one who deserved to die. Clutching his head, he nearly growled as he watched the blade slide effortlessly into her skin as if she were nothing more than a piece of parchment. And then she fell, ever so slowly, to the pristine white snow, her blood staining the white carpet.

Letting out a feral growl, he shook his head and used every last bit of willpower he possessed to bury the images deep in the back of his mind. But it wasn't to be as the world started to spin and he was once again a young boy shadowing his heartbroken sister, her loss cutting deep into his heart. He watched as she sought and found her heart's murderer, only to give herself to him, to the man in the dark blue gi and white hakama... the man known as the Hitokiri Battousai.

Enishi's anger intensified as the sight of the redheaded man Tomoe had sacrificed herself for played before his eyes. The man blending into the memory of the man he'd left for dead. Slowly, the scene faded to be replaced by a surreal movie of endless days and nights, his life on the streets of Shanghai shaping him into the killer that would call down Jinchuu on the redheaded man who had so coldly taken his sister's life; the scent of blood filling his nose again.

The world spun again, the images shifting to another scene of a time long ago. A nearly overpowering rage exploded in his veins as he watched the man, who had so callously taken Tomoe's life, smile and laugh, the woman standing at his side one he knew... and then the past exploded in his head. The sight of Kaoru trying to get away from him as he advanced oddly fascinating, a feeling of satisfaction suddenly flowing through him as he carved a bloody cross shaped wound on her cheek to match the scar on his most hated enemy's face. Feeling again the ease with which the blade slid into her chest, he just stared mesmerized as the light slowly faded from her eyes, his earthly justice complete.

Fully understanding now, he no longer fought the onslaught, but relaxed and let the rest of a life he now knew flow before his eyes to settle quietly among the memories of this life. Getting a hold of himself, Enishi slid his eyes to Kaoru and almost laughed at the look of horror painted across her face...and then he noticed something else in her frightened sapphire eyes... knowledge. She already knew.

Shaking off the lingering effects of the attack he grinned and sidled over to her. Stepping up to her he gripped her cheeks to keep her still and whispered, "You know, don't you my dear?" Watching as a tear slid from the corner of her eye he leaned in and brushed his lips ever so gently against hers. Smiling at the shiver that raced through her body he added, "Don't worry, princess, I won't kill you this time. Not unless you force me to..."

Feeling oddly refreshed he chuckled as another shiver whispered through her body, releasing her he continued into the apartment with a slight spring in his step. So the Hitokiri Battousai had thought to butt head's with him again. Shaking his head he stifled a sigh, too bad he was more than likely dead. It would have been great fun to continue where they had left off so long ago, it really was a shame the famed hitokiri had died so easily in this lifetime. But then again maybe he wasn't dead after all, it had been impossible to kill the man in the past. A small smile played across Enishi's lips, maybe, if he was lucky, Battousai had survived their earlier confrontation. For some reason he found the idea of facing off with his old nemesis very tantalizing... and all for Kaoru.

Glancing over his shoulder Enishi watched Kaoru fall to the floor, the broken look on her face bringing a smile to his face. Battousai wouldn't have her in this lifetime either... not if he could help it.

* * *

I know many of you thought this would be the big fight between these two but there's still a couple of things that have to be brought into the light. All I can say is I hope you will stay with me until the bloody end. 

Please review and let me know what you think.


	17. Aftermath

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

Hi all. First off I want to say I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I didn't think it would be this hard to write this chapter but in the end it was. To be honest I'm still not completely happy with it but I hope you will still enjoy.

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 17 - Aftermath

Megumi rinsed the blood from her hands and grabbed a cloth to wipe away the blood splatters sprinkled across the white porcelain sink. Finishing up, she grabbed the towel on the counter and wiped her hands dry as she made her way back out into the livingroom and her very strange patient. Settling down in the chair Misao had brought a short time ago, she let her eyes drift over the healing wounds of the man laid out on the sofa.

She hadn't even bothered to wrap the wounds, there was no need. The hole in his stomach was almost completely closed; the wound in his shoulder wasn't far behind in the healing, the skin slowly forming to close the wound. If she looked really close she could actually see the tissue and muscle repairing itself deep inside the wound itself. It was unnerving and yet oddly fascinating to watch. Shaking her head she leaned over and dabbed at the small stream of blood still leaking from the wound in his side. This was the only one that wasn't showing any true healing yet but she had a sneaking suspicion that it would now that the bullet had been removed.

Settling back she just eyed the redhead and shook her head again. It had taken a lot of fast talking to convince the ambulance attendants to leave him here in her care when she'd called to have Sano rushed to the hospital. In the end, it had been the gravity of Sano's wounds that had convinced them to leave without calling a second ambulance.

Swallowing back the tears instantly burning the backs of her eyes, she scowled. Leave it to Sano to get himself shot up before she could tell him she really did love him. Wiping away the lone tear that had managed to escape she sighed, and the worst thing about this whole mess was she had no idea what his condition was. Misao hadn't come back yet. For all she knew the damn roosterhead was dead. Biting her lip she fisted her hands tight in her lap. No, he wasn't, he couldn't be... because if he was...

She swallowed, suddenly sick. She couldn't lose him like this. Not like this.

Shaking herself, she pushed the thought out of her mind. He wasn't dead. There was no way he would die this easily. None. Loosening her clenched fists she sighed again and rubbed her temple, not even Yukishiro Enishi could kill him this easily.

At the thought of the yakuza boss she frowned, the one she should really be worrying about was Kaoru. If anyone was in danger, it was Kaoru. Who knew what Enishi would do to her, especially after she'd had the nerve to leave without his knowledge. Deep down she'd always felt that something wasn't quite right about that situation. What it was, she couldn't put her finger on. But she'd always felt as if that relationship should've never happened. Enishi may love Kaoru but it wasn't a healthy relationship. Not at all.

The sudden ringing of her cell phone snapped her out of her thoughts and she flipped it open to see who it was. Immediately recognizing the number, she quickly jabbed the talk button and answered, "Misao?"

Before the younger girl's name had fully left her lips Misao's voice chimed through the ear piece, "He's going to be ok, Megumi! The doctors said the bullets didn't hit anything vital. I swear, he's the luckiest rooster I've ever met!"

Megumi sigh softly and smiled; a small trail of tears slipping silently from her eyes as a great weight lifted from her shoulders. He was going to be ok...

Without missing a beat Misao continued as if she were talking to herself. "Maybe I should go rub his belly. I need some of that luck."

Megumi busted out laughing, the wave of relief making her giddy, "Misao!"

The young girl snickered, "He wouldn't like that would he... anyway, he's going to be ok. How's the other one?"

Megumi's mirth vanished as she shifted her eyes to her patient; the wound in his stomach was nothing but a pink scar now that was slowly fading away. Unnerved, she pushed out of the chair and wandered over to the window. "He's going to be fine", she answered evasively. "What do you know about this Himura Kenshin, Misao?"

"I don't know anything except he moved in next door to Kaoru a few days ago. By the looks of it Sano knows him, and I think Aoshi does too, but he won't say anything. Why, do you know something?"

Megumi shook her head, "No -"

A slight rustling behind her caught her attention and she swung around to see the redheaded man slowly sitting up. "Misao, I have to go. Thanks for letting me know about Sano." Without waiting for an answer she closed the phone and made her way back over to her patient, grabbing his shoulder she tried to push him back down. "Don't get up yet. The wound in your side isn't bound."

She scowled as he continued to sit upright completely ignoring her advice. In one last effort to get him to lay back down she added, "You're in no shape to move yet, please lay back down." When all he did was shake his head she finally gave up and settled into the chair in front of him. Stubborn man, he'd kill himself this way.

Kenshin bit back a groan and slowly swung his legs off the edge of the sofa, the wound in his side throbbing with his heartbeat. Clenching his teeth, he settled heavily against the sofa back and tried to ignore the waves of nausea swimming through his body. "How long have I been out?"

Megumi just stared at him for a few seconds before she answered, "I've been here for three hours. I don't know how long you were out before I got here. If it helps, it's only two in the afternoon."

Kenshin sighed softly and relaxed, then it hadn't been that long. Good. He couldn't leave Kaoru with Enishi for too long. He was positive Enishi had regained some, if not all of his memories during the earlier battle. Who knew what he would do when he fully remembered. Sickened by the thought, he tried to fight back the image of Kaoru pinned the wall that flashed before his eyes again. He'd failed... again. How the hell could he have failed again? After all these years waiting for her how could he let her go with Enishi?

Disgusted with himself, he shoved the unanswerable questions into the back of his mind. Right now was not the time to berate himself, what he needed to do was fix the mess he'd managed to create. He'd get her back, of that there was no question, but in order to do that he needed to finish the healing process. Settling a little further into the sofa he asked, "Has the bullet been removed from my side?"

Megumi gave him a questioning look, "Yes. I just finished a short time ago."

A small sigh escaped Kenshin's lips; well at least he wouldn't have to dig it out himself again. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and focused his energy on the wound in his side, willing the wound to close. All of a sudden his body filled with a scorching heat and he focused his attention on the wound, channeling the heat to a pinpoint in an effort to speed up the tissue regeneration. He was rewarded with the unmistakable sensation of tissue, muscle and skin forming to seal the wound.

Megumi watched wide-eyed as the bullet hole slowly closed, the flesh sewing itself back together until there was nothing but a small rivulet of dried blood to prove there ever was one. Without thinking she whispered, "Who _are_ you?"

Kenshin slid his eyes open and chuckled at the horrified fascination painted on Megumi's face. Maybe he should have waited until she'd left the room. Watching someone heal themselves must be rather trying, especially for a doctor. Inwardly shrugging he smiled, nothing he could do about it now. The deed was already done. Sagging heavily into the sofa he glanced at the other wounds, or at least to where they had been. His smile widened slightly, didn't really matter anyway, she must have seen these healing.

Rolling his previously injured shoulder to loosen it up he shifted his attention back to Megumi and waited for the questions to come. No sense in trying to hide the truth anymore, besides he didn't have the energy to walk out of the apartment yet. That bit of speed healing would require at least an additional hour of recovery time but it was better than waiting several hours while the wound closed on its own. He didn't have that kind of time, not with Kaoru in Enishi's hands again.

When all she did was continue to stare at him he stifled a yawn and decided to avoid her earlier question for now. Settling further into the sofa he instead asked, "Sano?"

Megumi quirked an eyebrow and watched the now healthy redhead get comfortable. So he hoped to avoid her question, did he? Not going to happen. She'd get her answers if she had to sit here all day. "He's going to be ok. He's lucky I decided to come by to refill your supplies or he'd be dead by now."

When all he did was nod she tilted her head to the side and crossed her legs, twining her fingers together she rested them on her knee, "Now that you seem to be back to perfect health, are you going to tell me who you are?"

Kenshin smirked, this should be interesting. He'd have to do his best to make this as painless as possible. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to answer but stopped when she all of a sudden spoke up again, a slightly wild look flickering through her brown eyes.

"Wait! Maybe a better question would be _what_ are you?"

Kenshin smiled. "I'm human just like you."

Megumi shook her head, the wild look flickering through her eyes again. "You are _not_ just like me. I can't heal myself like _that_," she said waving her hand at the now repaired skin.

A light chuckle whispered from between Kenshin's lips, "Trust me there really is very little difference between you and I." When all she did was quirk an eyebrow in disbelief, he sighed. It was obvious he wasn't get out of this as easily as he would have liked. Smiling, he waved his own hand over the healed wounds, "I was given a gift a long time ago that makes it possible for me to heal."

Megumi narrowed her eyes, "A gift? What kind of gift?"

Digging into his breast pocket Kenshin fished out the small bag filled with the life-giving red tinged powder. "This", he said lifting it so she could see.

Megumi eyed the small bag, "What is it?"

"My answer to eternal life," he answered evasively. Maybe she would think him insane and let the subject drop. When all she did was quirk an eyebrow expectantly he gave in. Might as well tell her it all, if she was anything like her predecessor she wouldn't quit until she had the answers she wanted.

Rolling the bag between his fingers Kenshin watched the sunlight play across the blood red powder tumbling in the bag, "Over a hundred years ago I made a terrible mistake. I failed to protect that which meant the most to me, and because of my bloody past, I believed I would never have the chance to see her again. That knowledge just about killed me, until an old man took pity on me and gave me this. He said it would grant me the life I would need to have that which was stolen from me."

Chuckling to himself, he shook his head at the memory. "I didn't truly believe him at the time. I thought him nothing but a senile old man, but he spoke the truth. So here I am, able to heal at will as long as there is nothing in the wound to hinder the healing."

Megumi just stared at him wide-eyed, "Are you telling me that you're over a hundred years old? And ... and that is some type of fountain of youth?"

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "I guess you could call it that."

Megumi just stared at him. That couldn't be true... could it? Scowling at herself, she eyed the redhead grinning before her. She couldn't deny the sincerity in his eyes or the truth of his healing earlier, but that still didn't answer her earlier question. Deciding to humor him, she waved her hand at the bag, "Ok... then... what _is_ it?"

Kenshin shrugged and flipped it between his finger and thumb, "Several years ago I had it analyzed. All they could tell me was that its main ingredient was a rare red mushroom called -"

"Ganoderma Lucidum..." Megumi whispered, a slight tinge of awe lacing her voice. "The legendary mushroom believed to grant perpetual youth and longevity. But... it's never been found, at least not that I know of. It's just a legend, how could..." She trailed off and just stared at the small package in Kenshin's fingers.

Kenshin shrugged, "I have no idea, all I know is that it's right here and the portion I took has kept me alive for over a hundred years."

"The portion you took? You mean you only had to ingest that once?" Megumi asked confused. When he nodded she quirked an eyebrow, "Then why do you still have that?" she asked waving her hand at the bag again.

Kenshin shifted his attention back to the bag he'd held for what seemed like forever, "No reason..." he answered evasively. It wouldn't do to have anyone know the true reason. Not yet at least.

Megumi eyed him suspiciously and fought the urge to shake her head. She knew that wasn't the truth, but she could tell by the set of his jaw he wasn't going to tell her. Giving in, she instead asked, "But how is it that you can heal? As far as I know that mushroom has no properties that would allow healing like you just did."

Kenshin shrugged again and tucked the small bag back into his pocket. "The mushroom was the main ingredient, there was another type of powder mixed with it but the scientists were unable to identify it. It seems that powder was what needed to be mixed with -" Realizing what he was just about to say Kenshin stopped.

Megumi's eyes narrowed. "Mixed with what?" she prodded.

"Nothing", Kenshin said evasively, he'd already said enough. Shaking off the fatigue still weighing down his limbs he shoved off the sofa. "I have to go. Thank you very much for taking care of me." With that, he collected his sakabatou that was leaning against the end of the sofa and headed for the door.

"Wait! Before you go, what was it you failed to protect?" Megumi asked suddenly remembering his earlier answer.

Kenshin stopped steps away from the entryway and sighed. Glancing over his shoulder he met Megumi's curious gaze, "Kaoru."

Ignoring her stunned expression he slowly made his way out of the apartment and towards the elevator. He didn't have the time or the energy to be interrogated, what he needed to do right now was figure out how to get Kaoru back from Enishi. The sooner he got her away from him the better; he wouldn't take the risk... not this time.

"Wait!"

Kenshin nearly groaned, looked like he wasn't going to get out of this at all. Coming to halt steps away from the elevator he waited for Megumi to catch up. Watching as she came around him and put herself between him and the elevator, he waited patiently for whatever she had to say.

"What do you mean 'Kaoru'? How exactly do you know Kaoru anyway? Ever since you showed up her life has gone from bad to worse."

Kenshin scowled, "That may be true but she doesn't belong with Enishi. I may have caused her a lot of trouble, but if she's left with Enishi her life will be destroyed. I won't let that happen." With that he side-stepped around her and jabbed the up button on the elevator. The elevator doors slid open and he made to step in but was pulled to a stop by a small hand on his shoulder.

"Wait -"

Sighing, he glanced over his shoulder, "Megumi-dono I have to go. I don't have -"

He stopped as Megumi's gripped tightened suddenly on his shoulder, and then he realized his mistake as her eyes all of a sudden widened; her sight no longer outward but turned inwards. Oh god, he'd done it.

Megumi just stared into his violet eyes as her name echoed through her head, the familiarity and tone pulling at something deep inside of her. And then the barrier holding back her previous life crumbled and she was all of a sudden assaulted by thousands images. Clutching her head she vaguely felt herself begin to crumble to the floor, the images pounding through her mind taking all of her attention. As if in some other world she felt arms wrap around her to keep her from crashing to the floor, and then everything disappeared as she watched stunned, images of a life long gone flashing before her eyes. Images of herself dressed in a kimono looking up into her mother's smiling eyes, a feeling of security flowing over her skin like a soft blanket. Too soon her mother faded to be replaced by those she barely knew, the pain in her heart almost to much to bear, a feeling of utter loneliness chasing all else away. Confused, she tried to shake the feeling and then it hit her. Her family was gone, many said dead but she didn't believe, no she didn't believe...

Shaken by the realization, she fought back the tears instantly burning her eyes and tried to gain control. But it wasn't to be as the images fast forwarded again and she found herself staring into the triumphant gaze of a tall, beady-eyed man, the greed swirling in his black eyes making her sick to her stomach. Flexing her fist she felt herself raise a blade, the tip aimed to pierce the man's chest, but before she could make contact the images fast forwarded again. She all of a sudden found it very hard to breath as she looked up into Sano's hard eyed glare, his warm blood dripping on her hand, _...do you want it all to be a waste!_

Shocked and confused, she clutched her head even tighter and groaned as the images fast forwarded again. The image of this redheaded man laying battered and beaten on a futon in an old style room pulling at her heart. No sooner did the new image settle into her mind than it too vanished to be replaced by an image of Kaoru pinned to a wall, her blank eyes staring unseeing straight through her.

Sickened by the sight she clenched her teeth and fought to keep from vomiting. All of a sudden the face of the one who done the grisly deed flashed before her eyes, the ice in his turquoise glare chilling her to the bone. And then the truth hit her square in the chest as Kenshin's heart wrenching confession echoed through her mind again, the pain and self-hate evident in his voice. Unable to breathe she did her best to gain control again, but it wasn't to be as the images faded to be replaced by one of she and Sano sitting together on a darkened porch, her own voice whispering into her ears...

_"What will Ken-san do now? Enishi is dead, and yet, so is Kaoru."_

_Sano sighed beside her and tucked her tight against his chest. "It's not over yet. Kenshin said he will watch and wait. Don't worry, I think we will see him again someday."_

_"Watch and wait? What do you mean?"_

_Sano's arms tightened around her even more. "It's a long story. One I will tell you someday, but right now we need to go to bed, little Sano needs his sleep."_

_A light chuckle escaped Megumi, "What if it's a little Megumi. What will you do then?"_

_Sano chuckled, "Not gonna happen."_

A small smile tickled her lips as the image slowly faded away to be replaced by images of a life with the man she had loved in that life, and still did in this one. Feeling oddly refreshed she sighed and settled into the arms wrapped around her, letting the rest of a life she now knew flash before her eyes to settle quietly among the memories of this life. Slowly, the last image faded into nothingness and she once again found herself in the hallway of the apartment complex.

"I'm sorry, Megumi. I didn't mean to do that."

Blinking several times to get her bearings, Megumi shook her head and pulled out of Kenshin's arms. "It's ok. Now I understand." In an effort to alleviate the dull throb pulsing dully in her head she rubbed her temple and met his concerned gaze, "He never did tell me, but now I see why you are here."

Confused, Kenshin quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean he never told you? Who never told you what?"

Megumi just waved her hand and ignored the question. Pushing off the floor she straightened her blouse and smiled, "It doesn't matter. Its ok, I understand now. I understand why you are here, and I also understand why I never liked the idea of Kaoru with Enishi." Watching as he regained his feet she stepped up to him and poked him in the chest, "Why are you still here. Don't you have something to do?"

Kenshin smiled, now this was the Megumi he remembered. Nodding, he hit the up button on the elevator again, "That I do. Will you be alright?"

Megumi mirrored his smile, "Yes. Actually I'm grateful to you for this. I finally see why it is I can't get a certain roosterhead out of my head. Thought I was going insane there for a while."

Inclining his head in understanding, Kenshin back-stepped into the now open elevator. "Do me a favor, when you see Sano tell him not to worry. I'll get Kaoru back."

Megumi smiled and gave him a quick nod as the doors slid closed. Hitting the button for the tenth floor, Kenshin settled against the wall as a great weight settled on his shoulders. Now he had to figure out how he was going to get to Kaoru, that was going to be the biggest problem. He knew Enishi would lock her up tight... he could only hope that's all he'd do.

With a sigh he dropped his head drop back against the wall, he had no idea how Enishi would react to his past life. The only thing he could hope for was that Enishi would target _him_ this time; he had no reason to target Kaoru. And maybe, if he was lucky, Enishi wouldn't hurt her simply because he loved her. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he'd seen the truth in Enishi's eyes; his old enemy really did love Kaoru.

The quiet hiss of the elevator doors sliding open broke through the sickening thoughts and he shoved them from his mind. It didn't matter; he wasn't going to give Kaoru up. Not after all the years he'd waited. Enishi didn't deserve her, he never would... in any lifetime.

Stepping from the elevator he slowly began making his way to his apartment, but stopped when he came up even with Kaoru's door. Eyeing the broken hinges he shook his head and nudged the door open. Wandering in to her private sanctuary, he swore as his eyes took in the disaster of her apartment. It looked like a typhoon had blown through, leaving nothing behind it but utter destruction. Scowling, he growled when his eyes lit on the broken remnants of her easel scattered around the wrecked livingroom. They really had gone all out in their search. Fighting down the fury slowly growing in his gut, he spun on his heel and headed to his own broken door. They would pay a very dear price for the mess they'd made of their lives. He'd cut through every last one of them to get her back. No one could stop him... no one. And pity the man who tried.

Gently pushing in his own broken door he stepped into his destroyed apartment, only to stop dead in his tracks just inside. Taking one more step into the trashed apartment he focused his attention on the all too familiar feeling whispering over his skin. He wasn't alone. Someone else was in his apartment.

Opening up all of his senses he tested the area in search of the intruder. Feeling nothing he took another step into the apartment and tried to figure out who it could be. It couldn't be one of Enishi's men; there was no way for his enemy to know he was still alive yet. Confused, he scanned the area again, he scowled at finding nothing amiss. Wrapping his hand around the hilt of his sakabatou he walked lightly to the door that led to the livingroom and scanned the seemingly empty room.

"Battousai"

Kenshin froze, his hand tightening even more on the hilt of his sakabatou. Following the direction the voice had come from, he nearly sighed when his eyes found the tall figure sitting in the chair in the corner until he realized just who it was... and the name he had used.

"I never thought what Sagara told me so long ago would be true. Quite obviously, it is." Aoshi said rising from the chair.

Not letting his guard down, Kenshin eyed the former Okashira. "What do you know about me?"

A small smirk tickled the corner of Aoshi's lips, "I know you are the former Hitokiri Battousai, shadow assassin for the Choshu Ishin Shishi. I also know you are here to claim the one Yukishiro stole from you so long ago."

Stunned, Kenshin just stared at the stoic, icy eyed man. But how? And then he knew... "You have your memories back?"

Aoshi simply nodded and turned his attention to the wall of weapons on the wall.

"But how did you remember?" he asked still completely confused. "Everyone else has been triggered by me."

Aoshi grinned and glanced at the former hitokiri, "Misao and her 'Aoshi-sama'. I've known about my past life for almost a year now."

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow, and then chuckled. Figures. "Does Misao remember?"

Aoshi shook his head, "No. And I'd like to keep it that way."

Nodding in understanding, Kenshin wandered further into the apartment to stand next to the tall man, "So, why are you here?"

Aoshi turned from the wall and glanced around the destroyed livingroom. "Looks like you've made an enemy," he noted quietly as he made his way back to the chair and took a seat.

Kenshin gave him a sardonic smile and settled on the sofa. Glancing around the livingroom he tried to ignore the sense of loss as his eyes fell on his collection. So much destruction for nothing. Many of them had been one of a kind, priceless pieces of art. Shaking his head he glanced to the wall and noticed the holes where a few of the pieces had been stolen, and yet the katana that had taken Enishi's life so long ago still rested in its place. Smirking, he settled back and sighed, "He didn't like the fact that Kaoru left him."

"Yukishiro never did like to let of any of his possessions go."

Kenshin nodded in agreement and eyed the dark haired man, "Why are you here Aoshi?"

Leaning forward Aoshi reached into his overcoat and withdrew a folded piece of paper. Tossing it on the table in front of Kenshin he sat back again, "I thought you might need that to get Kamiya-san back."

Curious, Kenshin picked it up and unfolded it. Scanning the contents his eyes widened when he realized what was written on the paper. Looking back up to Aoshi, he gave him a questioning look, "The blueprints to Enishi's building. But how? Why?"

"Tomorrow we go in to take down Yukishiro. She will be arrested with everyone else, if she's still there."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed, "Why would she be arrested? Who do you work for?"

A small smirk played across Aoshi's lips, "Criminal Investigation Bureau. Unknown to Enishi, some of his lower men are trading in illegal fire arms. Because of that we finally have the means to rip down his organization. And since she's Yukishiro's fiancée that makes her guilty by association."

Kenshin scowled at his easy answer, but saw the truth of his words. It was just as he'd feared; her life would be ruined by Enishi. There was no way he was going to let that happen. Refolding the precious piece of paper he met the ice blue eyes fixed on him. "I will have her out of there by the end of tonight."

Aoshi nodded and pushed out of the chair. "We go in at 7am. You have until then."

With that the former Okashira made his way out of the apartment. Watching the tall man vanish from sight Kenshin shifted his attention to the blueprints in his hand and smiled, with this he had the means to get to Kaoru. Everything he needed was here. Everything except...

With a sigh he glanced to the wall of weapons. Everything but the means to end this nightmare. He would try to win her back without killing Enishi, but he doubted it would be that easy, Enishi wasn't likely to give her up easily. Especially since he actually loved her in his own twisted way.

Scowling, he shoved the thought from his mind and wandered over to the wall of weapons. Gently lifting the katana from its resting place, he unsheathed it and ran his thumb gently down the blade to test it's edge. A small smile teased the corners of his lips at finding it razor sharp. After all these years it still held an edge, as if waiting for this day to come. Satisfied, he slipped it back into the sheath and set it back in place. It really was a sad shame the blade would have to drink Enishi's blood again but there was no other way around it.

Enishi should have simply left them alone. But he didn't, and now he would pay for that mistake... again.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kaoru rested her forehead against the cool glass and watched the sun fall from the sky, the red and orange hues painting the darkening dome reminding her of the bloody mess she'd left behind. Absently rubbing Raijin's soft coat, she closed her eyes. What hurt the most was she had no way of knowing if they had survived. Enishi had ordered that little weasel, Hei Shin, to remove all the phones and stand guard over her while he was gone. She couldn't even call Megumi to tell her about them.

Sniffling back the tears suddenly burning her eyes, she curled up tight in the little alcove. It made her sick to her stomach to think either one of them had died, she couldn't lose them. Not like this. Life wouldn't be worth living without them.

Especially Kenshin.

Losing the battle against the tears, she let them fall quietly. Why did this have to happen? They had just found each other again, and this time he really wanted to be with her. Why did she have to lose him twice? It wasn't fair. Hadn't they been given a second chance?

The soft clicking of the lock being opened pulled her attention from the questions circling through her mind, and she glanced at the door leading into her bedroom. Wiping the wetness from her cheeks, she sniffled and scowled as Enishi stepped into her private sanctuary. It wasn't all that private though, considering it was still a part of his domain... just like she was. Sickened by the thought, she turned her attention back out the window and tried to ignore the steady tread heading towards her. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"How is your leg, my dear?"

Kaoru ignored the question and continued to watch the sun fall from the sky. He goddamn well knew how her leg was, he was the one who had wrapped it just a short while ago after all. Remembering the tenderness with which he'd cleaned and rewrapped the wound she all of a sudden felt guilty for treating him like this. Steeling herself against the feeling she scowled, one nice deed didn't wash away all the blood he had shed this afternoon. Nothing would, not anymore. She would never forgive him for hurting Kenshin and Sano. Ever. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, for this life or the last.

Glancing at his reflection in the window, her scowl deepened as her eyes clashed with the turquoise gaze looking back at her through the hazy pane.

"Don't look so down, my dear. That scowl doesn't suit you."

Ignoring him, Kaoru turned her attention back out to the rapidly darkening sky. Maybe if she didn't rise to his bait he'd leave her the hell alone. She jumped when his hand gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. Flinching back from his icy gaze, she swallowed nervously.

"You have nothing to sulk about princess. It seems both of them managed to live somehow. Although, the only one in the hospital is Sagara." Releasing her, he shifted his attention out of the window, "What I don't understand is where Battousai went. His wounds were far worse than Sagara's, and yet he simply vanished. None of my men can find him."

Kaoru stared at him stunned as a sudden surge of hope rose to the surface, "They're alive?" she asked, not quite believing him. She could accept her fate if they were alive... she could endure _anything_ if they were still alive.

Enishi scowled at the undisguised hope in her voice, meeting her hope-filled gaze he let the scowl fall away under a malicious grin, "For now..."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at his tone, "Leave them alone, Enishi. You have no reason to go after them anymore. I'm here now."

Enishi's grin turned into a full blown smile. Resting his hand against the corner of the alcove, he met her glare, "It won't be me who will pick the fight this time, princess," he purred silkily. Leaning in, he forced her into the corner and added, "Do you really think Battousai is going to leave you here with me? I did kill you after all. I'm sure that fact is eating away at him."

Kaoru's heart sank to her stomach as the truth of what he said hit home. Sickened, she couldn't stop the shiver that raced down her spine as a humorless chuckle drifted into the quiet room.

"What must he be feeling with you here, out of his sight again? It must be tearing him apart."

Enishi grinned as he watched the hope fall from Kaoru's eyes. Trailing his finger down her cheek, he chuckled when she flinched away from his touch. "He will come, my dear. I'm sure of it. And this time I _will_ kill him."

Kaoru cringed at the truth of his words, unable to think of anything to say she remained quiet. Kenshin would come, she knew he would. And Enishi would kill him this time, of that there was no question. And there was no way she could stop them, none. She couldn't run again, Enishi had threatened Hei Shin with a very painful death if he failed to keep her locked up this time. There was no way to stop this, not this time.

Straightening, Enishi shifted his gaze out into the darkening city, "I'm very much looking forward to this. He killed me last time to avenge you, and yet here we are. You and I engaged, and him left in the cold as I was so long ago when Tomoe chose him over me. It seems fate is smiling on _me_ this time."

Kaoru paled as a wild look settled into Enishi's eyes. The exact same look that had swam through his turquoise eyes all those years ago. Swallowing, she tried to find her voice but found she had none. She shrank back from him when he shifted his attention to her.

"I won't let him take you away from me again, nee-san."

Shocked, Kaoru just stared at him. Finally finding her voice, she whispered "I'm not Tomoe, Enishi."

The wild look slowly faded from Enishi's eyes and she watched him come back from wherever he had gone. She froze at the scowl that slid across his face. "What do you mean? I know you're not Tomoe."

Kaoru swallowed, "Y... you called me nee-san..."

Enishi narrowed his eyes and pinned her with an icy look, "No I didn't. I know you're not Tomoe." Leaning in to within inches of her face he added, "Don't fuck with me princess, you won't win." With that he spun on his heel and headed towards the door. Watching him go, she all of a sudden felt sick, any sense of security she'd felt before this completely melting away. Enishi was losing it. She had to get out of here and she had to do it now!

"I expect you in my room in ten minutes. It's time you realized this is your life."

Startled, Kaoru just watched as Enishi slipped quietly out of her room, the soft click of the door closing behind him echoing through the silent bedroom. Staring at the space he had just occupied, Kaoru swallowed back the bile burning the back of her throat. Good god, what had she been thinking when'd she'd left with him? This was worse than it had ever been before. Picking up Raijin, she set him on the floor and tucked her legs up to her chest. Resting her forehead on her knees, she fought back the all encompassing numbness threatening to swallow her whole. How could it have come to this? Why had it come to this? Why? What had she done to deserve his obsessed attention? For Christ's sake, he'd killed her in their last life! What did he want with her now!

Starting to lose control, she took several slow even breaths in an attempt to calm her frazzled nerves. She couldn't let him get the best of her. Not this time. If she did then she would wind up just as she had so long ago. She wasn't going to let that happen. She would do anything she had to do to get away from him. Anything. And yet...

_I expect you in my room in ten minutes_

A shiver whispered through her body as the demand bounced around her head. He wouldn't, would he? He wouldn't make her...?

Her skin crawled at the mere thought, until it all of a sudden hit her. No, he wouldn't. He may kill her, but he would never rape her. The one thing Enishi abhorred above all else was rape. He'd killed all the men who'd thought they could do that to the women who worked in his clubs himself. He would never do that to her.

And yet even though she knew he wouldn't, she still couldn't stop her skin from crawling. By what sick twist of fate did she find herself in this position? Sleeping with the man who had so coldly stolen her life so long ago. Sickened by the thought, she shivered again and did her best to get a hold of herself. Right now it didn't matter. Right now all she could do was make sure history didn't repeat itself. If sleeping with him meant she could avoid that, she would.

Steeling herself, she uncurled from the alcove; she wasn't going let him win. Not this time.

Hobbling over to the dressing table she pulled open the top drawer and withdrew a thick winter sleeping yukata. Shaking it out, she let a small smile play across her lips, at least with this there wouldn't be much skin contact. The less contact she had with him the better. Nodding to herself, she slipped out of the hakama and yukata and slipped into the heavier material, tying it tight. Running her fingers through her loose raven locks, she deftly braided the length into a tight rope.

Giving herself the once over, she let her eyes wander to the sapphire eyes staring back at her from the mirror. And yet even with all this between them, she still couldn't stand the thought of being that close to him. Scowling, she turned her back on the frightened eyes looking back at her. She had to find a way out of here. She didn't deserve this. And she wasn't going to rely on Kenshin. She had to do this herself. Enishi had been able to kill her because she hadn't fought the last time. She wasn't going to lose to him that easily this time.

Now all she had to do was find her way out before Kenshin came. She should have a few days at least, if not more before he came. She could find a way out by then, she was sure of it. With that last thought, she stood a little straighter and headed for the door. Now all she had to do was get through tonight and that was going to be the biggest trial of her life.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too bad. I really did try my best. 

As you can probabaly tell, this fic will be wrapping up with the next two chapters or so. I just want to give you a heads up and let you know that it may take me a little longer to get the next chapter out because I want it to be perfect, but I _will_ try my best to get it up in a timely fashion. Promise.

Please review and let me know what you think


	18. Forever Mine Pt 1

Disclaimer - I don't own RK

A/N - Hi all. Sorry, once again, for the lateness of this chapter. I really put a lot of effort into making it as good as I could so hopefully you will find it was worth the wait.

Also, for those of you who have read MARS, I recently posted a small one shot called Always and Forever in this extremely small fandom. Hope you like it.

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 18 - Forever Mine Pt. 1

Kaoru swallowed nervously and knocked gently on the door to Enishi's room. Maybe, if she was lucky, he had changed his mind and he'd let her go back to her own room. Her lip curled slightly in disbelief, that wasn't likely to happen. He'd never backed down on anything he'd said before, why start now. She jumped when the door all of a sudden swung open, the empty space suddenly filled with Enishi's shirtless frame, the sardonic smirk on his face setting alight a small flame of anger in her belly. For several seconds all he did was stare at her, then he gave her the once over and smiled. Without a word, he turned and made his way back into the room.

Glaring at his back, Kaoru hesitated as a gaggle of butterflies danced to life in her belly. Could she really do this? God, this really was too much!

"Are you coming in or do I have to carry you in?"

Kaoru scowled and gave Enishi an icy glare. Stepping into his most private domain, she swung the door closed behind her, "Why do you want me in here?"

Enishi just smiled and settled on the bed. "Because this is where you belong." Laying back, he situated himself against the headboard; staring dead at her he patted the bed beside him.

Kaoru's scowl deepened at his confidence. Ignoring his invitation, she remained right where she was as the small flame of anger grew, "What do you want with me, Enishi? Why won't you let me go?"

Enishi shrugged, "You are mine, Kaoru, and nothing is going to change that. I lost Tomoe, I don't intend on losing you too." With that, he yanked back the covers on her side of the bed, "Come, it's been a long day. Let's go to bed."

The scowl fell from Kaoru's lips and she swallowed nervously, even though his words were spoken without malice she could see the demand swimming in his eyes. He wasn't going to play games. Ignoring the shiver of disgust that whispered through her body she gave in and slowly limped over to the bed. She could do this, it was only sleeping after all... right?

Scowling at herself, she turned her back on him and settled down on the bed... yes, it was only sleep. All of a sudden a hand locked onto her shoulder and yanked her backwards. Letting out a scream, she winced as her injured leg crashed against the side of the bed. All pain was soon forgotten though as seconds later she found herself pinned, Enishi's grip holding her firmly against the bed. Biting her lip to keep from screaming at his touch, she stared into the intense turquoise gaze fixed on her.

"Are you afraid I will kill you again?"

Startled by the direct question, all she could do was stare at him. Her heart twisted slightly at the scarred look lingering deep in his eyes. Closing her eyes against the truth in his, she simply nodded. She nearly sighed when he let her go, sitting up slowly she peeked over shoulder.

Enishi stood and pulled back his own covers, "I promise you, I won't kill you." Settling down on his back, he avoided looking at her and instead stared at the ceiling. "I don't think I could, even if I wanted to."

Kaoru's eyes widened at his admission. Slowly he slid his eyes to her and pinned her with an intense stare filled with something she'd never seen in them before. "I'm not so cold-hearted that I can kill someone I love."

With that he rolled away from her and flicked off the light. "Go to sleep."

Stunned, Kaoru could only stare dumbfounded at his silhouette. That was the first time in the two years since they'd started seeing each other he'd said he loved her. The very first time. Wilting under the weight of his confession, she tried to ignore the throb pulsing dully in her chest and hung her head. Why did he have to say that now? Hadn't she asked him for this honesty before? And yet he'd always evaded the question, instead making her believe she was nothing but a toy he selfishly wanted to keep.

Steeling herself against the numbness trying to settle into her bones, she cast one last glance at him and turned her back; working her way under the covers. It was too little, too late. It hurt, but that didn't matter anymore, things had changed so much in the last few days. His confession would change nothing. She was still going to leave, whether he liked it or not. Any love she had held for him had died when he'd tried to kill those she loved most. There was nothing left but a weary sadness that she knew, with time, would slowly fade away.

Settling into the warmth surrounding her, she sighed softly and closed her eyes. His love was too little, too late.

**_oooooooooooooooooo_**

Kenshin glanced to the clock again as he made another circuit of the family dojo, only another fifteen minutes to go. Rubbing his forehead he sighed, for the last several hours it seemed like each minute took an hour to pass and the closer he got to leaving the longer it seemed to take. He hadn't had any rest since he'd awoken in Sano's apartment, of course it didn't help that every time he'd settled down to sleep he'd drift off only to be awoken by images of the past that came to haunt him. Mainly images of Kaoru pinned the wall of the dojo although a couple of times they had been of Tomoe instead or even images of the final battle between he and Enishi. It seemed the past was not going to simply let him go.

With a sigh, he rolled his shoulders in an effort to loosen the knots of stress that had settled in his neck. Needless to say, it had been an extremely long afternoon. At least one thing was going his way. Enishi had no idea where he was and if he was lucky his old enemy would think him unable to come after Kaoru. Oh, Enishi knew he was still alive, but there was no way the yakuza boss could find him. None.

Casting a glance to the far wall and the well hidden doorway, he let a small smile play across his lips. But then again, Enishi didn't know the history of this building either which had helped immensely when it had come time for him to disappear. He'd never thought in a million years that his sentimentality would pay off in the end. Behind that wall stood the only room that remained of the dojo that had once been the home of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. One day when he had Kaoru with him again, he would bring her here to see the last remnant of her age old home.

Glancing to the wall clock again he shook himself, 3:45 am. Finally, the time had come.

Heading to the far corner, he grabbed the shoulder sling carrying his sakabatou and swung it over his head, settling it crosswise over his back. Adjusting the unfamiliar weight more comfortably he tossed the ankle length black trench coat over his shoulders to hide the weapon, and donned the black gloves tucked into the coat pockets. Checking to make sure the blueprints were still in the inside pocket, he let a small smile play across his lips. If these were right, it shouldn't be all that hard to get into Enishi's building. Somehow Aoshi had gotten the code to the back door... and the elevator; although more than likely the code for the elevator had changed since Kaoru's escape.

Inwardly shrugging, he gave himself the once over to see if he had everything else he needed. It was then he noticed the lack of a blade. Glancing at the katana still resting against the wall, he began to reach for it...

_Don't kill him... for me and Tomoe, don't kill him this time_.

His hand stopped and he just stared at the blade that had taken Enishi's life all those years ago. Closing his eyes, he fisted his hand tight and scowled. Could he do this without killing Enishi? Did he want to? Sliding his eyes back open, he just stared at the sheathed blade. What would be the consequences of letting Enishi live? Would he let them live peacefully, or would he forever be a thorn in their side?

Scowling at the unanswerable questions, he tightened his fist even more and turned his back on the blade; heading for the door. For her, he would let Enishi live. Hopefully they wouldn't regret it.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kaoru slowly rose up out of the darkness as a quiet trill sounded in her ears, the ring sounding foreign to her sleep heavy mind. Confused, she yawned and rubbed her eyes, opening them to the darkened room she searched the darkness for some sign of what the sound was. Seconds later the strange trill whispered into the quiet of the room again and it finally dawned on her what she was hearing... a cell phone.

Slowly sitting up, she was startled fully awake when an arm snaked out from beside her and grabbed the blinking device on the other night table; flipping it open.

"What?!" Enishi growled, in a sleep heavy voice. Watching, as he slowly sat up and flipped on the light, she was all of a sudden filled with an almost sickening dread. Her stomach twisted into a knot as he cast a glance over his shoulder, the icy smile tickling his lips making her weak.

"Let him through. Herd him towards the dojo." With that, he flipped the phone closed and chuckled. Shoving off the bed, Enishi grabbed his discarded pants and slipped them on "It seems he's either a fast healer or incredibly stupid." Grabbing his shirt, he tossed it over his shoulders and pinned her with an intense look, "He must want you badly, if he has come to face me still wounded from our earlier confrontation."

Suddenly sick, Kaoru dragged her eyes away from his and shot out of the bed; nearly falling to her knees as the wound in her leg protested the sudden weight. Clenching her teeth, she fought back the tears stinging her eyes and limped to Enishi, "Leave him alone Enishi. Please, just leave him alone."

Enishi shook his head and smiled, "I would have, had he not come here." Walking the few steps separating them, he brushed away the single tear that had slipped from the corner of her eye. "He should have left well enough alone. You are mine and that will never change... and since he refuses to accept that, I will wipe him from the face of the earth." With that said, Enishi leaned in and brushed his lips gently against hers, then headed for the door.

Kaoru just stared at him as he flung the door open and headed out into the darkened livingroom. No... she couldn't let this happen. Why?! Why did he have to come already?! She hadn't had enough time. Not enough time at all.

Stumbling to the door, she caught herself on the frame, "Enishi... don't..."

Steps away from the elevator, Enishi stopped and glanced over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, princess, he asked for it." With that, he gave his attention to Hei Shin. "This is your final chance. Keep her here. If you fail I will give you to Shishio to play with, got it?"

Hei Shin slid a glance to Kaoru, then nodded, "I'll keep her here."

Satisfied, Enishi made his way to the elevator and punched in the code, "I'll be back soon, princess. Wait for me."

With that he stepped into the elevator, leaving Kaoru staring at the spot he'd just occupied; the quiet thump of the doors closing sounding like a coffin lid dropping closed. Suddenly sick, she let her eyes drift to Hei Shin and she scowled at the smile painted across his weasely face. "Your lover is a dead man", he said.

"Shut up!"

Hei Shin's smile grew even more and she had to fight to keep herself from slapping him across the face. Turning her back on him, she slowly hobbled her way back to Enishi's room. Slamming the door behind her, she sank to the floor. Why? Why was he here already? Why did he come still wounded? Was this fate's way of saying she really did belong to Enishi? Sickened by the thought, she dropped her head to her knees. There was no way Kenshin would survive this time. Why didn't he just stay away? She could have gotten away; she knew she could have if she'd been given enough time.

Collapsing even more into herself, she finally succumbed to the tears burning her eyes. And she couldn't even get out to warn him that Enishi had his memories back. Fate was truly against them. Sniffling, she fought off the deadening numbness trying to sink into her very bones. If only she could somehow warn him. Somehow tell him that she could do this on her own.

All of a sudden the room plunged into darkness as a loud crash echoed through the room followed by a pain-filled hiss. Startled, Kaoru's head shot up and she scanned the pitch black room. "Raijin?"

A pathetic meow sounded a few feet in front of her. Chuckling, she levered herself off the floor and slowly made her way to the fallen night table on Enishi's side of the bed, "Good thing Enishi isn't here, Raijin. He'd be very upset with you." All of a sudden, a soft coat rubbed itself against her ankle. Grinning, she bent over and scratched his back, "Its ok. I'm not mad at you, but I need light."

Straightening, Kaoru slowly felt her way to the overturned night table. Shuffling her feet across the plush carpet, her big toe finally bumped into something hard and she reached down; slowly lifting table back into place. A dull thud made her jump as the front drawer slid free and fell back to the floor. Cursing, she lifted the table lamp back into place and searched the wall for the outlet. Plugging it back in, she hissed as light suddenly flooded the room.

"Raijin, I swear you're either trying to kill me or blind me," she grumbled, closing her eyes against the brightness. Feeling her way to the bed she settled down and waited for the little pinpricks of light to stop dancing before her eyes.

The bed suddenly sagged next to her and a big furry head butted itself against her arm. Smiling she rubbed her eyes and slid them open, "Its ok. I still love you, just don't do that again." Raijin just looked at her with his big golden eyes. Unnerved by their likeness to Kenshin's, she averted her eyes and gasped softly as they fell on the contents of the drawer scattered across the plush carpet.

Stunned, all she could do was stare at the object laying innocently inches away from her feet. It couldn't be... was lady luck finally smiling on her?

Slowly reaching down, she gently lifted the gun as a sudden surge of hope flooded through her veins. Holding it gingerly, she just stared at the means to her escape. And yet... turning the gun from side to side she realized that she had no idea how to work it. She had never, in her entire life, held a gun before. Ever.

But...

She had no choice, with this she could get out of the apartment. Once she was out, she could find Kenshin and that's all that mattered right now. She had to find Kenshin. No matter what, she had to stop this fight. Steeling herself, she tucked the gun into her yukata and made her way to the door. Now all she needed to do was get dressed, then she would be ready.

She could do this... she knew she could.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kenshin slipped silently down the halls on the second floor of Enishi's building. He was still a little leery at the ease with which he'd been able to make his way this far. Something didn't quite feel right. So far he'd encounter only two of Enishi's men, and both of those had been easy to overcome... too easy. He hadn't needed to exert himself at all. Another thing he found strange was, if he wasn't mistaken, he was being herded somewhere. Several times he'd hear the click of a lock either being thrown or opened just before he reached a chosen door. Must be Enishi knew he was here already and was leading him to a chosen destination.

Smirking, he stopped and leaned against the wall. Let Enishi guide him to his ultimate defeat, the bastard had it coming. Checking both ways, he dug out the blueprints and checked his position. He was almost there. Glancing to his right he nearly smiled when he heard the unmistakable sound of a lock being opened. If he was right, it was to the door that would lead to the staircase that would take him to the third floor; the home of Enishi's dojo and of his office which had access to the apartment above. Perfect. He would be that much closer to Kaoru when he defeated Enishi.

Tucking the blueprints back into his pocket, he headed for the door and the end of the nightmare Enishi had so willfully shoved him into. Soon it would be all over. Kaoru would be by his side again, and this time no one would be able to take her from him.

Slipping silently down the hallway, he opened the door and scanned the staircase. Just as before there was no sign of anyone and yet he knew they were there. Heightening his senses he stepped into the stairwell and took the steps two at a time up to the next level. Slowly opening the door that led to the third floor, he scanned the empty hallway. No one. Not a soul. Must be Enishi wanted him all to himself. Smirking, Kenshin stepped into the barren hallway and silently made his way to the shoji on the left. Didn't matter he'd cut through them all to get her back... and he just might have to do that after he defeated Enishi. He seriously doubted Enishi's men would just let him and Kaoru leave. That's why he'd timed it so there would be very little time between him getting Kaoru back and Aoshi's raid. Hopefully it would be enough. It would defeat his purpose if they all went to jail.

Shoving the thought from his mind, he cleared his thoughts and stepped up to the closed shoji that led to the dojo. This was it. He could feel his enemy's ki just on the other side of the door. He would try to take Kaoru back without a fight, but he knew Enishi wasn't likely to just let he go. Deep down, he knew there was no way his old enemy would give up that easily. Not if he was anything like he had been so long ago. Steeling himself, he removed the cloak and dropped it on the floor; unslinging his sakabatou he tucked it into his belt and stepped up to open the door. It was time to finish this.

Stifling a sigh, he took a deep breath and settled himself. Soundlessly sliding the shoji back, he stepped into the wide open dojo. He stopped as his eyes found the source of all his recent headaches standing sedately on the far side of the room. Sliding the shoji closed behind him, he took another step in, "Enishi."

Enishi just smiled. "Welcome Battousai. It's been quite a long time since we've faced off like this."

With that one sentence, Kenshin realized his worst fears had come true. Enishi had remembered his past life. Ignoring the sudden whisper of dread swimming though his veins, he simply stared at his reborn brother-in-law, "I didn't come here to fight you. All I want is Kaoru."

A light chuckle whispered into the room, one that made the killer in him itch to wipe the smile off of Enishi's face. Fighting to remain calm, he just glared at the man who stood between him and the one he'd waited so long to have.

"I'm sorry, Battousai. That's impossible, she's mine."

Kenshin stifled the growl that tried to escape, "No, she's not. She doesn't want to be here, Enishi. Let her go."

Enishi smirked, "No." Reaching behind him he lifted a long blade Kenshin recognized from its resting place on the wall. "The only way she will be able to leave this place is if I'm dead. I told you, she is mine and that will never change." Testing the weight of the watou, Enishi rolled his shoulders. "Shall we finish what we started all those years ago?"

Kenshin stared at his age old enemy, then smirked, "I'm sure you remember... I already finished that." He felt no gratification at the scowl that slid across Enishi's face, loosening his sakabatou in its sheath, he sighed. It was quite obvious Enishi wasn't going to back down. Taking one more step into the dojo, he asked "What do you want with Kaoru?"

Enishi smiled, "That's really none of your concern, now is it." He chuckled at the black look that settled on his enemy's face, and then he noticed the slight tinge of fear deep in the stormy violet gaze fixed on him. Surprised, his smile widened slightly and he asked, "Do you think I want to kill her again?" The flicker of unease that passed through his enemy's eyes was all the answer he needed. Tilting his head to the side, he settled his blade across his shoulders and stepped away from the wall. "Why would I do that? She's mine this time."

Kenshin scowled, "She doesn't want to be with you, Enishi. Let her go."

Enishi cocked an eyebrow as a small smile tickled the corners of his lips. "If she doesn't want to be with me, then why did I leave her in my bed to come down here?"

Kenshin's fist tightened on the hilt of his sakabatou, his blood instantly boiling. "What did you do to her, Enishi?!"

"Once again, that's really none of your business." Enishi lifted his watou from his shoulders and settled into a comfortable stance, waiting for the strike he could see swimming in the now amber gaze fixed on him. It seemed his enemy was still a hitokiri at heart. Confused by this, he asked, "How is it you are still the same?"

"That's really none of your business." Kenshin growled, using his enemy's own words against him. "Give Kaoru to me now!"

Unfazed, Enishi just stared at him. "If you want her that badly, you'll have to go through me first."

That was the last straw. Unable to keep the killer buried, Kenshin felt a cold calm settle over him for the first time in over a hundred years. Regretting the lack of a katana, he rolled his shoulders and drew his sakabatou. Didn't matter. He'd get her back, of that there was no question.

"So, you've finally awakened. The killer, who took my sister from me so long ago..." With a lazy smile, Enishi faced his opponent, his body loose yet poised for attack "...I will not let you take Kaoru from me too."

Kenshin smiled "So, this will be a repeat of our battle all those years ago..." Resheathing the sakabatou, he settled into his Battou Jutsu stance. "... If that's what you want I will fight you, but know this... I will have her back, even if I have to kill you again to do it."

Enishi simply smiled and shot forward. Calmly watching his enemy advance, Kenshin waited until the moment Enishi stepped within the attack and with godlike speed he drew his sakabatou, the blade precisely aimed to slam dead in his enemy's chest. He was stunned when the blade met with empty air and then he felt a breath of air whisper by his cheek. Dropping, he spun to the side to avoid the blade and jumped back out of reach.

Enishi came to halt inches away from the wall, smiling he settled himself for another attack. "I've learned some new techniques in this life. I don't think you will find me as easy to kill this time."

Kenshin glared at his age old nemesis and shook off his initial shock. Gripping the sakabatou with both hands, he readied himself for the next strike. Enishi may have learned a few new tricks, but it wouldn't be enough. Not by a long shot.

Enishi simply watched his enemy ready himself, eyeing the predatory grace with which the ex-hitokiri moved, it slowly began to dawn on him that something wasn't right. And then it hit him, "How is it you are healed?"

Kenshin just smiled. He'd wondered how long it would take for Enishi to notice. "That's really none of your concern. But I will tell you that there is no way for you to win." Loosening his stance, he let the tip of his sakabatou fall slightly in a gesture of peace. "Give Kaoru to me and let us leave."

Enishi simply stared at him. "No."

Without another word, Enishi shot forward again, his blade aimed dead for his chest. Jumping into the air to avoid the strike, Kenshin wasn't prepared for Enishi's quick reflexes. All of a sudden, Enishi changed his attack trajectory and Kenshin hissed as the blade slid into his arm, slicing all the way to the bone. Landing soundlessly on the tatami mats covering the floor he glanced at the wound, the healing heat already slowing the blood flow. Sliding his eyes to Enishi, he just watched him from beneath his bangs, "If that is all you can manage you should give up now."

Enishi snorted, "I haven't even started yet." Flicking the blood drops from the tip of his blade, he smiled, "Let me show you, Battousai, just what I have learned." With that he shot forward again, twisting his upper body to deliver even more force behind the strike set to slice crosswise down his enemy.

Kenshin watched him come, reading Enishi's movements he simply waited for the strike. He smiled as Enishi's blade swung down to slice him across his chest, leaving himself wide open. This was it, he would end it right here and now.

_Don't kill him... for me and Tomoe, don't kill him this time._

Scowling as Kaoru's whispered entreaty echoed through his mind again Kenshin immediately changed his attack. Taking a miniscule step back, he flipped the blade of his sakabatou and rolled to the side just enough to avoid Enishi's slice. A breath of air whispered past his cheek and he brought up his sakabatou up; effortlessly cutting through the underside of Enishi's arms. He stepped back as Enishi's momentum took him past him to stumble to the center of the dojo.

Stumbling to a halt, Enishi bit back a growl and tried to ignore the throb pulsing dully down his arms. Fuck! He hadn't even seen the blade come up from underneath. He was better than this! Swallowing back the pain he fought to keep a grip on the heavy blade in his hand and turned to face his enemy. "Do you really think this will stop me?"

"No...but, I promised her I wouldn't kill you this time."

A small smile tickled Enishi's lips and he tightened his fingers around the hilt of his blade; lifting it for the next attack. "That is a promise you will not be able to keep. You will have to kill me to get to her."

Kenshin sighed and ready himself for the next strike, "I will not kill you. This time, for her and Tomoe, I will let you live. I will not break my promise to either one of them."

Enishi eyes widened and he nearly growled as Tomoe's name dropped so easily from her murderer's lips. All of a sudden, his vision bled red and he shot forward. All pain forgotten under the intense surge of hatred pounding through his body. "Don't talk about her! You have no right to even speak her _name_!"

Startled by Enishi's sudden viciousness, Kenshin was taken off guard by the attack. Too late he swung up his blade up to intercept the lethal slice aimed for his head. Deflecting the blade from its intended path, he hissed as it instead slid effortlessly into his shoulder, cutting clean into the bone. Grunting from the impact, he shoved against Enishi with all of his might; the blade sliding out of his flesh as his enemy fell back. With strength born of pain, Kenshin took advantage of his enemy's distraction and drove his sakabatou straight through Enishi's right shoulder; the skin ripping as the dull edge tore through his flesh.

Yanking it out, he stumbled back from his opponent and gripped the wound in his shoulder. "Will you stop now?"

Enishi simply stared at him, the absolute hatred swimming in the furious turquoise gaze fixed on him making him pause. And then he saw something else surface, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Confused, Kenshin peered closely at his enemy and tried to ignore the shiver of dread that whispered through his body. Something had changed; he could feel it in the air. As if to prove him right, an almost inaudible growl filtered into the quiet dojo, one that made Kenshin's blood run cold.

"I will not give up! I will not stop until you are dead... you don't deserve her. I will save her this time."

Stunned, Kenshin just stared into the wild eyes fixed on him. "What do you mean, you will save her? She's not yours to save."

The wild look in Enishi's eyes intensified and he bit out, "You stole her happiness. Now it's up to me to protect her from you. For nee-san, I will kill you."

Startled, Kenshin simply watched Enishi shoot forward with even more speed, his movements almost too fast for him to see. Unable to read him, Kenshin swung his blade up into a defensive position and waited as the truth of what he'd just said hit him square between the eyes. This was no longer the Enishi of the present, this was the devastated little brother bent on jinchuu that had taken out his hatred on Kaoru so long ago. Enishi believed he was protecting Tomoe, not Kaoru.

Shaken by the realization, Kenshin could only watch Enishi advance as another thought hit him. For the first time in over a hundred years, he just might be facing his death. He could see his demise in the hate-filled gaze fixed on him. This had become more than a rescue, this had become a fight to the death. And he was no longer sure who the victor would be.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kaoru swallowed nervously and eyed the gun sitting on her bed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if Hei Shin wouldn't let her out? Everything hinged on whether or not the little weasel would give her the new access code. He had to, or this would all be over. Kenshin would die and so would she, if not in truth then in spirit. She couldn't stay here. Not anymore. That was asking too much of her.

Taking a step towards the bed she swallowed again. But could she really threaten someone's life for her freedom? Even if she didn't really mean to harm the little weasel, could she really do this? Could she really point a gun at him?

Smiling to herself, she fought the urge to nod her head. Yes. For her freedom and Kenshin's life she could do this.

Steeling herself, she took the last step that would bring her to means of her escape. Hesitantly reaching out, she gripped the gun firmly in her palm in an effort to get over her initial fear. She didn't even know if it was loaded. But really, it didn't matter. Hopefully the threat would be enough to get Hei Shin to let her out.

Heading towards the door before she could lose her nerve, she hid the gun behind her back and swung it open. Wandering out into the livingroom, she scowled when her eyes settled on the little man sitting in the chair across from her. The smug smile on his face gave her the last nudge she needed. She wasn't going to let this little bastard keep her caged like some animal.

"Kamiya-san? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Not rising to his bait, she instead took another step towards him and slowly drew the gun out from behind her back. With her heart thundering in her ears, she wrapped both of her hands around it and pointed it dead at him. "Let me out."

Hei Shin simply looked at her, then dropped his eyes to the gun. She almost lost her composure as he slid his attention back to her, the smile on his face proof that he knew she didn't know how to use the weapon. Oh god, he wasn't going to fall for it. But... but... he had to! There was no other way!

Fighting down the sudden surge of panic pounding through her veins, she watched as Hei Shin took a step towards her and reached out with his palm up. "Give me the gun, Kamiya-san."

Starting to shake, Kaoru shook her head. Oh god, she had to get out, she had to get to Kenshin. Forcefully trying to stop her trembling, she took a step back as Hei Shin took another step towards her. "You don't even know how to use it, Kamiya-san. Give me the gun."

Ignoring him, Kaoru swallowed and shifted her attention to the gun, searching her memory for some indication on how to use the damn thing. Jesus, she'd been around killers for the last two years, she should know how to use it by now. And then, all of a sudden she did know. Lifting a trembling thumb she put it on the hammer and pulled it back and then she settled her index finger on the trigger. She almost laughed as Hei Shin paled.

Standing a little straighter, she took a step towards him and felt a small sense of gratification as he took a step back. Heartened, she whispered, "Please. Let me out."

Hei Shin simply shook his head, "If I let you out Enishi will kill me. Sorry, princess, I'm not going to die for you." Before she could fully process what he'd said, Hei Shin all of a sudden shot forward, completely taking her off guard.

Stunned, Kaoru tried to dodge out of his way, and then the unexpected happen, her finger spasmed, pulling the trigger. Taken off guard again, Kaoru stumbled back as the recoil nearly knocked her off her feet; the blast of the shot echoed through the apartment followed by a dull thud as the bullet buried itself in the far wall.

Dumbfounded, both of them simply stared at each other. Shaking off the shock first, Kaoru tried to stop the tremors wracking her arms and cocked the gun again; leveling it dead at Hei Shin. "I'll ask you one last time... Let me out."

Hei Shin simply stared at her for several seconds before he nodded and made his way to the elevator. Without a word, he started punching in the access code. Kaoru's eyes began to sting and she bit back the sigh that tried to escape. She'd won. Now she could find them.

Keeping a firm grip on the gun, she dropped her arms and slowly made her way to the elevator. Coming up to within a few feet of Hei Shin she whispered, "I'm sorry, but I can't let Enishi kill him."

Hei Shin ignored her and hit the enter button. Watching him step back from the opening doors, she saw him tense and then he lunged at her with a rage she'd never seen swimming in his black eyes. "I'm not going to let you kill me, bitch!"

Shocked, Kaoru stumbled back and tried to lift the gun, but before she could get it up he knocked it from her hands. Twisting to the side to avoid him, she slammed hard into the wall. Shaking her head in an effort to rid herself the sudden ache throbbing to the beat of her heart she did her best to get her bearings. And then the sound of the elevator doors whispered into her ears and her eyes shot wide. Swinging her head, around she almost growled as she watched the doors start to slide closed.

Spurred by the sight, she ignored the little weasel picking himself up off the floor and dove for the rapidly closing doors, the wound in her leg screaming at the abuse. She hissed in pain as the doors closed on her body, with one last burst of strength she hauled herself into the elevator and collapsed to the floor. With a thud the doors slid closed behind her and she almost broke into tears, her arms shaking from both fear and the strain of forcing her way in. Taking a second to collect herself, she finally shoved off the floor and punched the button for the third floor before Hei Shin could enter the code again.

Relieved by her victory, Kaoru fell bonelessly against the wall as the elevator started its slow descent to the floor below. Feeling a wetness on her cheeks, she reached up and was surprised to feel the tears streaming down her face. Pulling her hand away, she simply stared at the cool wetness coating her fingertips. Why was she crying? She didn't even feel like crying, so what had caused the tears to slip free. Confused, she quietly contemplated this as the elevator continued it's descent and then all of a sudden a gun shot rang out from somewhere below her.

Startled, she tried to figure out where the shot had come from and then it all of a sudden hit her. Oh god, not again. As soon as the doors slid open to reveal Enishi's office, Kaoru bolted into the darkened room and stumbled for the door, the wound in her leg slowing her movements. She had to stop them now, and yet she had the feeling that she was going to be too late.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Kenshin skidded to halt inches away from the door leading out of the dojo, his arms aching from the force of the strike he'd just disarmed Enishi with. Panting, he glanced across the dojo to where Enishi kneeled, then to the blade that rested on the mats against the far wall.

It was over. There was no way Enishi would be able to lift a blade that heavy with the wounds he'd suffered. Both of his enemy's shoulders were wounded now, the small pool of blood forming on either side of him a testament to the severity of the wounds.

Yes, it was finally over. It was time to go fetch Kaoru. "Enishi, give me -" He stopped as a gunshot suddenly echoed through the dojo and his stomach instantly twisted into a knot. The shot hadn't come from inside the dojo, it had come from above, which meant...

Spinning around he reached for the shoji, but stopped dead as a dull thud echoed through the dojo. Seconds later the bullet punched a hole through the shoji next to his head.

"Were not done here yet, Battousai."

Biting back a growl, Kenshin slowly turned around to face Enishi, who now stood with a gun pointed dead at him. Seeing the gleam of insanity still lingering in the turquoise gaze fixed on him, he stifled a sigh and took a step towards him. "This is over, Enishi. Let me have Kaoru."

Enishi just stared at him, his face betraying no hint that he'd even heard what Kenshin had said, "I can't let you live, Battousai. I promised her I would kill you. She will smile for me again when I kill you."

Kenshin shook his head and sighed. "That is long over, Enishi" he whispered in a non-threatening tone. Fighting down the sense of urgency pulsing through his veins, Kenshin kept his voice as level as he could, "I didn't kill her this time. This time she found the happiness I stole from her." Meeting the still wild eyes fixed on him, he added, "Please don't steal mine away again. Let Kaoru go."

"No! Tomoe won't smile for me if I let you go." Enishi growled, his hands tightening on the handle of the gun.

And then another shot exploded into the room. Dodging to the side to avoid the bullet, Kenshin all of a sudden froze as, too late, he heard the soft grating of the shoji being opened behind him, her presence suddenly tingling over his skin...

"Enishi! Sto- _ah_.."

Everything slowed as her exclamation was cut off, the sickening thud of the bullet sinking into her flesh resounding loudly in his ears. Spinning around, all he could do was watch horrified as Kaoru stumbled back from the force of the impact and slowly crumbled to the floor, her stunned sapphire gaze fixed on the man who had just accidentally put a bullet in her chest.

Opening his mouth to shout her name, he was stopped when another heart-wrenching shout exploded into the room.

"Kaoru!"

Startled by the agony evident in the voice, he swung his head around and simply stared at the now sane man staring at Kaoru's unmoving body; the gun hanging limply from his enemy's hand. And then Enishi dropped the gun and shot forward, his attention solely fixed on the woman bleeding onto the plush white carpet lining the hallway. All Kenshin could do was watch as Enishi stumbled to a halt beside her and dropped to his knees; collecting her bloodied form to his chest.

"Kaoru! Why?!... Why are you here?!"

The soft padding of slippered feet running across plush carpet whispered into the hallway and Kenshin looked up just as the door to Enishi's office swung fully open. His eyes widened when they fell on the little weasel who had come to his dojo, what seemed like forever ago, standing in the doorway. The look of horror on his face said it all, he must be the one who was supposed to keep Kaoru in the apartment.

"Yukishiro-sama.. I'm so.r.r..y"

Enishi's hackles rose as the voice sounded into the hallway. This man actually had the audacity to show his face, he would have been better off killing himself. A cold calculating rage exploded in his veins as he gently set Kaoru down on the soft carpeting. He had failed again to protect the one he loved, but he wasn't the only cause of her death. No, this little weasel had failed for the last time.

Standing, he stepped over Kaoru's prone body and smiled as the little weasel took a step back into the office. "Why is she here?" he asked, in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Because she... she..." Hei Shin took a step back followed by another as Enishi drove him into the office.

"She what?" Enishi asked, the malice in his voice enough to make even Kenshin pause. Taking another step further into the office, Kenshin heard Enishi ask, "Why did you let her out?!"

Hei Shin's answer was nothing but a muffled reply as the two men disappeared into the office. Ignoring them, Kenshin dropped to his knees beside Kaoru and simply stared into her calm face. Why? Why had he waited so long to only to have her stolen from him again? It wasn't fair, not fair at all. Gathering her limp form into his arms he hugged her to his chest, burying his face in her hair. Why? Why did this have to happen? She was gone, there was no way the gift could bring her back.

Trying to ignore the soul-crushing numbness threatening to swallow him whole, he hugged her even tighter. He stilled as a flutter of breath whispered against his shirt. Startled, he released his hold and pulled her back far enough for him to take a closer look at her. It was then he noticed her chest moving ever so slightly up and down. Unable to believe his eyes, he quickly leaned down and put his ear to her chest. He almost laughed when he heard the light thumping of her heart pounding erratically in her chest, her labored breathing coming in strangled gasps. Snapping his head back up, he simply stared at her moving chest and smiled. If she was alive he could save her.

Spurred by the thought, he immediately shifted his attention to the gunshot wound in her chest. The blood drained from his face when he saw the placement of the wound. If he wasn't mistaken, the bullet had either pierced her right lung or it had come perilously close. An icy cold wave of fear slid through his veins as the truth of the situation slammed him dead in the chest; he couldn't take the bullet out. Not without running the risk of killing her himself. And then it dawned on him, if he got her to the hospital the bullet would be removed and then he could give her that which he'd saved for her all these years. She would live.

Heartened by the knowledge, Kenshin gently laid her back down and jumped to his feet. Reaching down, he gently lifted her into his arms. He tried to ignore the strangled gasp of pain that hissed from between her lips at the movement. Gently tucking her against his chest, he turned to head back the way he had come and swore. Blocking his exit were four of Enishi's men, all of them pointing a gun dead at him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kenshin nearly growled at their idiocy, "I have to get her to the hospital. She will die if I don't leave now." When all the speaker did was smile, he took a step towards them, his eyes immediately taking on their amber hue, "Get out of my way!"

The speaker's smile grew slightly and he started to answer," N-"

"Let them pass."

Kenshin nearly jumped as Enishi's voice sounded from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he was surprised to see his enemy standing in the hallway with a bloody katana hanging from one fist and a set of keys from the other. And yet, what really shocked him was the look on his brother-in-law's face. It was the unmistakable look of defeat.

He was even more surprised when Enishi tossed the keys over his head to the men blocking his way, "Genbu, drive them to the hospital."

Stunned, Kenshin simply stared at him. Enishi met his widened eyes, a sardonic smirk turned up the corner of his mouth. "I don't deserve her. She's yours now." With that Enishi turned his back on him and headed back into the dojo. A strangled breath brought him back to his senses and he was spurred into motion once again.

Looking to the four men now lining the walls he took off at a fast walk, careful not to jostle Kaoru any more than he had to; the one called Genbu following close behind.

Another labored breath whispered from between Kaoru's lips and he picked up the pace as much as he dared. It was a race against time now. All he could hope was that he was fast enough.

He couldn't let her die. Not again.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger... but she's still alive. If barely. Anyway, I'll do my best to get the next chap out as soon as I can. With Christmas coming it may take a bit longer but I will do all I can to get it done quickly. 

Please review and let me know what you think.


	19. Forever Mine Pt 2

Disclaimer - I don't own RK.

Happy New Year everyone!! Sorry once again for the lateness of this chapter, Christmas tends to throw a really big wrench into my writing. I hope you will find it was worth the wait.

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 19 - Forever Mine Pt. 2

Tick...

Tick...

Tick...

Kenshin sighed and closed his eyes trying to ignore the incessant ticking of the wall clock above his head. 5 hours. Kaoru had been in surgery for five hours already, five very long hours. This was far worse than the seventeen hours he'd waited for her to wake. This was almost worse than the one hundred and twenty eight years it had taken to be here with her again. He couldn't lose her now, not after the lifetime it had taken him to reach this point. There was no way he could wait another one hundred years for her to be born again into his world. That was asking too much, way too much.

Shoving off the bench, he wandered to the doors leading into the emergency room and stared down the mockingly pristine hallway. If there was anything in this world that would deal the final blow to his spirit, it would be the loss of her again.

An ironic, cheerless, smile tickled the corner of his lips and he wandered back to the bench and took a seat again. This time, even love hadn't been able to save her from a similar fate. There was no doubt in his mind that Enishi's love was real and true, but it still hadn't been enough. Dropping his head into his hands, he sighed. And the really ironic twist was that Enishi now stood in the exact same place he had so long ago when he'd accidentally killed Tomoe. But at least Kaoru was still alive, if barely.

Shaking his head, he sighed again. Life was truly ironic sometimes.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you the one who brought in Kamiya-san?"

Startled by the unexpected interruption of his thoughts, Kenshin snapped his head up and met the guarded gaze of the nurse standing in front of him. "Yes."

"Would you please follow me?"

Not waiting to see if he would comply, she spun on her heel and started down the hallway. Stunned, Kenshin jumped to his feet, "Wait! Is Kaoru ok?"

The nurse stopped suddenly and he saw her tense slightly before she turned to face him, "The doctor will explain everything to you." With that she started walking away from him again. Fighting down the sudden surge of dread whispering through his veins, he took off after her, "Can you at least tell me if she's alive?" Kenshin pleaded, as the feeling that something was terribly wrong continued to grow.

The nurse stopped again and nodded, "Yes. She's alive."

Kenshin bit back the sigh that tried to escape and followed behind her as she made her way down the empty hallway. At least she was alive. That's all he needed, nothing else mattered.

Coming to a set of double doors they pushed on into the ICU and made their way towards the far rooms. Suddenly nervous, he continued to fight the nearly overpowering feeling that another obstacle had risen in his path. Something that would stop him from saving Kaoru. Reaching up, he ran his fingers over the bump in his breast pocket in an effort to settle his nerves some. She would be fine, with the powder in his pocket she would live.

Coming to an open door in the farthest reaches of the ICU, Kenshin tried to tamp down the feeling. Now was not the time to be worrying, first he needed to know exactly what state she was in and then he would figure out what to do. Satisfied with his internal rationalizing, he calmed slightly and followed the nurse into the last room only to stumble to a dead stop just inside the door; his attention fixed on the elderly man holding Kaoru's chart. Without thinking he mumbled, "Dr. Genzai?" The man's attention immediately snapped to him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, my name is Genzai. Do I know you, young sir?"

Kenshin almost chuckled at the 'young sir'. If only he knew. Grinning, he decided to let it drop and shook his head, "No. It was just a lucky guess."

Dr. Genzai gave him a sideways look, then shifted his attention back to the chart. Stifling a sigh, Kenshin shifted his attention to the bed. His smile immediately dropped away as he took in the blinking machine stationed beside Kaoru, the mask attached to it covering her nose and mouth and the three IV's linking her to three separate drips. Paling at the sight, he turned his attention back to Dr. Genzai.

"Is she...?"

Dr. Genzai tucked the chart into the holder on the end of the bed and silently walked to the beeping machine beside the bed. Kenshin watched as he checked a couple of readings, then he turned to face him with a grave expression. "The next seventy two hours are critical. The bullet went through her right lung and shattered her shoulder blade. As of right now her right lung will not remain inflated on its own, which is causing a massive strain on her left lung." Dr. Genzai paused for moment and glanced at Kaoru. Turning his attention back to Kenshin, he continued "Also, pieces of her shattered blade lodged in her spine. We're almost sure she will be paralyzed from the neck down."

Kenshin felt as if someone had punched him dead in the gut, his insides all of a sudden aching. Swallowing, he shifted his attention to Kaoru's pale face and stepped up to the side of the bed. Taking a hold of her hand, he lightly rubbed the slightly cool skin beneath his thumb. But none of this mattered, she was still alive, he could still save her. All he needed was for her to wake.

Glancing back up to the aged face of his ancient friend, he asked "When will she wake?"

Dr. Genzai shook his head, "She is in an induced coma. We will keep her in this state until her lung has some time to heal. Then we will awaken her and remove the life support to see if she will be able to inflate the lung herself."

Kenshin's eyes widened slightly, "You mean she may not be able to use it, even after the seventy two hours?"

Dr. Genzai shook his head, "Usually wounds like these are lessened by the rib cage, the bullet only piercing the lung; but this bullet went in between her ribs and cut through her lung. Right now she has a 15 percent chance that she will be able to use the lung. She also has the added chance she will not be able to breathe on her own if she is paralyzed."

Kenshin felt as if the world suddenly fell out from beneath his feet. "And if she can't?"

"If she survives these seventy two hours, she will be attached to a machine for the rest of her life. For someone so young that would be no life at all." Dr. Genzai shook his head again and sighed, "I will leave you alone now. I have others I need to look in on."

Kenshin just watched him walk slowly from the room, the slight droop in his shoulders belying the detached clinical tone the aged doctor had used. And then it hit him, Dr. Genzai must know Kaoru in this life. His guess was proven true when the nurse spoke up from behind him.

"Dr. Genzai is taking this hard. He has known Kamiya-san since she was a small girl. He was the one who had to tell her when her family died and he really would rather not see her beside them so soon." With that she silently left the room, leaving Kenshin with only the blip of Kaoru's heart monitor and the hiss of the breathing machine forcing air into her lungs to break up the stifling silence filling the room.

Reluctantly relinquishing his hold on her hand, Kenshin walked to the other side of the bed and dragged the chair from the corner up to her bedside. Settling down he took her hand and caressed it loving with his thumb. Seventy two hours. It seemed like such a long time to wait to see if she would be alright. And yet, if he waited there was the chance she wouldn't live. Could he take that chance again?

No, he couldn't. Not this time.

With his free hand he reached up and withdrew the life giving powder from his pocket. Right here was the means to save her, but for it to work she had to ingest it, which right now was impossible.

Feeling the weight of the world settle on his shoulders, Kenshin laid his forehead on backside of her hand and closed his eyes. How was he going to do this? If he removed the life saving oxygen mask from her face she would die, but she had to swallow the powder mixed with his blood for this to work. Even if she did live after removing the mask there was still no way for him to get her to swallow it. Not without waking her somehow, and there was no way to do that. None.

It seemed as if fate was against him again.

Worn out from all that had happened Kenshin sighed and slowly succumbed to the exhaustion weighing him down. Maybe when he woke he would have the answers to the unanswerable questions spiraling through his mind. No, not maybe...he _would_ find the answers or the past one hundred years would be for nothing, and he wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers again.

_oooooooooooooooooo_

What seemed like only minutes later Kenshin was rudely ripped from sleep as a voice he knew suddenly exploded into the ICU.

"Damn It! Let Me Through!!"

"I'm sorry, Sagara-san, but you are not family, so we are not allowed to let you through."

Kenshin almost chuckled as a growl rumbled down the hallway. Glancing to Kaoru he brushed his fingers lightly across her forehead and whispered, "Be right back, love. Your brother is having a little trouble seeing you." Rising from the chair, he reluctantly relinquished his hold on her hand and wandered to the door. The chuckle won out when he glanced down the hallway and saw Sano's eyebrow twitching, the rigid stance the fighter held screamed his irritation.

"The hell I'm not family! I'm all the family she's got left so, Let. Me. See. Her!"

The short, plump nurse standing in front of Sano looked over the rim of her glasses at him and shook her head. "That is impossible. No one may see her unless they are immediate family. Besides you shouldn't be out of your bed either, your wounds haven't had enough time to heal."

Kenshin inwardly nodded at her words and silently made his way down the hallway. She was right, Sano shouldn't be out of bed yet, but really he couldn't blame the fighter. Kaoru was like a sister to him.

Kenshin picked up his pace when the nurse tried to grab a hold of the wound up fighter; that probably wouldn't be a good idea right now. He was proven right when a barely audible growl rumbled from his old friend's throat. "I am _not_ going back to my room until I've seen her." Then Sano pinned her with an icy glare and leaned in just a little, "Do you understand?"

The nurse took a step back, then frowned and met Sano's glare. "Go back to your room, Sagara-san. Kamiya-san is fi-"

Finally reaching them Kenshin cut her off before she could push his last button, "Please let him through."

Startled, they both swung their attention to him and he just smiled.

Sano's eyes narrowed to slits. "You mean to tell me they let _you_ in but they're not gonna let _me_ in? What the hell?!"

"But Himura-san, we aren't suppose to let those outside of the immediate family in to see the patients."

Kenshin ignored Sano and gave the nurse his most winning smile, "What Sagara-san said is true. He is the only family Kamiya-san has left besides myself. Please, let him see her."

The nurse blushed and she stuttered, "I..I guess it would be ok."

Sano smirked and bowed slightly, "Thank you." With that he slowly made his way past her. Coming up to Kenshin he finally let the groan he'd been holding back roll from his throat. "What took you so long? The hole in my stomach's killing me." With that the tall fighter pushed his way past the stunned redhead and made his way down the hallway. "Hey, you comin'? I don't know what room she's in."

Spurred into motion Kenshin dropped a slight bow to the nurse and spun on his heel to follow behind the slightly bent fighter. Coming up beside his old friend he pointed to the last door, "She's in there. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, but it's not me I'm worried about..." Sano paused and Kenshin glanced up at the fighter, he was surprised to see the lines of worry about the fighter's mouth and eyes. "Tell me straight, Kenshin, how is she?"

Kenshin sighed and shook his head, "Not very good." Silently leading him into the darkened room where Kaoru rested he heard Sano's sharp intake of breath as he entered. "Hell, Kenshin! What happened to her!? You were suppose to get her back, not kill her!"

Kenshin's eyes flashed gold as his hackles rose at what Sano implied. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he made his way back to the opposite side of the bed, "It was an accident Sano. Enishi didn't mean to hit her." Dropping into his chair beside the bed he took her hand again and reached up to run his fingers down her soft cheek to reassure himself that she was still warm, "The bullet was meant for me not her."

Sano's eyes grew wide and he dropped into the chair he'd hauled in from the far corner, "You mean to tell me Yukishiro did this to her! I'll kill him. So help me, I'll rip him apar-"

"No, Sano. It's over." Kenshin cut in shaking his head, "Enishi's given up, there's no reason to fight him anymore." Giving his full attention to Sano, he pinned him with an intense violet stare "What we need to do right now is find a way to save her. I can, but I need her awake and right now she's in an induced coma."

Shying away from the gaze fixed on him, Sano settled back into the chair and grimaced as he shifted slightly to get comfortable, "Why don't you ask the doc to wake her up?"

"Because, if she's awake she will put too much strain on her left lung trying to breath on her own. She can't be woken until her right lung has had time to heal. If she is and the mask is removed, it's very possible she will die before I can get her to take the powder mixture." Kenshin watched the fighter ingest that information and pale.

"You mean the only thing keeping her alive right now is that machine?" Sano growled, waving his hand to the life support system beside Kenshin.

Kenshin sighed and nodded, "As far as I can tell, yes. Dr. Genzai says they should be able to take her off life support in seventy two hours, but there's no guarantee she will make it that long. Plus..." Kenshin trailed off as the weight of the world settled on his shoulders again. Voicing the truth felt as if he was putting another nail into her coffin.

"Plus what?" Sano asked suspiciously.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly, "It's also possible she will be paralyzed from the neck down which could hinder her use of the damaged lung."

"Damn, Kenshin..." Sano whispered, as he shifted his attention back to the only person in the world he could call family. Tracing her pale features with his gaze, he felt his chest squeeze. She couldn't die. Not this time. They both needed her this time. And then he realized something that made his chest hurt even more. If it felt like this for him what must the redhead sitting across from him be feeling? Shifting his attention back to Kenshin, he finally saw the extreme strain hidden deep in the violet gaze watching Kaoru's chest rise and fall. No, this couldn't happen this time. This would break the ex-hitokiri.

"Are you sure there's no way you can give her that stuff?"

Kenshin shook his head and settled back in the chair, "Not without her awake to swallow it. There's no other way."

Sano settled even further into the chair and sighed as a heavy silence fell between them. This was too much. Way too much for these two to have to endure after so long apart. Glancing to his old friend he couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips, Kenshin was fighting sleep with everything he had.

Kenshin settled deeper into the chair and rested his head against the back as the truth sapped what little energy he'd managed to regain during his earlier nap. Listening to the steady hum of the life support system beside him he fought against the exhaustion weighing him down. He couldn't sleep now, there was too much at stake to let it all slip away while he slept. And yet, he was so tired, the last two days had drained him completely. Fighting back a yawn, he finally lost the battle and slowly drifted into a light sleep, the steady beep of Kaoru's heartbeat chasing him into the awaiting darkness...

_A warm breeze rustled Kenshin's bangs and he settled down to lean against a tree in his favorite spot beside the river. The ring of trees surrounding him gave him the privacy his soul ached for when the dojo became too much. Ah, but it wasn't just the male occupants that drove him to this solitude, it was the one he longed to have and yet knew he didn't deserve. He would seek this place when her presence became too much for him to handle. Ever since coming back from his battle with Shishio he had become more aware of her presence, and of the dull throb in the vicinity of his heart every time he was close to her. _

_"Kenshin?"_

_Kenshin's head snapped up as Kaoru's voice broke through the memory, her presence out of sync with the rest of the scene. Glancing up all he could do was watch wide-eyed as she walked slowly towards his private sanctuary, the scent of jasmine wafting to him on the gentle breeze._

_"Are you really here?" _

_Confused by her question, Kenshin pushed off the ground and cocked his head to the side curiously, "Kaoru-dono? How did you find me here?"_

_Kaoru stopped suddenly and cocked an eyebrow, "Why did you just call me Kaoru-dono? You haven't done that at all in this life."_

_Startled, Kenshin just stared at her and then it hit him, this wasn't a memory, this was Kaoru. The very same Kaoru who's hand he still held in the waking world. At that thought he was all of a sudden aware of the smooth skin of her palm against his, even though she was still too far away for him to touch. Unconsciously giving her hand a squeeze, he started when she gave him an odd look and then she did the same. Her hand holding empty air and yet he could feel the pressure against his own._

Stunned, Kenshin woke with a start and his hand tightened on hers as he sat straight upright. How could? And then he remembered, they were linked. Giving his full attention to the woman sleeping peacefully in the bed before him, he just stared at her as everything fell into place. The answer he'd been desperately searching for suddenly becoming crystal clear. He hadn't really paid much attention to the link since her memories had awoken, but the truth was, it was still there... as strong as ever. This was it, this was the way he could make her swallow without having her awake. It was a risk, but a risk he was willing to take if it would save her life. With Sano here there was no way she would die. Even if the plan fell apart, Sano was still here to make sure she wouldn't slip away from them.

"You figured it out, didn't you?"

Kenshin jumped at the question and met the knowing gaze fixed on him. A small smile turned up the corner of his lips and he nodded, "Yeah, I think I have. I'm going to need your help though."

Sano smiled, "You got it. Anything I _can_ do, I will."

Kenshin nodded and retrieved the life saving powder from his pocket. Pushing out of the chair he headed into the bathroom and grabbed a small paper cup. Wandering back out to his chair, he set everything on the hospital tray beside Kaoru's life support system and carefully opened the bag. With a smile he started to tap out a small amount into the cup and then all of a sudden it hit him, he didn't have a blade.

Without looking up, he went back to tapping out more of the powder, "Sano, will you go get me a razor blade?"

Sano gave Kenshin's bowed head an odd look, "What for?"

Glancing up, Kenshin smiled at the look Sano had fixed on him, "I need it so I can mix my blood with the powder, so she will be able to swallow it."

Sano continued to stare at him as if he were insane, "Why? Can't you just use water like you did before?"

Kenshin shook his head, "No. It will be too watery that way and she might choke. At least with my blood it will be more of a paste than liquid."

"Oh..." Sano muttered, not quite convinced. With a shrug he gingerly pushed himself out of the chair and headed towards the door. "I'll see what I can get, but I doubt they're going to give me a razor blade just because I asked for it."

"Just see what you can find. I really need it in order for this to work."

Sano shrugged and nodded, "Ok, I'll see what I can do."

With that he headed out of the door, leaving Kenshin alone with Kaoru. Reaching out he took her hand in his again and gave it a gentle squeeze. He smiled when, for a split second, he felt her hand tighten around his. This was going to work; he had no doubt in his mind that this was going to work.

And then all of a sudden another thought rose up to slap him across the face. Could he do this without her consent? Could he take away the choice, condemn her to eternal life without her assent?

His shoulders slumped and he sighed. No, he couldn't do that. She deserved to have the choice; he wouldn't take that away from her. Even now, with her life hanging in the balance he would still let her choose between a mortal life and life eternal. And yet...

Swallowing nervously, he tried to fight down the knot of fear that formed deep in his gut. What if she chose to remain mortal? Could she really accept the possibility of death over life? Sickened by the thought he clasped her hand even tighter in his and was relieved to feel hers tighten again before it once again went slack in his grip. He didn't even want to think of the consequences if she rejected him, it would cost her so much if she refused this gift.

"Hey Kenshin, you're in luck. The fox decided to visit and she managed to get you a... hey, what's wrong?"

"Kenshin?... Is everything ok?"

Kenshin glanced to the door and dug up the best smile he could, "I'm fine. Do you have it?"

Megumi gave him a look that said she didn't believe him and walked over to hand him the scalpel. "Throw it away when you're done. We don't need anyone to get their hands on your blood, no matter how minute."

Kenshin nodded and took the blade from her outstretched hand. "I will."

Turning his attention back to the cup of powder, he sliced his thumb open and held it over the cup. Squeezing the wound open he watched as a couple of drops dripped into the cup and then, much to his chagrin, the wound stopped bleeding and sealed itself up. Hissing in irritation, Kenshin sliced the thumb again, but no sooner did he get a couple of drops into the cup then the wound once again sealed.

"Do you want to use ours?"

Without looking up Kenshin shook his head and sliced his thumb again, this time deeper in an effort to keep the blood flowing. "No. It has to be mine."

A muttered 'oh' greeted his statement. Watching as the wound once again sealed itself after only relinquishing a couple more drops of the much needed blood he nearly growled. This was too much! Giving up on his thumb, he yanked the sleeve of his shirt up and, with one quick tug, sliced his wrist open. He smiled as a big puddle of blood immediately formed, tilting his arm over the cup he let the blood drip in until he was sure he had enough to mix.

So intent on his task, Kenshin jumped when a cloth was thrust into his line of sight. Smiling sheepishly, he accepted the cloth from Megumi's outstretched hand and held it against the wound until he felt it stitch itself back together. When the healing heat died away he set the soiled cloth aside and stuck his pinky finger into the mix, blending his blood and the life saving powder into a soft paste. Testing it's viscosity, he smiled at finding it loose enough for her to swallow in the state she was in. Now all he had to do was get her to agree.

Pushing the thought from his mind he finally turned his attention to the two sitting across the bed from him. The small smile tickling Sano's lips lightened his heart slightly and he gave his old friend a wane smile, "Are you ready?"

Sano's smile widened and he nodded. "Yeah. What do you need me to do?"

Kenshin offered him the cup of life saving powder. "When she gives you the sign I want you to remove the mask and put this in her mouth. From there it's all up to her."

Sano quirked an eyebrow in confusion and took the cup. "How is she suppose to give me a sign?"

Kenshin smiled, "Take her hand and squeeze it." Watching as the fighter did what he asked he almost laughed at the stunned look that instantly flew across his face. "Yes, she isn't in a complete coma. When you feel her squeeze your hand on her own, it means I've managed to convince her to swallow."

"What do you mean convince her? Why do you have to convince her? And how the hell are you going to-" Sano stopped suddenly and his eyes widened, "Her dreams. You're going into her dreams..."

Kenshin nodded and made himself as comfortable as he could in the chair. Resting his head against the back like he had before, he closed his eyes and did a few breathing exercises in an effort to help him fall asleep. Now was the hardest part, he had to convince her to take the life giving mixture. He wouldn't lose her like this, oh he would still give her a choice but really there wouldn't be a choice. He'd use every trick in the book if he had to convince her to take the gift he'd been holding for so long.

Slowly, the monotonous hiss of the life support machine beside him lulled him into a light sleep, the last thing he heard as he slipped further and further away was Megumi's confused voice as she asked Sano what he'd meant about dreams. Smiling slightly, he slipped into the comforting darkness and drifted half conscious until he felt himself begin to fall towards a pinpoint of light beneath his feet. Letting himself fall, he smiled when he opened his eyes and found himself back in the grove where he'd seen Kaoru just a few minutes ago.

Glancing around, his heart fell when he saw no sign of the woman he had come to find. Pushing off the ground he made his way out of the grove and scanned the riverbank both ways for some sign of Kaoru. He nearly sighed when he saw her sitting a short ways away from him to the right. Her legs tucked up against her body, her arms locked around them with her chin resting on her blue clad knees. A warm breeze blew along the riverbank, the scent of jasmine carrying to his nose. Inhaling deeply he tucked his arms into the wide sleeves of his red gi and slowly made his way to where she sat.

Coming to her curled form, he settled down beside her and waited to see if she was indeed here or if this was just a figment of his imagination.

"So you came back? Where did you go?"

Kenshin smirked and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "I didn't go far. I promised you I wasn't going to leave you and I'm not." His smile fell away as he watched her shoulders slump slightly at his words, the sad look on her face causing a sliver of fear to whisper down his spine. Did she not want to be with him?

"I'm going to leave you though. I can feel it."

Stunned by her statement, Kenshin's heart squeezed at her despondent tone. Opening his mouth to reassure her, he stopped when she shifted her attention to him and fixed him with a knowing look. "Something's wrong with me, isn't there?"

Taking a deep breath he gave her his full attention and reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from her face, "Yes, there is something wrong with you, but I'm not going to let you leave me. Not this time." He frowned as a single tear escaped her eye and trailed a wet path down her cheek. Rubbing the wetness away he let his fingers rest on her soft skin, "What is it?"

"I don't want to die. Not now, not when..." She trailed off and ducked her head as her cheeks suddenly flushed a deep red. Kenshin had to resist the urge to chuckle at the truth written on her face, maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he'd originally thought.

Trailing his finger under her chin, he lifted her face and smiled. "There is a way, Kaoru. If you truly don't want to leave me, there is a way for you to be with me forever."

Kaoru's brows knitted together in confusion and she eyed him in curiously, "What do you mean?"

Kenshin took a deep breath and moved until he was facing her. Taking a minute to gather himself, he looked deep into the sapphire gaze fixed on him, "Do you remember when you asked me how it was that I'm still alive, but not reincarnated?"

When she nodded, he continued "A long time ago an old man gave me something that would allow me to live forever. This same gift also gave me the ability to heal. Any cut, scrape, gunshot, whatever it may be, will heal no matter the severity so long as there is nothing in the wound to hinder the healing."

Kenshin paused and watched Kaoru closely as she digested what she'd just been told. Unconsciously holding his breath, he waited for some sign that she thought him insane, or worse, that he was joking.

"So if you give me some of this 'gift' then I'll be able to live...and I'll live... forever?" She asked suddenly, her tone confused and yet laced with a small trace of hope.

Letting out his breath slowly, he nodded "Yes, you will live forever just like me, but..." Trailing off, Kenshin shifted his attention to the water sluggishly flowing by and tried to figure out the best way to tell her the catch. This was where he could lose her. What if she didn't want to be his for the rest of time?

"But what?" Kaoru prodded, and Kenshin let his eyes drift back to her guarded gaze. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath he whispered, "We will be linked for the rest of time."

Kaoru just stared at him and then her eyes widened suddenly and she whispered, "You mean, I'll be yours forever and... you'll be mine... forever?"

Swallowing his heart, Kenshin nodded as a fist of fear tightened in his gut. This was it. Watching her closely, he waited for what felt like a lifetime and then Kaoru's face lit up in a gorgeous smile and she asked, "You mean, you _want_ to be forever mine?"

Kenshin laughed and grasped her cheeks gently in his hands, leaning in close he whispered, "Yes, Kaoru. With all of my heart I want to be forever yours. I've waited over a hundred years for you, I'm not about to give you up again... ever."

Kaoru's smiled widened and she laughed as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Wiping away the wetness with his thumb, Kenshin leaned in and brushed his lips gently against hers in a chaste kiss. Leaning his forehead against hers he asked, "So, you'll take the gift?"

Kaoru nodded enthusiastically, "Yes."

Kenshin's heart stopped suddenly then started to beat a rapid tattoo against his ribs at the love swimming in the sapphire eyes fixed on him. And then slowly, her smile fell away to be replaced by a confused look again. "Do you have this gift here, Kenshin?"

Surprised by her question, Kenshin shook his head, "No, but I don't need it here."

"Then how am I supposed to take this 'gift'. I can't wake up. I've already tried and... and every time I try my chest hurts, and I feel like I can't breathe."

A sliver of fear whispered down Kenshin's spine at her words. Was it really that bad? But really, she didn't need to be awake. No, as long as she could feel Sano and could swallow that's all he needed. Right?

Ignoring the little nagging voice that whispered it wasn't going to be that easy, he gave her the best smile he could "You don't need to be awake to take it." When she cocked an eyebrow at him he added, "Your left hand. Do you feel as if someone is holding that hand?"

Kaoru's forehead creased in confusion then her eyes widened suddenly as she felt the truth of his words. "Y...Yes. I do. Is it you?"

Kenshin shook his head, "No. That's Sano's hand. He's waiting to put the mixture into your mouth." A small smirk tickled the corner of Kenshin's lips at the quiet 'oh' that spilled from Kaoru's lips, "He's not very happy right now. He wants you back almost as much as I do."

Kaoru laughed and shook her head. "It's weird how we're so close in this life, yet we barely knew each other before."

A slight twinge of jealousy swam through Kenshin's veins, but vanished almost as quick as it had come. "It's not really. I asked him to watch over you if he found you first and he did. I'll be forever grateful for that. He's taken very good care of you."

Kaoru blushed and whispered, "You did?"

Kenshin smiled, "Yes. I wanted to make sure you would be ok until I found you."

Kaoru's blushed deepened, but instead of ducking her head she gave him a curious look. "You know, someday you're going to have to tell me the whole story. It's still really weird when you say things like that."

Kenshin's smile widened and he reached out to take her right hand in his. Trailing his thumb over her smooth skin, he nodded, "I will. I promise. But first, we have to make sure you're there to hear the story. Are you ready?"

Kaoru nodded and looked at him in expectation. "What do I need to do?"

Taking a deep breath, Kenshin let it out slowly and held her hand a little bit tighter. "First, when you're ready, I need you to squeeze Sano's hand and then wait until you feel something placed on your tongue. When that happens all you need to do is swallow."

"It's that easy?" Kaoru asked in disbelief. Nodding, Kenshin bit his tongue, he could only hope that it would be that easy because if it wasn't then she...

Shoving the possibility out of his mind, he held on to the fact that Megumi was now in the room. There was no way they would lose her. None. Giving her hand a squeeze, he tried to quiet the doubts that continued to hammer through his body and asked, "Are you ready?"

Kaoru nodded completely oblivious to the nagging doubts plaguing him. "Yes, I think I am."

"Ok, then squeeze Sano's hand."

Kaoru did as he asked and she smiled when she felt Sano's hand tighten around hers before he let it go. Waiting patiently for Sano to put something into her mouth she all of a sudden felt as if a great weight was placed dead in the middle of her chest. Trying to take a breath she didn't feel the slight weight suddenly settle on her tongue. Gasping, she gripped Kenshin's hand in a death grip and did her best to take the breath of air her body was all of a sudden demanding. Just one breath, that's all she needed, and yet, she couldn't get that much needed oxygen. Straining to breathe, a small stream of tears broke loose and she stared dead into the frightened gaze of the man sitting before her.

Kenshin just stared in shock as Kaoru slowly began to fade before his very eyes, "Kaoru! Wha-" And then the truth of the situation hit him square in the chest and he grabbed her shoulders. Giving her a shake he shouted, "Kaoru, Swallow!... Please!... Swallow! You'll be able to breathe once you swallow, so please _swallow_!" Staring dead into her frightened sapphire eyes, he watched helplessly as she continued to fade away. Oh god, this couldn't be happening. Megumi! Sano! Do _something_!

Kaoru fought tenaciously to remain conscious as her limbs became extremely heavy, the world around her slowly starting to fade to black. With the last bit of strength she possessed she gripped Kenshin's hand even tighter and fought the urge to breath; instead doing what he'd asked and swallowed. And then everything stopped as something slowly slid down her throat.

All of a sudden her world was filled with a brilliant golden glow, the warm essence caressing her very being before it slowly faded away. Taking a great gasp of air her eyes flew wide open and she instinctively gripped the hand still holding onto hers for dear life. Blinking several times, the room slowly came into view and she almost laughed at the stunned look painted across her adopted brother's face.

"Kaoru!"

She didn't even have time answer him before he grabbed her. Hauling her into his arms to give her a huge bear hug; the pressure making her ribs creak in protest. "Damn it, woman! I thought we'd lost you! Don't you ever do that again!"

"S..a..no... can't... breathe.." She wheezed as his arms tightened even more. All of a sudden he released her and she had to grab onto him to keep from falling backwards.

Sano smiled sheepishly and gently laid her back down. "Sorry jou-chan. It's just... you had me scared to death there for a minute!"

Kaoru smiled at his worry, "Gomen, Sano. I didn't mean to." When Sano gave her a wane smile, Kaoru finally let her eyes drift to the one she still held a death grip on. She almost broke into tears at the unabashed relief painted across Kenshin's face. Slowly sitting back up, she reluctantly released her grip on his hand and without a word, grabbed a hold of him to drag him into a hug.

Kenshin chuckled slightly as his arms locked around her in a bone crushing grip and she felt him sigh into her hair. And then all of a sudden she felt his relief flow through her veins as if it was her own. Stunned, she pulled away from him and gave him an inquiring look.

Kenshin just smiled into her confused gaze, "Didn't I tell you, we will be linked forever now."

Kaoru eyes widened, "Oh, so this is what you meant?"

Kenshin nodded, and relinquished his hold on her just as Dr. Genzai entered the room. Watching the aged doctor walk quietly into the room it all of a sudden hit him, how exactly was he going to explain Kaoru's perfect health? Swallowing nervously, he watched the doctor take the last couple of steps to the bed and, without a word, start to remove the IV's in Kaoru's arms. Confounded, he was just about to try to explain when Dr. Genzai held up a hand to stop him and continued to remove the life sustaining drips. Biting his tongue he simply watched as Dr. Genzai finished removing the last of the IV's and took a step back. Readying himself Kenshin was just about to begin explaining when all of a sudden Dr. Genzai bowed deep and whispered "Thank you." And with that, the aged doctor turned his back on them and left as quietly as he'd come.

Stunned, they all glanced to one another before a small smile formed on Kenshin's lips. "So he's remembered too. Wonder what triggered him?"

Sano and Megumi just looked at him and then they both nodded. "That has to be it." Megumi agreed pushing out of the chair beside Sano. "Well, since there is no need for me in this room anymore, I'm going to see this idiot back to his room so _he_ can heal."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Sano grumbled, gingerly making his way out of the chair. He grimaced as the wound in his stomach continued to pulse in irritation. Ok, so maybe he was an idiot but _she_ didn't need to know that. He should have thought before he'd hugged Kaoru like that, he seriously doubted any pain medication was going to get rid of the knee weakening ache now radiating out from the hole on his stomach.

Ignoring the throb, he leaned over carefully and placed a gentle kiss on Kaoru's forehead, "Welcome back jou-chan." With that, he turned and headed out of the room. Megumi watched him go then stepped up to Kaoru and leaned down to give her a quick hug, "Don't do that again. I don't think Sano can take it again."

Kaoru chuckled, "I won't, I promise. I don't think that will be a problem anymore anyway."

Smiling, Megumi glanced quickly to Kenshin, "I assume she is just like you now?" When he nodded she gave him a small smile and whispered, "Good." Without another word, she spun on her heel and followed in Sano's footsteps, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone.

Kenshin pushed out of the chair and leaned over to give Kaoru a light kiss. "I'll be back in an hour or so. I'm going to go get you some clothes."

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

A small smirk tickled the corner of Kenshin's lips, obviously she didn't realize how she was dressed right now. "Well, although I wouldn't mind you in that hospital gown I doubt you want to walk out of here with your backside exposed for everyone to see."

Kaoru blushed four different shades of red at what he implied and she mumbled, "Oh, I guess you're right."

Leaning over again, he placed a gentle kiss of her forehead, "Why don't you take a nap. I'm sure you're still tired from everything that has happened."

Kaoru shook her head "No I'm no-" She was cut off as a huge yawned gripped a hold of her. Glaring at his knowing look she growled, "I'm not tired!" When all he did was quirk and eyebrow in disbelief she finally gave in. "Oh, fine. I'll take a nap but you better get back here soon. I don't like hospitals."

Kenshin nodded and smiled, "I promise. I won't be gone long."

Stifling another yawn, Kaoru gave him a look that said he'd be in a whole lot of pain if he was. "I'm going to hold you to that." With that she settled back into the pillows and shifted around until she got comfortable. Leaning down, he dropped one last kiss on her forehead as her eyes slid closed and then he quietly headed out of the room. Stopping just inside the door he looked over his shoulder and smiled.

It was over. After one hundred and twenty eight years she was finally his, and nothing or no one would ever be able to tear them apart again. Feeling slightly lightheaded at the thought, Kenshin headed from the room.

Yes, their nightmare was over, but Enishi's was just about to begin. He knew from experience just how hard it was to overcome a soul crushing guilt. But, if Enishi was anything like he had been all those years ago he would survive and maybe one day the three of them would be able to see each other without the shadow that had always hung over them.

Just maybe, the past could finally be forgotten.

* * *

Although this may seem like the end, it's not. I have the last chapter all planned out and will hopefully get it up quicker than this one. After the hell I put Kenshin and Kaoru through I figured they deserved a little bit of sweetness, plus there's still a couple of little things I need to tie up.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	20. A Fresh Start

Disclaimer - I don't own RK.

**Forever Mine**

Chapter 20 - A Fresh Start

A warm breeze wafted through the partially open door, setting the leaves on the trees just beyond to dancing merrily in the early morning sunshine. Kaoru groaned softly and threw an arm over her eyes in irritation as the sun played hide and seek with the newly budded leaves, trying to hold on to the last vestiges of sleep. Another blast of warm air found its way through the cracked door and Kaoru rolled over in one last effort to grab a few more minutes of sleep.

Nestling deeper into her pillow, she peeked one eye open to check her surroundings and jumped in surprise. Stifling the squeal that tried to break free, she counted to ten in an effort to calm her racing heart. She had completely forgotten he was here. Finally managing some semblance of calm, she slid both eyes back open and let them trail over the peaceful features of the man sleeping beside her. This was the second morning she'd woken like this. She still couldn't quite believe he was here or even that she was here beside him.

A warmth that had nothing to do with the warm air coming through the open shoji suffused her entire body, and she hesitantly lifted her hand to trail her fingers along his sleeping face. It was almost as if she were living in a never ending dream. How many times had she wished for this very thing all those years ago? If she remembered correctly, too many to count.

Tucking her hand between the pillow and her cheek, a slight smile tickled the corner of her lips as she continued to watch him sleep. And yet, if what he said was true she would have many, many more mornings like this. She still couldn't quite comprehend the full scope of what he'd said, but she couldn't deny the truth. She could feel the difference in her body; it felt as if each morning her life was renewed. It was so hard to explain what it was like. The other thing she still hadn't gotten used to yet was the constant feel of him under her skin, she knew when he was angry or happy and she also knew...

A light blush pinked her cheeks and she smiled shyly, she also knew when he was aroused which was playing hell on her ability to keep him at arms length. It didn't help that they had done very little yesterday after they had collected their things and came to this quaint ryokan they were currently calling home. Unfortunately, they were the only guests and Kenshin had decided they should take full advantage of the peace and quiet the location granted them. So, in a nutshell he'd been beside her from sun up until well after sunset yesterday, and thanks to that she'd been unable to avoid the many times his desire would begin to burn deep in her belly. Not to mention her own body had reacted in kind every time it had happened. Needless to say, it had taken every last bit of willpower she possessed not to attack him.

Stifling a sigh, she let her eyes travel along his sleep softened features, thankfully it didn't seem he had any idea the effect he was having on her. At least she didn't think he did, because every time she'd been hit he'd shown no outward sign that he'd felt anything himself. It was confusing and it was damn hard to ignore.

Nestling further into the pillow, Kaoru fought back the heat starting to build in her belly at the thought and let her eyes drift closed. This was not the best thing to be thinking about when laying only inches away from the object of her attention. It would be best to bury those thoughts and go back to sleep for a little while.

Settling in, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a finger trail along her cheek.

"Good morning."

Popping her eyes back open she had to smile at the grinning violet gaze fixed on her, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Kenshin smiled and leaned in to give her light kiss. "These last two nights I've slept better than I have in a long time," he whispered before he shifted a little bit closer to her. Suddenly nervous, Kaoru fought against the urge to shimmy back away from him and tried to ignore the sudden surge of desire that exploded through her body. God, why did her body have to betray her now of all times?! Swallowing, she scowled and did everything in her power to get her emotions back under control before he found out.

"Something wrong, love?"

Startled, Kaoru met his eyes again and blushed. The smirk tickling the edge of his lips told her the truth, he felt it just as much as she had yesterday. There was no doubt he could feel her desire. Beyond embarrassed, Kaoru buried her head under the blanket in an effort to hide her steadily reddening face. She jumped when she all of a sudden found herself face to face with the redhead who had caused all this under the blanket, his hand resting lightly on her hip to keep her from bolting away.

"Kaoru, I promise you I won't touch you unless you want me to."

Touched by the sincerity in his soft violet gaze, she took a deep breath in an effort to get herself back together. "I know you won't Kenshin. It's me I'm worried about."

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Suddenly bashful again, Kaoru ducked her head the best she could and mumbled, "Because I don't want you to think I'm like that. W...we haven't known each other that long."

Kenshin chuckled, moving his hand from her hip to her chin he lifted her face. "I know we haven't known each other for very long in this life, but in truth we've known each other for a very long time. I would never think badly of you, Kaoru, ever."

Kaoru blushed even more at the intense look he had fixed on her. And yet, what he said was true. She knew him from this life... and the last. This was her dream come true, so what did she really have to be afraid of? Nothing... nothing at all. She knew this man in the deepest parts of her soul. He was, after all, the one she'd unconsciously been saving herself for wasn't he? Blushing at the thought, she continued to stare right back at him, and there was no denying he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Nervously biting her bottom lip, Kaoru closed her eyes and tried to dig up the courage to make the move that would show him she was ready. If she let this go on much longer it was going to drive her insane. Besides, she had never wanted to be with anyone as much as she did him. Ever.

Heartened by the thought, Kaoru slid her eyes back open and met the violet gaze still fixed on her. Unconsciously licking her lips, she leaned in slowly and hesitantly kissed his smile. A small bolt of electricity shot through her body at the touch and she jumped slightly. Blushing, she broke the kiss and dropped her eyes; starting to move away she was stopped by a hand on the back of her head.

"Are you sure, Kaoru?"

Touched by his concern she smiled and met his questioning gaze, "Yes, Kenshin. I'm sure."

A gorgeous smile played across Kenshin's lips and then he closed the distance between them again. Unprepared for the fast action, Kaoru stiffened as their lips met again, suddenly assaulted by a rush of desire and love; the emotions playing along every nerve in her body. Startled, she jerked away from him and just stared at him stunned as she tried to catch her breath.

Trying in vain to calm her now rapidly racing heart she stuttered ,"Wh... what was that?"

Kenshin smirked and propped his head up on his hand. "That is how I feel about you, Kaoru." A sheepish smile played along his lips, and Kaoru had to resist the urge to kiss him again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it all out so quickly."

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow confused, "You mean, you've been holding back?"

Kenshin nodded. "Yes. I didn't want to scare you away so I've been keeping it locked up the best I can."

"Well, it didn't work very well. I felt it all day yesterday." Kaoru grumbled, more to herself than him. But she couldn't deny that what she had felt just now had only driven home just how much she loved and wanted him too. And she wanted this just as much as he did, so there was nothing to be afraid of.

Lost in her own thoughts, she jumped when Kenshin reached over and tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. "If it's too much right now we can stop. I've waited over a hundred years for you, I can wait a little longer."

Touched by his sincerity, she smiled and shook her head. He might be able to wait but she couldn't. Without a word she closed the distance between them again and opened herself fully to him, letting her love and desire flow into him as his did the same to her again. Without relinquishing his lips, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her as she rolled onto her back. She felt him smile against her lips as his body settled along hers and then he nipped her bottom lip gently. Opening for him, she moaned softly as their tongues met in a lovers dance, each playing along the other. The nearly overwhelming sensations it set forth in her body made her shiver and she pulled him even closer.

Finally, the need for air drove her to break the kiss and she panted in an effort to get the much needed oxygen. Looking deep into the darkened violet gaze fixed on her, she whispered, "I love you Kenshin."

Kenshin's face lit up in a loving smile and he leaned in to within inches of her lips again. "I love you too, Kaoru, with every fiber of my being." And with that he captured her lips again as his hand traveled down her side to untie the belt holding her yukata closed. Falling once again into the sensations his lips and the link sent rushing through her body, she let her own hands travel to the opening in his yukata and let her fingers dance across the heated flesh of his chest, exploring every inch she could reach. She shivered as his hands pushed the loosened yukata out of his way and trailed up her side to whisper over the soft mound of her exposed breast.

She whimpered slightly when he broke the kiss, but then her breath hitched as his warm lips made their slow way down her neck to the raised mound of her breast. Her belly tightened as his teeth grazed her nipple gently, the ruddy peak rising at his attention. Shivering again, she let her hands trail into his loose fiery locks, moaning softly as his lips left one breast to trail ever so softly to the other.

Losing herself even more, she jumped when all of a sudden, the shrill ring of a cell phone broke the spell. Growling, Kaoru untangled her fingers from his hair and started to reach for the phone.

"Leave it. We can call whoever it is back later."

Kaoru frowned and met the lust filled gaze fixed on her. She was tempted, oh she was tempted. But...

And then she lost her train of thought as Kenshin slid his hand down over her hip and trailed a finger along her moist center, gently rubbing her heated sex. Gently, he slid one finger into her and she involuntarily arched against his hand, driving the finger even further into her wetness. Vaguely, the thought that he wasn't playing fair flitted through her mind and then he leaned in to within inches of her lips and whispered. "Whoever it is can wait."

Swallowing, Kaoru stared dead into his demanding gaze and wavered at the edge, the heat in her veins calling for more. She was just about ready to give in when the phone trilled again dousing the heat building in her veins. Growling, she shimmed up away from his hand and shook her head as she reached for the phone. "We can't. What if it's someone who needs to get a hold of Misao right away. She was nice enough to let us borrow her phone, so we can't just ignore it." Although she would really love to. Dammit. Grabbing the blinking device she let a seductive smile play across her lips and pinned him with a heated look, "Besides, we can finish as soon as we answer the phone. I promise."

Ignoring the disbelieving scowl that instantly marred Kenshin's face, she flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru creased her eyebrows as Megumi's tight voice whispered into her ear, "Is everything ok, Megumi?"

"Can you to come to the clinic right away?"

Confused, she pulled herself completely out from underneath Kenshin and wrapped the yukata back around her, "Why?.. Is something wrong?"

A sigh whispered into her ear before Megumi came back on. "I had a visitor in the early morning hours and he left something here for you."

"Who was it? You don't sound like yourself, Megumi." Kaoru said suspiciously. Suddenly the feeling that she knew just who it was whispered under her skin. It couldn't be could it? He was gone, he'd vanished into thin air the night she'd been shot. They were searching everywhere for him, he wouldn't risk being caught just to come to the clinic would he?

"Yes. It's who you think." Megumi answered, as if she'd read her mind. Kaoru's face paled and she asked, "W...what did he want?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Ok, We're on our way. It'll take us an hour or so to get there from here."

"That's fine. We'll be here waiting."

And with that Megumi hung up the phone. Startled, Kaoru brought the phone away from her ear and just stared at it for a couple of seconds before she whispered, "We?"

"So where are we going, love?"

Kaoru jumped at the question and gazed sheepishly at Kenshin, who had already begun to get dressed. "I'm sorry, Kenshin."

Kenshin gave her a half smile and shrugged as he buttoned his jeans, tossing his dark green shirt over his shoulders. "Don't be. We have all the time in the world. So, where are we going?"

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru pushed off the floor and headed to her suitcase to select a light blouse and jeans for herself. Keeping her back to him, she whispered, "Enishi was at the clinic this morning. H...he left something there for me."

Completely avoiding eye contact, Kaoru slipped behind the privacy screen and began to dress. She still didn't know how Kenshin felt about her and Enishi being together, or whether he knew that she really had loved Enishi, at least for a time. Enishi was the one subject they had prudently avoided since she'd left the hospital. It just didn't seem right to talk about her time with the man who had killed her so long ago, effectively stealing any chance she would have had with the man she loved. Especially with the man he'd stolen her from.

With a sigh she tucked the cream colored blouse into her jeans and buttoned them up. Really, there was probably no reason to avoid the subject. Enishi was the past, and Kenshin was the future. Maybe it was because it still hurt, even after all that had happened, it still hurt to leave him.

Scowling at herself, she tried to ignore the throb pulsing dully in her chest and headed back out into the room. Maybe it was better that Enishi had come, at least this way she would have some kind of closure with that part of her life and she could finally start fresh with Kenshin. Yes, maybe this was just what she... no, they needed. Smiling at the thought, she jumped when Kenshin spoke up.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Blushing, she cast a quick glance at him out of the corner of her eye and shook her head, "It's nothing. Are you sure this is ok?"

Kenshin smiled. "Yes. It's fine. We need to face this and today is as good a day as any to do it." Closing the distance between them, Kenshin took her hand and started to lead her towards the door. "Besides there's some place I'd like to take you to today anyway."

Her curiosity piqued, Kaoru quirked an eyebrow and let him guide her into the silent hallway, "Where?"

"It's a surprise." Was all he would give up, as he led her down the deserted hallway towards the carport where the hired car waited to take them to the train for Tokyo. Opening her mouth to demand the destination, she stopped at the hooded glance Kenshin threw over his shoulder. "Don't even try it, Kaoru. It's a secret."

Resisting the urge to act like a child and stop dead in her tracks, Kaoru instead scowled at his back. So, it was a surprise was it? Hmm, maybe she'd have to hold out on him one more day in payment for his holding out on her. Smirking at the thought she knew there was no way she'd be able to do that, her own body wouldn't let her.

Sighing, she shook her head. She was a lost cause. She was completely and utterly lost to this handsome redheaded, violet-eyed man leading her down the hallway and if the truth be told she didn't mind it at all.

Not the least little bit.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

An hour later Kaoru stood in the middle of the sidewalk and just stared at the clinic door only a few steps before her. Was she ready for this? What did he say? What did he leave for her? Was he still here? Was she really ready to face this? Sensing her reluctance Kenshin spoke up from behind her and gave her the last push she needed.

"Are you ready, Kaoru?"

Swallowing, all she did was nod and head towards the door. She was as ready as she was ever going to be. It was time to put the past behind her. Pulling it open she stepped into the quiet of the clinic, only to stop dead in her tracks as her eyes fell on the feline sitting on the receptionist's desk. It couldn't be, could it? And then the cat blinked and she knew he was real and not a statue.

"Raijin!" she squealed, as she shot across the waiting room and scooped up the big black cat into her arms. Snuggling him tight against her chest, she laughed as he head butted the underside of her chin and let out a chest rumbling purr.

"I see you found your gift."

Kaoru jumped and spun around as Megumi came in from the back. "So, this is what he left for me?"

Megumi smiled and nodded; walking behind the desk she retrieved a sheathed blade and offered it to Kenshin. "And he left this for you."

Kenshin hesitantly lifted the blade from her hand and gazed lovingly at the well worn sheath. "My sakabatou. I thought it would be lost in the raid."

At the mention of the raid, Kaoru backstepped and settled into one of the chairs in the waiting room. Sighing, she settled Raijin in her lap and asked, "Is he ok, Megumi?"

Megumi sighed and made her way over to where Kaoru sat staring at the floor. She knew her friend still held some feelings for Enishi, just as he did for her. It was too bad things had ended like this, but with a past like these three shared it was impossible. This had been bound to happen... and they all knew it.

"He's ok Kaoru. His wounds are healing nicely and I gave him what supplies I could to keep them clean and wrapped. Also he..." Megumi trailed off as a part of her and Enishi's brief conversation whispered through her mind again, _tell her that I'm sorry and that... I still love her..._

Frowning, Megumi bit her tongue. She couldn't tell Kaoru that, especially not with Kenshin standing right here.

"What?" Kaoru prodded, as she gently scratched Raijin's back. She could tell Megumi was holding something back, she had a sneaking suspicion what it was, but she had to hear it to be certain.

Megumi sighed again and settled back into the chair. Avoiding both of their expectant gazes, she whispered "He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry and... and to be happy."

Kaoru smiled, she knew that wasn't all of it. She could tell by Megumi's refusal to meet her eyes that her friend was hiding something. "Was that really all he said?"

Megumi took a deep breath and let it out slowly, there was no way she was going to impart the rest. These two deserved to have nothing hanging over them as they took the first steps into their new life. But, there was one other thing Enishi had asked her tell Kaoru before he'd left.

Reaching over Megumi ran her fingers through Raijin's soft pelt and glanced at Kaoru, "He also wanted me to tell you that he was leaving Tokyo, and more than likely he would never be coming back."

Unprepared for the information, Kaoru felt as if a knife had been jabbed into her heart. "Why?"

"Right now he's a wanted man. He does have his lawyers working to clear his name, but it also seems Saitou Hajime is lurking in Osaka, just waiting for a chance to arrest him for some slight Enishi had done against him. So he's leaving." Finally meeting the sapphire eyes fixed on her, she added, "It's better this way, Kaoru. It's time for him to start fresh and it's also time for you to move on..." glancing to Kenshin, she fixed her attention back on her old friend and smiled, "... besides there is nothing Enishi can do for you anymore. All you need is that man right there."

Kaoru blushed and smiled, "I know its better this way. I guess all I can say is, I hope he finds someone who will help him be the man I know he can be." With that Kaoru pushed out of the chair and loaded Raijin into the cat carrier. Nestling him securely inside she picked it up and came to stand beside Kenshin. Taking his hand, she felt the heat she had grown accustomed to flood through her veins and whispered, "Besides, it's like you said I have all the man I need, right here."

Kenshin grinned and gave her hand a squeeze, "Yes, you do. Forever."

Megumi couldn't help but smile at the pair before her, everything was finally as it should be. How that could be was still a mystery to her but really it didn't matter, all that mattered was they were finally together.

"Is the ryokan going to allow you to have a cat?"

Kaoru's eyes widened suddenly and she glanced at Kenshin who nodded. "Yes. It's mine. She can have whatever she wants."

Stunned, Kaoru fixed a glare on the sheepish looking redhead beside her, "Why didn't you tell me you owned that place!"

Kenshin shrugged. "Because, you never asked." With that he tugged on her hand and started leading her towards the door in an effort to head off an argument. "Come on. It's time to go. We have one more stop before we head back to the ryokan."

At the mention of her 'surprise' all urge to argue vanished, and Kaoru followed behind him as they headed for the door.

"Before you go, Sano wanted me to tell you that you better not forget him just because Kenshin's here now."

Kaoru chuckled and pulled Kenshin to a stop just inside the door. Glancing over her shoulder an evil little smirk tickled her lips, "When you see him tell him not to worry. I'll never be able to forget him, he's like the third arm I can't cut off no matter how hard I try." And with that she tugged Kenshin out onto the busy sidewalk and followed behind as he lead her towards their unknown destination.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

Kenshin smiled and slowed until she was walking right beside him. "Now, what fun would that be? I promise you, it'll be worth it."

Kaoru pouted for a minute before she gave in, then shrugged, "It doesn't matter. So, how long will it take us to get there?"

"It's about a twenty minute walk from here."

Surprised, Kaoru glanced up at him, "That close? Are you sure I haven't been there before? I've lived in this area for years now."

Kenshin shook his head and smiled, "Trust me. I'd know if you had been there before, and so would you."

Casting a sideways glance at him, she shrugged again. It really didn't matter, whatever their destination was they would soon be there. She could wait that long. Sighing in contentment she squeezed his hand and grinned as he did the same. In a comfortable silence, they weaved their way through the throngs of people rushing back and forth along the busy sidewalk. She almost pulled him to a stop as they came up to the small park where they had had their first brief meeting. It seemed like years had passed since that afternoon. Thinking better of it, she simply cast a glance into the park and smiled at the few couples sitting beneath the laden sakura trees and beside the pond.

"We can come back tomorrow, if you'd like to visit the park again."

Kaoru jumped at the comment and scowled into his knowing gaze. This link was going to be the death of her yet; there was no hiding anything from this man anymore. Getting herself back together, she let the scowl drop and nodded, "I'd like that. How long to do think it will be before we can move back?"

Kenshin shrugged and led her around a large group stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "I don't know. They said they should be done with the repairs by the end of the week."

"Oh."

Kenshin smiled at her disheartened tone, "Don't you like staying at the ryokan?"

Kaoru blushed and shook her head. "It's not that. I really like the ryokan and... and being there with just.. you, but... it's weird not to have anywhere to call home."

Kenshin's smile widened at her nervous stutter. "Don't worry, Kaoru. We'll be back into the apartment very soon." And with that he pulled her to a stop. "And we have also reached our destination."

Startled, Kaoru stumbled to a stop and looked up. Her eyes widened as they fell on the small dojo sitting right before her. Glancing at the name of the dojo, she quirked an eyebrow and let her eyes drift to the place where it named the style taught inside. Stepping up to read the old worn piece of wood hanging beside the door, she almost fainted. It couldn't be? Could it? How...?

Stunned, she let her eyes slowly drift to the grinning, redheaded, violet-eyed man beside her, "Is it really..."

Kenshin laughed at the utterly stunned gaze fixed on him and nodded, "Yes, Kaoru. It really is. Would you like to go inside?"

Dumbfounded, all she could do was nod as he led her quietly into the dojo where the students were walking through their warm-ups. Staring wide-eyed at the sight before her, Kaoru felt tears collect in her eyes and dribble quietly down her cheeks and yet she could care less. She had never, in her wildest dreams, thought she would ever find the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu being used in this day and age. She was sure it must have died with her all those years ago. Setting Raijin down, she wiped the tears away and took another step into the dojo, only to come to a sudden stop and just stare as the carbon copy of her age old student came into the room and weaved his way to where they stood.

"Himura-san!"

Kenshin just smiled and stepped up beside Kaoru, "Yahiko, how are you today?"

Kaoru's head snapped around as the boy's name fell from Kenshin's lips. She paled as Kenshin nodded at the question in her eyes. This was Yahiko, her... Yahiko. She felt a new bout of tears burn her eyes and travel unheeded down her cheeks at the knowledge. Not bothering to wipe them away, she shifted her attention back to the boy. The sudden urge to grab him and give him a huge bear hug exploded through her body and she had to resist it with every fiber of her being. She could tell he had no idea who he had been in his previous life. Sniffling, she couldn't stop the small smirk that tickled the corner of her lips, maybe, if she was lucky, he'd be well mannered in this life. That illusion was soon ripped to pieces though when he finally made it to where they stood and spoke.

"What are you crying about, busu! This is a dojo, not some crybaby shop!"

As if it was the most natural thing for her to do, Kaoru shot out her hand and whacked him soundly upside the head, "Talk to me like that again, and you'll find yourself at the receiving end of my bokken."

Yahiko just stared at her stunned. Must be he'd never been slapped like that before. Kaoru smiled at the thought, good thing he wasn't her student anymore.

Kenshin bit his lip to keep himself from busting out laughing, taking a minute to school his features he smiled at the shocked boy, "Yahiko, I'd like you to meet Kamiya Kaoru. The true owner of this dojo."

Kaoru's eyebrows disappeared into her raven bangs, and she and Yahiko both swung their attention to the grinning redhead and said in unison, "What did you just say?"

Surprised by their reactions, Kenshin smiled sheepishly as the entire dojo immediately quieted. Glancing at Satoshi, he tried not to flinch back from the evil look the elder Myojin fixed on him. "Come on. Let's go into the family dojo and talk." Kenshin whispered ushering them towards the back. He almost sighed at the miniscule nod Satoshi gave him at the suggestion. Turning his attention back to his class, Satoshi turned to the oldest boy in the room, "Hira-kun. Take over the class, I need to speak with these visitors." The boy gave him a solemn nod and took the place at the head of the class.

At Kenshin's urging, Kaoru headed to the door separating the two rooms and padded softly to where Satoshi and Yahiko were already seated on the floor. Settling down across from them, she fidgeted nervously under the elder Myojin's scrutiny. Even at this age, she could see the startling resemblance between the elder and younger Myojin. There was no doubt they were the direct descendants of her student.

Following Kaoru into the room, Kenshin slid the door closed, giving them the privacy they needed. Quietly making his way to the spot beside Kaoru, he settled down cross-legged and once again introduced Kaoru to both of them. "Satoshi-san, Yahiko-kun, I'd like you to meet Kamiya Kaoru."

Yahiko opened his mouth again, but was stopped by the hand Satoshi rested on his shoulder. Bowing slightly, Satoshi smiled, "Welcome Kamiya-san. It has been many years since these walls have seen one of your bloodline."

Startled, Kaoru glanced to Kenshin and saw the truth. So Satoshi-san knew who she was. Swallowing, she blushed as he continued to stare at her. Dropping a small bow, she whispered, "It's very nice to meet you too, Myojin-san."

"Please, call me Satoshi." The elder Myojin chuckled, waving his hand at her. Kaoru couldn't help but smile at his easy demeanor, "Ok. I'll call you Satoshi as long as you call me Kaoru."

Satoshi nodded, "Now that we have that settled, I guess it's time to explain what Himura-san said earlier."

Kaoru nodded enthusiastically and cast a glance at Kenshin, "Yes. What exactly did you mean by I'm the true owner?"

"Yeah! What was that all about?!" Yahiko piped up, clearly irritated.

Kenshin cleared his throat and took Kaoru's hand. "It's true. Over a hundred years ago, a deed was drawn up for the dojo that states the Myojin family would oversee the dojo until a descendant of the Kamiya bloodline came to claim that which was rightfully theirs."

Kaoru just stared at him, and then her face paled as the implications of what he said sank in. So, if she decided to take ownership of this dojo then the Myojin family would no longer have any claim to it. Sickened, Kaoru shook her head. She didn't want this. Yes, she was ecstatic to see her family's style live on even in this day and age but she didn't want to go back. She had her painting now, and really that's all she wanted.

"That's not fair, Himura-san!" Yahiko spoke up again.

Before Kenshin or Satoshi could say anything, Kaoru spoke up. "You're right, Yahiko-kun. It's not." Giving her full attention to Kenshin, she smiled at the slight apprehension she saw in his gaze, "You have made me one of the happiest women in the world today, Kenshin. I will forever be grateful to you for keeping my family's style alive through all these years, but..." glancing to Yahiko she smiled, "... but to be honest, I don't want to go back. I have everything I could ever want with you and my painting. I would much rather see Yahiko take over when he's old enough. The Myojin family have been the one's who have kept this alive not me. They deserve the ownership of this dojo."

Kenshin's eyebrows rose and he asked, "Are you sure, Kaoru?"

"Yes, Kenshin. I'm sure." Kaoru whispered, with a smile. "They deserve this dojo far more than I do.

Searching her eyes for some sign that she was giving in against her will, Kenshin finally nodded his acceptance and shrugged. Giving his attention back to the elder Myojin, he smiled, "Well, Satoshi, looks like this dojo is you and Yahiko's problem from this day forth. Tomorrow I'll go to the lawyers and have to deed changed."

Satoshi simply nodded and pushed off the floor. "Now that that's settled, I need to get back to class. Yahiko, you come too. It's time you started teaching some of the younger students."

A barely audible groan rumbled from Yahiko before he stood. "Hai, O-jii-san.."

Satoshi pinned his grandson with a look that made the young man pale, then headed back out into the main dojo. Before following Yahiko turned to Kaoru and bowed low. "Thank you, Kamiya-san." And with that, he hurried out of the room.

Stunned, Kaoru simply watched him go. So he _was_ better mannered than his previous incarnation.

"Are you really sure about this, Kaoru?"

Turning back to Kenshin, she leaned over and kissed him lightly, "Yes, Kenshin, I'm more than sure." Kissing him again, she added "So, are we all done here?"

"Yeah, that's all I wanted to do. Are you ready to go back?"

A sly smile played across Kaoru's lips again and she nodded, "If I'm not mistaken we have something we need to finish, don't we?"

Kenshin chuckled and leaned to within inches of her lips, "You are most definitely not mistaken, my sweet Kaoru. We definitely have something to finish." And with that, he dove in and locked her in a soul searing kiss.

Kaoru smiled against his lips and let herself fall into the sensations he sent rushing through her veins. Relishing the feel of his lips moving against hers, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

"Would you two get a room? I mean, geez, this isn't a hotel, it's a dojo!"

Kenshin and Kaoru flew apart, mortified embarrassment written all over their faces. Smiling sheepishly, Kenshin nodded to Yahiko as he set the cat carrier down beside them. Without another word, the young man walked from the room leaving them alone again.

Extremely self conscious again, Kaoru mumbled, "Um... I suppose we should get going." Completely ignoring Kenshin, she pushed off the floor and grabbed Raijin's carrier. She was brought up short as a warm hand locked hers in a tight grip.

"Yes, love. Let's go to where we can have all the privacy we want."

Kaoru blushed to the roots of her hair as his voice whispered over her skin, and she looked at him from beneath her bangs, "You are a very bad boy, Himura Kenshin."

Kenshin smirked seductively, "That I am, Kaoru-dono. That I am."

And with that he tugged her towards the exit and inevitably to the ryokan where they could finally get to know one another as they should have so long ago. And that, he had to admit, was all he'd ever wanted. Time with her, that was all.

Just Kaoru, Forever.

The End

* * *

And there you have it. Twenty chapters and over a year later and we have finally reached the end of Forever Mine. I'm kinda sad to see it finished but I have to admit I've had a blast writing this story. I hope you all have had as much fun reading it as I have writing it. Also I'd like to take this chance to say thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed or even just read, your support is much appreciated. I do have a couple of other K/K stories already in the works but I've decided to take a short break from chapter fics. FM really took a lot out of me and the muse needs some revitalizing. But for those of you who are fans of the Enishi/Kaoru pairing I _am_ working on a one shot featuring them that will likely be up soon... at least I hope so. 

And with all that said I only have one more request... please review, I'd love to know what you thought of this story.


End file.
